Matrimonio en Papel
by sayamairan
Summary: Harry Potter no podría maldecir más su suerte. ¿La razón? Su tío y su deuda por la que prácticamente estaba siendo vendido a un autoritario empresario. Asami necesita un esposo por un tiempo para aplacar las cosas dentro de los Yakuza y cuando la bola de grasa deudora le ofrece a su sobrino como pago lo acepta. Se supone que era solo un matrimonio en papel ¿O no?
1. Capitulo 01

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter / Visor**

 **Capítulo 01**  
 **un matrimonio en ¿papel? ja si como no**

El pelinegro vio al hombre frente a él tan hermoso como letal, Asami era un hombre que no pasaba desapercibido y menos con ese aire elegante que destilaba a cada paso. De cabello castaño caoba y ojos entre marron-dorado, piel morena clara y de un físico envidiable enfundado en un esmoquin negro con corbata larga.

 **Aquí están los papeles-** dijo un hombre bajito de bigote poblado enfundado en un traje formal gris- **solo firme en la linea punteada joven su tutor debe firmar debajo de su firma joven, señor Asami firme en este lado -** señalo el espacio al lado donde había firmado el adolecente.

 **Eso sería todo, registrare esto en la notaria y en el registro civil pero antes las leyes de Inglaterra estan casado oficialmente desde este momento -** informo- **lo registrare esta misma tarde si me disculpan.**

El abogado salió del despacho del empresario.-por su lado Asami taladraba con la vista a su nuevo esposo que apenas y cumpliría los quince años.

 **La deuda esta saldada –** informo a la bola de grasa deudora, el hombre le había entregado a su sobrino para saldar la deuda y como Asami necesitaba un esposo por unos dos a tres años le pareció conveniente aceptar el pago pero antes se aseguró que el sobrino no se pareciera en nada a esa ballena.

 **Por supuesto-** sonrió Vernon, sin miramientos salió de la oficina ni miro atrás a ver una última vez a su sobrino.

 **¿Cómo te llamas?-** el adolecente alzo una ceja en su dirección, Asami se aclaró la garganta y se aflojo la corbata- **se tus datos pero quiero escucharlo de ti.**

 **Harry Potter-** se presentó con presteza. Desviando la mirada por alguna razón se sentía estudiado lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

 **Asami Ryuichi –** se presentó- **debo aclarare varios puntos-** el adolecente lo miro con atención **\- solo te necesito para algunos eventos en la alta sociedad y algunas reuniones, almuerzos o cenas con socios importantes. No te debes preocupar por tu integridad por así decirlo no te considero un amante,tal como en el trato original que le ofrecí a tu tío, sé que no accediste por voluntad propia pero me interesa poco –** aseguro.

 **Yo... asisto a un internado podre seguir con mis estudios en ese colegio-** su voz sonaba esperanzada y asami decidió que podía utilizar eso a su conveniencia.

 **Que estarías dispuesto a ofrecer-** el adolecente lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos luego frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada, retorció un poco sus manos para luego tallarse el rostro en clara muestra de nerviosismo, clavo sus esmeralda en el empresario para mirarlo con atención.

 **No creo tener nada que ofrecer-** dijo cohibido **\- solo soy un adolecente de 14 años casi 15 que de repente está casado con usted debido al maldito de mi tío, no estoy resentido con usted -** aseguro **\- jamás me vi en esta situación ni en mis más locos sueños. Me case y ni siquiera he tenido mi primer beso entiende eso, no creo tener nada que ofrecerle, podría pagar la deuda de mi tío pero solo después de cumplir la mayoría de edad.**

 **No es una suma cualquiera-** miro al joven que parecía perdido en el desierto- **pero no pareces mentir, como es posible que puedas pagarme después de que cumplas la mayoría de edad-** Harry fijo sus orbes esmeraldas en el empresario, él ya estaba mentalizado para esto no creía que lo dejase ir de buenas a primeras y más porque el llenaría un papel en la vida social de ese hombre.

 **Mis padres me dejaron una herencia-** explico nervioso- **pero no puedo acceder a ella hasta que sea mayor de diecisiete años, en dos semanas cumpliré los quince, pero aun faltarían dos años para tener la edad requerida para reclamar mi herencia.**

 **No tengo ningún interés en que me pagues la deuda-** su voz fue fuerte y cortante, el corazón de Harry dejo de latir por un momento- **quiero que permanezcamos casado po años luego de eso podrías pedir el divorcio, no tengo inconvenientes con eso, hasta entonces serás mi esposo, aprenderás etiqueta y modales, dijiste que querías seguir en ese internado al que vas, háblame del.-** ordeno.

 **Hogwarts es un internado donde jóvenes de ambos sexos de entre 11 a 18 años van-** el pelinegro no hallaba la forma de decirle que era un colegio de magia, como su esposo tenía derecho a saber pero como probarle que la magia existe sin poder hacer magia fuera del colegio **\- se toma el tren en la estación King cross el 1 de septiembre con rumbo al colegio y se sale por la fiestas navideñas el 15 de diciembre, se retorna el 9 de enero a clase y se sale de vacaciones de verano el 5 de julio hasta el 31 de agosto.**

 **Hay algo que no me estás diciendo -** su voz sedosa hizo estremecer al pelinegro- **pero lo dejare pasar-** su mirada penetrante parecía decir lo contrario- **dijiste que no podrías ofrecerme nada pero te equivocas, -** el joven lo miro con extrañeza a lo que Asami sonrió con beneplácito- **quiero que consumemos nuestro matrimonio y tengamos encuentros sexuales regulares mientras estés fuera del colegio-** la boca del pelinegro se secó y miro al empresario con una mezcla de miedo y aprensión.

Asami se levantó de su silla tras el escritorio y camino hasta donde el joven estaba sentado parecía haberse quedado en blanco, Asami lo tomo del mentón y esos orbes esmeralda se cristalizaron de lágrimas, el empresario sabía que no era algo fácil para un adolecente, pero igual no le interesaban los medios siempre que obtuviese los que quisiera, acerco sus labios a los ajenos y empezó un beso como si fuese nada más un rose para pasar su lengua por los labios que se abrieron ante la sorpresa, asalto esa boca y la recorrió, la lengua ajena trato de llevar el ritmo pero le fue imposible el beso fue largo y tendido cuando Asami dejo al joven respirar este apenas y era consciente de su entorno, noto la creciente erección en el joven y se relamió los labios su esposo no le era indiferente al parecer.

 **Lo que quiero, es que no solo sea un matrimonio en papel-** el pelinegro lo veía con un fuerte rubor marcado en el rostro- **estas dispuesto a consumar este matrimonio y hacerlo real a cambio te permitiré seguir en ese colegio-** Asami aun lo tenía agarrado del mentón por lo que vio de primera mano la batalla librada en esos ojos esmeraldas, el adolecente asintió en acuerdo y él sonrió complacido- **solo trajiste ese baúl y tu mascota-** dijo señalando una esquina de la oficina donde estaba en una jaula una lechuza nívea y debajo el baúl.

 **Solo mis libros y algo de ropa.-** bueno como decirle que había botado toda su ropa por vergüenza y solo tenía el uniforme junto a dos mudas de ropas regaladas por su padrino, Asami detallo el vestuario que llevaba su ahora esposo un pantalón negro de algún tipo de cuero, un buzo manga larga de cuello alto verde musgo y unas botas a media pantorrilla no se veía mal pero no era lo ideal como su esposo.

 **Llamare a kirishima mi secretario, él se encargara de buscar ropa formal e informal para que uses de ahora en adelante-** dijo sentándose, Harry no le llevo la contraria era mejor de esa forma- **durante el tiempo que este fuera del colegio estarás en Japón conmigo donde están mis oficinas generales.- i** nformo.

 **Necesito hacer algunas cosas antes de irnos, solo necesito la tarde de hoy –** informo al hombre que lo vio con fijeza haciéndole tragar saliva – **puedes encargarte de Hedwing necesito comprarle sus chuchería.**

 **¿Hedwing? Te refieres a la lechuza –** el pelinegro asintió- **bien toma la tarde pero debes estar en la entrada del edificio a las siete que salgo para irnos al departamento, te informo que mañana al medio día partimos a Japón.**

Harry solo asintió y salió de la oficina decidió bajar por las escaleras de emergencia necesitaba aire ya que todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido y sin control que se sentía perdido, llego a la planta baja y salió lo más rápido que pudo del edificio aún faltaban dos horas para el medio día y debía hacer muchas cosas en primera borrar un par de cicatrices incluyendo el fulano rayo que ahora ya no contenía ninguna parte del alma de ese psicópata, los duendes amablemente le realizaron un exorcismo al fragmento del alma de voldemort que residía en su cuerpo, se enteraron por el pergamino de herencia que se hizo cuando buscaba una forma de obtener dinero sin que el viejo metiera sus narices y por supuesto después de pagarle diez mil galeones a los duendes por el exorcismo que irían descontando de su cuenta menor de modo que el viejo manipulador no lo notase tanto, debido a que era su guardián mágico, aparte debía corregir su vista pero seguiría usando lentes no podía dejar de usarlo de un día para otro, iría a una nueva tienda que estaba en Londres muggles el dueño era un nacido muggle que se especializó en la vista.

Toco el timbre y la puerta abrió se sentó en el sofá de la sala de espera y espero paciente su turno, la cita estaba prevista desde hacía una semana.

 **Señor Potter pase es su turno-** dijo con voz profesional la asistente del medimago.

Harry entro a una habitación con un sin número de vidrios en el centro estaba una silla parecida a la de los dentistas solo que sin los aparatos.

 **Bienvenido Harry-** dijo afable el joven no mayor de veinticinco años- **ven siéntate te hare el examen y veremos que tratamiento te conviene-** Harry obedeció y se sentó quieto mientras el medimago realizaba varios hechizos de diagnóstico sobre sus ojos- **no está nada bien tienes un astigmatismo severo además de una miopía avanzada y esos lentes que usas no tienen nisiquiera la formula correcta.**

El medimago era un hombre de estatura promedio cabello rubio y ojos miel de piel canela que vestía un traje formal sin el saco con una bata blanca encima. El medimago camino hasta la estantería y saco una botella con una poción dorada con vestigios plateados en ella, se la dio a Harry para que la bebiese y este lo hizo sin preguntar.

 **Aahgg arde-** se quejó.

 **Olvide mencionarlo-** frunció el ceño- **necesito que cierres los ojos debo empezar a lanzar los hechizos-** unos cinco minutos después de recitar como veinte hechizos correctores el medimago paro- **no creo haber pasado nada por alto pero dime que tal ve ahora.**

Harry abrió los ojos y por primera vez vio con tanta claridad los colores parecían más vividos, todo era más nítido nada era figuras borrosas estuvo a punto de abrazar al medimago de la felicidad **.- veo perfectamente, mejor que nunca, ni con los lente vi con tanta claridad.**

 **Bien me alegra, también me dijiste que querías unos lentes con mejoras-** el pelinegro asintió,- **bien que te parece estos la montura es de oro blanco con cristales redondos, tiene un hechizo de graduación que te permitirá ver a grandes distancias cuando entornes los ojos, también veras con claridad en la oscuridad como los lentes de visión nocturna muggle solo toca el cristal dos veces con el dedo para activar el hechizo y una vez para desactivarlo son casi irrompibles y tienen un hechizo que evita que se empañen o se desgasten es mi mejor creación hasta ahora-** explico complacido pasándole los lentes a Harry que los probo. -t **odo con el tratamiento y los lentes te sale en 135 galeones .**

Harry saco su bolsa de cuero conectada a la bóveda y pidió la cantidad para luego dársela al medimago. **\- gracias por todo señor stanfor.**

 **Fue un placer Harry-** se despidió el medimago, mientras el pelinegro salía del consultorio con una sonrisa radiante, el próximo lugar a visitar era otro establecimiento perteneciente a unas brujas que montaron un negocio de belleza que aseguraba eliminaba el 95% de las cicatrices de la piel según tenía entendido eran tres mujeres una nacida muggle y dos mestizas como sabia tanto pues digamos que las personas en el mundo mágico eran muy parlanchinas.

Solo le tomo unos veinte minutos llegar al edificio que se parecía un spa, iba a entrar a la recepción cuando noto una puerta a un lado algo le dijo que esa era la entrada que buscaba, entro y fue recibido por el olor a menta y manzana el lugar se veía como un spa muggle si no fuera por las esponjas que hacían el trabajo solas, una mujer de unos treinta años se e acerco.

 **Me llamo Mary Rogett, en que puedo ayudarte joven-** la voz suave y amable de la bruja le hizo sentir en confianza, la bruja era pequeña de 1,55 a lo mucho de piel canela y cabello rizado castaño claro, vestía un vestido tipo coctel purpura.

 **Necesito borrar algunas cicatrices-** la bruja asintió.

 **En que parte del cuerpo están localizadas las cicatrices-** pregunto encaminándose hasta un pequeño boticario.

 **En todo el cuerpo-** la bruja giro la cabeza tan rápido que por poco y se rompe el cuello- **quiero borrar lo más rápido posible las de mi espalda y pecho y luego las de mis piernas, las cicatrices de mis brazos pueden quedar de ultimas.**

 **Bien quiero que pases detrás de esas cortinas y te quites la ropa toda incluso la ropa interior y te coloques la bata azul que esta doblada-** la bruja saco un pequeño botiquín que era para ocasiones como esta donde habían las pociones más efectivas para borrar cicatrice incluso causadas por magia.

Harry salió vistiendo solamente la bata que se amarraba en la parte de atrás dejando su trasero al descubierto y llevaba unas chanclas playeras que estaban al lado de la bata cuando se cambió, la bruja le hiso beber una poción que ayudaba a que la piel fuera más receptiva ante lo hechizos para la piel y las pociones, cuando la bruja vio lo espalda del joven decir que estaba horrorizada era decir poco tenia marcas de cinturón y varios cortes como de cuchillos decidió no preguntar y comenzar a recitar los hechizos de abrasión para la piel, eran un poco doloroso porque literalmente estaba removiendo parte de la piel, luego extendió una capa de crema verde vomito por la espalda, Harry se quejó pero se mantuvo en silencio.

 **Debemos esperar unos veinte minutos para ver si debo realizar el hechizo de nuevo-**

 **¿Por qué?-** su voz no sonaba muy feliz al preguntar.,

 **Depende de que tan antigua sea la cicatriz y que tan profunda es, pero no creo que necesites que realice de nuevo el conjuro-** trato de calmar al joven que parecía en contra de pasar por la experiencia de nuevo- **siéntate empezare a hacer lo mismo que hice en tu espalda pero esta vez en tus piernas y brazos cuando termine con eso pasaremos a tu pecho-** el pelinegro asintió y la bruja realizo el mismo procedimiento que realizo en su espalda con los piernas y los brazos, una hora después Harry estaba que quería tirar la toalla si no fuera por la vergüenza de que su ahora esposo viese su cuerpo marcado se habría rendido hace tiempo,

Asami era su esposo, Harry ya había hecho las paces con ese hecho la cosa era como decirle que era un mago, guardaría el secreto durante un tiempo mientras veía como se deshacía de Voldemort además Asami era un hombre atractivo y mentiría si no dijese que le atraía, al principio no estaba muy seguro pero después de conocerlo no le pareció tan mal trato y más si se libraba del yugo de sus tíos; el trato original era que se casaría y sería una linda figura decorativa pero Asami había barajado las carta y colocados otras sobre la mesa dándole una opción para mantener su vida con relativa normalidad si consumaban su matrimonio y además cumplía en mantener relaciones con regularidad con el empresario, podría seguir como hasta ahora con su vida y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo y más después de ese beso que lo dejo en las nubes, Harry jamás pensó mucho en si le gustaban los hombre o las mujeres pero eso ya no importaba y menos cuando tuvo una gran erección solo por un mísero beso del empresario.

La bruja lo hizo bañar para quitar toda la crema verde que llevaba encima cuando el agua se llevó toda la crema y dejo paso a una piel finamente acanelada sin imperfección alguna casi estuvo a punto de llorar, se vio la espalda y no había marca alguna ni ahí, ni es su piernas ni en sus brazos solo un vestigio en el antebrazo izquierdo de la mordedura del basilisco lo cual no le importo, pero faltaba el pecho que cargaban un festival de cicatrices que hicieron a la bruja preguntarse qué clase de vida había tenido ese jovencito, le lanzo los hechizo y cubrió con la pasta verde vomito el pecho y lo dejo, sin lanza hechizo tomo una generosa porción de la crema y la coloco sobre el cuello y cara y fue ahí que vio el famoso rayo del niño que vivió, pero se guardó su sorpresa y siguió con su trabajo dejo la crema por treinta minutos antes de mandar al joven a lavarse.

Harry estaba maravillado en su pecho no había cicatriz alguna y su rostro tenía un cutis más sano, sin los poros abierto o los molestos barros que había tenido pocos pero había tenido. La bruja dejo que admirase su nueva piel por unos minutos antes de hablar.

 **Joven Potter-** con solo esas dos palabras las alarmas sonaron en la cabeza de Harry que la vio con una mirada indescifrable- **no debe preocuparse esto no saldrá de aquí, pero debo darle unas cuantas pociones esta azul la tomara por dos días es para mantener la piel firme y suave, la plateada la tomara en la mañana es para asegurarnos que la cicatrices desaparezcan y evitar que los efectos secundarios se hagan permanentes por completo solo la tomara por tres días no debe llevar sol porque puede causarle machas en la piel por lo menos evite el sol por una semana ambas pociones las puede tomar en la mañana, su piel es tan suave y tersa como la de un bebe lo inconveniente de esto es que el mas mínimo golpe o presión sobre la piel por el próximo mes le ara un moretón pero no se preocupes solo será un mes-** aseguro.

 **Muchas gracias, cuanto le debo-** la bruja saco cuentas en una pequeña libreta.

 **Son 189 galeones con las pociones-** Harry saco de la bolsa de cuero la cantidad pedida y se lo paso a la bruja, Harry noto que el rayo en la frente no había desaparecido del todo pero era menos notorio, ahora solo era una fina línea.

Se vistió con su ropa y salió de la tienda ya eran más de las una debía ir a una peluquería pero no en el callejo Diagon sino una mágica en pleno centro comercial muggle, llego rápido y fue atendido por un hombre mayor, luego de decirle que quería le hicieron beber una poción crece-pelo para poder cortar todo el cabello maltratado y aunque su cabello seguía siendo un revoltijo pues por lo menos el cabello se veía saludable y suave al tacto gracias a una poción que le echaron directamente en el cabello.

Almorzó una hamburguesa y camino por el centro comercial se detuvo en la tienda de mascotas y compro dos cajas de chucherías para Hedwing con eso comprado no tenía nada mas que hacer por lo que fue a las tiendas de ropa y se compró un par de bóxer y dos pijamas de seda una negra y otra borgoña , ya eran casi las cuatro, entro a una tienda de celulares y compro un teléfono Samsung el vendedor le explico cómo utilizarlo quería ver a su padrino pero Dumbledore le había prohibido a Sirius y a sus amigos que no le escribieran todo por protección va mentiras si Voldemort quisiera su cabeza las protecciones de sangre ya no lo detendría desde que se usó su sangre en el ritual- suspiro con pesadez- se sentía cansado quería dormir pero ni eso podía porque no sabía ni donde se quedaría con Asami, salió del centro comercial y abordo un taxi al que le indico la dirección del edificio cuando se bajó del taxi vio saliendo por las puertas a un sami con la gabardina puesta listo para salir, tal vez no debió volver tan pronto pensó mortificado.

 **Entra al auto-** ordeno el empresario, Harry obedeció la orden y entro en el Mercedez Benz negro que se estaciono en la entrada.

 **Disculpa, llegue en mal momento-** pregunto con duda, Asami sonrió de lado causándole al pelinegro un ligero sonrojo.

 **No –** fue la escueta respuesta.

El trayecto fue corto, el auto entro en un estacionamiento subterráneo cuando se bajaron Harry pudo ver varios guardaespaldas y vio a tres conocidos porque los vio mientras paseaba por el centro, pero claro Asami los había enviado a vigilarlo tal vez no confiaba en que no tratase de escapar si supiera que tal vez el fuera la mejor opción para él, no lo mandaría a vigilar, subieron en silencio.

Su amada lechuza estaba sobre el baúl en la sala del departamento que era muy espaciosa.

 **Te comprare ropa cuando lleguemos a Japón creo habértelo dicho-** Harry entendió a que se refería al recordar sus bolsas.

 **Solo compre un par de bóxer y dos pijamas –** se escudó, por alguna razón sentía que había hecho algo indebido, Asami se acercó y lo tomo del mentón.

 **Cuando te diga que me encargare de algo es porque lo hare-** lo beso con rudeza haciendo flaquear las piernas del pelinegro el cual quedo sostenido de los brazos del castaño, el aire fue necesario y al fin Asami corto el beso, Asami lo tomo de la cintura y lo acerco por completo a su cuerpo Harry era pequeño en comparación con el empresario, este metió su mano bajo el buzo verde que llevaba el joven y se deleitó con piel tan suave como el terciopelo su mano hizo círculos imaginarios en la espalda del adolecente que se estremeció por el toque, Asami vio como el rostro tomaba un ligero carmín, le encantaba saberse el primero en todo para su ahora esposo.

Asami los condujo a la habitación en el camino fue quitando la ropa del contrario, no tenía intenciones de tomarlo ese día, pero le enseñaría el placer que podía brindarle, la ropa fue quitada y tumbo al joven sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama, Harry era hermoso eso era lo que pensaba Asami mientras lo devoraba con la vista eso lentes le quedaban bien y le daban un aire inocente así que se los dejo puestos, su piel de un canela claro sin marca alguna era suave al tacto, se veía delgado pero eso podría cambiar un poco, tal vez no comía como debía, los jóvenes por lo general solo comían basura, el carmín en ese rostro le hacía sentir una creciente excitación que era mejor desechar por un rato.

Poso sus manos sobre el torso desnudo y lo recorrió con gusto bajo la cabeza hacia uno de los pequeños botones rosado y abuso en demasía de ambos botones, succionándolos y lamiéndolos hasta dejarlos dolorosamente duros, Harry gemía suave por las caricias su creciente erección era prueba del placer que experimentaba, su piel al parecer aún estaba muy sensible por los hechizo haciendo que cada roce fuese más intenso, Asami bajo en un recorrido húmedo con su lengua trazando la piel de la pelvis dejando pequeños besos llego hasta el miembro erecto y lo engullo causando un pequeño grito en Harry que sintió su hombría aprisionada en ese cavidad que sin cuartel subía y bajaba por toda su longitud chupaba la cabeza del miembro con tanta maestría que Harry se retorcía de placer sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas no podía seguir con eso en cualquier momento se vendría así que trato de separase del empresario pero este no le dejo.

 **Asami –** era la primera vez que utilizaba su nombre- **yo... no puedo más, voy a acabar –** dijo con voz suplicante, Asami le dedico una mirada que claramente decía que eso era lo que esperaba y sin poderlo evitar termino dentro de la boca de Asami quien trago su semen sin inmutarse se relamido los labios causando mortificación en Harry, se acercó al pelinegro y comenzó un beso demandante con sabor a semen que lo hizo estremecer, Asami coloco su mano sobre los cabellos alborotados y los acaricio con calma Harry no había notado lo cansado que estaba hasta que sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

Asami noto cuando la respiración se volvió acompasada alertando que el joven estaba dormido, se levantó de la cama admiro la desnudes del chico que había desvestido por completo, el solo se había quitado la gabardina y el saco además de arremangarse la camisa estaba completamente vestido aun y esa era la idea de otra forma no se habría detenido, el chico respondía gratamente a su tacto y aunque le molesto que comprase ropa cuando él le había dicho que él lo haría, tuvo que admitir que nunca le dijo que no comprase nada, lo arropo con la sabana y salió a la sala donde estaba seguro le esperaba su mano derecha.

 **Asami-sama ya le he traído toda la información que conseguí del joven-** el castaño le indico que se acercara mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

 **Esto es todo-** el aludido asintió- **es casi nada, edad, sexo, una fotografía vieja, escuela primaria a la que asistió, escuela actual ¿qué es esto? solo aparece el nombre y que es un internado para ¿prodigios? pero no hay dirección ni nada.**

 **Así es Asami-sama no pudimos encontrar nada, para entrar al colegio el mismo colegio te debe mandar una carta informándote que has sido aceptado, no se sabe en qué parte de Gran Bretaña está el internado pero tenemos entendido que es un castillo y que su locación es remota, además está el expediente médico...-** asami frunció el ceño eso no tenía sentido porque en el reporte médico, el doctor escribía que sospechaba de maltrato infantil por la cicatrices en la espalda y piernas pero él había visto al chico desnudo y no tenía cicatriz alguna aparte de cicatriz en la frente con forma de rayo.

 **Umm que secretos escondes-** murmuro, sonrió para sí, sería interesante sacarle esa información a su ahora esposo- **prepara todo nos regresos mañana a Japón.**

 **Hai-** respondió, kirishima salió del departamento pensando seriamente en los problemas que estaba metido ese joven adolecente al casarse con el jefe de la mafia japonesa sin saberlo, además no creía que el antiguo amante de su jefe Takaba Akihito se apartara de la vida de su jefe de buenas a primeras esperaba que ese joven tuviera las fuerzas para hacerle frente al mundo tan sangriento en el que Vivian o de lo contrario sería devorado por el mundo de la mafia.

Pero no era su trabajo pensar en esas cosas solo debía asegurarse que a ese joven no le pasase nada bajo su protección y preparar todo lo concerniente para regresarse a Japón, tendría que conseguir el pasaporte del joven en menos de doce horas lo conveniente era que tenía contactos para poder cumplir con los pedidos de su jefe.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0


	2. Capitulo 02

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Viewfinder**

 **Capítulo 02**

Harry despertó con el suave ulular de Hegwing que le exigía que se levantara dándole suaves picotazos en la cabeza, abrió los ojos encontrándose en una habitación desconocida se sentó de golpe pero recordó donde estaba y lo más importante lo que había pasado el día anterior con Asami, sintió su cara arder de vergüenza, miro a un lado de la cama sobre la cajonera el reloj digital que marcaba las 9:16 am wow todo un récor no había dormido tanto en su vida si hacia cuentas se había dormido como a las ¿siete? O algo así, se levantó y fue ahí donde noto que estaba completamente desnudo la ropa estaba en el suelo.

Se acercó rápido al pantalón los bolsillos estaban encantado para tener espacio expansible saco las dos pociones y bebió una detrás de la otra, su buzo no estaba por ningún lado camino sin vergüenza al baño, bueno la vergüenza era que alguien viese sus cicatrices pero sin ellas se sentía un poco más seguro sobre sí mismo aunque eso era siempre y cuando cierto empresario no estuviese viéndolo, el baño era moderno con una ducha y una tina a un costado hizo sus necesidades, se cepillo los dientes con un cepillo nuevo que consiguió en uno de los cajones y luego se dio un baño en la ducha, agarro la pastilla de jabón y lavo con profundidad su cuerpo tomo el champú aplicando una generosa porción sobre su cabello se enjuago con abundante agua, vio varias toallas en la encimera tomo una y se la coloco en la cadera y con otra seco su torso, brazo y cabello, salió del baño con rumbo a la sala, en el baúl tenía un cambio de ropa.

Como lo supuso no había nadie en el departamento y no esperaba que Asami estuviese ahí de todas formas, camino hasta el baúl y saco un pantalón de piel de dragón color rojo y una camiseta negra de cuello en "v" según su padrino esa ropa haría que las mujeres babearan por él, buen considerando que estaba casado eso no pasaría, busco y encontró la bolsa con la ropa comprada guardo las pijamas que "no" utilizo la noche anterior y se puso uno de los dos boxers negros que había comprado, la jaula de Hedwing estaba abierta debía agradecerle al pelicaoba que haya dejado salir a su lechuza acordándose de ella busco las golosinas pero no estaban en la bolsa, miro alrededor y diviso los paquetes sobre la mesilla de café uno de los paquetes estaba abierto era obvio que Asami había alimentado a su lechuza.

Se puso a organizar las cosa en su baúl cuando estaba terminando tocaron a la puerta, Harry se iba a levantar a abrir pero quien toco al parecer tenía llaves ya que se escuchó el click de la cerradura al abrirse, un hombre alto cabello marrón y corpulento aunque no con exageración entro llevando una vianda de comida.

 **Buenos días Harry-sama-** saludo **\- soy Kirishima el secretario del Asami-sama.**

 **¿sama?-** ladeo la cabeza en confusión ¿Qué significaba sama **?- ah disculpe, Harry Potter-** se levantó de su posición sentada frente al baúl para estrechar la mano con el recién llegado.

 **Es un gusto, aquí está el desayuno debe estar listo en media hora para partir-** Harry miro el reloj de la pared ya eran casi las once de la mañana, el olor a comida le recordó su poca alimentación pero como estaba acostumbrado a comer tan poco no le tomo importancia pero ahora con la comida ahí pues se le había abierto el apetito **.- le traje algo ligero unos emparedados de pollo con salsa griega y un batido de mora,-** le paso la bolsa y le dio en la mano la bebida **.- vendré a recogerlo en media hora tenga todo listo-** sin esperar respuesta salió del departamento dejando a un Harry un poco desorientado.

Bueno luego preguntaría que significaba "sama" tal vez era algo de los japoneses, pensándolo bien iría a un país extranjero y no tenía pasaporte ¿cómo planeaba Asami sacarlo del país sin pasaporte? Además no sabía nada de Japón ni se diga del idioma acaso había una sección mágica en Japón de ser así buscaría donde quedaba además de buscar algún artefacto mágico o hechizo que le ayudase a aprender el idioma o estaba jodido ¿como por Merlín y Morgana aprendería un idioma de la noche a la mañana?.

Dejo sus preocupaciones de lado y se sentó a comer, llamo a su lechuza y la metió en su jaula tenía que comprarle una percha ¿pero dónde vendían?, metió su ropa usada el día anterior en el baúl. Unos minutos después de terminar de ordenar su baúl vinieron a recogerlo, lo hicieron subir en el mismo auto del día anterior, el trayecto duro unos cuarenta minutos, entraron directamente al nivel subterráneo del aeropuerto el mismo hombre que se había presentado como kirishima le paso un pasaporte en cuanto lo abrió quedo con la boca abierta como en menos de un día le habían sacado el pasaporte y con su nuevo apellido "Harry Asami" debería referirse a su esposo por su nombre después de todo el ahora también era Asami ¿no?, pero no se sentía con tanta confianza luego le preguntaría.

Pasaron por inmigración le hicieron las preguntas de rutina y luego lo condujeron a un hangar donde estaba un jet privado decir que estaba impresionado era poco, entro al jet junto al secretario, ahí dentro vio a Asami enfrascado en la laptop haciendo dios sabe que, en cuanto escucho ruido subió la vista y conecto sus ojos con esas esmeralda que se desviaron con nerviosismo y un rubor cubría la cara del chico, Asami sonrió con complacencia intuía la vergüenza del más joven lástima que el haría cosas que le harían sentir aún más vergüenza, se preguntó si se seguiría sonrojando una vez tuviesen tiempo intimando- con un movimiento de mano le indico que se sentase en el asiento frente a él, kirishima su mano derecha se sentó algo retirado dándoles privacidad.

 **Será un vuelo largo. Haremos tres parada para reabastecernos de combustible y durara 21 horas en total el viaje, duerme o lee algo tengo cosas que hacer hablaremos cuando lleguemos a Japón-** dijo, su sugerencia era más una orden Harry lo noto pero no le importo solo asintió.

El empresario siguió enfrascado con sus asuntos en la laptop Harry le tomó la palabra y una vez el jet estaba en el aire reclino el asiento y se durmió. Harry no noto que su lechuza dentro de su jaula estaba en uno de los asiento sujetada por el cinturón de seguridad, despertó solo cuando Asami lo removió un poco para que lo acompañase en el almuerzo según él, comieron en silencio una carne guisada con pan de centeno y patatas al vapor de postres un pedazo de pie de limón Asami tomo vino como acompañamiento Harry jugo de manzana.

Harry sentía que lo taladraban con la mirada desde ambos lados uno era Asami y otro Kirishima pero no sabía el porqué. Trato de ignorarlos pero era algo casi imposible, por suerte el piloto dijo algo en otro idioma y ambos hombres dejaron de mirarlo pero algo le decía que estaba en un gordo problema y no sabía porque, bueno él y su suerte potter.

Luego de un matador viaje se sentía con ganas de tirarse en una cama y dormir unas buenas doce horas, a pesar de que había dormido la mayoría del viaje porque no le interesaron las revistas de moda ni las de chismes se sentía cansado y agotado, se bajaron en la pista de aterrizaje y caminaron hasta la aduana de inmigración el secretario hablo en japonés y paso los pasaporte de los tres al salir de ahí fueron abordados por una pequeña comitiva de guardaespaldas, acaso Asami necesitaba que lo cuidasen tanto- sacudió la cabeza- ese no parecía ser el caso, debía haber otra razón tal vez se la diría luego.

Asami tenía cosas que hacer por lo que Harry fue mandado con dos guardaespaldas al departamento le dieron una llave electrónica y un código en un papel para que abriese el departamento, eran dos código uno para entrar al edificio y otro para el departamento, los guardaespaldas solo lo acompañaron hasta que entro al edificio después de ahí fue por su cuenta, entro al departamento que era el doble de grande que el de Londres en definitiva ese hombre tenía dinero.

Llevaba su lechuza en la mano la dejo salir de la jaula y le abrió uno de los ventanales de la sala para que fuese a volar un rato.

 **Vamos chica vuela un rato pero regresa pronto-** le sonrió mientras acariciaba su plumaje, el ave ululo para luego levantar vuelo, cerro el ventanal si Hedwing llegaba estaba el balcón solo le abriría al escuchar como tocaba el vidrio que era algo inconfundible, no tenía ganas de explorar ese lugar sin el dueño presente, se acostó en el enorme sofá negro y se durmió casi de inmediato. Harry no sabía en qué parte de Japón estaba, ni que iba ser de su vida pero con sinceridad no le preocupa se dejó llevar por el sueño sin darles mucha importancia a sus dudas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Asami llego un poco pasado de la medianoche, había ido a "Shion" uno de sus bares, todo marchaba bien, tenía alguna reuniones esa semana pero aun no llevaría a Harry le daría unos días antes de hablarle sobre la mafia y preferiblemente después de tomar su castidad por así decirlo-sonrió cruel- no importaba si hacia algún berrinche por el asunto de la mafia ellos ya estaban casados y no había marcha atrás.

Entro al departamento y camino hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y prendió la luz el cuarto todo estaba en perfecto orden- frunció el ceño con molestia- donde estaba el chico, regreso a la sala y ahí lo encontró dormido profundamente en el sofá- suspiro- ¿por qué no había ido a dormir a la habitación? lo alzo en definitiva debía aumentar un poco de peso estaba demasiado liviano en su opinión, lo llevo a la cama y desvistió al chico que se dejó hacer sin despertarse al parecer posee el sueño pesado, lo dejo en solo bóxer, el mismo se quedó en bóxer y se metió a dormir a la cama luego hablaría con el chico.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Asami se despertó con un cuerpo casi encima de él, al parecer durante la noche Harry se había acercado, le tenía una pierna montada y la cabeza sobre el pecho con un brazo encima eso era extraño por lo general cuando alguien trataba de subirsele encima mientras dormía él los apartaba ni siquiera Akihito se le acercaba mucho mientras dormían, eso era un punto a favor del chico ya que podrían dormir juntos sin inconvenientes, se trató de levantar pero Harry se le subió prácticamente encima una risa reverberó en su pecho, se rio entre dientes antes de acariciar ese cabello revoltoso poco a poco los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron algo desenfocados antes de notar la posición en la que estaba.

 **Buenos días Harry-** asami paladeo su nombre como si fuese un manjar- **dormiste bien-** su voz decadente hizo estragos en el pelinegro.

 **Yo… si, dormí bien-** el sonrojo era monumental, trato de bajársele de encima pero el contrario lo tumbo de espalda contra el colchón, empezó un recorrido de beso en el cuello donde succiono con un poco de fuerza no creía que le dejase un chupón, bajo con una camino húmedo hasta el ombligo donde metió su lengua en esa abertura y jugo un rato sacándole gemido y suspiros del chico. Se acercó a los labios y los aprisiono en beso demandante y algo agresivo en el que mordió y succiono los labios y conquisto la boca ajena sin resistencia al parecer su esposo trataba de llevarle el ritmo, aunque no podía era un buen intento, saco su miembro y el del chico y los junto con su mano empezó a estimularlos a ambos mientras mantenía el beso ambos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, asami tuvo que admitir que era una de las mejores masturbadas mañaneras que haya tenido, el semen manchaba su mano se la llevo a los labios y la saboreo, bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro embarro uno de sus dedos en semen y lo acerco a la boca ajena e introdujo el dedo en la cavidad la lengua tímida saboreo un poco antes de chupar su dedo esto complació a Asami.

 **Báñate, luego del baño hablaremos -** ordeno con voz profunda, Harry obedeció e hizo lo ordenado al salir del baño Asami ya estaba bañado y se estaba vistiendo,

Harry se preguntó cuántos baños tendría ese departamento, Asami le paso un par de pantalones cortos a la rodilla ajustados de color esmeralda, un suéter gris sin mangas de cuello redondo y una camisa blanca de manga corta, junto a unos bóxer se vistió sin opinar sobre su ropa, algo que había notado era que Asami era el tipo de hombre que ordenaba y debía ser obedecido, para que molestarse en llevarle la contraria y más cuando la ropa le quedaba bien.

 **Deberás ir con kirishima a comprar calzado-** informo **\- vamos a la sala hablaremos más cómodos ahí.**

Sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación; Harry se calzo sus botas y tomo la cartera negra de los pantalones que ante cargaba, camino en silencio hacia la sala donde se sentó en el sofá asami se sentó en un sillón que quedaba de cara contra el sofá.

 **Tomaras clase de idioma y etiqueta a partir de mañana-** aviso- **si quieres salir llama a kirishima ¿tienes teléfono?-** el pelinegro asintió **\- le diré que te compre una línea para que puedas hacer llamadas en el país. Comprare una casa para que vivamos pero será para dentro de una semana.**

 **¿Que tiene de malo el departamento? -** pregunto extrañado, su expresión era de sorpresa.

 **Pensé que querrías vivir en una casa no en un departamento-** admitió reclinándose en el sillón **\- de igual forma la comprare es más seguro de esa forma y estarás mejor ahí, que en este departamento-** no podía decirle que era porque tendría más seguridad ya que solo tres personas conocerían el lugar y a quien pertenecía, por lo que pasaría desapercibido por un tiempo **-no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte.**

 **Me podrías decir que significa sama, tu secretario lo utilizo cuando dijo mi nombre pero no es el por qué –** el rostro está ligeramente ceñudo con los labios fruncidos en frustración **\- ahora también tengo el apellido Asami te tengo que llamar por tu nombre o puedo seguir refiriéndome a ti como Asami-**

 **Sama es un honorifico que se le da a las personas importantes como muestra de respeto en la sociedad japonesa por esa razón lo utilizo al referirse a ti y en cuanto a cómo debes llamarme, puedes seguir llamándome Asami no me molesta-** aseguro **\- bien vallamos a desayunar**.

 **Umm no tienes nada en la cocina-** pregunto.

 **No, solo café y té y algunas cosas en la nevera que debo botar ¿por?-** lo miro con una ceja alzada.

 **Pensé que si tenías algunos ingredientes yo podría cocinar-** dijo con duda desviando la mirada **\- bueno, si no te molesta.**

 **Si quieres hazlo pero será luego hoy desayunaremos fuera.-** tomo de la mano al pelinegro y salió del edificio donde abordaron una limosina corta de color negro, iban guardaespaldas en dos camionetas una delante y otra detrás, Harry se sentía extraño al ser custodiado tanto de un día para otro, llegaron a un local que desbordaba lujos entraron sin siquiera pasar por recepción simplemente siguieron de largo una mujer ataviada con un vestido tipo coctel rojo los guio a una mesa apartada, como Harry no sabía nada del idioma aun, Asami ordeno para ambos, a Harry le trajeron un par de panqueques esponjosos con miel de maple, además de fresas y manzanas picadas en rodajas con crema batida a un lado y un jugo de naranja, para asami fue simplemente un café y un emparedado de carne comieron en silencio pero cómodos.

 **¿Sabes cocinar?-** el aludido asintió **\- hare que lleven víveres al departamento por hoy debo hacer algunas cosas, kirishima te llevara de compras** \- el mencionado llego en ese momento e intercambiaron un par de palabras en japonés **\- él se encargara de ti por hoy, si quieres algo pídeselo nos veremos a la una para almorzar.**

Asami se levantó de la mesa y salió del lugar, a Harry lo esperaba una camioneta negra cuando se montó vio a dos hombre trajeados de negro que apenas y asintieron en reconocimiento.

 **Harry-sama si lo desea puede explorar por dos hora el centro comercial siempre que no salga del recinto, nos veríamos a las 10:40 am, debo hacer algunos trámites y luego me reuniré con usted en la fuente en el centro comercial, si ve algo que quiera me lo dice-** Harry asintió bueno podría explorar solo por un rato así aprovechaba y buscaba el lado mágico de Japón.

Tal y como dijo fue prácticamente abandonado a su suerte una vez llegaron a la fuente de agua, el pelinegro camino unos 20 minutos antes de encontrar algún vestigio de magia entro a la tienda que parecía una agencia de viaje- una joven mujer japonesa de unos treinta años le hablo en japonés pero el negó con la cabeza.

 **Lo lamento no hablo japonés-** se disculpó.

 **Oh extranjero, primera vez-** Harry se sintió alivio en el momento que la chica empezó a hablar inglés.

 **Si es la primera vez que estoy en Japón, vine por medios muggles así que no se mucho-**

 **Debes registrar tu entrada en el ministerio de magia de Japón o puedes tener problemas-** informo **\- si quieres yo puedo registrar tu entrada solo debes pagar el importe de entrada, además que edad tienes joven-** pregunto amable.

 **Tengo 14 cumplo los quince en dos semanas-** ella asintió. Recibiendo el pasaporte que le tendía el extranjero.

 **Debes conseguir otra varita en el país, si es que quieres hacer magia-** explico **\- la magia es más cargada aquí que en otro países y las varitas normales no funcionan muy bien en el sótano está una tienda de ventas de varitas.**

 **¿Puedo hacer magia? –** pregunto con sorpresa.

 **Si, después de los quince años es legal utilizar la magia en Japón, aquí no somos muy estrictos en ese sentido, si deseas aprender aparición te puedo recomendar un instructor, veras a los quince se toman los exámenes –** explico al ver la cara de desconcierto.- **esta es una agencia de viaje que está ligada al ministerio de magia por lo que te informo de todas las ventajas de ser ciudadano japonés** \- dijo señalando el pasaporte que Harry le había pasado **.-**

 **si tienes algún inconveniente con el idioma tenemos unos anillos que te harán de traductor sirven para cualquier idioma pero no sirven para que hables el idioma si te interesa te puedo vender un bolígrafo que te ayudara a escribir en japonés y a aprender a escribirlo después de un tiempo de uso, si me prestas tus lentes le puedo colocar un hechizo para que comprendas las palabras en japonés, por el contrario si quieres aprender a hablar el idioma te recomiendo el pircieg en la lengua es un objeto encantado aprenderás cualquier idiomas en menos de una semana puedes aprender hasta dos idiomas a la vez.-** explicó emocionada aunque Harry no estaba muy seguro y menos con un esposo que lo asaltaba cada que podía.

 **Puedo quitarlo para dormir-** la chica asintió **\- debo perforarme la lengua.**

 **No es necesario tiene un hechizo que le permite atravesar la lengua y quedarse en su lugar es un poco molesto los primeros días -** dijo señalando la boca **\- te recomiendo que veas televisión es una de las formas más fáciles de aprender el idioma porque lo escuchas y puedes repetir las palabras.**

 **Dígame cuanto es el importe que debo pagar por entrar al país y en cuanto me saldría lo que me ofreció-**

 **Lo llevara todo-** el asintió **\- el importe son 50 galeones por el retraso, el bolígrafo le sale en 10 galeones el hechizo será gratis no se preocupe el anillo cuesta 15 galeones pero el pircieg sale en 40 galeones le sigue interesando-** asintió en respuesta.- **bien son 115 galeones en total** \- Harry saco el dinero de la cartera y pago.

La chica fue a un cajón y saco dos cajitas de terciopelo una azul rey u otro azul oscuro, saco un anillo con runas grabadas en el reverso, parecía ser una banda solida de plata, el pircieg era un medio arco con dos esferas una en cada punta, la chica le pidió que sacase la lengua empujo el pircieg y quedo justo en el centro sintió una ligera molestia nada más, el anillo se lo coloco en la mano derecha en el dedo corazón pensándolo bien no tenía anillo de bodas pero desecho el pensamiento tan rápido como llego, le entrego los lentes donde ella lanzo varios encantamientos en latín antes de entregárselos.

 **Bien eso es todo ten el bolígrafo y aquí tienes tu pasaporte, la próxima semana pásate para darte el nombre del que pueda ser tu tutor en aparición, que tengas un buen día-** se despidió la chica, Harry se vio fuera de la tienda después de esas palabras se extrañó, pero pensó que tal vez era un hechizo faltaba media hora para la diez aún tenía tiempo fue hasta el nivel sótano fue fácil encontrar la tienda y más cuando la gente pasaba sin mirarla siquiera.

La tienda estaba en mucho mejor estado que la de ollivander, un hombre vestido de overol rojo con orejas de gato lo atendió.

 **Una varita –** pregunto, sus ojos de pupila rasgada de ámbar brillante hacían juego con el cabello rojo.

 **Si-** se le quedo mirando **– disculpe si lo ofendo pero nunca había estado en el país, usted es…-**

 **Nekomata uno de mis antecesores tuvo un hijo con un dios gato soy mestizo, encontraraskitsunes, Yukioona, Banken y muchos más le recomiendo que compre una guía turística y un libro de historia más uno de tradiciones si piensa vivir en el país algunos son un poco quisquillosos con las normas y muchos se ofenden con facilidad, pero eso no es a lo que has venido sino por una varita, deja que tu magia te guie respira y exhala cierra tus ojos y deja fluir la magia no la restrinjas no le temas ella es una parte más de ti,-** Harry dejo fluir su magia por primera vez en su vida y la sensación fue abrumadora las varitas comenzaron a temblar menos una a la que se acercó y tomo.

Con solo tener la varita en sus manosse sintió completo, la varita saco un caleidoscopio de colores al agitarla, el vendedor lo veía con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con la quijada caída.

 **Pero que cantidad de magia-** silbo en apreciación **\- eres algo interesante** \- sonrió con secretismo **– más con esa varita.-** sus ojos brillaron.

 **A que se refiere-**

 **Sachinboku sagrado de mil años de ahí viene la madera de esa varita pero lo más interesante es el núcleo, un pelo de una de las colas del zorro demoniaco kyuby, el pelo que se le entrego a uno de mis predecesores por el zorro después de pelear con él y sobrevivir no pensé que esa varita conseguiría dueño, pero me alegra ver que no es así, no me debes nada pero ven a contarme que tal te va con la varita-** y de nuevo Harry se vio fuera de la tienda es que acaso todas las tiendas mágicas en Japón te sacaban una vez terminabas tus asunto si era así era algo molesto.

El gran reloj en la pared marcaba las 10:20 am por lo que guardo su varita bajo el suéter por suerte no se marcaba, la madera de la varita se veía de un color rojizo muy pulido con unos colmillos grabados en la empuñadura Harry sentía el enorme poder de esa varita que estaba pegada a su piel sintió una ligera quemazón ante de dejar de sentir la varita, la busco pero no la encontró corrió al baño más cercano y alzo le suéter junto a la camisa y pudo ver a la perfección el tatuaje de un zorro durmiendo con nueve colas asilando sobre la piel, mierda y como le explicaba a asami eso sin decirle del mundo mágico.

 ** _Que tanto te vez –_** le dijo con burla un adolecente japonés **_-solo eres piel y huesos_** -se burló, Harry creyó escuchar las mejores palabras de su vida.

 ** _¿Tú puedes ver esto?-_** pregunto señalando directamente el zorro.

 ** _Haa solo es piel que quieres que vea no hay ni un puto lunar-_** el adolecente vestía al estilo punk gotic ** _– te dejo extranjero loco-_** se despidió, Harry estaba que brincaba de la felicidad al parecer debías tener magia para poder ver el tatuaje eso le ahorraba muchos inconvenientes recordó que debía ir a la fuente y salió en volada del baño, llego faltando solo un minuto para la hora especificada y hay ya estaba ese hombre esperándolo.

Se compró como veinte pares de zapatos los únicos que escogió por cuenta propia fueron unas botas deportiva, dos convers y unas zapatillas de resto lo eligió el secretario el solo cumplió con probárselos y decir si le quedaba bien o no, no quiso comprar nada aparte de una percha en la tienda de mascotas por la que paso de camino a la salida del centro comercial la percha era de acero inoxidable con flores de acero en adorno, perfecta para Hedwing.

Se reunió con Asami en el lobby de un hotel muy elegante pero es que no podían comer en sitios menos extravagantes, mejor no pensar en eso, Asami lo guio hasta el ascensor donde lo tomo del mentón y beso a conciencia noto de inmediato el pircieg, Harry estaba un poco preocupado por eso.

 **No te vi el pircieg antes-** interrogo. Asiéndole abrir la boca, el pelinegro saco la lengua para dejarle ver.

 **No lo uso cuando estoy en la casa de mis tíos por eso no lo cargaba, me lo coloque después del baño-** mintió descaradamente, Asami lo miro por un momento.

 **Si te lo hubiese hecho hoy, te dolería que te besara** \- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- **no tienes ninguna otra sorpresa, -** Harry negó **\- puedes seguir utilizándolo ya le encontrare utilidad-** susurro lo último contra su oreja causándole un estremecimiento y un leve carmín, sonó el timbre del ascenso indicando la llegada al piso especificado al parecer era el restaurant.

Una camarera los llevo a una mesa apartada, Asami volvió a pedir por los dos pero en esta ocasión entendió todo lo que hablo pero debía seguir como ignorante, unos minutos después dos platos de paella española fueron colocados en la mesa, nunca la había probada pero tenía un delicioso aroma para el trajeron un jugo de mora y Asami tomo un jugo de naranja, comieron en silencio, pero algo extraño paso Harry se sentía en peligro, como la misma sensación que sintió en cada una de las pruebas del torneo de los tres magos no sabía la razón de su desazón, pero sabía que debían salir de ahí.

 **Podemos irnos-** pidió, Asami levanto una ceja pero asintió, cuando iban a tomar el ascensor Harry se desvió a las escalera de emergencia Asami extrañado lo siguió, cuando ya casi habían llegado a la planta baja se escucharon disparos provenientes de los pisos superiores, Asami lo tomo de la mano y bajo con rapidez los escalones faltantes, camino rápidamente y salió del hotel, sus hombres ya estaban a punto de entrar cuando el salía, abrieron la puerta de la camioneta y entro no había tiempo de buscar el otro auto además todos los autos estaban blindados.

Pasada la adrenalina comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido, el chico estaba abrazado a él en su regazo y podía sentir con claridad el palpitar desbocado del corazón contrario, acaricio los revoltosos cabellos para calmarlo luego le preguntaría. Ordeno que se les llevara a su oficina aun tenia cosas que hacer el plan original era mandar al chico al departamento pero aferrado como koala a él eso era imposible, lo cargo en un brazo con facilidad muchos lo miraron con sorpresa y extrañeza pero guardaron silencio; más de uno le dedico a Harry miradas curiosas pero sobre todo llenas de odio y envidia. Miradas que pasaron desapercibidas para Asami pero no para Kirishima.

 **Será mejor que no intenten nada contra ese joven si no quieren terminar muertos-** dijo en un tono de voz helado y filoso **\- ya han sido advertidos-** después de decir esto siguió a su jefe debían averiguar si el ataque era contra su jefe o si solo era coincidencia lo cual dudaba, la pregunta era como había salido su jefe de ese lugar sin toparse con los pistoleros.

Harry se calmó después de un rato de sentir las caricias sobre su cabeza noto que estaba en una oficina, específicamente sobre un sofá beige acostado sobre asami quien se mantenía dándole mimos.

 **Estas mejor –** pregunto al notar que se movía.

 **Si, lo lamento, madame Pomfrey me advirtió que esto podría pasar por el estrés post traumático –** enterró el rostro en el pecho ajeno **\- se supone que lo superaría rápido-** dijo con un hilito de voz **\- lo lamento-** levanto la vista y la conecto con esos ojos marrón-dorado que lo miraba como tratando de resolver un rompecabezas.

 **Sufres de estrés post traumático-** corroboro **,** el aludido asintió- **entonces es normal tu reacción y más si es reciente, ¿que lo produce o desencadena?**

 **Estar en una situación de peligro o sentirme en situación de peligro-** se rio sin ganas- **sabes tengo como un sexto sentido para esas cosas en más de una ocasión me ha salvado la vida mi instinto, como cuando la hermana de mi mejor amigo enloqueció por un tiempo y me quiso matar-** bueno en cierta forma no era mentira- **o cuando un profesor con problemas de personalidad atento en mi contra-** tampoco mentía Quirell tenía a voldemort pegado eso cuenta como doble personalidad ¿no?- **o cuando el amigo traidor de mis padres trato de matar a mi padrino y a mí en el proceso-** aunque no estaba muy seguro si ese era el plan de colagusano **\- o cuando por las estúpidas reglas del colegio tuve que participar en una competición de supervivencia en la cual casi muero** \- Harry se desahogó y sollozo un poco antes de calmarse- **lo lamento yo no debería…**

 **Duerme –** ordeno, el pelinegro decidido hacer caso y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Su respiración se acompaso dando a entender que se había dormido.

 **Asami-sama –**

 **Obtuve más información de el en los últimos 10 minutos de lo que hubiese imaginado, al parecer la escuela de prodigios tiene un par de locos en ella, es el único lugar en el que pudieron haber atentado contra su vida sin que fuese registrado en un reporte médico, -** asami miro al chico dormido **\- quiero que investigues quien está detrás del atentado, y cuando lo encuentres quiero que me traigas su cabeza-** ordeno su voz era fría y desprovista de emociones.


	3. Capitulo 03

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Viewfinder  
**

 **Capítulo 03**

Cuando despertó estaba en la habitación que compartía con asami pero se encontraba solo en la cama, y estaba en ropa interior jamás había tenido el sueño pesado pero al parecer con asami las cosas eran distintas, sus lentes estaban sobre la mesa junto a su anillo, al parecer se los quitaron para que durmiera cómodo se levantó y fue al baño a hacer su necesidades ahí noto que sobre la encimera de las toallas había una muda de ropa al parecer para él se ducho rápido y se secó, la ropa consistía en un pantalón recto color negro con una camisa manga lagar negra y un saco blanco había una corbata blanca a juego, pero no sabía cómo anudarla así que se la llevo en la mano fue a una esquina de la habitación donde estaba la percha y Hedwing sobre ella, acaricio a la lechuza que ululo contenta.

Se colocó los lente y el anillo de nuevo aun cargaba el pircieg fue interesante cepillarse la boca con eso puesto. Se tomó las dos pociones solo le faltaba tomarse una y acabaría con eso.

El armario estaba abierto de par en par la mitad del armario estaba vacío en realidad era un vestidor más que un armario de ropa porque era una habitación entera, los zapatos comprados el día anterior estaban ordenados en una especie de armario inclinado tomo unos mocasines y busco en una de las cajoneras un par de medias que por fortuna consiguió se los calzo, se sentía extraño con tanto lujo y por lo que veía le seguirían comprando ropa habían varias prendas nuevas colgadas con bolsas encima pero decidió que luego se enteraría si eran para él.

Camino hasta la sala y vio en el reloj de la pared que eran casi las doce como por Merlín como era posible que hubiese dormido tanto acaso el cambio de horario le afecto- negó con la cabeza- eso no era posible y menos cuando eran como las tres de la tarde cuando Asami le ordeno que se durmiera, suspiro con cansancio sobre la mesa del comedor estaba servido al parecer su desayuno que estaba tapado con papel celofán. Solo eran unos emparedados de pollo y una manzana además de un jugo de naranja, comió y se acordó de lo dicho por la chica de la agencia de viaje prendió el televisor de plasma y busco un canal interesante al final coloco el canal de noticias.

 **Ayer a la 1:57 pm se llevó a cabo un atentado en el restaurant del hotel kujoin, dejando un saldo de un muerto y 13 heridos aún no se sabe la razón del atentado ni con qué propósito entraron los pistoleros al restauran, muchos afirman que estaban buscado a una pareja que minutos antes había abandonado el lugar esa es toda la información que manejamos hasta ahora se despide sachiko maki-** a Harry se le seco la boca ese era el lugar donde habían estado ayer, se calmó y trato de razonar las razones del atentado pero se encontraba con una pared y solo Asami le podría dar respuestas y eso si quería **\- en otras noticias el empresario multimillonario Asami Ryuichi arribo al país hace dos días se comenta que regreso acompañado de alguien pero no se han oído declaraciones será que el soltero más cotizado de Japón por fin tiene pareja recordemos que Asami-sama es...-** Harry cambio de canal no quería enterarse de nada que no fuera por la misma boca de su esposo si es quería saber algo lo preguntaría no se enteraría por chismes de farándula.

Al final coloco un programa de variedades hablaban sobre los lugares que visitar en el verano y como evitar la insolación a Harry no le intereso, sobre la mesa de café frente al sofá había tres libros uno era un diccionario de inglés a japonés fonético, el segundo era una guía de estudio del idioma japonés y sus pasos a seguir y el ultimo era un diccionario común de japonés a inglés.

Pudo leer con facilidad el de estudios del idioma estaba muy bien explicado tal y como intuía debía llegar algún tutor por lo dicho por asami- dos horas más tarde lo recogieron y llevaron con asami a un restaurant de sushi donde entraron y se sentaron tapado por un biombo de color rojo. Harry aún seguía con el libro en la mano leyéndolo mientras asami pedía por los dos.

 ** _Algo interesante-_** pregunto en japonés tratando de desconcertarlo.

 ** _Sí, es fácil de entender-_** señalo el libro, respondiendo en perfecto japonés, no se dio cuenta que había respondido en japonés solo siguió con la lectura.

 ** _Aprendes rápido-_** pregunto con cautela, él estaba seguro que el chico hace dos días no entendía ni j en japonés.

 **Mis maestros dicen que soy autodidacta siempre y cuando tenga un libro con explicaciones soy capaz de aprender además me he pasado el día con el libro ya me leí la fonéticas de la mayoría de las palabras comunes en japonés-** estaba vez respondió en inglés- **en una semana estoy seguro que podre hablarlo perfectamente y puede que ya lo escriba un poco para entonces-** bueno eso no era mentira y menos con las ayudas mágicas que tenía.

 **Ya veo-** asami pensó que tal vez su esposo si fuese un prodigio después de todo, le trajeron un surtido de sushi, que al parecer su esposo aborreció porque solo probar uno su cara se arrugo. Asami pensó que exigiría otro plato del menú pero simplemente dejo de lado su comida y siguió leyendo en definitiva no debía darles libros antes de eventos o cenas importantes o lo tendría enfrascado de cabeza en los libros. **\- pide algo más -** ordeno pasándole el menú, lo hizo a modo de prueba quería saber si ya era capaz de distinguir en algo los caracteres japoneses.

 **Quiero... Arroz frito con omelet creo que eso es lo que dice -** incluso con los lentes la traducción no estaba muy clara. Asami pidió lo escogido y Harry acompaño al hombre comiendo en silencio.

 **Quieres estudiar por tu cuenta el idioma o aun necesitas el tutor-**

 **Puedo aprenderlo solo-** aseguro.

 **Iras a un colegio de etiqueta en la casa del té Hoboshi a partir de hoy las clase son d de la tarde los instructores hablan con fluidez el inglés así que no te preocupes por no comprender por completo el idioma-** asami se limpió los labios con la servilleta a Harry le latía el corazón desbocado como podía ser tan atractivo ese hombre, Tenía una duda que aún no había saciado por lo que pregunto.

 **Me podrías decir tu edad-**

 **Es necesario-** el pelinegro negó **\- bien, -** por un momento pensó que no le respondería **\- 34 años esa es mi edad.-** cuando estaba hablando llego una camarera con un té verde y Harry miro mal el contenido de ambas tazas en especial la del contrario, asami miro en dirección a la puerta y Harry aprovecho y cambio ambas tazas en dado caso que estuviese envenenado no había problemas su sangre contenía veneno de basilisco y lo hacía inmune a cualquier veneno.

Tomaron el té Harry se sintió acalorado después de tomarlo y se desmayó, cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una ambulancia con asami a un lado, trato de decirle que no era necesario que se preocupara pero la inconciencia se lo trago.

Más tarde ese día Asami veía las cámaras de seguridad del restaurant más específicamente la mesa donde había estado sentado se veía a la perfección como el joven veía con malos ojos el té y luego cambiaba su té con el de él, resulto que el té que le habían servido tenia veneno la camarera que lo había servido se había dado a la fuga, no tenía ni una semana en Japón y ya tenía dos atentados en su contra y el haría rodar cabezas por ese hecho.

Los médicos le dijeron que el chico estaba estable y que no administraron antídoto porque al parecer el joven era resistente a los veneno y solo agravarían el cuadro clínico, aun recordaba lo asombrado del doctor cuando se lo dijo que ese chico no debería ser capaz de resistir esa clase de veneno y menos en la cantidad que creían había consumido, aun se preguntaba la razón por la que se había tomado el té si sospechaba que tenía algo, porque nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que por lo menos había intuido que estaba pasando con la bebida de otra forma no habría cambiado los te.

Pronto tendría a la camarera para interrogar a su manera y por otra parte tenía con la soga al cuello al dueño del restaurant por lo ocurrido solo su misericordia mantenía al hombre con vida el dueño le aseguro que jamás volvería a pasar solo su esposa o su hija lo atendería de ahora en adelante para evitar inconveniente le dijo mientras se retorcía de miedo frente al cañón de su pistola.

Asami estaba molesto, Harry tenía dos días inconscientes y los médicos solo le decían que estaba en un estado de coma pero no sabían la razón no había nada malo con él, solo estaba en un profundo sueño. Harry despertó y escucho el contante pitido de sus latidos siendo monitoreado por una máquina, se levantó y de inmediato una alarma sonó ensordeciéndolo. Una enfermera muy nerviosa entro corriendo cuando lo vio sentado suspiro en alivio.

 ** _Déjame apagar esto, llamare a asami-sama para informarle que ha despertado-_** la enfermera le quito los cables de los aparatos de encima, Harry le entendió a la perfección aunque no llevara el anillo puesto.

Unos quince minutos después un asami con rostro serio entro y se sentó en un taburete el guardaespaldas salió de la habitación dejándolos solos- ¿ **por qué lo bebiste?** \- pregunto tajante con los diente apretados.

El pelinegro entendió a que se refería de inmediato y simplemente suspiro- **No estaba seguro de porque me daba mala sensación el té-** se encogió de hombros **\- soy inmune a la mayoría de los venenos-** Asami alzo ambas cejas en desconcierto **\- no me pasaría nada solo dormiría un poco y ya, lo mismo paso a mis doce años-** explico con franqueza, pues al parecer su esposo era una cajita de sorpresa.

 **Si vuelves a tener alguna intuición con la comida simplemente dímelo no te lo bebas o comas-** la seriedad y la voz fría hicieron sentir triste al pelinegro que bajo la mirada, el pelicaoba le acaricio los cabellos y lo beso con calma saboreando esa boca fue un beso suave muy diferente a los anteriores **\- vámonos ya estoy harto del hospital estar dos días viniendo es más que suficiente por todo un año-** declaro.

Llevaba puesto una bata de hospital solo lo hizo colocar un abrigo negro largo y lo llevo alzado hasta la limosina que los esperaba casi saliendo del hospital un doctor apareció con unos papeles que asami firmo al parecer era para darle el alta.

Fue llevado al departamento donde una alterada lechuza revoloteaba a su alrededor asami lo sentó en el sofá y hedwing se posó en una de sus pierna y empezó a dar picotazos suaves en la mano más cercana Harry la mimo calmándola muchas veces se olvidaba de lo inteligente e intuitiva que era su lechuza, **\- veo que por fin se ha calmado-** aporto mientras bebida un trago de algún licor.

 **¿Disculpa?-** estaba dudoso de a que se refería-

 **Tu lechuza ha estado como "león enjaulado" ni siquiera quiso salir del departamento aunque le deje la ventana abierta, al parecer estaba esperándote-** señalo al ave que se restregaba contra la mano del pelinegro.

 **Hedwing es muy inteligente e intuitiva-** declaro sonriendo.

 **Como tú-** acoto viéndolo con fijeza, el aludido asintió.

 **Si exactamente como yo,-** admitió **\- Asami me podrías decir porque te han tratado de asesinar dos veces en menos de una semana-** el empresario sabía que su esposo era muy inteligente prueba de ello era que casi aprendiera un idioma en un solo día era obvio que uniría los puntos y preguntaría; la cuestión era que tanto decirle.

 **Pertenezco a la mafia japonesa conocida como yakuza, soy un empresario en toda regla pero trato con los bajos fondos de Japón, nací y me crie dentro de la yakuza eh sido parte de este mundo desde antes de nacer-** el pelinegro no le aparto la mirada ni se sobresaltó o preocupo solo lo miro impasible **\- actualmente soy el jefe de la mafia japonesa pero al parecer alguien ha empezado una cruzada por obtener mi cabeza y tu inequívocamente te convertirás en un blanco al ser mi esposo-** espero reclamos y gritos o algún insulto no ese silencio arrollador **\- lo comprendes.**

 **Tratas con el tráfico de persona-** pregunto serio, al parecer eso era todo lo que le preocupaba a su joven esposo, bueno eso era fácil de responder él no se encargaba de esa parte del negocio.

 **No, me limito a bares, casinos y a algunos burdeles de clase alta el resto lo manejan otro jefes de la mafia dependiendo su región, estas muy calmado para lo que te dicho-** la mirada de ambos era sería, justo frente a él, asami no veía a un adolecente sino a alguien mucho mayor por extraño que pareciera.

 **No me molesta, tu naciste y creciste en ese mundo y yo pertenezco a él al casarme contigo.-** tomo aire.- **no es necesario que me sobreprotejas si estamos en peligro dímelo no me mantengas ignorante que solo harás que me dé un crisis, puedo lidiar con las cosas siempre que sepa, son las sorpresas las que no puedo manejar muy bien.-** lo miro por un momento ante de animarse a hablar **.- tú no eres el único con secretos-** le dijo mirándolo a los ojos **\- cuando creas conveniente decirme el resto te escuchare cuando eso ocurra te diré los míos.**

Harry se levantó y se encamino al cuarto con lo que no conto fue con ser tomado por el brazo y estampado contra la pared asami aprisiono su cuerpo contra el suyo y le tomo agresivamente la cara **\- no me condiciones-** su voz dejaba ver molestia e irritación contenida.

 **No te condiciono solo te informo que si quieres saber más de mi tu tendrás que poner de tu parte-** le mantuvo la mirada alzada- **hay mucho que desconoces y no específicamente de mi-** la sonrisa maliciosa que le dedico hizo que Asami se replanteara si su esposo era todo lo que se veía a simple vista.

Asami lo soltó y dejo que se marchara a la habitación de lo contrario pagaría su frustración con el chico, por más rabia que le diera que Harry le ocultase sus secretos él ya sabía de antemano que había más de lo que se veía a simple vista seria entretenido descubrirlos uno a uno esos secretos.

Harry salía del baño cuando asami noto los moretones en su espalda el no creía haber utilizado tanta fuerza como para causarlos detallo que en la barbilla tenia los dedos marcado se acercó y toco los morados.

Harry no entendió la acción hasta que recordó cómo se veía frente al espejo esa mañana- **no es tu culpa, mi piel es demasiado sensible el más mínimo golpe me causa moretones-** aseguro **\- se borraran en un par de días.-** asami se mantuvo en silencio y palpo los moretones de la espalda causándole escalofríos al más joven **\- no me duelen pero me estás haciendo estremecer por el tacto-** aclaro.

 **Entiendo-** apreso sus labios en un beso fogoso antes de separarse- **hay Comida en la alacena prepara lo que quieras** \- dijo arreglandose la camisa Asami solo vestía de traje completo lo único que variaba era el color. En este caso un esmoquin gris humo que le quedaba como un guante.

 **Vendrás a almorzar-** pregunto, asami lo miro por un momento antes de asentir.

 **No saldrás hasta dentro de unos tres días cuando termine los trámites de la compra de la nueva casa-** aviso saliendo por la puerta **\- vendré a la una-** le comunico.

Harry suspiro fue hasta su olvidado baúl y saco la poción que le faltaba por beber bueno no era su culpa no poder tomársela a tiempo, al fondo vio una poción de color rosado y palideció, como se le había olvidado después de la charla de madame pomfrey lo bueno es que aún no había tenido relaciones, porque como le explicaba a asami si quedaba embrazado o mejor como le explicaba que él podía embarazarse al ser un mago fértil debido a su magia, saco el frasco se supone que el efecto duraba 10 días y él tenía cinco botellitas más, bueno le alcanzaba para su estadía en Japón cuando regresara haría un pedido a la boticaria.

Fue gracioso enterarse que en el mundo mágico era común el embrazo masculino de esa forma se mantenía la población mágica en niveles aceptables los único que no veían muy bien esto eran los nacidos muggles pero por lo general se les ignoraba. A veces comprendía a los sangre puras por estar en contra de los nacidos muggles que pretendían que el mundo mágico se adecuara a ellos cuando debía ser al revés.

Se tomó el contenido del frasco por si las dudas se lo tomaría cada nueve días no sea que el efecto dure menos tiempo debería conseguir un método anticonceptivo mágico más efectivo pero ¿los habría? se cuestionó.

Harry se pasó gran parte de la mañana viendo televisión y terminado de leer el libro estaba casi seguro de que ya hablaba decentemente el idioma, cuando vio que casi eran las once se fue a la cocina.

Preparo un pastel de carne y una ensalada cesar con puré de patatas de postre pastel de calabaza no sabía si seria de su agrado, hizo un jugo de melón. Estaba terminando de colocar los platos cuando asami llego sirvió lo de ambos y los llevo a la mesa,

Asami miraba todo con fascinada mirada era algo nuevo entrar en su departamento con el olor a comida recién hecha y al parecer su esposo sabia cocinar por lo servido en el plato- se aflojo el nudo de la corbata y se dispuso a comer **.- como puedes ser inmune a la mayoría de los venenos –** pregunto de frente ya estaba harto de darle vueltas al asunto.

 **Fui mordido por una serpiente muy venenosa al parecer los demás veneno son poca cosa ante el veneno de la serpiente que me mordió, así que tengo resistencia a la mayoría de los veneno en "teoría" aún no lo llevo a la práctica-**

 **Ni lo llevaras-** gruño, Harry sonrió divertido **.- bien eso no es todo, pero aceptare tu media verdad por ahora-** Harry se preguntaba cómo diablos sabia cuando no le decía toda la verdad.

 ** _Sabes, creo que ya puedo hablar tu idioma –_** dijo en perfecto japonés.

 ** _Así parece-_** afirmo ** _\- ese colegio al que asistes figura como un colegio de prodigios o genios-_** el pelinegro asintió- ¿ ** _eres un prodigio Harry?-_** saboreo su nombre alargándolo.

 ** _No lo sé-_** admitió ** _\- para muchos lo soy, para otros no, en realidad no me interesa solo quiero terminar el colegio y librarme de todos-_**

 ** _Creí que querías seguir en ese colegio-_** Harry trago saliva él y su bocota.

 ** _Y quiero, la principal razón es porque mis padres asistieron al mismo colegio y fue ahí donde se enamoraron por esa razón quiero terminar mis estudios ahí_** _-_ aseguro ** _\- pero no quiere decir que este en buenos términos con mis compañeros de clases o maestros, si sobresalgo más que otros algunos empieza a sentirse celoso y además hay un profesor que me odia porque mi padre le hizo su vida escolar un infierno con sus bromas pesadas comprendo su rabia pero yo no soy mi padre eso es algo que él no quiere entender-_** suspiro, se levantó y fue por el postre y lo sirvió.

 ** _Así que es más por la en memoria de tus padre que deseas seguir en ese internado-_** el pelinegro asintió ** _\- si así lo quieres, hazlo-_** a asami le convenía eso, el chico estaría casi 10 meses fuera de la vista pública y protegido en un colegio ilocalizable ** _\- al parecer ya hablas con mucha fluidez el japonés hemos sostenido una buena conversación y tu pronunciación y uso del idioma ha sido perfecto-_** alabo, Harry se sonrojo ante el elogio aunque se sentía mal porque él estaba aprendiendo gracias a la magia pero bueno la magia era un instrumento para potenciar sus capacidad innatas ¿no? así que debía estar bien sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

Kirishima entro en el departamento de su jefe y lo encontró sosteniendo una amena conversación en japonés con el joven, esto lo sorprendió el creía que el joven apenas y estaba aprendiendo el idioma su jefe le había dicho que aprendía rápido pero no creyó que a ese nivel.- **buenas tardes, Asami-sama el señor Sergei-sama esta fuera del departamento y se niega a ir a su oficina a hablar por lo que ha decidido venir aquí, mis más sinceras disculpa-** hizo una media reverencia,

 **Hazlo pasar –** fue obvio que eso no le hacía gracia al empresario, un hombre alto rubio de ojos azules entro, vestía un traje Armani azul celeste con camisa blanca y zapatos blancos, Harry decidió retirarse del lugar e ir a la habitación a terminar de leerse sus libros de clase, pero el rubio le tomo del brazo y beso sus labios en un sonoro beso Harry se sorprendió y luego le soltó una bofetada que hizo caer al suelo, el hombre lo veía entre asombrado y confundido desde el suelo-

 ** _Oh tienes carácter, pero sabes quién soy belleza,_** \- el rubio se levantó del suelo e hizo amago de acercarse, Harry lo miro con rabia **_\- jajaja hey asami esta vez te conseguiste una linda puta con garras-_** dijo en ruso.

 ** _No soy ninguna puta-_** escupió con rabia en perfecto ruso ** _\- y me interesa una mierda quien sea, no me vuelva a tocar -_** se fue echando humo y azoto la puerta al entra en la habitación, bueno eso era una sorpresa su esposo tenia mal genio y no se dejaba de nadie, al empresario le complació este hecho. Además ahora sabía que también hablaba ruso a la perfección pero que cajita de sorpresa estaba resultando ser.

 ** _Te agradeceré que no vuelvas a tocar a mi esposo_** **-** su mirada no aceptaba replicas.

 ** _Wow Asami Ryuichi casado eso no me lo creo-_** silbó en apreciación con diversión palpable– **_pero con esa fierecita de ojos verdes lo creo posible, al parecer esta vez sí elegiste bien-_** dijo sin el aire divertido que cargaba con anterioridad ** _\- cometiste un error al fijarte en feilong y otro más al posar tus ojos en ese fotógrafo, pero eso no importa, si estas casado eso quiere decir que esto es definitivo ¿no?_ -** asami asintió ** _\- él sabe de nuestro mundo._**

 ** _Lo sabe_** **-** aseguro.

 ** _Eso ahorra muchos problemas, quien pensaría que tu esposito me daría tremendo bofetón_** -se sobo la mejilla donde estaba marcada la mano ** _\- me agrada que sepa ruso, muy pocos en Japón lo hablan crees que esté dispuesto a conversar conmigo o estará aun muy molesto la próxima vez-_**

 ** _Se le pasara, solo no lo vuelvas a besar-_**

 ** _Pero si fue solo un saludo_** **-** aseguro ** _\- ten esto es lo que me pediste, Te conozco desde hace varios años Ryuichi lo que tienes planeado hacer no es cualquier cosa y tomara unos dos años llevarlo a cabo, tu matrimonio puede que aplaque las cosas y más al ser un hombre con quien te casaste, dime esa es la razón de que fueras a Inglaterra, fuiste a buscar esposo en un país en el que es legal casarse con alguien del mismo sexo._**

 ** _Puede ser-_** concedió **- _pero no es del todo cierto_.**

 ** _Los demás jefes se calmaran y más al ver que es un hombre eso les asegura que no habrá un hijo en camino, eso les hará creer que tienen tiempo y buscaran la forma de lograr que una de sus hijas te de un hijo o que nombres a uno de los niños de la nueva generación como tu sucesor y lo empieces a educar.-_**

 ** _Aun no estoy tan viejo como para necesitar un sucesor-_** aseguro con fastidio **- _eso metiches solo quieren poder pero estas en lo correcto con este matrimonio los mantendré aplacados por unos cinco años y más sin hijos de por medio._**

 ** _Bien, moveré mis hombre en Rusia y nos mantendremos en contacto despídeme de tu belleza inglesa-_** el ruso salió con una sonrisa despreocupada del departamento, kirishima que había escuchado todo en silencio, se acercó a su jefe que le tendía una memoria micro SD. Toda la conversación de principio a fin fue en ruso así que kirishima no sabía de qué hablaban.

 **Revísala e infórmame del contenido-** el aludido asintió **\- cancela todos mis compromisos y muévelos en la agenda no estoy disponible hasta mañana para nadie queda claro.-** kirishima asintió y se retiró.

Al parecer sus suposiciones eran ciertas ese matrimonio había dejado de ser una farsa hace mucho tiempo y su jefe se estaba involucrando con el joven sin notarlo, pero no lo culpaba el adolecente era hermoso y además parecía tener carácter además de que quedaba a relucir el prodigio que era al hablar tan fluidamente el ruso se preguntó cuántos idiomas hablaría. Era mejor dejaba de pensar tanto en la vida amorosa de su jefe y apuraba en obtener la información requerida por su este.

 **Asi que hablas ruso-** Harry lo miro extrañado pero se acordó que cargaba el pircieg que le permitía hablar y aprender cualquier idioma, el pelinegro asintió dándole la razón mejor que creyera eso.

 **Puedes hacer que ese hombre mantenga su manos para sí mismo-** dijo con un deje de molestia, caminado de un lado al otro **\- una cosa es que TU me beses y tienes derecho por ser mi esposo pero no me agrada que las personas me toquen o se atribuyan interacciones físicas hacia mi persona.**

Asami lo veía caminar de un lado a otro no pensó que solo un beso lo alteraría tanto, el pelinegro se pasó las manos por el cabello en señal de frustración y asami decidió intervenir **.- ya le advertí que no lo volviese a hacer, no debes preocuparte Sergei solo te estaba probando.**

 **Pues dile que no quiero que me apruebe de ninguna manera-** se tiro en la cama enfurruñado.

Asami decidió que ya era suficiente de berrinches y que además tendría algo de diversión bien merecida, se había comportado como todo un caballero después de todo. Se acercó al joven tendido en la cama, empezó besando la parte posterior del cuello eso causo un gemido sonoro volteo el rostro ajeno y conecto sus bocas ambas lenguas empezaron un vaivén suave casi como conociéndose, la ropa de ambos fue desapareciendo hasta quedar solo en boxers. Asami succiono con gusto ambos botones rosa que se endurecieron luego de sus generosas atenciones, quito la última prenda del chico y lo admiro en toda su gloria era hermoso y no se cansaba de verlo, asami busco el lubricante en el segundo cajón de la cajonera a un lado de la cama.

Harry lo observo con curiosidad, asami destapo el envase y mojo sus dedos con abundante liquido acerco su boca al miembro ajeno y lo engullo al mismo tiempo que introducía un dedo en ese pequeño y apretado ano, Harry grito pero no supo si de placer o dolor no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo porque esa boca se encargó de hacerle delirar en un cadente sube y baja por su erecto pene, asami ya tenía los tres dedos en el interior del joven que se abrió con facilidad a sus dedos pero se notaba la estreches virginal de ese lugar al parecer la excitación era suficiente como para que se dilatara con mayor facilidad, asami retiro sus dedo y se incorporó en la cama posiciono su miembro en la entrada conecto su mirada con esas esmeraldas antes de enterrarse en su interior de un solo empuje.

Harry sintió dolor al ser llenado por el miembro de asami. Se arqueo en respuesta a la intromisión su cuerpo vibro de excitación cuando su miembro empezó a ser estimulado con esmero, sus caderas se movieron solas exigiendo que se movieran en su interior.

Asami sentía como las paredes del ano le apretaban con fuerza le tomo mucho control no comenzar a moverse dentro del cuerpo ajeno estimulo un poco el pene del chico para que el dolor de la primera vez menguara, las caderas del chico comenzaron a moverse por cuenta propia y eso fue todo lo que el auto control de asami soporto, atrajo asía si eso labios y los beso con desasosiego empezó a dar embestidas rápidas y certeras que hacían gemir y pedir más al pelinegro, el chico acabo, cuando eso paso el miembro de asami fue aprisionado con tanta fuerza que le hizo correrse en ese momento.

Asami regulo su respiración cuando se levanto pudo ver que Harry se había dormido después del orgasmo, tendrían que trabajar en su aguante pero para ser su primara vez estuvo estupendo- con una sonrisa bellaca los acomodo a ambos bajo las sabanas y se dejó caer en el sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	4. Capitulo 04

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Viewfinder  
**

 **Capítulo 04**

 **una presentación algo ¿accidentada?**

Harry quería ir al baño pero el dolor en la parte baja de la espalda se lo impedía, y no había nadie que le ayudase a llegar, con esfuerzo se obligó a caminar hasta el baño y en el camino se juró que buscaría alguna poción para el dolor para después de hacerlo o tal vez solo le dolía porque había sido su primera vez; lo cierto era que buscaría alguna boticaria mágica en Japón de lo contrario creía que se negaría a intimar nuevamente si ese dolor era algo común pero primero tendría que averiguar si solo era el dolor de la primera vez o si siempre dolía igual. Se bañó y luego busco unos boxers limpios al parecer no usaría pijama mientras viviese con asami.

El pelinegro se regresó a dormir aun sentía sueño y su lechuza montada sobre su percha al parecer secundaba su opinión debido a que dormía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Asami noto que si no le dejaba el desayuno o no estaba a la hora del almuerzo Harry por lo general se saltaba las comidas en los tres días que estuvo ocupado Harry apenas y comió, tuvo que hablar con kirishima para que se asegurase de mandar comida a ciertas horas al departamento de eso hace cuatro días, mañana era el cumpleaños número quince del chico y no estaba seguro de como celébraselo, se inclinaba a solo llevarlo a cenar como forma de celebración pero estaba el asunto del regalo ya le tenía uno pero no era exactamente un regalo sino una confirmación de su estado de casado dos sortijas de platino con un diseño tribal que le llamaron la atención la pareja de su anillo tenía una línea de diamantes no era femenino por lo cual era perfecto, pero sentía que debía comprarle algo más al final paso por una joyería antes de regresar al departamento, salió de la tienda con un colgante delicado con un dije en forma de espada desenvainada de oro puro.

Harry se marcharía del departamento dentro de dos días, asami lo visitaría aunque no muy seguido en la casa que le había comprado en un complejo cerrado con casas de un buen tamaño, Harry le había mirado con molestia al decirle que debía ir a vivir en la nueva casa después de todo había tenido relaciones unas tres veces más después de la primera vez y el pelinegro había resultado muy hábil a la hora de experimentar en el sexo y asami tenía algunas cosas en mente para su pequeño esposo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry estaba extasiado asami le había llevado a una cena romántica por su cumpleaños además de darle un sortija de matrimonio que le encanto y un colgante hermoso que no cabía de su felicidad, pero aun así estaba muy en el fondo algo molesto por tener que dejar el departamento él no quería dormir solo, ya suficiente tenía con saber que dormiría casi diez meses del año sin asami.-Suspiro con pesar- en ese momento se dirigía hacia la casa del té hoboshi donde recibiría clases de etiqueta y modales de ahora en adelante pero que fastidio.

Esa tarde antes de regresar al departamento paso por la agencia de viajes para concertar la cita con su tutor de aparición, un hombre de ojos rasgados, cabello negro liso hasta los hombro y piel nívea estaba en la agencia cuando llego, resulto que el seria su tutor,harry le explico que estaba casado con un muggle y que estaba vigilado y el instructor accedió a ir por el en la mañana a su casa solo debía colocar un talismán en el cuarto al que se debía aparecerse le explicaría lo teórico y luego lo sacaría de su casa y lo llevaría a campo abierto a practicar aparición el maestro accedió por 50 galeones la clase Harry lo pago sin quejarse.

Esa semana empezaría las clases en la casa del te hoboshi pero igual era en las tardes y el secretario no lo recogería hasta medio día donde lo llevaría a comer con asami al parecer él no era confiable a la hora de comer por su cuenta, así que enviaban diariamente un servicio de desayuno a la puerta de su casa y en la cena se aseguraba que si no cenaba con asami le hacían llegar la comida, pero no era su culpa, por lo general incluso en Hogwarts se saltaba una que otra comida si sus amigos no lo arrastraban al comedor, todo eso era cortesía de los dursley.

En cinco días Harry era capaz de aparecerse incluso el tutor le dijo que solo tenía que recoger su certificado en la agencia porque él era un examinador y había pasado con honores al parecer era la primera vez que alguien aprendía tan rápido, lo normal era que tardasen unos diez días y aun así muchas veces no lograban realizar la aparición a grandes distancias y harry era capaz de aparecerse a más de 35 kilómetros y llevar compañía de ida y regreso aunque quedo agotado luego de hacerlo casi se desmaya si no fuera porque el instructor le dio una poción revitalizadora y una barra de chocolate.

Recordar las normas y formas de saludo fue sencillo hace una semana que estaba recibiendo clases y ya era capaz de presentarse adecuadamente hablar con decoro según sus maestro y dar la bienvenida a los invitados además de poder sostener una conversación como las normas de cortesía japonesa lo establecía, era mucho pero entretenido para matar el tiempo, en una de sus salidas en compañía de kirishima encontró una librería mágica, compro lo que le sugirió el vendedor de varita y un par de libros de hechizos además pregunto por una boticaria y le indicaron que quedaba a solo dos cuadras de distancia kirishima no entraba nunca con él, solo se quedaba un poco apartado de la tienda pero vigilante en compañía de dos o tres guardaespaldas, pertenecer a la mafia debía ser agotador.

Compro lo necesario y consiguió una poción para el dolor ya no le dolía tanto el día después pero aun sentía molestia con mucha pena le explico las razones para que necesitaba la poción para el dolor a la encargada que casi se le tira encima diciendo cosas raras sobre que era un uke adorable y cosas que no entendió lo bueno es que le dio todo lo que necesitaba y más.

Ese día andaba en una de sus salidas vigiladas y por mera curiosidad entro a una tienda de instrumentos musicales no noto que era mágica hasta que la pluma comenzó a escribir sola detrás del mostrador.

 **En que puedo ayudarte jovencito-** una mujer mayor de cabello blanco y ojos café vestida con ropa tradicional lo atendió.

 **Solo veía-** aseguro con vergüenza de estar molestando, la dama se carcajeo un poco.

 **Tocas algún instrumento-** Harry negó **\- que te parece aprender a tocar por medio de la magia-** sus ojos brillaron en anticipación **\- son unas simple pulseras, solo debes llevarlas puestas y colocar las partituras que desees tocar en esta, puede almacenar hasta 100 piezas distintas lo mejor es que después de usarla por un tiempo tu cuerpo adquiere la habilidad por medio del recuerdo sensorial, si quieres tocar el violínuna se coloca en la mano derecha si es el piano en la mano izquierda, puedes llevar una en cada mano y tendrá el mismo efecto, ambas parecen solo dos pulseras simples de oro.**

 **Yo... gracias, tendría que comprar los instrumentos-**

 **Por supuesto de qué modo podrías tocar si no fuera así-** la dama rio **– las pulseras las debes cancelar en galeones pero los instrumentos en yenes.**

 **Está bien déjeme hablar con quién me acompaña, puede meterle las sonatas que crea que me gusten lo dejare a su criterio-** la mujer le dio una gran sonrisa dentada- **cuanto es lo de las pulseras.**

 **100 galeones –** Harry saco lo pedido y pago.

Salió de la tienda y camino hasta kirishima **\- podrías llamar a Asami no cargo mi teléfono-**

 **Necesita algo harry-sama-** pregunto, por lo general cuando salían muy pocas veces compraban algo el chico solo caminaba y visitaba las tiendas que le parecían interesante o eso creía él.

 **Es que quiero compra un piano y un violín y quería saber si me lo permitiría-**

 **¿Usted toca?-** el pelinegro se ruborizo y asintió- **déjeme llamarlo un momento no creo que esté en contra. -** Se separa un poco y llamo a su jefe-

++++ **Diga-** respondió una voz profunda al otro lado de la línea.

 **Asami-sama, el joven desea saber si le permite compra un piano y un violin-**

 **¿Acaso toca?-** pregunto, él no había notado que fuese músico-

 **Le acabo de pregunta y afirmo que sí, se ruborizo al preguntarle tal vez no es muy bueno o quizás aún este aprendiendo-** sugirió.

 **Cómprale lo que quiera luego le visitare pero no le digas que iré entendido-**

 **Hai-** corto la llamada++++

 **Asami-sama me dijo que podía comprar lo que quisiese-** siguió al joven dentro de la tienda la mujer ya estaba con un estuche donde estaba un bello violín de madera rojiza la mujer le paso un par de pulseras al joven y este se las coloco que extraño pensó.

 **Aquí está el violín chico el piano es aquel negro del fondo necesitaras contratar un camión para él envió-** dijo la mujer.

 **No se preocupe yo me encargare de recogerlo-** aseguro el subordinado, que le paso la tarjeta para pagar La compra, la mujer se despido de Harry y le entrego en las manos el violín dentro de su estuche.

Harry estaba emocionado por tocar jamás había sido muy diestro con los instrumentos musicales y ahora gracias a la magia podría tocar dos instrumento.

Tenía que ir a sus clase de etiqueta, cuando llego la señora Sumi lo estaba esperando cuando vio el violin su cara reflejo cierto interés.

 **Joven Harry, toca-** el pelinegro asintió, bueno gracias a la magia podía tocar así que no era mentira **\- me permitiría escuchar alguna interpretación suya-** porque no pensó.

Harry se arremango la camisa celeste que cargaba hasta los codo coloco el violín como la dama le había enseñado y dejo que la magia actuase pensó en una melodía tranquila y suave y sus manos comenzaron a tocar una melodía desconocida para él se escucha tan bella y clara incluso para su oído desafinado, cuando termino de toca un pequeño coro de aplauso lo hizo mirar alrededor él no había notado la creciente audiencia.

 **Tiene un don muy hermoso que le puede servir en las conversaciones de la alta sociedad-** o no, él no sabía nada de música- **pero será en otro momento debemos seguir con la agenda guarde su violín y sígame a la sala del té le enseñare a como servirlo como es debido y como debe beberlo.**

Una adolescente de cabello castaño y ojos marrones veía con rabia al extranjero ella era la mejor en todo antes de que llegara ese extraño y ahora nadie la alababa o la felicitaba porque ese chico superaba las expectativas de todos los maestros de la academia y ahora resulta que puede tocar el violín se sentía humillada si ese maldito extranjero creía que la podía humillar se llevaría una sorpresa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando asami se bajó del auto pudo escuchar claramente una sonata de piano muy complicada, al parecer su esposo no dejaba de sorprenderlo ese no era el nivel de un amateur o un nivel básico de músico sino el nivel casi profesional que muchos duraban décadas por alcanzar pero Harry no parecía interesado en ningún instrumento hasta su salida el día anterior acaso para el pelinegro ¿era poca cosa el poder tocar con maestría un instrumento? que tenían en la cabeza la mayoría de los genios y aunque Harry negase ser un genio sus actos demostraban lo contrario lo encontró en la sala tocado con parsimonia las teclas del piano como si fuese solo una caricia, el piano había sustituido la mesa del comedor que se había movido al rincón donde casi no daba la luz que entraban por las puertas francesas.

 **Eres toda una caja de sorpresa-** susurro en su oído asiéndole para de tocar, lo alzo y unió sus labio en un beso voraz que los dejo con ganas de más lastimosamente él debía buscar un par de ratas y no tenía tiempo.

 **Pensé que no vendrías hasta el fin de semana-** declaro con las mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo.

 **Ese era el plan solo vine a saludar, ya me voy con respecto a lo que hablamos te regresaras a Inglaterra una semana ante del comienzo de clase no antes-** Harry asintió en acuerdo **\- no te acompañare pero asegúrate de llamarme entendido, aún quedan dos semanas antes de eso –** dijo con voz sugerente y una mirada cargada de lujuria, el pelinegro lo beso y el respondió sería unos largos meses de abstinencia pero se aseguraría de saciarse muy bien antes de que su esposo partiese de eso estaba seguro.

El beso no pudo pasar a mas para desgracia de Harry, asami se tenía que ir y él tuvo que reprimir un grito de frustración, bueno nadie le explico nunca que el sexo podía ser tan placentero y adictivo no era su culpa y más si asami era el que recorría cada parte de tu cuerpo con tortuosa calma para luego empalarte con su miembro y llevarte al delirio- sacudió la cabeza- debía controlarse pero aun así solo estar en la misma habitación con él era suficiente para revolucionar sus hormonas.

Asami estaba escuchando el reporte de kirishima sobre el contenido de la memoria y tenía un cabreo monumental tendría que deshacerse de varias personas en los próximos meses, sería un otoño sangriento pero esperaría a que su esposo se marchara para poner en práctica su planes.

 **Asami-sama los maestros del joven me informaron que ya ha culminado el cronograma de estudio y que lo ha superado satisfactoriamente que solo necesita terminar con las clases ceremoniales-** el secretario estaba impresionado eso no era normal que clase de prodigio era ese chico **\- y uno de sus profesoras sugirió que se le colocase en clases de recital ya que Harry-sama admitió solo tocar por gusto a pesar de tener talento.**

 **Así que, solo por gusto-** murmuro. No era una sorpresa y menos cuando el fin de semana le había interpretado un par de piezas en el violín y luego como si nada dijo que quería arreglar las plantas del mini jardín a Harry parecía no preocuparle las raspaduras en sus manos ni que esto podría afectarle a la hora de tocar para Harry tocar solo era un hobby **\- si lo hace por gusto no querrá estar en recitales ni nada parecido déjalo de la forma que esta, prepara la recepción como es debido-** lo miro con mortal seriedad- **daré a conocer a Harry como mi esposo en ese evento, debe ser perfecto-** exigió **\- no quiero medios de la farándula, llama a la reportera que usamos para estas cosas e invítala para que sea ella quien haga el articulo pero asegúrate de que no escriba más de la cuenta-** el aludido entendió a qué se refería **\- retírate.**

 **Hai-** kirishima estaba contra el reloj la mayoría de los preparativos estaban listos solo tenía que invitar a cierta periodista, y mandar la invitaciones, era marte y la recepción seria el viernes además el joven se marchaba dentro de una semana y su jefe había movido toda su agenda para tener libre esa semana así que este evento debía ser perfecto o muy probablemente asami lo colgaría como lo hizo con la camarera después de divertirse interrogándola bajo tortura- un estremecimiento nació en su cuerpo- era mejor que todo estuviese en orden revisaría la cosas una segunda vez solo para asegurarse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba parado sobre un taburete viéndose en el espejo de esa pomposa tienda donde debía escoger un traje para una recepción que Asami daría esa noche y el aun no tenía que ponerse según el secretario, Harry creía que él podría utilizar cualquiera de los trajes que estaban en su armario y estaría presentable pero al parecer no compartían la misma idea, ya harto de estarse probando lo que el modista le pasaba se bajó y camino hacia los trajes escogió una azul celeste con camisa blanca la etiquta decía Armani le quito la corbata ya había hablado eso con asami y él le había dicho que no le molestaba que no la llevase puesta.

Entro al cambiador y se lo probo el traje le quedaba a la perfección como una segunda piel el modista estuvo de acuerdo con él en su elección, le hicieron comprar unos zapatos elegantes blancos que combinaban con el traje según el modista el solo suspiro y lo dejo escoger luego pasaron por la joyería debían comprar unos gemelos para la camisa en su vida pensó preocuparse por tal cosa, luego lo llevaron a la peluquería donde la peluquera dio por un caso perdido su cabello Harry taladro con la mirada a kirishima quien se arregló los lentes mirando en otra dirección, Harry decidió usar sus lentes esa nocheAsami ya sabía que no los necesitaba que solo era un accesorio, Harry le había dicho que se había sometido a una cirugía ocular para corregir su vista hace algún tiempo bueno era casi la verdad ¿no? .

Solo faltaba media hora para la recepción y Harry ya no tenía ganas de asistir.

 **No te cansa-** pegunto ofuscado.

 **¿Este tipo de evento?-** pregunto Asami entretenido por la rabieta del más joven.

 **Si-** afirmo **\- Sabes, este evento me recuerda el baile de los campeones de mi colegio pero por lo menos no tengo que buscar cita-** declaro.

 **Con quien fuiste-** pregunto curioso era raro que el chico hablase de sí mismo.

 **Con una amiga luna lovegood** \- sonrió un poco **\- la tildan de lunática por ser un poco excéntrica si todos somos especiales a nuestra manera no veo porque se le rechaza en su propia casa.**

 **En su casa-** eso no era muy común ser rechazo en su propia casa, harry noto su error al no explicarse.

 **En Hogwarts hay cuatro estandartes Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff cada uno tiene su propio dormitorio y se les llama casa, cuando llegas al colegio eres seleccionado luna esta en Ravenclaw donde van las personas con una inteligencia por encima de la media, son muy estudiosos eso es lo que los caracteriza a mí me querían colocar en Slytherin pero como mis papas estuvieron en Gryffindor manipule un poco las cosas para quedar en Gryffindor-** su sonrisa cómplice le daba una idea de que tan increíble era que manipulase la selección **\- al parecer soy lo suficientemente astuto como para ir a Slytherin la casa que me llevaría a la grandeza en Slytherin se maneja más la política y las máscaras de comportamiento es casi obligatorio el dominarlo una vez en Slytherin muchas puertas en cualquier ámbito político o económico se abre por así decirlo.**

Asami escucho interesado lo que su esposo le explicaba bueno con eso ya sabía algo más sobre ese elitista internado al que asistía, la puerta de la habitación del hotel fue abierta por aki uno de sus guardaespaldas el cual le informo que ya se encontraba la mayoría de los asistentes presentes.

 **Ven-** indico mientras se levantaba, asami lleva puesto un esmoquin negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra con zapatos lustrosos- **no bajes la mirada ante nadie, y no te quedes hablando demasiado con nadie-** Harry asintió ante las indicaciones **\- mantente cerca-** eso fue una orden en los oídos del pelinegro.

Bajaron dos piso en el ascensor para llegar al restaurant que estaba siendo utilizado para la recepción habían mesas repartidas por todo el lugar y meseros que pululaban de un lugar a otro con bandejas con bocadillos y entremeses y otros con copas de champan había una mesa central en la que había desde caviar hasta langostinos. Cuando comenzaron a caminar Harry tenía su brazo enlazado al del empresario y era llevado a un paso tranquilo el mar de gente pareció hacerles espacio como si tuviesen un campo de fuerza alrededor.

 **Asami-san es un gusto el ser invitado a esta recepción-** dejo un hombre bajo con una prominente panza y medio calvo que llevaba del brazo a una jovencita que podría ser su nieta.

Asami solo asintió en respuesta y camino hasta donde estaba el rubio ruso de la vez anterior, Harry se tensó algo que asami noto,- **_Sergei espero te comportes._** -Hablo en ruso.

 ** _Por supuesto-_** le dio una sonrisa ligera ** _\- me presento belleza-_** hizo una reverencia leve ** _\- SergeiCristoff a tu servicios-_** le tomo la mano y deposito un beso sobre el dorso, Harry lo miro estoico y retiro su mano con educación.

 ** _Mucho gusto-_** dijo **_– Harry Potter pero ahora Harry asami es un placer-_** su voz fue helada, algo que sorprendió al empresario al parecer su esposo era rencoroso en algunas cosas.

 ** _Me agradas-_** declaro riendo entre dientes- ** _belleza te robare un rato a tu marido-_** Harry comprendió que necesitaban privacidad y se soltó del agarre con el empresario y se fue a caminar un pocopor el salón - ** _al parecer no le caigo bien-_** dijo divertido.

 ** _Eso parece, porque hiciste que nos dejara no tenemos nada de qué hablar, no aquí-_** lo miro fijo y el rubio rio.

 ** _Quiero ver qué tal le va sin ti a un lado-_** informo ** _\- nadie lo cuestionara o intentara algo en su contra estando tu a unlado, quiero vercomo se las arregla-_** su sonrisa maliciosa lo fastidio pero le concedió el punto del asunto.

Harry vio a un grupo de mujeres jóvenes hablando acaloradamente y decidió apartase del lugar pero cerca de la mesa de bocadillo escucho un siseo- **:::::me darán un rata muy gorda si muerdo a quien tiene este olor ese humano me dará otra rata si muerdo a quien tiene ese olor, rata jugosa y sabrosa:::-** bien al parecer esa serpiente tenía un propósito pero a quien debía morder se acercó con cautela y siseo con la copa en los labios encubriéndolo por extraño que parezca no perdió la habilidad de hablar parsel- **::::pequeña a quien debes morder.::::**

 **::::Tu hablas?!, oh bueno un humano me da ratas jugosas si muerdo todo lo que tiene el olor de un trapo:::: –** explico-

 **::::Podrias no hacerlo::::-** pidió **\- ::::si quieres puedes venir conmigo te prometo darte muchas ratas para que comas::::-** persuadió-

 **::::Umm serán jugosas::::-** pregunto-

 **:::Si:::-**

 **::::Ire contigo tú hablas a diferencia de ese humano::::-** la serpiente repto de la mesa de bocadillos y se le enrollo en el brazo debía ir con asami para dejar esa serpiente en la habitación del hotel camino hasta el con rapidez- cuando se estaban acercando la serpiente le pregunto si quería que mordiera porque se estaba acercando al olor eso lo paralizo, y le pidió con ahínco que no lo hiciera, la serpiente le dijo que le haría caso si le daba dos ratones jugosos y el accedió-

 **Asami-**

 **Ummm-** respondió mientras terminaba su copa.

 **Necesito dejar esto en la habitación del hotel-** señalo a la serpiente negra que se envolvía en su brazo **\- la encontré en la mesa de bocadillos no la puedo dejar ahí o morderá a alguien-** Asami lo vio con sorpresa pero el pelinegro no lo noto, la serpiente siseo algo y Harry sonrió y con un dedo la acaricio- **se llevara bien con Hedwing.-** dijo distraído.

 **¿Te la quedaras?-** pregunto con duda.

 **Me encantan las serpientes-** declaro sonriente, quienes estaban cerca ahogaron varios jadeos de sorpresa ese joven tenía una mamba negra enrollada en el brazo y hablaba de ella como si fuese una mascota, una persona de la multitud rabiaba a mas no poder su plan no había ni siquiera estado cerca de funcionar, aunque tenía pocas probabilidades de éxito pensó que lo lograría, no pensó que la serpiente que lo trataba de morder cada que podía se dejase agarra por un mocoso como una mansa lombriz **\- solo será un momento-** asami hizo un gesto con la mano y dos guardaespaldas escoltaron a Harry a la habitación que ocupaban.

 ** _Al parecer tu belleza es más interesante de lo que parece-_** el rubio también estaba impresionado ** _\- pero dijo que estaba en la mesa de bocadillos eso no puede ser una coincidencia._**

 ** _Es un método muy indirecto de tratar de hacer daño pero-_** miro en cuestión la mesa _- **eso es ventajoso, quien esta tras mi cabeza esta entre los invitados eso reduce el número de sospechosos. Deberías hacer el esfuerzo de hablar en japonés**_ -asami ignoro el arrebato del ruso para mirar como salía el pelinegro de la sala

 ** _Lo entiendo y lo puedo hablar pero mi pronunciación es espantosa-_** aseguro- ** _déjame por lo menos hablar contigo en ruso._**

 ** _Como quieras-_** respondió, para luego tomar una copa de champan y seguir caminando en ese mar de gente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	5. capitulo 05

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Viewfinder**

 **Capítulo 05**

Harry regreso justo cuando un comerciante árabe se estaba presentando tenía un traductor a un lado ya que apenas y hablaba inglés ni se diga el japonés el traductor dijo algo que no concordó con las palabras del hombre y Harry decido hablar directamente con el árabe.

 _ **Mucho gusto, Harry Asami,señor Sadam creo que su traductor está un poco equivocado usted dijo que "quería hacer negocios" pero el tradujo que "quizás podrían hacer negocios" -**_ hablo en un fluido árabe que extasió al extranjero.

 _ **Muchas gracias por informarme**_ **-** miro feo al traductor _ **\- disculpe mi osadía pero podría traducirle al señor asami por mí.**_ **-** El pelinegro asintió.

 **Asami el traductor se equivocó –** el aludido lo miro con odio **\- el señor Sadam dijo que quería hacer negocios contigo, no que quizás querría hacer negocios, el señor Sadam quiere que te traduzca lo que dice espero no te moleste-** explico, asami solo asintió en concordancia 10 minutos después el árabe se fue complacido por el trato a Harry ni le intereso lo que tradujo solo se limitó a traducir de uno a otro.

 **Hablas árabe, mmm cuantos idiomas hablas -** pregunto curioso, fue una sorpresa que tomase la palabra y hablase directamente con el árabe en su idioma y fue aún más sorprendente que le dijera que el traductor estaba equivocado en su traducción – **solo quiero saber para que no me tomes por sorpresa nuevamente-** Harry se había olvidado que el pircieg era el que le permitía hablar cualquier idioma y el anillos le traducía lo que escuchada pero como decirle que no sabía cuál era el límite de esos objetos.

 **No lo recuerdo-** le rehuyó- **sé que puedo hablar creo que veinte.-** creía que tal vez sería acertado decir eso.

 **Crees-** el pelinegro asintió.- _**Entonces también comprendes este idioma.-**_ hablo en chino.

 _ **Si**_ – lo miro extrañado _ **\- pero no lo puedo escribir debo estudiarlo –**_ Harry estaba perdido no sabía que idioma había hablado asami pero aun así respondió en el mismo idioma.

 **Ven debemos presentarte ya es la hora**.- caminaron hasta el centro de la habitación asami llamo la atención con una copa en sus manos- **es un placer el que se tomasen el tiempo para asistir a esta recepción, muchos se preguntaran cual es el motivo-** muchos asintieron- **es para presentarles a mi esposo-** muchos jadearon sorprendidos y otros casi se echan a llorar en especial el grupo de mujeres- **se los presento Harry Potter desde hace un mes Harry Asami-** los cuchicheos fueron inmediatos,asami no parecía sorprenderle, después de esas declaraciones mucho se presentaron ante él, Harry después de un rato esta asqueado de tener que estrechar sus manos, en una de las esquinas del lugar estaba un joven de cabello rubio ceniza de ojos celestes que cargaba una cámara en mano, lo detallo gracias a los lentes que le permitían ver a grandes distancias parecía tener un aire melancólico y triste, mirando a Asami con fijeza por alguna razón eso lo preocupo.

Asami hablaba con una periodista quien hacia ciertas preguntas que él no tenía ganas de responder, que lo hiciera su marido él era quien lo había metido en ese circo, con sigilo se acercó al joven que sería unos ocho o siete años mayor que el **.- hola mucho gusto-** se introdujo, el rubio ceniza lo miro con sorpresa – **Harry Potter oh bueno disculpa no me acostumbro permíteme presentarme de nuevo, Harry Asami es un placer-** dijo ante la escrutadora mirada que recibía-

 **Takaba Akihito-** se presentó **\- hace cuanto están juntos-** la pregunta parecía con doble propósito por lo cual mintió con descaro-

 **Se decidió hace un año atrás-** dijo con una sonrisa **\- pero fue hace un mes que nos casamos-** las palabras del pelinegro parecieron calar hondo en el contrario.

 **No es... algo mayor-** dijo con dientes apretados.

 **No es algo que importe-** lo miro con los ojos entornados ya entendía porque no le agradaba el joven debía ser un ex amante o algo de esa índole para Asami- **deberías seguir con tu vida como lo está haciendo Asami, no te quedes atrapado entre las páginas de una vieja historia que no fue-** Harry se iba a marchar cuando el agarre en su brazo lo detuvo, Akihito lo miraba con una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza Harry coloco su mano sobre la que lo aprisionaba **\- no hagas un escándalo en un lugar así o solo te rebajaras a ti mismo-** sus palabras parecieron hacerlo entrar en razón y lo soltó Harry regreso hasta donde estaba Asami que vio casi toda la interacción de principio a fin.

 **¿Qué hacías?-**

 **Cerrar un capítulo de tu vida-** lo miro con ojos entrecerrados **\- no me importa con quien estuviste antes pero no quiero a tus ex amantes a tu alrededor-** su mirada era fría y su voz filosa **\- por lo menos espera a no tenerme cerca-** declaro **\- o solo hasta que me valla al internado-** Asami tenía ganas de agarrar al irreverente joven y pegarlo a la pared para besarlo hasta que se volviera agua en sus manos se veía sexi en esa faceta de celos que le encanto Harry era demasiado perspicaz para no notar a Takaba pero no pensó que lo enfrentaría, el no conto con que la periodista contratara a Takaba para las fotos y ahora tenía a un muy celoso esposo, él no pensaba acostarse con nadie más, no mientras estuviesen casado eso era seguro, pero eso era algo que no le había dicho a Harry ni le diría, al parecer eso haría interesante las cosas.

Takaba tomo las fotos de la velada en especial de la pareja de esposos el admitía que ese adolecente era hermoso piel suave y ligeramente acanelada, ojos irreales e hipnóticos de un verde esmeralda y cabello negro revoltoso que le daba un aire de rebelde a pesar de vestir de traje era un poco bajo pero creía que se debía a la edad solo quince años! Por kami que pensaba Asami al casarse con un niño acaso pertenecía a la mafia o era algún contrato o algo así, quiso preguntar pero Asami le rehuyó toda la velada así que se dio por preguntó si feilong estaría al tanto del matrimonio.

Por su parte Asami noto que Takaba quería hablar pero le evito en primera porque no sería bien visto por quienes sabían de su antigua relación y segundo, Harry lo taladraba con la mirada quien diría que su esposo era celoso bueno eso quedo claro cuando una de las hijas de los jefes de Kanto se le acerco con manos largas decir que estaba impresionada por la forma que el pelinegro manejo a la mujer con fría cortesía fue poco, la humillo sin siquiera sudar, la chica no tuvo más opción que retirarse para salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

 **Ya es hora que partamos-** le comunico al oído a su esposo **\- ve por tu mascota cuando vuelvas nos iremos-** el asintió y fue con dos guarda espaldas a la habitación, ambos hombre se quedaron en la puerta y él fue hacia la cama donde había dejado a la serpiente, - **:::amo esa humana ha estado aquí desde hace un rato::: -** la serpiente señalo hacia las cortinas **.- :::la puedo morder:::.**

 **:::No:::, petrificus totalum –** dijo al sacar su varita que estaba ese día en su muñeca en la forma de un tatuaje de zorro se acercó al balcón y ahí estaba la mujer que había despachado por manos largas, la cual tenía un arma- Harry la miro impasible decidió probar sus nuevas habilidades legeremantes con ella, habilidad adquirida de sus nuevos libros comprados en una librería de Japón mágico en una de sus tantas salidas, un minuto después la miraba con asco, la mujer era un puta en pocas palabras y su padre le había encomendado acostase con Asami y que diera un hijo eso sí que no, quien le daría un hijo a Asami seria él y nadie más y eso sería en un futuro algo lejano Harry no tenía intenciones de pedir el divorcio ni ahora ni nuca y esperaba que Asami se olvidara del asunto, le quito el arma de las manos, ella lo veía con miedo, la mujer pretendía matarle por humillarla pero la muy idiota no había planeado ni como escapar ni como pasar la seguridad del hotel además Asami muy probablemente haría rodar la cabeza del botones que se dejó engatusar para abrirle la habitación- suspiro cansado- el mundo de la mafia era más complicado de lo que parecía.

 **obliviate –** borro todo desde que el entro en la habitación, luego la golpeo sin contemplación con el puño cerrado en la cara para que se acordase por un tiempo del golpe, el ruido alerto a los guaruras quienes entraron, lo vieron con el arma en la mano y la chica en el suelo y se congelaron - idiotas pensó Harry **\- tengan** -les entrego el arma- **esa loca me quería disparar, llama a Asami –** ordeno y uno de los guaruras se largó a hacer lo ordenado.

Asami llego unos minutos después muy serio- en cuanto entro fue hasta el pelinegro y lo reviso con la mirada luego vio a la chica en el suelo que sollozaba tenía ganas de matar a la insolente pero había reconocido de quien era hija le haría una linda soga a su padre por este evento, kirishima entro y compartió vista con Asami y entendió que quería "llévatela luego me encargo" el pelinegro fue tomado de la mano antes de salir se acercó a la cama y agarro la serpiente.

 **Debemos pasar por una tienda de mascota hay alguna abierta a esta hora-** Asami negó, como se le ocurría ir a una tienda para mascotas a media noche, Harry frunció el ceño **\- puedes hacer que mañana me lleven una docena de ratas gordas-** acaricio a la serpiente **\- es para ella –** dijo mientras la serpiente sacaba la lengua y le hacía cosquillas en la mano. - **Eso le bastara hasta que me vaya-** se enderezo de repente y miro a Asami- **no la puedo llevar al colegio-** miro la serpiente y luego de vuelta a Asami **\- ella se dejara tocar solo debes darle las ratas o hacer que tu secretario lo haga hablare con ella y entenderá que no debe morderlos –** Asami enarco una ceja él chico hablaba como si la serpiente razonara podría ser posible y más por como la tenía enrollada en el brazo.

 **Está bien se puede quedar, pero solo me asegurare que sea alimentada y tendrá que estar en una vidriera-** el pelinegro asintió le buscaría algunas cosas mágicas para hacer la convivencia dentro de un vidriera más llevadera- **como lograste quitarle el arma** \- pregunto con curiosidad,Harry rodo los ojos y se encogió de hombro,Asami lo miro mal pero no dijo nada. La noche aunque no perfecta había llegado a su fin sin mayores contratiempos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry cabalgaba sobre ese falo que llegaba hasta su próstata y daba justo en el lugar que lo enloquecía su cuerpo estaba perlado en sudor y Asami lo veía con lujuria se acercó a los labios del contrario y fue arrastrado en un beso agresivo y demandante tuvo que asegurarle a Asami que la chica no tenía nada que ver con el morado en el brazo sino con cuando ese joven llamado Takaba lo había agarrado con fuerza incluso tuvo que recordarle la vez anterior que él le había dejados unos cuantos morados luego de pegarlo contra la pared con algo de fuerza, tener la piel sensible era un asco lo bueno es que casi acababa el mes que se suponía duraba el efecto.

Harry subía y bajaba en un ritmo suave disfrutando de autopenetrarse y Asami acariciaba con sus manos cada porción de piel al alcance Harry acabo con un gratunal gemido y se derramo sobre el pecho ajeno, Asami salió de él y lo coloco boca abajo con el trasero alzado entro de una sola arrancándole sonoros gemidos de placer al más joven, lo penetro a un ritmo suave disfrutando el momento aumento el ritmo cuando se sintió a punto de acabar Harry se vino por segunda vez mientras él se derramaba en su interior algo que le encantaba del pelinegro era que al parecer disfrutaba de sentir su simiente dentro de él, no le interesaba ir al baño y limpiarse como la mayoría hacia aludiendo que le molestaba que escurriese otro era que noto que el joven tenía caderas anchas algo extraño en un hombre pero atractivo poso su mano sobre la pelvis del pelinegro y la acaricio era una lástima que los hombres no pudieran quedar embrazados le encantaría tener un hijo con ese joven así tal vez lo podría atar pensó besando la parte posterior del cuello mientras el pelinegro se quedaba dormido los arropo a ambos y decidió dormirse era mejor no pensar en cosas imposibles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Asami miraba entretenido como el pelinegro se estresaba tratando de escoger que ropa llevaría al internado al parecer todo era demasiado formal según sus palabras, el decidió dejarlo rezongar un poco más para divertirse antes de darle la solución más sencilla y práctica.

La habitación era un caos en el mejor de los casos, ropa sobre la cama, sobre el baúl, en el suelo, prendas colgadas de la puerta del vestidor, el pelinegro veía con molestia las camisas manga corta y larga, pantalones cortos a la rodilla, pantalones de corte recto, trajes,suéters, joder es que no tenía nada en todo ese vestidor que pudiera llevar a Hogwarts, era algo imposible que el cambiase tan radicalmente su modo de vestir a uno tan elegante o formal, aunque para Asami y su secretario un pantalón corto a la rodilla con una camisa manga corta y un suéter era informal pero que tenían en la cabeza eso no era informal, informal era una camiseta unos vaqueros y una zapatilla, él estaba revisando hasta lo último del vestido y estaba por dar un grito de frustración no se podría llevar nada de esa ropa, bueno plan "B" cuando llegase a Inglaterra cambiaria galeones a libras y compraría algunas prendas pero como le hacía, estaba seguro que Asami espera que llevase algo de esa ropa tal vez la podría guardar y no usarla tal vez... una risa masculina detuvo su caminar de un lado a otro sacándolo de sus pensamiento- **que es tan gracioso-** inquirió curioso era raro que Asami riera.

 **Ya terminaste de revolver todo-** el aludido se sonrojo en mortificación al ver el desastre que había hecho **\- vamos de compras-** declaro, Harry se le quedo viendo como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza por lo general usaba a sus subordinados para que lo llevasen de compras casi nunca salía a las tiendas con él, ellos salían a almorzar y cenar seguido pero no de comprar, una radiante sonrisa afloro en sus labios antes de tirársele encima y besarle el rostro.

 **¿Cuándo?-** pregunto entusiasmado con la mirada cargada de expectación.

 **Ahora-** anuncio, Asami se deleitó con la felicidad que parecía desbordar el más joven, quien tomo ropa del baúl y entro como torbellino al baño a cambiarse, el pelicaoba lo miro de arriba abajo al salir del baño, se veía bien con ese pantalón gris humo de algún tipo de piel y una camiseta de cuello en v negra, el chico camino hasta el vestido y tomo unos zapatos deportivos para calzárselos. Asami no lo admitiría pero le resultaba adorable el que el joven sintiese vergüenza de cambiarse frente a élcuándoél ya había visto y tocado todo su cuerpo de todas las maneras posibles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry había elegido seis camisetas de cuello en v, dos buzos de cuello redondo y tres franelas todo en varios colores, negro, blanco, verde, gris y rojo intenso, tres pantalones entubados, negro metalizado, rojo sangre metalizado y azul índigo y cuatro vaqueros dos azul claro y dos azul oscuro dos shorts a la rodilla tipo marinero y una docena de medias tobilleras las compras las pago Asami, tan rápido como pago la bolsas fueron recogidas por los agentes de seguridad que trabajaban para él.

Asami lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo a una pastelería donde el pelinegro eligió postres hasta decir basta pidió algunos para llevar, el empresario estaba disfrutando de esa salida, su esposo se regresaría a Inglaterra el día siguiente, aunque no tenía ganas de déjalo marchar un trato era un trato además eso le convenía porque haría un pequeña movilización en la que no lo quería involucrado, después de visitar unas tres tiendas se regresaron a la casa, entre las tiendas que visitaron estaba una joyería donde le compro un anillo menos vistoso para que lo usara en lugar del anillo de matrimonio mientras estuviese en Inglaterra.

Kirishima y neon uno de los guardaespaldas de mayor confianza, veían con ojos de halcón toda la integración de su jefe con su esposo y ambos concordaban en que ese matrimonia tenía muy buen futuro y más con esas manos entrelazada mientras caminaban de un lugar a otro vieron algunos paparazzis pero los dejaron tomar cuantas fotos quisieran eso ayudaría a su jefe en sus planes además que le haría pensar a más de uno que esa unión era verdadera en todos los sentidos y no una pantalla de distracción.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El pelinegro compartía uno de sus últimos besos con el empresario antes de partir a Inglaterra Harry estaba seguro como que el infierno existe que saldría por vacaciones de navidad, Asami devoraba la boca ajena con gula y placer se había asegurado de tómalo en más de una ocasión el día anterior pero aun así no era suficiente corto el beso, el pelinegro estaba jadeante con un hilillo de saliva bajado por la comisura del labio se acercóy lo beso con calma disfrutando el rose de sus labios para luego separase- **regresa por navidad-** ordeno con una voz ronca cargada de deseo, Harry asintió ante el pedido **\- y no creo tener que decírtelo pero recuerda-** lo tomo del mentón e hizo que sus ojos se encontraran- **eres mío y únicamente mío no comparto con nadie-** sus ojos parecían brillar en advertencia y lo beso con brusquedad dejándolo sin aire **\- mantén a todos los adolescentes hormonales lejos de ti-** el asintió, por supuesto que Asami era el único ja!Donde se encontraría un hombre con ese físico y esa elegancia y con esa voz decadente que te invita a la lujuria díganme donde, por supuesto que él era solamente de Asami pero había que aclarar ciertos puntos.

 **Lo sé, soy tuyo-** declaro con vehemencia causando una sonrisa en el contrario- **pero eso es de ambos lados** -lo acerco por la corbata hasta su estatura Asami lo vio con sorpresa- **tu eres mío-** declaro serio- **no quiero regresar y encontrarte con nadie –** su voz era engañosamente sedosa, Asami noto que no estaba bromeando, ese irreverente adolecente lo estaba condicionando –sonrió complacido- bien eso sería interesante.

 **No habrá nadie aparte de ti-** aseguro mientras posaba sus labios en los ajeno y revolvía los revoltosos cabellos **\- pero asumirás las consecuencia de tenerme en abstinencia cuando vuelvas-** susurro con aire libidinoso en su oído pasado la lengua por este lugar causando un estremecimiento- **quedo claro-** lo miro con seriedad y el joven asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas Asami beso una de sus mejilla y lo dejo subir al jet que lo llevaría a Inglaterra serían unos largos meses lo único reconfortante era que tenía mucho que hacer y personas de las cuales deshacerse así que no tendría tiempo para aburrirse ni para pensar tanto en la ausencia del pelinegro.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00

El viaje fue cansador y agotador y en extremo aburrido, una camioneta negra lo recogió en el aeropuerto y lo llevo al departamento que tenía Asami en Londres- suspiro con pesar- solo se quedaría por esa noche y luego iría a casa de sus tíos porque estaba casi seguro que el maldito viejo iría por él.

Harry estaba de vuelta en Prive Drivet y miraba con desdén su antiguo cuarto su tía le hizo mala cara al llegar esa mañana pero no le dijo nada, subió el baúl a rastras, vio el viejo colcho y casi quiso gritar, después de vivir con tantos lujos esa vieja colchoneta le parecía un insulto, y todo el mobiliario desde la mesa de noche hasta el escritorio parecían sacados de la chatarrería.

Regreso sobre sus pasos a la sala donde su gordo tío veía televisión- **necesito comprar una cama-** informo, vernon lo miro como si estuviese loco- **no te estoy pidiendo dinero solo te aviso –** vernon tenía la cara roja de rabia.

 **Quien te crees para mandar en esta casa-**

 **Solo me quedare una semana, pero no dormiré en ese colchón-** dijo con desdén- **te recuerdo tío que si me tocas habrá consecuencias-** Asami le había informado que ya había puesto sobre aviso a la ballena de su tío- **solo ignórame.**

 **Has lo que quieras pero yo no pagare nada-** su tío en definitiva era idiota como si el necesitase su dinero, salió de la casa de sus tíos y marco el número del guardaespaldas que tenía asignado mientras no estuviera en el internado **\- buenas tardes señor micklen-** espero respuesta al otro lado de la línea **\- no estoy bien-** aseguro **\- puede recogerme debo hacer algunas compras.-** escucho con atención lo que le decía el contrario **\- aja, umm si estoy saliendo de la casa de mis tíos... en dos minutos, tan rápido-** ah se le había olvidado lo controlador que era Asami de seguro había ordenado que le vigilasen **\- si aquí lo espero.**

En menos de un minuto una camioneta negra se estaciono en la entrada de la casa de sus tios, la puerta de atrás se abrió desde adentro por el otro guardaespaldas George, Harry simplemente se subió al auto.

 **Cuál es la dirección a la que planea ir –** pregunto micklen que estaba conduciendo.

 **Puedes llevarme a una tienda del hogar necesito comprar una cama para mi estadía en esa casa de locos-** dijo por lo bajo, ambos guardaespaldas se guardaron sus opiniones por lo dicho por el joven.

 **Lo llevare a una tienda que está un poco apartada del centro de Londres pero el trabajo en la madera es muy profesional-** Harry solo asintió, con que fuera una buena cama y un colchón como dios manda lo demás le tenía sin cuidado.

Harry compro una cama individual de roble con un colchón ortopédico, una pequeña cajonera y un nuevo escritorio al final paso la tarjeta que le había dado Asami para sus gastos porque estaba seguro que los guardaespaldas le dirían sobre las compras y si pagaba con su dinero tendría que darle muchas explicaciones a su esposo. Paso por otra tienda y compro las chucherías de hedwing y luego fue por algunas sabanas de satén de color bermellón y una almohada esponjosa. Se supone que todo le seria mandado pero pudo arreglar que se lo entregaran ese mismo día por un módico precio.

El camión de envió se fue junto con ellos en realidad el camión los siguió todo el camino de vuelta a la casa de sus tíos, Harry bajo del auto y entro a la casa, dos de los trabajadores que descargarían el contenido del camión habían accedido a desmontar y bajar el viejo mobiliario del cuarto por 300 libras cada uno el pelinegro sabía que le estaban cobrando de mas pero no le importaba además ellos se encargarían de botar todo, les tomo media hora sacar la vieja cama, la mesa de noche incluso sacaron la alfombra y el viejo armario, luego subieron la cama y la armaron, el colchón le siguió, la cajonera y el escritorio lo subieron al mismo tiempo, las sabanas aún estaban en el auto junto a su almohada, su tía le miraba con odio pero es que la mujer no tenía otra emoción que esa, ella no dijo nada sobre lo que boto ni nada sobre todo lo comprado pero noto como le rechinaban los dientes de lo apretado que los tenia.

Por su parte los guardaespaldas veían sin inmutarse todo lo que era sacado por los trabajadores ahora entendían un poco más porque el afán del joven de comprar un nuevo mobiliario y la razón de que insistiera que él envió fuese hoy, incluso les sorprendió que el joven hiciese un trato con los despachadores de mercancía bueno viendo esto ya sabían que era lo que había negociado,

una hora después su cuarto estaba irreconocible con la cama con sábanas de satén bermellón y una esponjosa almohada con funda negra, la cajonera a un lado y el escritorio en una esquina el piso era de madera clara se veía bien no sabía porque su tía había alfombrado todo el piso si tenía un buen piso de madera, ella y sus gustos, los guardaespaldas ya se habían retirado hedwing ya había regresado de su vuelo se había ido el día anterior desde el departamento de Asami y lo había localizado en casa de sus tíos Harry intuía que su lechuza lo podría encontrar por eso no le preocupo que no regresase la noche anterior.

Como todo en la vida no le podía salir bien, paso algo que ya veía venir la bola de grasa de su primo se paró en la puerta de su cuarto **\- mi papa dice que ahora eres la puta de un empresario-** se burló.

 **Dudley sabes que tu papa todavía tiene donde dormir gracias a mi ¿no?-** dijo mordaz, su primo lo miro con rabia.

 **Cállate puta-** dijo con veneno.

 **No soy una puta, por si no lo sabias solo es un matrimonio de conveniencia solo soy una figura decorativa-** bueno ellos no tenían que enterarse que ya no era un matrimonio solo en papel- **y te recomiendo que te vayas, aunque la deuda de tu padre este saldada este aun depende de los negocios que tiene con Asami y no sería conveniente que esos negocios fuese rotos o ¿sí?-** dijo con crueldad, Dudley decidió marcharse no quería terminar viviendo en una caja de cartón como había dicho su papa y menos por culpa del fenómeno de su primo, Harry suspiro cuando lo vio marchar no le sorprendía lo que Vernon había dicho sobre él, es más el esperaba eso, se tiro en la cama y se durmió ya no quería tratar con esas personas que se suponían eran sus familiares.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los gritos de su tía lo despertaron al parecer había una visita poco grata en la puerta y Harry estaba seguro de saber de quien se trataba, se levantó de cama aun llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior unos barqueros azul claro y una camiseta roja de cuello en v, se aseguró de llevar sus lentes puestos y bajo al primer piso de la casa.

 **Harry mi muchacho-** exclamo el viejo mago nada más verlo Harry lo miro ceñudo.

 **Hola profesor-** dijo sin muchas ganas **.- que se le ofrece-** pregunto con la mirada clavada en el viejo, Dumbledore pensaba que Harry solo estaba molesto con él por prohibirle a sus amigo que le escribirán,

 **Mi muchacho no estés molesto sabes que todo fue por tu bien y el de los que te rodean-** el viejo no noto como Harry le enviaba dagas envenenadas con los ojos **\- vine a buscarte para llevarte a un lugar seguro-** dijo con una sonrisa que el pelinegro aborreció- **además solo quedan uno días y debes ir por las cosas del nuevo curso escolar-** señalo, Harry rodó los ojos si como no y ese cuento me lo creo pensó.

 **Iré por mis cosas-** dijo.

 **Aquí te espero-** dijo sonriente el mago, petunia sabía que debía mantener su boca cerrada con respecto al matrimonio de sus sobrino no quería saber que le harían esos fenómenos si se enterasen que prácticamente lo habían vendido por la deuda millonaria de la compañía de su marido; pero eso no quería decir que los fenómenos esos fueran bienvenidos en su casa, como Harry bajo dejo los gritos para con el viejo y de lo poco que escucho ese viejo se llevaría a su sobrino así que los dejo solos para que se largaran.

Harry bajo con hedwing en su jaula y el baúl a rastras por la escalera, en su cuarto aprovecho de llamar a Asami y decirle que regresaría antes al colegio así que podía decírselo a los guardaespaldas, a su esposo no le hizo mucha gracia por el tono de voz empleado, pero se lo permitió además Harry le prometió llamarle cada dos semanas una vez empezara el colegio a lo que Asami estuvo de acuerdo debido a lo remoto del lugar en el que suponía estaba el internado.

El pelinegro tomo el brazo del viejo como este se lo indico, El viejo los apareció frente a una ruinosa mansión,que era tétrica en pocas palabras, su padrino se le tiro encima una vez dentro se le explico que ese era el cuartel de la orden del fénix y lo habían traído por su protección.

 **Cachorro como has estado-** pregunto entusiasmado.

 **Bien padrino-** respondió sin animo sirius lo vio triste.

 **Si fuera libre no tendrías que quedarte en esa casa-** exclamo con pesar.

 **Eso ya no importa solo son dos años más –** aseguro, bueno considerando que la pasaría con asami cada verano no tenía por qué dejar que su padrino se mortificara-

 **Bueno mis muchachos los dejo-** el viejo mago desapareció en un pop de aparición.

Sirius dejo a Harry solo en la mansión mientras iba por algunas cosas, Harry había practicado mucha magia en Japón pero lastimosamente no sabía si podía hacer lo mismo en Inglaterra no se arriesgó y dejo su varita dentro de su piel tal y como estaba en su hombro derecho, su nueva varita tenía la particularidad de que se metía en la piel de todo el cuerpo solo tenía que desear ocultarla, para sacarla solo debía visualizarla y esta aparecía en su mano o colocaba directamentela mano sobre el tatuaje del kyuby(como averiguose llamaba el zorro que tenía tatuado)y la varita salía.

Busco una habitación más o menos decente y coloco sus baúl junto a hedwing en el lugar, le habían dicho que ese lugar era el cuartel de la orden del fénix pero nadie se tomó la delicadeza de decirle que diablos era la orden de fénix ¿acaso le creían adivino o qué?, luego preguntaría por ahora volvería a dormir el cambio de horario estaba haciéndole todavía estrago además que extrañaba tener sexo por las mañana, puta Inglaterra y puto colegio si no fuera porque el viejo no lo dejaría marchar, el habría buscado un colegio de magia en Japón donde terminar sus estudios, pero Dumbledore no lo permitiría así que tendría que seguirle el juego por unos dos largos y estresantes años mientras cumplía la mayoría de edad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

el drama de el reencuentro entre asami y takaba no lo vera harry bueno no de primera mano jajajajaja

el próximo capi es sobre asami y sus negocios ademas del inicio de la casería de las ratas dentro de su organización guajajaja espero les haya gustado el capi


	6. capitulo 06

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Viewfinder**

 **Capítulo 06**

Asami admiraba la vista desde su oficina, la ciudad se veía bulliciosa con miles de luces encendidas, en su mano un trago de whisky que bebía con parsimonia **\- así que regresara antes a su internado-** se cuestionó **–Neon llama a tus subordinados los que asignaste en Inglaterra, quiero saber qué observaron en este corto tiempo; hazlos venir –**

 **Hai** – Neon no rechisto la orden, el guardaespaldas sabía que a su jefe era una persona controladora y posesiva así que no le extrañaba la orden dada y menos con su actual esposo, Neon sentía que su jefe se había vuelto el doble de posesivo desde que se había casado, una de las razones era la vigilancia y la necesidad de saber en todo momento donde estaba el joven, durante, la estadía del joven nunca ni una sola vez salió con menos de 10 guardaespaldas aunque el joven pensase que solo eran tres a lo mucho eso fue por órdenes estrictas de no ser notados, incluso dentro de la academia una de las estudiantes era la hija en entrenamiento de un guardaespaldas y ella se encargaba de vigilar al joven dentro de la academia del té.

En definitiva su jefe no veía al joven como una simple tapadera como se supone seria en un principio, Neon estaba apostando su vida por ese joven, necesitaba que ese joven ingles fuese lo que Asami necesitaba para seguir adelante y convertirse en el jefe indiscutible de la yakuza porque el señor Feilong y Takaba solo eran plagas que frenaban a su jefe y de ser necesario el eliminaría a ambas plaga de eso estaba seguro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Asami tenía una mirada indescifrable en sus ojos que en ese momento se oscurecían con peligrosidad- **Harry solo se quedó en mi departamento en Londres una noche y luego fue a la casa de sus tíos-** confirmo con los dos guardaespaldas parados al otro lado dl escritorio **\- luego ese mismo día les pidió que lo llevase de compras ¿qué compro?-** ambos guardaespaldas compartieron una mirada eso no le agrado a Asami.

 **Asami-sama el joven pidió que lo llevase a una tienda del hogar-** Asami lo miro fijo haciendo que tragara grueso **\- en la tienda compro una cama, un colchón ortopédico, una cajonera y un escritorio, luego pasamos por otra tienda y compro ropa de cama y una almohada-** la mirada de su jefe lo tenía casi temblando **\- pero paso algo extraño aunque después comprendimos que era lo que quería el joven.**

 **A que te refieres-** pregunto con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo dedicándoles miradas gélidas.

 **El joven hizo un trato con los despachadores al parecer les pago por sacar el viejo mobiliario de su cuarto-** Asami los vio con una ceja alzada **– y también pago extra para que todo fuese entregado ese mismo día-** concluyo micklen ante Asami.

 **¿Estaban en muy mal estado las cosas?-** la pregunta era engañosa, para cualquiera que conociera a Asami sabía que algo molestaba al empresario.

 **todo estaba bastante viejo y la cama no poseía colchón sino una colchoneta-** dijo, la mirada de Asami se oscureció, se reclino en su silla y miro la vista panorámica de la ciudad **\- Asami –sama el joven dijo dos cosas aunque comprendo la primera la segunda no halle razón alguna para que la dijese incluso nos puso en alerta.**

 **Que dijo –** exigió con voz grave.

 **Lo primero que dijo fue** _" **necesito comprar una cama para mi estadía en esa casa de locos**_ **" y luego cuando regresábamos dijo _"espero que ese psicópata tenga mejores cosas que hacer que tratar de matarme"_ esto lo murmuro no creo que haya querido que lo escuchásemos, el estaba mirando absorto el panorama por la ventana del auto en ese momento** \- aseguro.

 **Bien, lo otro que dicen no saber cómo, mi esposo salió de la casa de sus tíos sin que lo viesen estoy en lo correcto –** asintieron en confinación, ambos guardaespaldas sintieron un escalofríos al ser mirados fijamente por Asami- **retírense-** ambos hombre no necesitaron más para salir de esa oficina casi corriendo **\- umm que cajita de sorpresa estas resultando ser.-** Asami sonrió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Asami miraba con aburrimiento la escena en ese lugar, estaba en una habitación pequeña con un bombilla que alumbraba pobremente el lugar, el sitio era lúgubre y sucio, habían dos hombres ahí ambos estaban de rodillas con los ojos vendados maniatados y con claros signos de una golpiza se suponía que ambos trabajaban para él, eso no le importo al empresario- **quiero los nombres** \- exigió, uno de ellos lloriqueo y juro no saber nada- **quiero los nombres no lo volveré a repetir**.- uno de ellos volvió a lloriquear pero se mantuvo el silencio- **ya que no quieren hablar los dejare en manos de Ross** \- ambos hombre empezaron a temblar ante el nombre dicho por Asami.

 **Encárgate de ellos** \- ordeno a un hombre de piel morena y cabello negro de ojos ónix trajeado. – **sácales la información por cualquier medio**.- el aludido asintió, Asami salió del lugar y subió a su auto que esperaba fuera del edificio que parecía abandonado, una buena tapadera para muchas cosas.

 **Asami-sama, se me informo que Tasukio-sama vendrá a Tokio dentro de tres días** – Asami pensó un momento ante de indicarle que prosiguiera- **se me informo también que Feilong llego hace dos dias a Japón no se saben los motivos de su arribo al país** \- el empresario entrelazo sus manos y reposo ambos codos sobre sus rodillas luego reposo su cabeza sobre sus manos en clara muestra de hastío, bufo por lo bajo e hizo un ademan para que siguiese su hablando- **también le llego esto –** dijo kirishima mostrándole un sobre blanco con un sello de cera con un emblema que no reconoció, le extraño, el no recibía sobres como ese muy a menudo solo cuando se trataba de cosas relacionadas a sucesiones. Con curiosidad tomo la carta y la abrió,

Asami estaba lívido de rabia al terminar de leer la carta que no era más que una amenaza contra él, pero la carta hablaba de ciertas cosas que muy pocos sabían así que estaba aún más molesto, cabe decir. Destruyo la carta era mejor no pensar en ella, pero quien fuera que estaba tratando de chantajearlo se llevaría una sorpresa, a él le interesaba poco la prensa además no había pruebas de nada no podían enjuiciarlo de eso se había asegurado hace mucho tiempo; la cuestión era quien había abierto la boca de los pocos que sabían sobre "ese" incidente, se dejó caer contra el asiento en el auto qué aún se mantenía en movimiento su mirada se perdía en el panorama cambiante por la ventana del auto **\- asegúrate que Tasukio sea bien recibido no quiero quejas-** lo pensó un poco antes dar la siguiente orden **\- si Feilong viene en mi búsqueda llévalo a Shion e infórmame.**

Kirishima noto como su jefe se refería a Feilong en un tono voz despectivo e internamente dio gracias a kami por hacer que Asami ya no viese con buenos ojos al chino. El trayecto fue largo para llegar a las oficinas que manejaban la parte legal del negocio de Asami quien bajo del auto y se adentró en el edificio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tres días después de la llegada de feilong, el chino estaba en su oficina, Asami ya no sentía la atracción desmedida de cuando le veía antes, el chino era atractivo pero el cabello largo y negro que poseía el chino solo le recordaba en ese instante a uno mucho más corto y revoltoso que no importaba cuanto lo intentaran peinar era un caso perdido-sonrió ante eso- y esos ojos ónix que lo taladraban parecían insípidos antes las brillantes esmeraldas de su esposo en definitiva ya no le atraía feilong y parte de la razón era su pequeño esposo.

 **Dime-** inquirió serio **\- a que debo el placer de tu visita** \- feilong lo vio con sorpresa por la forma tan despectiva con la que se dirigía a él.

 **Solo es una visita cordial** -sonrió falsamente- **pero el principal propósito es conocer a tu "esposo"-** dijo con voz melosa algo que fastidio al empresario.

 **He de informarte que mi esposo está en un internado terminado su colegiatura-** se reclino sobre la silla de escritorio **\- por lo que no me es posible presentártelo-** sus ojos estaban oscureciéndose **\- ahora dejaras esta farsa o pediré que te retires no tengo tiempo para tus juegos-** su voz era helada.

 **No son juegos** -dijo el chino mientras se acercaba al empresario- **solo quería ver al mocoso que se cree tu dueño-** susurro en contra de los labios del contrario- **Asami, que te llevo a desposar a un mocoso-** dijo en un ronroneo decadente que en tiempo atrás habría excitado al empresario solo que el chino no sabía que ya no tenía efecto alguno.

 **Bájate-** exigió al chino que se había sentado en sus piernas- **"eso" entre nosotros se acabó-** dijo con furia mal contenida **\- si solo viniste a abrirte de piernas te comento que no tengo interés -** comento tajante.

 **Umm veamos cuanto te dura esa actitud-** dijo con burla- **espero que tu esposo sobreviva lo suficiente en nuestro mundo… como para conocerlo –** dijo con una mirada de malicia saliendo de la oficina de Asami.

Kirishima entro nada más salir feilong **\- asegúrate de armar un buen equipo de seguridad para Harry, feilong lo quiere muerto-** acoto **\- cuando vuelva en diciembre debe tener la mejor seguridad posible-** ordeno **\- no estoy disponible para nadie hasta mañana-** informo a su secretario ante de tomar el saco de su traje y salir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Takaba estaba realmente intrigado con el joven esposo de Asami, lo qué había averiguado era algo interesante Asami se había casado con un lord o eso parecía el joven figuraba como el ultimo del linaje Potter en Inglaterra además qué se podía descartar qué fuese por dinero ese matrimonio, bueno en el sentido que ese joven no necesitaba dinero nadaba en el según los datos, el joven tenía una cuantiosa fortuna que podría reclamar una vez tuviese la mayoría de edad pero ¿Por qué se había casado ese joven? ¿Por amor? No eso era imposible además el joven le dijo que su compromiso tenía un año, eso quería decir que Asami siempre estuvo jugando todo este tiempo, ¿un año? como no lo noto, además que le pasaba a Asami; ese joven era solo un niño de quince años aunque las leyes inglesas digan que ese matrimonio es perfectamente legal takaba no se sentía a gusto con saber que el esposo de Asami era solo un niño - se estiro en su cama y bostezo- las fotos que obtuvo del chico eran para reírse solo de cuando estaba pequeño aún se notaba que el cabello revoltoso era una característica propia del chico.

Takaba pensaba que ahí había algo más pero no lograba dar con la pieza faltante de ese rompecabezas, Feilong lo había llamada para confirmar con él sobre el matrimonio del empresario el cual confirmo de eso hacía cuatro días y sentía cierta anticipación y no sabía la razón decidió dormir un poco el día siguiente debía seguir a una celebridad escurridiza y a su misterioso amante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La habitación era un desastre descomunal las sabanas en el suelo las almohadas estaba dañadas y se les salía el relleno de plumas, la lámpara de mesa yacía destrozada en el suelo del golpe contra la pared junto a otras cosas de vidrio sobre el suelo, en medio de ese desastre un hombre de mediana edad estaba colérico sus dos informantes estaban muertos además de que el maldito de Asami se había encargado de eliminar también a su mano derecha sin saberlo, pero eso no se quedaría así el mataría a ese hombre costase lo que costase y ya tenía el perfecto objetivo el pequeño e ingenuo esposo del empresario- una sonrisa macabra cruzo sus labios – Asami podría haber ganado la batalla pero no la guerra de eso se aseguraría.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Takaba estaba nervioso era la cuarta vez que revisaba su teléfono, feilong le había chantajeado para que se encontrasen y ahí estaba el, en un restaurant cuatro estrellas esperándolo debido a que ese era el lugar donde lo había citado. Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, frente a él se sentó el mafioso perteneciente a la triada de china, se veía bien con su largo cabello recogido en una cola alta vestido en un traje sobrio de color negro llevaba unas gafas negras y por lo que se veía estaba de muy mal humor a su parecer.

 **Takaba Akihito-** saludo escueto.

 **Feilong –** saludo. **\- para que querías verme –** pregunto directo, el contrario le sonrió sínico.

 **Solo deseaba tener una amena conversación-** declaro y takaba supo que estaba mintiendo **.- ¿cuándo te boto?-** pregunto sin tacto.

 **Disculpa ¿Qué?-**

 **Lo que escuchaste ¿cuándo te boto asami? –** pregunto el chino con ojos entrecerrados.

 **Ese no es tu asunto-** respondió a la defensiva **– solo me llamaste para esto-** cuestiono molesto.

 **No evadas la pregunta, Akihito, porque no te gustaran las consecuencias-** amenazo, Akihito trago saliva.

 **Hace un poco más de dos meses tuvimos una discusión –** suspiro derrotado **\- había algo que él estaba ocultando –** feilong enarco una ceja.- **no tenía nada que ver con la mafia o eso creo-** explico dudoso **\- encontr unos papeles eran un acta de matrimonio en blanco pero… él no me quiso explicar nada simplemente me dijo que era libre-** su voz era casi un susurro **\- no lo entendí muy bien ese día, pero al día siguiente mis cosas fueron regresadas a mi antiguo departamento e incluso asami pago la renta de cinco años no sé por qué razón,-** lo miro con la duda y la incertidumbre tatuada en su mirada **\- me dejo una nota donde me decía que cambio la cerradura y que mi llave ya no serviría. Eso ocurrió el mismo día que se fue de viaje a Inglaterra y cuando regreso ya estaba casado –** se sentía cansado **\- eso es todo no sé nada más.**

El chino lo miro un rato antes de hablar **\- así que simplemente te saco de su vida antes de irse de viaje y cuando regreso ya estaba casado-** takaba asintió, más que preguntar fue una afirmación lo dicho por el chino.- **Asami no hace movimiento precipitados** \- lo miro con curiosidad **.- así que esto no es normal a menos que esto haya sido planeado con tiempo-** declaro.

 **El joven… dijo que hacía un año se había decidido el compromiso y que solo hacía un mes se habían casado-** informo al chino mientras bebía un vaso de agua para refrescar su reseca garganta joder! Que los nervios lo iban a matar de seguir ahí.

 **Ummm-** fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Feilong estaba pensado no solo en las posibilidades de deshacerse del esposo de Asami sino también bajo que acuerdo había sucedido tal enlace, pero primero debía investigar quien era, sin contar con que debía estar seguro de que no se le pudiera apuntar con el dedo a él una vez matara al fulano esposo de Asami, el mafioso no tenía problema en compartir a Asami porque de todas formas Asami siempre terminaba en sus brazos, pero al parecer esto era distinto y eso le hervía la sangre. Takaba lo veía sin emoción, él ya sabía que el chino estaba obsesionado con Asami y si no fuera porque feilong sabía que podía deshacerse de él, en el momento que quisiera muy probablemente lo habría mandado a matar por haber estado con Asami- suspiro quedito- feilong al parecer haría una locura y por su bien él se apartaría de su camino.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Asami sentía fría la cama algo extraño en otro tiempo, el no acostumbraba a dormir acompañado pero solo le tomo 5 semanas adaptarse al calor ajeno que desprendía el cuerpo de Harry por loco que pareciera deseaba tener de vuelta al koala que se le subía encima todas las noches, extrañaba el tacto, el calor, la fragancia e incluso el peso extra sobre su pecho al despertar, - suspiro fastidiado y en un gesto ausente se echo el cabello hacia atrás- Asami no estaba de muy buen humor esos días y menos con la limpieza que estaba llevando a cabo dentro de la yakuza. Miro el buro a un lado de la cama y vio el reloj digital 6:03 am, bueno no era tan temprano.

Con paso tranquilo se dirigió al baño 15 minutos después ya estaba listo para un nuevo día vistiendo un traje a la medida, tenía una mirada furibunda al ver la ropa de Harry en el vestidor; no le molestaba que estuviese ahí, el problema radicaba en que el dueño no se hallaba cerca y era un maldito recordatorio de su ausencia, haría que alguien llevase esa ropa a otra habitación de la casa mientras el pelinegro estuviese ausente- suspiro resignado – últimamente suspiraba más seguido cuando estaba solo y eso le molestaba, por alguna extraña razón en la que no quería ahondar se encontraba durmiendo en la casa que le había comprado a su esposo desde hacía un mes exactamente la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba Harry devuelta en el internado y eso era inquietante en muchos sentidos, acaso extrañaba a su esposo, por ridículo que sonase Asami no quería hacerse esa pregunta n voz alta pues temía la respuesta dada por el mismo.

Ese día debía hacer demasiadas cosas y era mejor dejar las tonterías de lado, cuando salió del departamento hasta el estacionamiento donde lo esperaba ya su chofer, vio de pasada su reflejo en el vidrio polarizad dl auto, ya su rostro no mostraba más emoción que un témpano de hielo y el se preguntó vagamente si Harry le temería o se asustaría de él si lo viese en ese momento - se subió al auto que se colocó en marcha-, por un fugas momento sintió un fuerte malestar de solo imaginárselo, el tenia manchadas las manos de sangre y aun así quería mantener a ese inocente niño en sus manos; en cualquier otro momento disfrutaría de corromper e incluso de jugar con la moral del chico pero no quería eso, a él le encantaba las sonrisas fáciles que dejaba ver a cada momento, las caricias dadas inconscientemente sentado a su lado en el sofá leyendo uno de esos libros en algún idioma desconocido, o simplemente los arrebatos que hacia cuando algo no iba como él quería o cuando no encontraba algo o porque simplemente el clima no estaba desacuerdo con sus deseos de salir de paseo, Harry era aire fresco en su vida y eso le fascinaba y a la vez le aterraba porque el aire siempre está en movimiento y jamás se queda estancado en el mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo antes de marcharse, he ahí el dilema como amarrar a ese niño a él de modo irrevocable eso era algo que debía pensar con cuidado y para lograr su objetivo tenía varios años para planear la estrategia, pero al final se aseguraría de que Harry no pudiese dejarlo ni queriendo- un sonrisa algo macabra afloro en sus perfectos labios- de algo estaba seguro Harry potter era suyo y se lo haría entender al incauto adolecente de variadas maneras ,eso era estaba seguro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	7. capitulo 07

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Viewfinder**

 **Capítulo 07**

Harry estaba que se subía por las paredes y no estaba siendo melodramático, no señor, la razón lo tenían confinado en esa mansión ruinosa desde hacía tres días y él quería ir a Gringgots, así que sin permiso salió fuera de las protecciones de la casa Black y se apareció en Londres muggles en un callejón desolado, luego hizo su camino hasta el banco iba vestido con un jean azul oscuro y una camiseta roja cuello en "v" con una gorra tejida de color negro que le ayudaba a resguardar la fulana cicatriz, no llevaba los lentes, el duende que lo atendió lo reconoció al instante por lo que lo hizo pasar a una habitación privada mientras esperaba al regente de sus cuentas.

 **Buenos días joven Potter-** saludo Ragnock el duende encargado de las cuentas Potter **\- a que debo su visita.**

 **Necesito un pergamino de herencia y un pergamino de mi estado actual-** le dijo de inmediato no tenía tiempo para perderlo. **\- si pudiera ser rápido no importa que no sea detallado es para comprobar algo-** pidió.

El duende lo miro un momento con sorpresa pero luego saco dos pergaminos y una poción plateada de la gaveta en el escritorio **.- tenga, con esta daga hágase un corte en el dedo y vierta tres gotas de sangre en este pergamino, también eché tres gotas de sangre en esta poción para verterla sobre este otro pergamino –** instruyo, la daga era un fina obra de arte de acero con incrustaciones de rubí con un filo que gritaba peligro con cuidado Harry hizo lo pedido e hizo un corte en su dedo índice y dejo caer la sangre en el pergamino y luego en la poción.

 **Pergamino de herencia (simple)**

 **Harry James Potter Asami**

 **Casado con Ryuichi Asami**

 **Padre: James Charles Potter Black**

 **Madre: Liliana Elizabeth Evans Carson**

 **Lord de la noble y antigua casa Potter (revisar los documentos en poder del regente)**

 **Lord de la noble y ancestral casa Peverell (por cumplir con la condición para portar el titulo; revisar papeles)**

 **Lord de la noble y ancestral casa Gryffindor (único heredero vivo, revisar lo documentos en poder del regente)**

 **Heredero de la noble y antigua casa Black (rama secundaria por lo tanto no es lord)**

 **Oh joven Potter tiene varios títulos muy importantes-** su sonrisa fue macabra **\- pero tengo una curiosidad, su segundo apellido aparece como Asami que al parecer corresponde a su esposo.**

 **Así es, me case hace casi mes y medio esta es una copia del acta de matrimonio-** le paso una hoja doblada que había guardado con cuidado bajo su camiseta- **necesitaba saber si mi matrimonio era reflejado en el pergamino y bueno quería pedirle que lo registrara en el ministerio.-** suspiro pero luego vio con sorpresa al duende y miro nuevamente el pergamino- **disculpe porque aparezco como lord yo aún no puedo ser lord, soy menor de edad.**

 **Eso es sencillamente porque se casó-** aseguro- **vera una vez casado usted está bajo la tutela de su esposo hasta la mayoría de edad, pero automáticamente al casarse obtiene el título.**

 **Bien el otro inconveniente es que me case con un muggle –** explico un poco preocupado, el duende lo miro y luego miro al pergamino.

 **Esta seguro-** dijo el duende enigmático confundiendo al pelinegro **\- será interesante** – declaro con secretismo, Harry no entendía a que se refería- **me encargare de registrar el matrimonio pero necesito que traiga una muestra de sangre de su esposo es un procedimiento común, debe tener un pergamino no importa que solo refleje su nombre al ser "muggle" –** dijo con una sonrisa lúgubre que no auguraba nada bueno, Harry asintió no estaba seguro de eso pero le traería la muestra de sangre luego- **bien señor Potter aquí está el otro pergamino.-** le paso el pergamino en el cual momentos antes había vertido la poción.

 **Pergamino de estado físico**

 **Nombre: Harry james Potter Asami**

 **Edad: 15 años**

 **Sexo : masculino( mago fertil)**

 **Altura: 1.66 cm**

 **Peso 46 kilos**

 **Pociones y hechizo en su cuerpo**

 **Poción Amoreux (objetivo ginebra weasley)**

 **Hechizo de compulsión leumer (objetivo hablar con ginebra weasley)**

 **Poción repuls (objetivo slytherin)**

 **Hechizo de compulsión disconfier (objetivo desconfiar de todos los slytherin)**

 **Poción gavitic (sello de magia, reduccion 60 % de la magia total)**

 **Hechizo de compulsión solkes (objetivo albus Dumbledore, pd: recordar que es casi como obedens pero no penado por la ley)**

 **Hechizo de supresión de herencia mágica adruptus (herencia suprimida necromancia)**

Harry bufo molesto ya se veía venir esto.- **Maldito viejo de mierda** \- siseo molesto - **señor Ragnock mire** \- le paso el pergamino al duende que enfureció tras leer lo escrito y empezó a maldecir en su idioma como Harry aun usaba el pircieg y el anillo de traducción entendió todo a la perfección, lo único que podía decir era que los duendes tenían una colorida variedad de insultos en su repertorio.

 **Joven Potter debo hablar con uno de nuestro sanadores además de un rompedor de maldiciones así que le pido que espere pacientemente unos minutos mientras vuelvo** \- el duende salió lanzando improperios al aire Harry estaba asombrado no entendía la molestia del duende pero era mejor no preguntar porque al parecer Ragnock quería ver sangre y él no quería que fuese la suya.

Casi una hora después un goblin lo fue a buscar a la oficina y lo condujo hasta una habitación ceremonial con cientos de runas talladas en las paredes, unos seis duendes vestidos en túnicas blancas estaban dentro de la habitación, Ragnock se le acercó y le indico que se desvistiera y se colocara una túnica blanca, a Harry todo esto le recordaba a lo ocurrido los primeros días del mes de julio cuando acudió a gringgots y uno de los sacerdote de los duendes noto la magia oscura mantenida en su cicatriz y luego de un par de hechizos determino que era un trozo del alma de otro mago. No se destruyó el trozo de alma sino que se exorcizo, sinceramente no sabía que significaba eso a fin de cuentas, lo que sabía era que ya no tenía ese trozo de alma con él y eso le bastaba y sobraba.

Se desvistió sin pena, la última vez pidió una habitación para cambiarse no quería que los duendes viesen el estado de su cuerpo, pero eso ya era agua pasada, se colocó la túnica blanca que le ofrecieron y se sentó en posición de buda en el centro del circulo como le indicaron.

Harry se desmayó en algún momento del ritual, cuando quitaron el sello de magia del joven los duendes estaba escandalizados de la cantidad de magia que tenía; se sentía fuerte y cálida pero por sobre todo oscura era simplemente una sensación que no te dejaba, la magia te asfixiaba en pocas palabras, a la magia de Harry le tomo una media hora calmarse al saberse libre de su prisión y se arremolino en torno a su dueño de forma protectora casi arrulladora, luego de esto quitaron los hechizos de compulsión y luego un duende veterano rompedor de maldiciones quito el hechizo de supresión de herencia mágica, al duende le tomo una hora algo que lo enfado alguien no quería que ese joven mago utilizara nunca su herencia mágica de no haber retirado el hechizo antes de la mayoría de edad el hechizo se habría vuelto permanente y nunca podría ser quitado eso fue lo que le informo a Ragnock el cual tenía los dientes apretados.

Aun inconsciente los duendes hicieron que Harry bebiese unas pociones y luego hicieron un ritual de limpieza para purificar el cuerpo de cualquier poción se tomó esa decisión para eliminar cualquier cosa que no haya notado el pergamino en su cuerpo. Cuando Harry despertó se percató de un olor rancio con sorpresa comprendió que era su cuerpo el que despedía ese olor, la túnica estaba llena de algo pegajoso, había una nota a su lado donde le indicaba que tomara un baño y que en el baño encontraría su ropa.

Algo mareado y tambaleante fue hasta el baño y se metió a la ducha, la túnica fue a parar a un cesto de basura, se restregó con mucho jabón y dejo el agua correr por su cuerpo con calma, tomo una toalla blanca que estaba sobre una repisa y se secó después se vistió de nuevo con su ropa cuando salió de esa habitación un goblin le esperaba en la puerta Harry estaba seguro que ese ser estaba montando guardia esperando que despertara.

Desde que había despertado se sentía... bien bueno no sabía cómo describirlo en realidad se sentía libre, liviano, su magia bullía en sus venas lo podía sentir, su magia cantaba de emoción le exigía ser utilizada pero que sensación más exquisita, además ahora podía sentir que su magia no era gris como suponía en un principio sino oscura, elegante, tentadora y oh muy temperamental como era eso posible parecía que su magia tenia personalidad eso era interesante, pero a diferencia de cualquier mago oscuro su magia era calidad o esa era la sensación que tenía; tanto divago que ni noto cuando fue que llego a lo oficina solo se percató por el llamado del goblin en la puerta del regente de sus cuentas.

 **Joven Potter, me alegra infórmale que todos los hechizos han sido quitados al igual que las pociones en su organismo** \- comunico- **el costo por nuestros servicios ha sido descontado de la cuenta familiar potter como establece los contratos**.- Harry asintió ante lo dicho- **tenga cuidado con lo que toma o come de ahora en adelante.**

 **Debo marcharme** \- Dijo con molestia en su voz- **vendré en otra ocasión para discutir lo del señorío y que me explique lo de la herencia, seré precavido con la comida d ahora en más** \- aseguro- **quiero otro pergamino de herencia más detallado pero será cuando salga de vacaciones.**

 **entonces así será** – refuto el duende- **joven Potter no creo tener que decírselo pero tenga cuidado y no confié en Dumbledore** – Harry asintió por supuesto que no confiaba y no confiaría en la vieja cabra, y menos con lo descubierto a Ginny o mejor dicho a Ginevra le esperaba la ley de hielo eso era seguro, Harry estaba seguro de que ron no tenía nada que ver, en primeras porque no sabía guardar secretos a menos que fueran de vida o muerte además él era el primero en contra en que estuviera con su hermanita Ginevra y Hermione ni se diga era demasiado recta como para prestarse para algo así- Supero cansado – se apareció cerca de la mansión y camino hacia esta, al parecer aun no llegaba nadie bueno mejor así.

Cuando subía las escaleras de la mansión su magia se sintió atraída por algo, vago por los pasillos hasta que llego a la alacena de la cocina donde dormía keacher entre la cosas que habían en ese lugar que de por si eran poca, un cepillo de dama viejo, un trapo viejo y un cuaderno roído al fondo había un relicario que despedía magia negra en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos su magia vibro. Con rapidez salió de ese lugar y se fue a su habitación cuando estuvo ahí disidió guardar el relicario dentro de su baúl, coloco el relicario en uno de los bolsillos dentro d la capa de invisibilidad lo hizo por instinto algo le decía que no debía dejar que nadie lo tocara.

Esa noche llegaron sus amigo a la mansión entre abrazo y apretones de mano, se pusieron al día entre ellos, bueno mejor dicho Hermione y ron hablaban sin parar de sus vacaciones y el solo escuchaba pacientemente, esa era la dinámica de siempre porque Harry nunca quería hablar se sus veranos, la noche se convirtió en día y por fin se fueron a dormir con los primeros rayos del sol faltaban tres días para el inicio de clases y aún no había comprado nada, bueno lo más probable es que el viejo quisiera mandarlo con vigilancia al callejón diagon.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Esto no iba a funcionar Harry lo sabía pero el vejete come caramelo al parecer no lo entendía, como en el nombre de Merlín se podía llamar a seis aurores una escolta pequeña ni el ministro de magia era tan custodiado, con molestia tuvo que ceder e ir a gringgots por dinero pero esta vez se aseguro de quedarse con la llave de su bóveda y al parecer Dumbledore capto el mensaje porque no pidió de vuelta la llave, retiro 100 galones aunque tenía su bolsa que estaba unida la cuenta debía guardar apariencias ante el viejo, fue junto a ron a "Madame Malklin" y pidió cuatro juegos de túnicas dos para él y dos para ron que se negó en un principio, pero Harry ni le importo al final ron se dejó tomar las medidas y 30 minutos después ambos cargaban una bolsa con las túnicas nuevas, Harry gasto 60 galeones en la tienda ya que Toda era de una buena calidad, llevaban bufandas y guantes todo con los colores de Gryffindor..

 **Compañero... umm gracias** \- dijo algo cohibido el pelirrojo- **no deberías haberte molestado en...** -indicó señalando la bolsa- **pero gracias y perdón por ...** \- se lamio los labios – **por no confiar en ti al principio con lo del torneo de los tres magos-** dijo avergonzado su voz denotaba arrepentimiento.

 **No es nada** \- dijo suspirando- **es verdad que me molesto que al principio que no me creyeses pero al final trataste de ayudarme y eso es lo que vale, pero antes de apuntarme nuevamente, pregúntame primero está bien-** el pelirrojo asintió enérgico ante las palabras causando que Harry riera entre dientes.- **apurémonos Hermione está sola en la librería y si la dejamos mucho tiempo ahí es capaz y compra la librería entera** \- Ambos rieron ante la broma privada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En una sala del trono en una mansión engullida por la oscuridad un hombre de piel anormalmente blanca, sin cabello alguno ni labios se hallaba sentado recapitulando sus planes, pero recientemente estaba intrigado había recuperado uno de sus rasgos humanos su nariz fue un hecho extraño sintió que una parte de el por fin había vuelto y eso era preocupante quería decir que alguien destruyo uno de sus horrocrux pero algo le decía que no era así exactamente, además no habían destruido el pedazo de su alma era más parecido a un exorcismo oh eso era alguien había expulsado un trozo de su alma de un contenedor pero cual de su seis horrocrux, una de sus mortifagos le sugirió conseguir la profecía directamente lo cual sonaba bien.

El lord oscuro no lo admitiría pero el trozo de alma que regreso a él lo estaba manteniendo más centrado, oh pero quien lo mandaba a él a ultrajar su alma en tantas partes, con dos bastaban pero no recordaba porque había hechos tantos horrocrux si solo planeaba tener dos en un principio, algo le decía que el viejo come caramelos tenía algo que ver en eso pero no recordaba sus recuerdos no coincidían además empezaba a tener emociones un poco más sanas pero que irónico, desde hacía un mes y medio no lanzaba un crucio a menos que hubiese una buena razón y eso había hecho que sus mortifagos estuviesen umm ¿relajados? Ni le importaba, el no sentía empatía exactamente pero no encontraba razón de tortura nada mas porque si y eso era un misterio mismo, ¿cómo demonios era que un trozo de su alma lo cambiase tanto ehh? .

El hombre de rasgos serpentinos se reclino en su trono mientras una boa subía por un costado del trono para exigirle mimos, el lord contemplo el lugar se vía lúgubre- frunció el ceño con molestia- ese lugar no debería ser lúgubre sino ostentoso es decir una sala digna de un gobernante, su cabeza estaba embotada parecía no encontrarse muy lúcido; llamaría a Bellatrix, necesitaba su copa debía recuperar un trozo más de su alma si quería ganar esta guerra, no sabía quién había exorcizado una parte de su alma pero le agradecía al iluso- una siniestra sonrisa se formo en esa boca sin labios dejando ver una hilera de dientes algo puntiagudos- ahora podía pensar de forma más calculadora pero debía recuperar unas dos partes más de su alma para evitar la locura que se le subía por la piel; oh la locura no lo noto en un principio pero mientras más partes tu alma más caes en un abismo donde la locura y la panonia van de la mano y al parecer esto le jugo en contra en su momento debía ser paciente se auto convenció mientras barría con sus ojos rojos la sala que se hallaba desolada ante él.

.

.

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry no sabía si llorar o reír, Hermione había comprado tantos libros que era una pesadilla cargarlos, aun no sabía cómo era posible que ella pudiese leer tanto, bueno ni modo, discretamente saco cincuenta galeones y se los entregó a Hermione para que pagase los libros al final ella coloco los tres galeones que faltaban y al fin fueron libres de regresar a la mansión Black.

Por suerte sus escoltas de aurores los dejaron solos al volver a la mansión mediante un traslador hecho por el viejo, se preguntó si el viejo tenía permiso de crearlo, después de todo el ministerio regulaba la creación de los trasladores, nada más regresar se encontraron con que la señora Weasley estaba ahí cocinando, como medida de auto preservación decidió no comer nada de lo preparado, la razón pues no es que desconfiara d ella sino de su ayudante adivinen quien "Ginevra" y bajo ninguna circunstancia comería nada que esa loca preparase.

 **Chicos vengan a comer-** Molly llamo en tono maternal a los recién llegados con una gran sonrisa.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron a la mesa y devolvieron las sonrisa **\- Harry siéntate –** pidió Hermione al notar que Harry no tenía intensión de sentarse.

 **Lo lamento señora Weasley-** dijo en tono de disculpa **\- pero no tengo hambre-** aseguro **\- quisiera bañarme y dormir un poco más tarde comeré cuando tenga hambre**.-bueno en realidad si comería pero no su comida sino el repertorio de galletas que tenía en un bolso de espacio extensible dentro de su baúl.

 **Oh no te preocupes querido-** animó molly **\- cuando quieras comer dime o puedes servirte de lo que deje en la cocina así que no te preocupes, anda ve y duerme-** la mujer lo trataba con cariño no había molestia alguna solo preocupación, Harry entendía que la señora weasley se preocupaba por él además estaba el hecho de que cada vez que volvía de su casa o mejor dicho de la casa de sus tios debía acostumbrarme a comer regularmente, ya que su supuesta familia le daba una comida al día como mucho, así que su comportamiento seguramente no era extraño.

Una vez escucho una conversación de los señores Weasley estado bajo su capa de invisibilidad y ambos discutían el tratar de decirle a Dumbledore que permitiera que él pasase el verano con ellos pero el señor Weasley le aseguro a Molly que aunque quisieran el viejo no los dejaría por alguna razón que no entendía, así que todo lo que podían hacer era cuidarme el tiempo que estuviese en su casa, técnicamente no estaba en la casa de los Weasley pero Molly quería cuidar de él y lo agradecía pero aunque ellos lo quisieran; no podía confiar en ellos su secreto sin que se lo contaran al viejo así que mantendría el secreto un tiempo más preferiblemente hasta que cumpliera los 17 años.

Aclarado el hecho de que no comería subió directo al cuarto que estaba utilizando se desvistió y entro a la ducha del baño, tomo la pastilla de jabón y con una esponja hizo suficiente espuma para restregarse el cuerpo sintió un escalofríos al pasar su mano sobre unos cuantos chupetones y marcas que aún estaban en su piel con vergüenza noto que su miembro estaba despertando.

Bajo su mano hasta su pene y lo acaricio con suavidad causando que un jadeo saliera de sus labios, se estremeció y pronto imagino otra mano sobre la suya tal y como Asami lo había hecho con anterioridad, recordó como esa boca desvergonzada se pasó por su piel marcándola a su paso y como manos fantasmas recorrían su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el agua corría libre por la regadera, movió su mano con firmeza en un vaivén suave que lo llevaba a la locura, aunque quería aumentar el ritmo no se atrevía aun ahora que Asami no estaba ahí.

Harry recordaba con dolorosa exactitud las demandas de Asami " hazlo suave a un ritmo constante" era lo que le repetía su subconsciente "no aumente el ritmo sin mi permiso", oh pero Asami no estaba ahí para dar su permiso y el pelinegro no quería aumentar el ritmo para liberarse de su tortuosa erección, su mano libre bajo hasta su entrada y se adentró en esa cavidad causando gemidos algo bajos se imaginó a Asami viéndolo con lujuria tal y como lo había hecho una semana atrás cuando le hizo masturbas frente a él en el baño de su casa.

Harry siguió con un ritmo suave junto a unas cuantas penetraciones con sus dedos antes de correrse soltando un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, pero no fue lo mismo se sentía vacío había logrado eyacular sentir el orgasmo, sin embargo no se sentía igual de satisfecho, no había un Asami que lo tomara y lo sentara sobre una erección para seguir abusando de su aguante probando su límite, no había un hombre de negocios con una mirada oscurecida por el placer, la satisfacción y la lujuria que devorara sus labios, no estaba su esposo para sacarlo de la ducha y secarlo mientras se encargaba de dejar más marcas en su cuerpo, solo estaba él sentado sobre las baldosas de la ducha con su mano embarrada de semen, oh mierda regresar al colegio iba a ser una mierda y más si iba a estar en abstinencia. Harry se lamentó, aun le faltaban dos años como le iba a hacer, tal vez habría alguna poción para calmar su lívido si era así compraría la maldita poción porque de lo contrario se tendría que masturbar casi todos los días y su mano no sería suficiente después de un tiempo.

No quería terminar haciendo una locura como regresar una noche a Japón simplemente porque quería tener sexo, bueno tenía un trasladar comprado en la embajada japonesas así que podía ir y luego aparecerse en el departamento o en la casa después tener sexo con su esposo y luego lanzarle un obliviante y listo- golpeo su cabeza contra la fría baldosa de la ducha en un intento de pensar con más coherencia y menos con las hormonas- no podía hacer eso, además habían muchas cosas de por medio, en definitiva todo apestaba era una maldita mierda y él tendría que aguantar la abstinencia sin posibilidades de ir a ver a su esposo, en definitiva ese sería un año escolar espantoso.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	8. capitulo 08

**Quiero aclarar que Harry en mi fic nació en el 2000 por lo que las demás fechas serán cambiadas no será un canon ya que quiero disponer de los lujos y la tecnología que usamos además de algunos beneficios.**

 **No soy rubia no soy millonaria y en definitiva no me pagan por esto así que los créditos a sus autoras que todos conocen chao.**

 **Crossover Harry potter/ Viewfinder**

 **Capítulo 08**

Hermione veía con detenimiento las acciones del pelinegro ella no sabía que había pasado pero le gustaba el cambio, Harry se veía más feliz por lo general cuando regresaba de las vacaciones de verano tenía un aura depresiva a su alrededor, aunque no se comportaba de manera extraña o fuera de lo común a la vista, Hermione sabía que Harry estaba feliz y eso solo hacía que sus preocupaciones se fueran, porque a pesar de no saber los detalles de cómo fue y como es la vida familiar de Harry ella sabía que no lo trataban bien.

Hermione noto como esas esmeraldas rebosaban de felicidad nada más al hablar de ese horroroso y bárbaro deporte que Harry jugaba, pero eh ahí el interrogante que había pasado este verano para que Harry estuviese tan feliz, no lo sabía y tampoco necesitaba saberlo, cuando el momento llegase estaba segura de que Harry le diría, se dejó arrullar por el sonido de la locomotora y el repiquete que hacia el tren al estar en movimiento, faltaban un par de horas para llegar a Hogwarts, cerro su ojos y dejo que el sueño la atrapase.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Como siempre cada año hubo la selección de los de primer año, y como todos los años el profesor de DCAO fue cambiado, pero al parecer este año era peor pensó con desanimo el pelinegro, quien ocuparía el puesto era una mujer bajita rechoncha y vestida de ¿rosado? ¿Quién en su sano juicio usa tanto rosado?, el viejo dijo unas palabras d aliento creo, ni le preste atención, mire al profesor Snape que me miraba con fijeza, sus ojos se encontraron y fue ahí que Harry lo noto, Snape estaba tratando de usar legeremancia con él, se molestó tanto que lo expulso de manera brusca, vio como los ojos ónix se abrieron en sorpresa por haber sido expulsado de su cabeza esos mismos ojos se entrecerraron y Harry le dedico una mirada furibunda que si las miradas mataran Snape estaría tres metros bajo tierra, rompió el contacto visual.

Harry estaba tan molesto por lo hecho por el profesor de pociones que le importaba poco si iba con el chisme al viejo, eran sus pensamiento, eran sus secretos y Snape se atrevía a tratar de tomarlos como si fuese lo más normal del mundo ¿cuantas… cuantas veces habrá vistos sus recuerdos?, apretó sus manos en dos puños tan apretado que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, su respiración se aceleró y esta vez dsvio su mirada hacia el director el cual lo vía fijamente, sus ojos celeste titilaban detrás de esos lentes de media luna, nuevamente sintió la intromisión en su mente pero esta vez más suave como si fuese el roce de los dedos nada más, apretó los dientes y miro con rabia al director esta vez proyecto su rabia y expulso al viejo de su mente, los ojos celeste se abrieron con sorpresa pero lo disimulo, Harry se volteo hacia la mesa y no toco nada de la comida ahora no confiaba ni en la comida servida en el gran comedor y menos siendo Albus Dumbledore el director.

Harry fue unos de los primero en salir del gran comedor al terminar el discurso de bienvenida, seguido de Hermione y ron que lo veían con extrañeza por el cambio de humor ambos cruzaron miradas pero se mantuvieron en silencio Harry estaba molesto y un Harry molesto significaba la ley del hielo y ninguno quería vivir la experiencia de nuevo, así que solo lo siguieron hasta los dormitorios de Gryffindor luego se enterarían que era lo que molestaba al pelinegro.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Señor Potter el director lo solicita en su despacho después del desayuno-** le dijo la jefa de la casa Gryffindor minerva McGonagall en el comedor mientras repartía los horarios de clase, asintió con la cabeza a lo dicho y tomo una manzana y una pera para comer no confiaba en los demás alimentos tendría que ir a la cocinas para hablar con Dobby para que lo ayudase con su problema, el elfo era un fiel admirador así que podía confiar que la comida que le sirviese no tuviera ninguna poción.

 **Compañero que crees que quiere-** pregunto el pelirrojo con medio muslo de pollo en la boca.

 **No lo sé-** dijo escueto.

 **Tal vez es algo sobre ya-sabes-quien-** dijo Hermione en un susurro, Harry sabía que no tenía nada que ver con eso, sino con lo pasado la noche anterior, una vez terminado el desayuno se encamino al despacho del directo y su sorpresa fue que Snape estaba por entrar a la dirección así que ambos subieron al despacho del director.

 **Harry mi muchacho-** dijo en tono jovial el anciano.

 **Para que me mando a llamar director-** dijo con acides sin importarle lo que pensasen d su actitud.

 **Siéntate-** indico un poco sobresaltado por la actitud del chico, Harry así lo hizo.

 **Profesor Snape podría poner a un lado del director o sentarse en la otra silla que me da repelús tenerlo a mis espaldas.-** dijo sin emoción.

 **Quien se ha creído Potter-** dijo con rabia el pocionista.

 **No me creo nadie-** aseguro **\- pero no quiero que este tras mi espalda-** lo miro con fijamente y el nombrado se posiciono a un lado del escritorio del director mientras mantenía una mueca de molestia en los labios.

 **Mi muchacho que ocurre porque estas actuando de esta forma.-**

 **Mire director le voy a pedir encarecidamente que se dirija a mí por mi nombre o por mi apellido no soy "su muchacho" así que deje de decir eso-** se pudo sentir su magia flameando ante su irritación, los ojos celeste titilaron con peligrosidad al sentirla **\- déjese de juegos no estoy de humor para sus manipulaciones así que dígame que pretende o quiere hablar sobre cómo se metió en mi cabeza sin permiso para ver mis recuerdos-** algo ardiente quemó sus entrañas al decirlo en voz alta sus esmeraldas brillaban con intensidad y la magia se desbordo, Snape jadeo al sentir como la magia del más joven lo asfixiaba la magia de Harry estaba molesta y quería destruir, el viejo tomo varias respiraciones pero fue inútil su magia no era suficiente para domar la contraria, pero como era eso posible la magia de Harry estaba sellada él se había asegurado de sellar 60% de su magia, acaso se había roto el sello de manera natural o acaso su magia se había incrementado tanto y este era el excedente, necesitaba controlar a Harry o perdería la guerra.

 **Harry muchacho debes calmarte-** pidió en un intento de controlarlo.

 **Le voy a decir un par de cosas director-** su voz fue helada e hizo temblar a los presentes **\- en primera no vuelva a tratar de usar legermancia conmigo.**

 **Como sabes sobre ella mi muchacho-** pregunto con angustia eso no estaba dentro de sus planes.

 **Mire director se lo vuelvo a repetir yo no soy "su muchacho"-** la magia se volvió fría tan fría que parecía que la temperatura había bajado varios grados- **y déjeme terminar de hablar entendido-** le mando una mirada dura que no aceptaba replicas- **si se sobre legeremancia y oclumancia, en si eso no es de su incumbencia, ahora lo importante, no quiero que ni usted ni Snape se vuelva a meter en mi cabeza, mis pensamiento son míos y de nadie más-** la sensación asfixiante solo incrementaba para los magos mayores- lo otro es que quiero tener un maldito año en el colegio en calma, si Voldemort viene por mí que así sea, pero mientras no quiero saber nada del tema, no me llame al despacho solo para hablarme sobre él, se supone que ustedes son adulto y deberían ser ustedes y toda la comunidad mágica la que pelease contra Voldemort, yo solo soy un adolecente y no debería estar metido en esto.

 **Pero…-** trato d replicar el anciano pero se calló ante la mirada fría que recibió.

 **Mire director, la comunidad mágica me tacho de mentiroso y el diario el profeta solo me calumnia, solo por decir que Voldemort está de regreso, cree que yo-** se apuntó con el dedo a sí mismo- **voy a tratar de proteger a esa gente, ¿acaso esta senil?-** a Snape se le abrió la boca en incredulidad, jamás pensó que el vástago de james Potter tendría tal carácter- **está delirando si cree eso, si me ataca atacare si trata de lastimar a mis amigos entonces los proteger; pero no me voy a involucra en esta guerra, tal vez en un futuro pero no ahorita, ah y le aseguro algo director, va a lamentar el no haberme dejado quedar con sirius, me retiro-** informo- **sinceramente no quiero escuchar sus mentiras o sus palabras disfrazada para hacerme sentir con obligaciones por esta guerra porque le aseguro que no tengo ninguna obligación de participar, si por mi fuera me largaría a otro país.**

 **Tus padres…-** trato de disuadir el viejo pero Harry no le dejó terminar la oración.

 **Mis padres que,** -dijo con desdén tal que sorprendió a Snape y a Dumbledore **\- mis padres tienen toda la maldita culpa, ambos pudieron haberse ido al extranjero olvidarse de esta guerra, pero egoístamente decidieron quedarse cuando perfectamente pudieron haberse escondidos en cualquier otro lugar; además mis padres fueron idiotas** \- declaro mordaz- **mi padre pudo haber conjurado el fidelio y mi madre pudo haber sido el guardián secreto aun no veo la razón por la cual hacer que uno de sus amigos fuese el guardián, no sé qué pensaban ni que querían lograr al quedarse en medio de una guerra, pero lo cierto es que no les importe lo suficiente como para alejarse de todo y protegerme solo se dieron cuenta de su error al final y eso que… mi vida no es color de rosa y parte de la culpa la tiene usted así que dígame: enserio cree que yo ayudare, por favor si voldemort me deja en paz yo felizmente me hare a un lado, ustedes son los adultos son ustedes los que deben enfrentarlo** \- sin otra palabra se levantó de la silla y salió del despacho no quería seguir ni un minuto más en ese lugar **.**

 **Oh Severus-** dijo con pesar el anciano **\- Harry… él ha cambiado-** su mirad se oscureció él no quería que eso pasase todo lo que hacía lo hacía por el bien mayor, Harry debía matar a Tom y por desgracia también debía morir eso era algo que él no podía cambiar- **espero que esto no se vuelva en nuestra contra-** suspiro y se levantó de su asiento para acariciar a su fénix.

 **La pregunta es ¿quién le enseño oclumancia?** \- el viejo cabeceo dándole a entender que él también se lo preguntaba.

 **Bueno eso no es importante en este momento, además…-** se acarició su larga barba- **Harry no puede hacerse a un lado en esta guerra, eso no lo podemos permitir él es el destinado a destruir a Tom.**

La mandíbula de Snape se tensó y apretó los dientes **\- si el mocoso quiere hacerse a un lado es su decisión-** dijo con falsa molestia.

 **Severus, te lo he explicado, Harry es el horrocrux de Tom y debe enfrentarse a el-**

 **Querrás decir que debe morir-** dijo el pocionista con voz plana, el viejo negó.

 **No podemos hacer nada ese es su destino, y este esta sellado desde ese fatídico 31 de octubre-** Snape en ese instante tomo una decisión que tal vez no fuese la correcta pero aun así era su decisión, el hizo un juramento sobre esa colina y este era el proteger al único hijo de su amiga y gran amor Lily, salió del despacho con rumbo a las mazmorras.

Snape sabía lo que tenía que hacer, el lord había estado más centrado desde su regreso, hasta se parecía más al hombre que él había decidido seguir en un principio, esperaba que el lord le permitiese explicarse antes de lanzarle un crucio pero valía la pena el riesgo y más al notar que Dumbledore solo veía al hijo de su mejor amiga como nada más que un sacrificio y el no permitiría tal cosa, Harry no sería un mero sacrificio si solo pudiese cambiar un poco la mentalidad del lord sobre el estatus de sangre todo sería perfecto –suspiro con fastidio- eso era casi imposible pero podía plantar la semilla y regarla con regularidad así que no perdía nada con intentarlo. Y ahora estaba el hecho de que Potter estaba mostrando deseos de ser neutral en toda esta guerra en definitiva debía pensarlo un poco y luego lo hablaría con lucios - hizo una mueca.- bueno solo le diría lo relevante tal vez él podría aconsejarlo.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El día paso rápido, por fortuna ese día no tenía pociones así que no tuvo que ver al profesor Snape, se reunieron los tres en el cuarto que el compartía con ron, Harry les conto con detalle lo ocurrido esa mañana era mejor contarles a que lo atosigaran con preguntas tal y como lo había hecho ron un par de veces ese día ya que la curiosidad lo mataba, al terminar su relato Hermione lo veía con el ceño fruncido, el solo atino a suspirar ya se veía venir una discusión

 **Harry cómo pudiste decirle eso al director-** regaño la castaña.

 **Y que querías que le dijese Hermione, ellos se metieron en mi cabeza sin mi permiso y luego trataron de manipularme –** la furia era palpable en su voz e hizo retroceder a la castaña- **además se atrevió a meter a mis padres en la conversación-** y ese era el verdadero problema del asunto pensó la castaña.

 **Lo sé, Harry, tenías todo el derecho de estar molesto pero…-** se modio el labio inferior y lo miro con aprensión **– no crees que fuiste muy duro con tus padres, sé que siempre te preguntas como seria tu vida de estar ellos vivos pero Harry… lo que dijiste de ellos fue un poco cruel-** opino.

 **Cruel… cruel oh por favor Hermione no me vengas con eso, ellos decidieron quedarse en vez de huir para protegerme, así que tienen la misma cantidad de culpa, yo he vivido una mierda de vida y a nadie le importo nunca además de a ustedes, y ahora Dumbledore quiere que yo participe en esta guerra-** la miro con molestia- **Hermione tenemos 15 años nuestra preocupaciones deberían ser nuestros estudios pero míranos, estamos aquí hablando de guerra-** se dejó caer sobre la cama en su cuarto compartido, coloco un brazo sobre sus ojos antes de continuar **\- yo no quiero pelear, si encuentro la forma de salir de esto lo hare no importa a quien le duela, yo no me sacrificare por la comunidad mágica inglesa, ellos son adultos son ellos los que deben pelear no yo… no soy un héroe, no soy un mártir, solo soy Harry acaso no lo entiendes mione-** Suspiro cansado,

 **Entiendo lo que dices, pero…-**

 **Pero que** \- la atravesó con su mirada **.- estoy dispuesto a proteger a mis amigos pero no me pidas que luche por una sociedad clasista y racista que me señala con el dedo a la primera oportunidad.**

El pelirrojo escuchaba en silencio la conversación sentado en su cama e incluso el tenía que admitir que lo dicho por Harry era cierto, dolorosamente cierto y su amigo no tenía obligaciones de sacrificarse ya suficiente había sufrido **.- creo que tiene razón-** dijo- **mione, Harry tiene derecho a decidir que quiere en su vida no puedes cargarle los problemas del mundo mágico en sus hombros solo porque así sea más fácil.**

 **Yo no estoy haciendo eso-** se defendió ya que se sentía ofendida por esas palabras.

 **Si lo haces, al no respetar sus deseos de ser neutral, si el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ataca a Harry, pues el peleara pero hasta entonces él puede ser solo Harry, además…-** miro al pelinegro el cual no se movía de la cama- **el director no tenía ningún derecho de revisar sus recuerdos, no importa cuál fue la razón ningún fin lo justifica, así que no lo excuses y ve un poco más allá de lo que vez a simple vista, Hermione sabes tu problema es que vez a las figuras de autoridad como si fuesen perfectos y no lo son, bájalos del pedestal en el cual los montaste y veras que son tan humanos como nosotros-** la castaña tenía la boca abierta como era posible que ron le diera semejante sermón, el pelirrojo se metió bajo las sabanas de su cama y se arropo **\- me dormiré, cuando salgas apaga las velas por favor-** Hermione se sintió estúpida, había sido despachada como si nada pero incluso así ella entendía que debía pensar mejor lo que había dicho y tratar de comprender, posiblemente lo dicho por ron estaba en lo correcto.

Suspiro cansada y salió de la habitación agito su varita y las velas se apagaron Harry aún no se movía probablemente ya estaba dormido salió rumbo a su dormitorio necesitaba pensar eso era seguro.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Había pasado casi dos semanas desde la confrontación con el viejo y Harry estaba relajado porque no había tenido que topárselo, la profesora de DCAO era irrisoria la mujer solo hacia espavientos y los hacia leer un libro que no les enseñaba nada más que estupideces, él tuvo que detener a Hermione de preguntarle o cuestionar al sapo rosa algo le decía que esa mujer estaba loca y él tenía muy buenos instinto por lo que mejor hacerle caso a su corazonada, Hermione estaba que echaba humo por el fiasco de profesora pero ella había decidido calmar su temperamento y logro hechiza uno de sus libros para que cuando el sapo rosa lo viese solo notase el mismo libro que ella había repartido en clase así había solucionado la parte teórica de esa materia, en realidad nadie le prestaba atención a la mujer y eso al parecer la hacía rabiar. En se momento Harry estaba caminado por el castillo ya que tenía la tarde libre y quería encargarse de cierto asunto.

El pelinegro recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts con la maestría de alguien que conocía cada rincón del catillo, se detuvo frente a un tapis de barrabas y camino frente a este tres veces, esa era una habitación extraña aparecía después de pasar tres veces consecutivas frente al tapis, la puerta se abrió pero no se encontró con la habitación tranquila que siempre invocaba -se tallo la cara-, por supuesto que no iba a salir la sala si no me concentraba, es más, estaba seguro que la habitación no supo que pedía de lo perdido que me sentía.

La habitación tenia tantas cosas que estaba rebosante diría abarrotada, habían calderos viejos, ropas, libros todo tirado por doquier, bueno ya que apareció esa habitación porque no explorarla, se adentro en esa habitación de seguro Hermione le regañaría por su poca prudencia bueno nunca ha sido prudente después de todo, mi magia se agito e incluso el relicario que llevaba puesto vibro, busque por un rato la causa encontrando una caja de madera tallada con el escudo de Ravenclaw en la tapa, la abrí y dentro había una diadema de zafiros muy hermosa esta despedía magia oscura igual que el relicario… umm pero que era esa magia oscura y por qué parecía tener conciencia, tendría que investigar.

Probo una nueva forma de guardar objetos dentro de su cuerpo según el libro **_"magia de sangre; el arte que corre por nuestras venas"_** he de admitir que el libro es muy oscuro y con tantos hechizo para destruir sangre que es casi imposible no catalogarlo como prohibido pero mientras el ministerio no lo sepa además el libro está escrito en japonés, pero que liberales son los japoneses en cuanto a la magia, saco una pequeña daga de oro con algunas incrustaciones de esmeralda y rubí, hizo un corte en su antebrazo de donde manó la sangre al instante agarro con cuidado la diadema y la baño en sangre antes de acercarla al corte **,- ocultus mirack sanguini cates-** recito y la diadema se introdujo en su piel casi como si fuese un tatuaje justo en el reverso de su muñeca izquierda, se veía la diadema con lujo de detalles como si en cualquier momento saldría de la piel para materializarse, su magia se desbordo se extasió ¿pero qué mierda le pasaba a su magia?, después de unos minutos cuando su magia se calmó decidió hacer lo mismo con el relicario pero el corte lo hizo en su muslo derecho, bajo su pantalón e hizo el corte y volvió a baña en sangre pero esta vez el relicario y dijo las mismas palabras una vez más, cuando terminado vio su pierna que ahora mostraba un hermosísimo relicario con la forma de una "s" tallada en su piel, bueno ya no había razón por la cual preocuparse de que descubrieran el colgante, su magia estaba feliz umm ¿pero que le pasaba? se cuestionó, se sentía tranquilo como si lo que había hecho estuviese ¿bien? En realidad no lo sabía pero de algo estaba seguro no estregaría a nadie ninguno de los dos objetos, pensándolo bien debía obtener la espada de Gryffindor después de todo le pertenecía ¿no? Él era lord Gryffindor después de todo.

Salió de esa sala de menesteres mmm tal vez se quede con ese nombre para la habitación, hizo su camino de vuela a la torre donde dormía se supone que había ido a despejarse y a calmar sus hormonas pero había terminado haciendo algo enteramente distinto pero no le molestaba algo le decía que había obtenido algo invaluable y su intuición casi nunca le fallaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Mira cara rajada, yo estaba primero, así que lárgate-** dijo el rubio con molestia y una mueca desdeñosa.

 **Malfoy lamento no poder cumplir con tus demandas-** se burlo, el pelinegro había ido a la torre de astronomía para escapar de cierta comadreja "ginebra" y se topó con la sorpresa de encontrase con el teñido que miraba con melancolía el paisaje sentado en el borde de la ventana- **no planeas tirarte por la ventana ¿no?-** dijo a modo de broma paro al no obtener respuesta, así que miro con fijeza al rubio que había bajado la cabeza y miraba nuevamente el paisaje.

Como si el suelo quemase, camino con rapidez y lo tomo del brazo haciendo que el rubio cállese en el suelo, Malfoy se molestó por la acción y cuando alzo su vista para empezar una pelea se topó con unos orbes esmeralda que lo veía con rabia lo cual lo hizo tragar saliva- **dime que estoy equivocado-** la voz de Harry era helada- **dime que estoy imaginado cosas Malfoy-** exigió con un tono de voz peligroso que hizo temblar al rubio.

 **Ese no es tu problema Potter-** dijo con voz arrastrada recobrando la entereza **\- y si me fuera a suicidar ese no sería tu asunto oh gran y alabado niño de oro-** el rubio esperaba lograr que el comentario molestara al pelinegro de modo que lo dejase en paz, pero no conto con que lo agarrara de los hombros con tanta fuerza que era doloroso se mordió el labio para no gritar por lo que le hacía el pelinegro.

 **Escúchame Malfoy, sea cual sea tu problema no es necesario llegar a tales extremos te lo aseguro-** dijo con tanta convicción que el rubio tembló levemente- **no soy quien para darte consejos pero…-** se mordió el labio inferior como dudando- **mi vida ha sido una mierda desde el principio; muy pocos lo saben; la mayoría ve al niño que vivió, pero nadie se pregunta cómo fue mi vida antes de Hogwarts ni donde paso mis veranos ni en qué condiciones, sabes, la gente ve lo que quiere ver, sé que no me dirás cuáles son tus problemas y lo respeto pero dudo que el suicidio sea la solución-** dijo con voz suave y tranquilizadora.

El rubio miro a Harry largo rato en silencio pensando lo dicho por este y por primera vez sintió que podía hablar sobre esos pensamientos tan sombríos que le embargaban.

 **Lo he pensado-** admitió el rubio, causando sorpresa en el pelinegro ya que no esperaba respuesta- **que acabar con mi vida sería más fácil y menos angustiante, pude que no me creas pero no me importa, la razón son mis padres y el… el lord oscuro-** declaro con amargura **\- mis padres esperan que sea el mejor pero no logro ganarle a esa sang… digo a Granger-** rectifico **\- además me exigen y me recuerdan cada segundo que paso con ellos que debo ser digno de mi linaje; no les importo yo como individuo y ahora que el lord regreso mis padres esperan que el próximo verano tome la marca con los nuevos iniciados algo que no quiero-** alzo su orbes que parecían mercurio liquido llenos de desesperación **-no quiero ser marcado como los caballos-** declaro con rabia- **quiero ser dueño de mi persona, sin mis padres, sin mi apellido, sin el lord oscuro, solo yo, solo Draco pero… no puedo no hay forma de escapar-** Malfoy sintió como el agarre sobre sus hombros se tensaba, de seguro le dejaría marcas pero no le importaba se sentía desahogado por fin.

 **Puedo ayudarte-** dijo firme.

 **Oh no gracias-** respondio esquivo **– no necesito de tu lastima, además no quiero tener nada que ver con Dumbledore-** escupió el nombre como si fuese basura.

 **No es por lastima-** aseguro serio **\- y no le diría nada a maldito viejo ni aunque estuviese desesperado-** sus palabras causaron sorpresa en el rubio.

 **¿Por qué? –** Pregunto un poco más confiado **-¿qué ganas?**

 **Malfoy no tengo segundas intenciones si eso es lo que te preocupa-** comunico- **él porque es simple, quiero ayudarte yo también estuve desesperado por un tiempo pero eso se arregló-** dijo con una suave sonrisa en el rostro **\- tal vez podamos ser amigos ah pero eso sí, no llames a Hermione sangre sucia o te hechizo.**

 **Aunque quisiera… las personas a nuestro alrededor no permitirían una amistad entre nosotros-** Malfoy miraba el cielo por la ventana con tristeza tal que hizo a Harry cuestionarse cuanto conocía del verdadero Draco Malfoy.

 **Bien entonces seremos amigos sin decirle a nadie, incluso no le dire a mis amigos; con el tiempo les contare pero mientras será secreto-** Harry le dio una sonrisa tímida la cual Malfoy regreso.

 **Bien Potter-** respondio, como era posible que su apellido sonase como una burla en los labios del rubio - **seremos amigos pero será cuando estemos a solas.**

 **Sabes-** dijo mirando con diversión al rubio **\- esto parce como si fuésemos enamorados secretos por todo el secretismo-** se burlo.

 **Lo lamento cara rajada pero a mí tu no me gustas-** aseguro **.- no me importa si mi pareja es hombre o mujer pero debe ser de cabello rubio.-** Harry lo miro con interés – **no tengo nada en contra de mi futura parja siempre y cuando la persona sea rubia.**

 **Me quieres decir que no te casaras con nadie que no sea de cabello rubio-** levanto una ceja en dirección a Malfoy, sus labios temblaban tratando de aguantar la risa que burbujeaba en su pecho.

 **Así es, no quiero que mis futuros hijos sean pelinegros o castaños no señor deben ser rubios-** Harry estallo en carcajada y se tiro al piso trato de controlar su risa pero le fue imposible **\- ríete lo que quieras Potter-** dijo con aire indignado- **pero eso es lo que pienso.**

 **Bien lo lamento, perdón por reírme pero es gracioso-** el rubio alzo una ceja **\- sabes lo más interesante de todo esto que hemos hablados-** pregunto con una sonrisa bellaca, el rubio simplemente negó con la cabeza- **has admitido que voldemort está de regreso** \- la sonrisa de medio lado le hizo entender a Draco que él había confirmado lo dicho por Harry al terminar la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos, el rubio palideció y Harry solo negó con la cabeza.- **no te preocupes no diré nada, además todo el mundo cree que miento –** se encogió de hombros en un gesto ausente- **bien Malfoy seremos amigos pero ante el mundo seremos enemigo por un tiempo más ¿trato?-** extendió su mano derecha la cual fue correspondida por el rubio quien la agito.

 **Trato-** confirmo **\- mi pregunta ahora es… que haces tú aquí.**

 **Ahh bueno** \- se pasó la mano por la cabeza en clara muestra de nerviosismo- **pues… estoy huyendo-** Malfoy lo miro con intriga.

 **¿De qué o de quién?-** interrogo.

Suspiro con cansancio no quería decirle pero igual que importaba **\- Malfoy te diré algunas cosas para que entiendas todo, pero antes hagamos un juramento-** la cara de rubio se limpió de cualquier emoción haciendo que Harry se preguntara si acaso lo había ofendido como para que le mostrase esa actitud- **quiero un juramento inquebrantable de que todo lo que te diga no lo repitas sin mi permiso, por supuesto yo hare el mismo juramento-** se apresuró a explicarse **.- es necesario debido a lo delicado de la información que te daré.-** Malfoy levanto una ceja pero extendió su mano derecha que fue agarrada por la del pelinegro quien le sonrió complacido.

 **Bien Potter pon las condiciones para el juramento luego tú harás el mismo juramento-** el pelinegro asintió en concordancia alzo su varita y la coloco sobre los brazo que se agarraban cada uno del antebrazo contrario-

 **Juras por tu magia no repetir ningún secreto e información que te confié Harry james Potter de ahora en adelante a menos que él de su permiso para que lo repitas, lo juras-** los líneas dorada se trazaron sobre ambos brazos la magia se agito y sobrecargo el ambiente.

 **Lo juro-** solo esas palabras bastaron para que la magia se sacudiese, ambas líneas desaparecieron en la piel y ambos sintieron el vínculo que la magia formo con el juramento era una sensación extraña pero no molesta- **bien cara rajada es tu turno.**

 **Malfoy si vamos a ser amigos llámame Harry; en público puedes llamarme como gustes pero cuando estemos solos soy Harry y tú solo eres Draco** \- dijo con picardía y una gran sonrisa que hizo al rubio ruborizarse este mascullo por lo bajo lo que parecían un par de groserías.

 **Bien, pero ya déjate de idioteces y continuemos-** el rubio procedió a hacer lo mismo que Harry había hecho con él.

 **Lo juro –** Harry aseguro, y así quedo pactado un juramento entre ambos para no revelar los secretos del otro a nadie sin consentimiento **\- siéntate Draco esto va para rato.**

Un poco dudoso se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzada en un gesto ausente retiro con su mano varios mechones rubios que caía desprolijamente sobre parte de su cara **\- deja el secretismo y habla-** gruño fastidiado, el pelinegro solo rio un poco antes de imitar al rubio y sentarse en el suelo quedando frente al otro.

 **En primera te digo que estoy casado-** Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y lo vio con la incredulidad reflejada en su expresión, Harry se rio ante la vista que presenciaba no todos los días agarras con la guardia baja a Draco Malfoy **\- y en segunda te digo que Dumbledore se ha encargado de que mi vida sea un infierno y además huyo de cierta pelirroja me quiere hechizar para que me enamore de ella-** esto lo dijo con tanto odio que Draco le creyó al instante- **te preguntaras muchas cosas en este momento así que empieza el interrogatorio-** dijo con humor malsano, haciendo a Draco pensar que estaba hablando con alguien completamente distinto al Potter normal.

 **Por lo que me has dicho tu vida no ha sido tan privilegiada como la mayoría cree-** el pelinegro asintió ante las palabras- **como fue tu vida antes de Hogwarts.**

 **Mmm pensé que preguntarías primero sobre mi matrimonio** – murmuro lacónico **– pero bien si por ahí quieres empezar-** dijo con diversión que no se reflejaba sus ojos **\- era prácticamente el elfo domestico de mis tíos que por cierto son muggles, en eso se resume todo-** dijo con voz carente de emoción- **hacia la mayoría de los quehaceres desde los siete antes de eso solo barría, lavaba los platos y limpiaba el jardín, después de mis siete años empecé a cocinar y a limpiar la casa, nunca lave la ropa mi tía no quería que los vecinos se entraran de que hacia los oficios del hogar-** Draco noto que la mirada de Harry parecía vacía y sin brillo y eso lo asusto, el rubio prefería al Gryffindor idiota pero con una sonrisa a es que parecía estarse hundiendo en sus recuerdo frente a él, por un fugaz momento se arrepintió de haber formulado su pregunta.

 **No es necesario que me cuentes todo-** murmuro en voz baja, el pelinegro clavo sus ojos esmeraldas en el rubio y le dio una sonrisa cansada para luego negar con la cabeza.

 **No supe cuál era mi nombre completo hasta que empecé la primaria, sabía cuál era mi nombre pero no mi apellido-** su voz denotaba tanta tristeza que a Draco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta **\- y luego… y luego estaban los castigo, mi tío… decía que dejara de hacer cosas anormales, yo no sabía a qué se refería, ahora sé que era magia accidental-** Harry sintió como sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas, ninguno de los dos lo noto pero una rubia de ojos celeste y mirada soñadora escuchaba todo con atención ella se había acercado por la risa que había escuchado la cual sonaba encantadora y luego vio el juramento hecho por ambos, ella sabía que estaba mal escuchar a escondidas pero ella se juró jamás revelar nada de lo escuchado y ahora esa determinación era aun más fuerte con las revelaciones del pelinegro.

Ella levanto todos los hechizo de privacidad que sabía ya que al parecer ninguno de los dos magos había recodado hacerlo, uno para no ser escuchados, uno no me notes para que nadie viniese a la torre mientras ellos conversaban y unos más para guardar secretos que obligaba a quien estaba dentro del hechizo a guardar silencio sobre todo lo escuchado, y así la rubia se quedó en silencio sentada sobre el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared a un lado de la puerta del salón de astronomía escuchando pacientemente sobre el dolor que había sufrido su único y gran amigo Harry Potter.

 **El me pegaba con el cinturón y a veces con los puños creo que mi magia curaba la mayoría de mis lesiones internas-** dijo con humor tétrico **\- mi cuerpo tenía tantas cicatrices que me avergonzaba quitarme la camisa, cuando me bañaba en los baños compartidos de Gryffindor era el primero o el ultimo ya que no quería que nadie viera mis cicatrices no tenía muchas en los brazos, la mayoría de las cicatrices eran en mi pecho, la espalda y mis piernas-** el rubio estaba horrorizado tenia el estomago revuelto- **según mi tío eso era el castigo por hacer rarezas-** rio sin animo casi como si fuese su manera de lidiar con los recuerdos dolorosos **\- mi tía no me pegaba pero me dejaba sin comer a veces por uno o dos días, y mi cuarto si a lo que tuve se le puede llamar así fue la alacena debajo de la escaleras, ahí dormí durante 10 años de mi vida, tuve una habitación al venir a Hogwarts y creo que me dieron la segunda habitación de dudley por miedo a lo que les harían los… fenómenos a ellos**.- dijo para luego soltar una risa hueca sin emoción.

 **Harry –** llamo el rubio para sacar al contrario de esos recuerdos que parecían matar parte del espíritu de ese Gryffindor cabezota que tenía enfrente, era la primera vez que llamaba al pelinegro por su nombre, este lo vio sin entender, el rubio tendió una mano en su dirección y el la tomo se aferró a esa mano y luego esa misma mano tiro de el para empezar un abrazo, se dejó abrazar por el rubio, fue un abrazo algo torpe ya que Draco no estaba acostumbrado a abrazar pero lo hizo porque sentía que Harry se estaba desmoronando y él no quería eso, por más que profesara adiarlo en el pasado, jamás y nunca le desearía esa infancia a nadie, Harry lloro aferrado al pecho ajeno era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien el tipo de vida que había llevado con sus tíos, había contado por encima las cosas pero jamás lo había contado con tantos detalles y por fin sentía que podía desahogarse para dejar eso atrás, le era necesario contarlo para poder sacarlo de su interior eso era algo que solo había notado hasta ese momento.

 **Hablaremos otro día-** tan ensimismados estaba que ninguno de los dos supo quién de ellos había dicho esas palabra, el rubio acaricio el revoltijo de cabello negro durante un rato, Harry se quedó dormido en el regazo ajeno con un reguero de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas el cual Draco se encargó de limpiar, esa tarde Draco comprendió que no era el único que sufría, su sufrimiento parecía poca cosa si lo comparaban, tarareo en voz baja una canción de cuna lullaby una partitura que le encantaba de pequeño y así pasaron varios minutos en los que el rubio miraba el cielo mientras daba caricias al pelinegro el cual dormía ajeno a todo, la rubia de mirada soñadora se quedó velando de ambos ya que el rubio se había apoyado en la pared y se había quedado dormido con Harry en el regazo; los dejo dormir a gusto, ambos lo necesitaban, los despertaría antes del toque de queda con un hechizo de modo que no supieran que había estado ahí y así paso la tarde que se convirtió en noche ambos durmiendo Sin ser consiente que alguien había sido testigo de casi todo lo acontecido ambos solo durmieron recuperándose de la sobrecarga emocional de ese día.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien es un capitulo largo señores y señoras así que no se quejen tal vez no actualice hasta la próxima semana así que aquí esta esté capi


	9. Capitulo 09

Snape estaba sentado cómodamente en un mullido sillón verde musgo en el despacho de Lucius Malfoy bebiendo un trago de whisky de fuego, el nombrado estaba inmerso dentro de un pensadero viendo el recuerdo que Snape le había dado unos minutos antes, el maestro de pociones estaba un poco dudoso en su elección pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás, el patriarca de los Malfoy salió del pensador con el ceño fruncido y con una mueca entre incrédula y divertida.

 **Al parecer el vástago Potter, tiene cierto carácter -** comentó con aire divertido, Snape resoplo indignado el no necesitaba que le dijeran lo obvio **\- no estoy seguro de que el lord esté interesado en Potter en este momento; me atrevo a aventurar que esta ocupado con algo más, -** al ver la duda en el pocionista se explicó **\- mando a llamar a Bellatrix y le pidió de regreso un objeto que dejo a su cuidado hace algún tiempo, pero he de decirte que si Potter se hace a un lado nos hará las cosas más fáciles, pero no puedo opinar en nombre del lord al final será el quien tome la decisión.**

Snape asintió, el también pensaba lo mismo además no le había mostrado el recuerdo completo a Lucius, el esperaba que el lord se mostrara más perceptivo a no matar a Potter al saber que el chico era su horrocrux oh por Merlín iba a necesitar un par de pociones para después de los crucios que probablemente sufriría. Le dio un trago profundo a su bebida antes de encaminarse a la chimenea hecha de mármol blanco para regresas a sus habitaciones en Hogwarts.

Mientras el profesor de pociones regresaba a Hogwarts su más "odiado" estudiante iba su primera detención con la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras sin él saberlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El pelinegro tenía ganas de diseccionar a cierto sapo rosa pero aún no lo hacía, Harry por primera vez en su vida quería matar a una persona y nadie lo podía culpar por ello, la mujer le hacía justicia a su nombre Dolores, porque solo causaba dolores de cabeza con sus chillidos estridentes y ahora el sapo lo había castigado solo por leer otro libro en clase, que no era el que ella había recomendado, pero es que esa cosa era basura- suspiro cansado y medio arrastrando los pies camino hacia el despacho de la profesora de defensa- llamo a la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato.

 **Bueno señor Potter-** dijo con evidente malicia- **lo estaba esperando-** la mujer se veía muy satisfecha consigo misma. **\- hará algunas planas esta noche.**

Harry ni le prestó atención solo asintió y se sentó en el pupitre dispuesto frente al escritorio, el opto por no ver la oficina pulcramente arreglada que parecía haber sido vomitado de rosa por doquier, era mejor ignorar todo **,- profesora que desea que escriba en el pergamino –** pregunto una vez estaba listo para escribir sobre el pergamino le extraño el no ver el tintero pero pensó que la pluma tal vez estaba encantada.

 **Debo leer solo lo concerniente a mi materia y no desobedecer a mis profesores-** dijo con una sonrisa dentada que la hacía ver más fea de lo que ya era.

Harry comenzó a escribir pero noto un dolor en la mano al escribir la primera palabra, soltó la pluma como si quemase y se revisó la mano donde vio un punto rojo, entrecerró los ojos hacia la pluma y luego vio a su profesora que parecía muy conforme con si misma **\- profesora esa pluma... es una pluma de sangre.**

 **Mmm** -Hizo un ademan de mano mientras se limaba las uñas- **Señor Potter escriba sobre el pergamino que no tenemos toda la noche-** dijo como si no hubiese escuchado al ojiverde. Ante esto Harry simplemente se levantó del pupitre y camino hasta la puerta de salida él no iba a ser víctima de nadie y menos de ese sapo rosa **.- señor Potter a donde cree que va-** chillo la mujer indignada que con un movimiento de varita cerró la puerta la mujer hiso un hechizo que reconoció como un hechizo silenciador, la volteo a ver con sospecha **\- señor Potter sino quiera tener consecuencias se sentara nuevamente y comenzara a escribir sobre el pergamino-** dijo altaneramente como si fuese normal que el estudiante frente a ella obedeciera, al ver que Harry no obedecía le lanzo un hechizó _**– Crucio -**_ grito la mujer y de su varita salió un rayo rojo.

El pelinegro lo esquivo ágilmente haciendo que el hechizo impactara en el suelo, después de eso todo pareció ralentizarse para el ojiverde quien corrió hacia la puerta con una rapidez sorprendente concentro la mayor cantidad de magia que pudo. _**\- Reducto-**_ grito Harry sacando su varita, el hechizo hizo añicos la puerta, debido a la cantidad de magia usada. la explosión se escuchó en gran parte del castillo alertando a otros estudiantes y profesores por igual, el pelinegro salió de la oficina caminado sin prisa mientras la mujer despotricaba a diestra y siniestra sobre expulsarlo ja! Como si le importara, Dumbledore de seguro no lo permitiría el maldito viejo lo necesitaba como supuesto salvador además él la iba a hundir por tratar de usar una imperdonable en él, él sabía que la mujer no conjuraría tal hechizo donde podía ser vista o escuchada, he ahí la razón de su aparente calma aunque hervía por dentro.

Snape solo tenía unos minutos de haber llegado al gran comedor cuando se produjo el estridente sonido de una explosión, el pocionista corrió desde el comedor hacia donde creía había ocurrido el siniestro pero se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Potter saliendo con total calma del lugar donde había ocurrido la explosión. **\- Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí Potter-** dijo con voz arrastrada el maestro de pociones mientras lo escudriñaba con ojos entrecerrados,

 **Esa mujer, pretendía que hiciera planas-** Snape enarco una ceja como preguntando si era enserio, si esa era su excusa para tal arrebato, porque Snape intuía que había sido él el causante de la explosión que había escuchado, tal mirada solo hizo enfurecer al ojiverde el cual apretó los dientes casi hasta hacerlos rechinar **\- con una pluma de sangre –** se explicó escupiendo las palabras con rabia, la expresión de Snape se limpió de cualquier emoción y avanzo hasta estar a solo un metro de distancia de Harry.

 **Espero que esto no sea un invento suyo Potter-** los ojos ónix lo taladraron con la mirada,- **porque son acusaciones muy serias -** el ojiverde le sostuvo la mirada por unos largos segundos, Snape pareció conforme por su acción y avanzo hasta la oficina donde encontró un pergamino con una sola palabra escrita _"Debo"_ y era obvio que estaba escrita con Sangre por el color marrón rojizo y una pluma estaba en el suelo; con un movimiento de varita hizo levitar los objetos hacia él, la fastidiosa empleada del ministerio seguía gritándole a Potter sin notarlo.

 **Profesor hay alguna forma de saber que hechizos han sido lanzados por una varita-** pregunto Harry viendo con rabia a dolores Umbriget.

 **Si los hay ¿por?-**

 **Ella me lanzo un crucio que apenas y esquive –** la cara de la mujer se arrugo de indignación.

 **No creerá tal difamación-** chillo, snape miro por un momento a su estudiante, en específico la mirada llena de odio que le mandaba al monigote del ministerio, se sorprendió, ni siquiera a él le había dedicado tal mirada de odio y no es como si no se la merecida- contuvo un suspiro y camino hasta la mujer y le arrebato la varita y rápidamente hizo el hechizo pedido por Harry **_–"crucio"-_** las palabras se formaron del humo que salía de la varita de la mujer.

 **Al parecer no es difamación-** dijo con voz seria y molesta minerva MacGonagall – **usted tendrá que responder ante el ministerio -** dijo la bruja con semblante lúgubre- **de gracia que sea una fiel defensora de las leyes porque de lo contrario conocería lo vengativa que puedo llegar a ser, incancerus-** conjuro, las cuerdas mágicas ataron a la bruja que parecía más un sapo rechoncho atado, cuando Harry miro alrededor vio a muchos alumnos viéndolo con lastima, quiso suspira pero se abstuvo, algunos profesores (por no decir todos) estaban molestos con umbriget, el único que falta era el director, extraño por lo general el viejo era el primero en llegar cuando ocurría algo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya eran casi las once de la noche y al sapo rosa se lo habían llevado los aurores, Harry tenía un humor de perro había estado ocupado y ahora esa loca profesora- suspiro con cansancio- aún no había llamado a Asami y estaba seguro de que su esposo no estaba muy complacido con esto de solo pensar en la mirada molesta de Asami le entraba un escalofríos ya llevaba cinco semanas de regreso a clase y era fin de semana así que se escabullo bajo la capa de invisibilidad y fue hasta el sauce boxeador y de ahí hasta la casa de los gritos desde donde se apareció ya que las barreras de Hogwarts no abarcaba ese lugar, llego a un callejo vacío de Londres vio en todas direcciones antes de quitarse la capa y guardarla en un bolso encantado que llevaba, camino hasta un restaurant muggle donde pidió una comida ligera era un poco más de las once así que no cenaría nada pasado, debido al cambio de horario sabía que en Japón eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana si sus cálculos no le fallaban así que saco su teléfono con las manos temblorosa y marco el número de Asami.

 **+++ diga –** una voz masculina profunda y sedosa respondió al primer repique, la respiración de Harry pareció estancarse **\- te has dignado a llamarme-** dijo Asami con borde filoso y al parecer molesto.

 **Yo...-** Harry quería llorar se sentía tan feliz y a la vez tan desdichado **– perdón no había podido salir del colegio-** se disculpó, el ojiverde ahogo un suspiró **\- Mm Asami.**

 **Si-**

 **Te extraño -** su voz estaba cargada de ternura y tristeza **\- me alegra haber regresado al colegio pero no es lo mismo dormir solo –** aseguro- **sabes hice un amigo bueno en realidad logre que mi enemigo se convirtiera en mi amigo-** soltó una risilla, Asami lo escuchaba en silencio, **\- el director se metió con cuestiones que no son de su incumbencia y tuve una discusión, nada de qué preocuparse, además de tratar con profesoras que parecen sapos.**

 **Al parecer has tenido unas movidas semanas-** dijo secamente.

 **Asami me extrañas –** pregunto en un susurro casi roto- **no es necesario que respondas perdona por la pregunta-** dijo con premura al notar el silencio al otro lado de la línea, se recrimino por idiota, sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar el sollozó que estaba por escaparse su corazón dolió, dolió tanto que pensó que podría morir.

 **Si, si te extrañe-** admitió con una sinceridad muy poco común en el **\- la cama esta fría al despertar.-** dijo como si fuese la razón por la que le hacía falta, Harry soltó una pequeña risilla él sabía que hacerlo admitir que lo extrañaba ya era un logro pero que le diera tal excusa lo hacía adorable. **-Llámame luego estoy en una reunión.-** Anuncio el empresario.

 **Te llamare el próximo fin de semana.-** aseguro. **\- adiós -** corto llamada después de esa despedida.

Harry pago lo pedido en el restaurant y se regresó a la casa de los gritos mediante aparición desde donde regreso a Hogwarts casi llegando a su sala común sintió un tirón de magia que lo hizo jadear, se apoyó sobre la fría pared de piedra y busco calmase, su magia estaba inquieta se había formado un vínculo pero ¿con que o con quién? casi la mitad de su magia había sido drenada, tendría que investigar que había pasado eso no podía ser normal pero en el fondo de su mente sentía una conexión formándose era pura, delicada e inocente, diría casi... casi como la de un bebe, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, llego a la conclusión de que el no había formado el vínculo así que lo más probable es que Asami formara un vínculo con un infante necesitado de magia, sin saberlo, pero como... y por qué Asami tenía a dicho bebe con él,- hizo un mueca divertida y soltó el aire retenido que no había notado- no podía saltar a conclusiones apresuradas pero era la única explicación para el vínculo naciente.

Ahora tenía otra interrogante Asami era muggle el no debería poder enlazarse con la magia del infante pero había ocurrido, tal vez Asami era un quibs –sacudió la cabeza – no esa no era la explicación, pero el hecho de que la mitad de su magia hubiese sido drenada a través de Asami para el infante no era algo que podía dejarse al aire, tendría que revisar algunas cosas en Gringgots porque ahora que lo pensaba el duende parecía tener alguna idea sobre Asami, bueno primero vería como obtener la sangre de Asami y luego desvelaría el misterio, esperaba sinceramente no ser vaciado por el vínculo que se había formado aunque lo dudaba, tal vez iría con madam Pomfrey en la mañana por respuestas, termino el tramo faltante y regreso a su cama para recuperarse de la fatiga por agotamiento mágico no creía estar en condiciones de ir a clase el día siguiente pero igual no importaba tenia cosas que averiguar como para preocuparse por faltar a unas míseras clases.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Asami miraba sin ver nada realmente, por fin había tenido noticias de su pequeño esposo después de cinco semanas de total abandono, no mentiría, él se sentía molesto, puede que castigara a su pequeño esposo cuando volviese solo las posibilidades le hacían endurecer, se sorprendió por las palabras del adolecente, y algo se removió en su pecho ante la declaración de que lo extrañaba pensó en no responder pero desecho la idea ante el sollozo ahogado que escucho al otro lado de la línea, -suspiro derrotado- como podía ser tan blando con el ojiverde, su esposo era muy sensible en algunas ocasiones. Le dio a entender que el también lo echaba de menos a su manera y le dijo que estaba ocupado lo cual no era mentira.

Después de cortar la llamada miro los cadáveres a sus pies sin emoción alguna **\- Asami-sama, Yuukio escapo pero dejo papeles incriminatorios pero nada de quien esta tras todo esto-** informo el secretario con evidente nerviosismo ya que era su responsabilidad esa redada.

 **Encuéntralo-** ordeno **\- si es posible tráelo vivo-** y ese era el peor castigo para un traidor ya todos sabían que si Asami pedía que los trajesen con vida era por una simple razón: tortura; kirishima no quería estar en los zapatos de Yuukio Yamato ese hombre estaba en las manos del "Oni".

Asami salió de la residencia en la que se acababa de llevar a cabo esa masacre con la única sobreviviente en brazos, una niña de 5 meses hija del bastardo que se había atrevido a traicionarlo, porque incluso para él, matar a un infante era algo que no haría, a pesar de todo, él no era ese tipo de monstruo.

Sintió un fuerte golpeteo en su pecho cuando acomodo a la niña en sus brazos, la beba abrió los ojos azul zafiro y lo miro por unos segundos para luego sonreír abiertamente, esto tomo por sorpresa a Asami la pequeña cabeza llena de cabellos plateados se recostó de su hombro para luego dormir, Asami la miro con extrañeza debido a la sensación hormigueante en sus brazos que no era normal decidió desechar sus paranoia y subió al auto que lo esperaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Akihito estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama aprovechando que era domingo tenía planeado dormir hasta tarde pero el incesante sonido del teléfono lo despertó sin mirar el número respondió el teléfono.

 **+++ Diga-** sonó más dormido que despierto.

 **Takaba he mandado a uno de mis subordinados a recogerte.-** el joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer la voz que estaba lívida de ira y moletia, así que Akihito no protesto ante la orden dada por el mafioso, no sabía por qué Asami lo mandaba a buscar de manera tan arbitraria pero era mejor enterase luego, porque estaba seguro que lo llevarían a la fuerza de ser necesario.

 **Diles que me dejen bañar por lo menos-** dijo ya un poco más despierto, haciéndose miles de interrogantes porque si Asami lo mandaba a buscar no era para tomar el té.

 **Tienes 15 minutos, has maletas para medio mes tal vez más** -ordeno el mafioso quien corto la llamada sin ninguna explicación.

¿Pero qué...? Akihito no entendía que pasaba pero estaba seguro que sería utilizado por Asami para algo, la pregunta era para que, se desperezo y fue al baño a tomar una ducha rápida, se lavó los dientes de volada y con una toalla a la cintura regreso a la habitación donde empezó rápidamente a empacar en una maleta y en un morral algo de ropa y su cámara, bueno ya vería que era lo que quería Asami con él, aunque algo le decía que tendría que armarse de paciencia para cualquiera que fuese la razón por la que Asami lo había mandado a buscar, tocaron la puerta de entrada él ya estaba vestido con unos jeans deslavados y una camiseta blanca con un logo de "nirvana" estampado al frente y unas sencilla zapatillas de correr azules.

 **Buenos días-** hablo Kirishima con vos cortes, causándole escalofríos a Akihito por la falta de emociones en esa voz que antes no había notado **.- Asami-sama me ordeno recogerlo, tiene todo listo-** pregunto, el joven asintió y señalo la maleta y el morral que llevaba a cuestas, **\- bien, por favor sígame.**

Una camioneta negra los esperaba al frente del complejo de departamentos, sus maltas le fueron arrebatadas y se le ordeno subir al auto **.- Kirishima-san sabe por qué Asami me mando a buscar -** se removió algo inquieto. El nombrado miro al joven sin expresión alguna, el solo esperaba que Takaba Akihito no se hiciera falsas esperanzas con su jefe, él sabía que su jefe solo usaría al joven como canguro, le hizo unas señas para que guardara silencio y Takaba obedeció. Que fuese su jefe el que hablara con el joven, kirishima no estaba muy a gusto con las decisiones que había tomado su jefe pero él no lo contradeciría ni lo desobedecería.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Unos veinte minutos después estaba siendo escoltado por El secretario a las oficina en el bar Shion, nada más entrar se quedó estupefacto con la vista, Asami cargaba a una niña de Unos pocos meses con delicadeza pegada al pecho a la cual le estaba sobado la espalda, la niña parecía estar hipando de llanto, en cuanto el mafioso alzo la mirada takaba se quedó petrificado pero logro recobrar el control y entro a la oficina cerrando la puerta.

 **Te preguntaras ¿por qué te he mandado a buscar?-** dijo sin ningún arrepentimiento, takaba suspiro pero asintió- **necesito que la cuides-** señalo la beba, Akihito lo miro como si hubiese enloquecido- **te pagare más de lo que ganarías como fotógrafo en un año, 2 millones por cada diez días. Tú deberás cuidarla y velar por ella, su alimentación, si duerme...-** fue interrumpido por un molesto joven.

 **Un momento no he dicho que acepte-** dijo con voz molesta, Asami lo miro como si fuese un niño haciendo un berrinche **\- bien digamos que acepto-** casi gruño **\- quien es esa niña y por qué debo cuidarla.**

Lo miro con fijeza y luego decidió hablar no era como si le afectase realmente- **la niña es Yuukio Hibiki hija de un traidor-** Akihito sintió que su sangre se helaba y trago en seco- **aun no tengo a su padre en mi poder, no malinterpretes ella no es un rehén –** explicó ante la cara pálida del joven **-pero por el momento la tengo conmigo y necesito que alguien la cuide-** el joven trato de replicar pero basto una fría mirada para que cerrara la boca. **\- mis hombres son inútiles con un bebe y no quiero mujeres fastidiosas cercas, además hay algunas incongruencias con la información de la niña.**

 **¿Incongruencias? -** pregunto inconsciente, Asami solo asintió mientras se paraba de la silla en la que estaba sentado para pasarle a la niña. De cabello plateado, piel nívea y ojos azules, cualquiera pensaría que es extranjera si no fuese por los rasgos claramente asiáticos de la niña.

 **La madre demando a Yuukio por secuestro-** Akihito levanto la vista de golpe- **al parecer se separaron poco antes de dar a luz, ella huyo pero él las encontró y el muy bastardo le robo a la niña, se supone que él tiene una orden de arresto, pero al parecer no lo han encontrado y no se sabía dónde tenía a la niña-**

 **Pero si fue secuestrada, entonces...-** Akihito no veía razón para que el tuviese que cuidarla a la beba y más si había una madre desesperada por encontrarla.

 **Ese es el problema no se encuentra a la madre, por ningún lugar-** declaro cansado apoyándose contra el escritorio cruzando los brazos,- **la tendré conmigo hasta que me encargué del traidor.-** Y Akihito supo que no debía preguntar nada- **o hasta que encuentre a la madre, si no la encuentro me encargare de encontrarle una buena familia para ella-** dijo como si fuese lo más normal, -el joven suspiro- era algo lógico que Asami se encargara de todo y más cuando había niños involucrados una vez le pregunto por mera curiosidad si había matado a algún inocente y él le respondió que cuando eso pasase el sería un verdadero monstruo y que él no cruzaría tal línea porque lo que se hallaba más allá de esa línea era algo que no deseaba saber.

 **Bien lo hare –** dijo resignado, Asami levanto una ceja interrogante ante la poca negacion- **no sé si lo sabes pero feilong me tiene en la mira para sus planes sean cuales sean, tiene algo que ver con tu esposo-** dijo tragando grueso por la mirada del hombre, la beba se removió un poco y se arregló en sus brazos para luego soltar un suspirito cómodo **,- me servirá para salir de su vista, además dudo el tener alguna opción además de aceptar porque esto es más un orden o me equivoco-** el mafioso le dio una media sonrisa algo burlona mientras asentía.

 **Te quedaras en mi departamento-** informo **\- neon te llevara lo que necesites, ten-** le entrego un teléfono táctil delgado LG- **llámalo si necesitas algo, ahí está la pañalera y su mamila-** Akihito estaba sorprendido Asami era muy competente con los niños quien lo diría- **por desgracia para ti no podrás salir del departamento sin permiso-** dijo como si fuese lo más normal de mundo confinar a alguien a un lugar.

 **Un momento si me quedare en tu departamento...-**

 **No estaré ahí-** dijo sin interés **\- tengo una casa la cual estoy utilizando, Saku seguirá haciendo la limpieza del departamento una vez por semana-** le hablo como si fuese un niño pequeño al cual le pedían que no desordenase mucho, Takaba frunció el ceño él no era tan desordenado o sí.

Asami ordeno a su jefe de guardaespaldas que escoltara al joven al departamento no sin antes infórmale que él estaría a cargo de conseguir lo que le pidiese Takaba.

 **Neon-san-** llamo tentativo, el aludido miro a un lado dando a entender que tenía su atención **-Asami no tiene una cuna en el departamento-** aseguro **\- puede conseguir una, y de ser posible podríamos pasar por una farmacia.**

 **Puedo preguntar la razón de lo último-** dijo extrañado el guarda espalda.

 **Eh bueno, debo comprarle formula láctea para su edad y algunas mamilas más y en las farmacias venden pijamas sería bueno una mientras se le consigue ropa, además tiene algo de calentura probablemente porque le están saliendo los dientes así que hay que comprar medicina de bebe para la fiebre-** el guardaespaldas lo miro con nuevos ojos ahora entendía porque su jefe había llamado a ese joven, takaba Akihito era capaz de cuidar al infante de mejor manera que cualquier subordinado además el chico parecía muy acostumbrado a tal cosa.

 **Aún es temprano-** dijo neon mirando su reloj de muñeca- **pasaremos a comprar la cuna para que la envíen hoy, luego iremos a una tienda de bebes creo que es lo más acertado-** takaba asintió- **ahí hará la compra para la ropa de la bebe y luego pasaremos por la farmacia-** el guardaespaldas estaba inmerso en planear todo así que no noto como takaba asentía ante sus palabras.

Las compras fueron hechas con rapidez y neon ya estaba llevando al joven al departamento casi deshabitado de su jefe, neon sabia qua Asami se había mudado a la casa que compartía con el adolecente dos días después de que este se marchara, aunque él creía que tal cambio se debía a que su jefe extrañaba de sobremanera a su esposo y no era como si él o alguien fuese a preguntar era mejor quedarse con sus hipótesis, dos de su subordinados subieron la cuna y la armaron además de subir las demás compras su tarea ya estaba hecha que takaba se encargara de lo demás se dijo a sí mismo para dejar al joven en el departamento sin siquiera un adiós.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El ojiverde durmió dos días enteros ni se percató de que había sido llevado con Madam Pomfrey por sus amigos los cuales lo levitaron a la enfermería, al no despertar para el medio día, Algunos creyeron que era por culpa de algún hechizo mandado por Umbriget hacia él, hasta que Madam Pofrey aseguro y perjuro que solo era agotamiento mágico y que debía descansar así que paso día y medio en la enfermería al despertar le hicieron beber tres pociones horribles pero que en cuanto empezaron a hacer efecto se llevaron consigo el agotamiento que aun sentía.

 **Señor Potter puedo preguntar que ha estado haciendo para que su magia se haya drenado de tal manera-** pregunto con una mirada dura la enfermera.

El ojiverde suspiro **\- jura que no saldrá de aquí lo que le diga.**

 **Soy una sanadora tengo un juramento de no divulgar los secretos de mis paciente-** dijo seria- **así que hable.** \- Harry rio un poco, la enfermera era mandona cuando quería algo

Harry pensó que lo mejor era decirle parte de la verdad tal vez ella le diese repuestas que necesitaba- **este verano pasado contraje matrimonio-** la cejas de la enfermera subieron hasta la coronilla- **fue por deseo propio** -aseguro, aunque era mentira pero no se arrepentía de casarse y al parecer su rostro reflejaba lo que pensaba porque la enfermera asintió dejando el tema de lado- **bueno mi esposo esta en otro país para ser más exactos en Japón y el... bueno creo que tomo bajo su tutela un bebe umm un bebe mágico.**

 **Oh –** la boca de la enfermera hizo un perfecto circulo **-me sorprende su matrimonio mas no el género de su pareja-** dijo cómplice, haciendo que Harry enrojeciera hasta las orejas **.- explíqueme que tiene que ver lo último con su agotamiento mágico.**

 **Siento la conexión con él bebe en el fondo de mi mente pero aun no la reviso y bueno cuando la conexión se formó sentí que la mitad de mi magia fue drenada.-** explico

Pomfrey frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos pensando, luego camino a un librero tras su escritorio y saco un libro de pasta dura color beige que entrego a Harry **\- ahí puede encontrar la respuesta a lo que busca él bebe debe ser huérfano de sus padres mágicos y al necesitar magia se unió a su esposo y como están casado el vínculo tiro de usted, ya que ustedes tienen su vínculo propio; es probable que sea usted quien posee más magia de los dos, por lo tanto le afecto más a usted, el infante debía estar necesitado de magia de forma casi famélica para llegar a drenarlo de tal manera le recomiendo leer el capítulo 10 y 13 le servirán con su problema.**

 **Si siente agotamiento nuevamente venga a la enfermería por algunas pociones para que le ayuden a recuperarse del agotamiento y no se preocupe el drenaje de magia solo ocurre durante el primer año de vida del bebe.-** aseguro calmando al joven que parecía preocupado.

 **Gracias-** murmuro con pena, antes de salir de la enfermería Madam Pomfrey se divirtió a su costa.

 **Sabe pensé que le daría la charla sobre sus propios bebes y de como ellos reaccionaban a la magia de los padres, pero aun así es interesante, usted ya es papa sin buscarlo.-** dijo divertida, Harry salió de la enfermería con un objetivo fijo; leer el libro y entender a qué se refería la enfermera a que ya era ¿papa?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había pasado una semana desde que leyó el libro que le había dado la enfermera y Harry estaba un poco preocupado el vínculo estaba ahí en el fondo de su mente pero según lo que había investigado el vínculo se debía haber fortalecido pero eso no habían ocurrido, así que la conclusión obvia era que Asami tenía a un bebe con el pero no estaba con él en específico sino con algún subordinado al cual le habría dado la tarea de cuidarla. -Suspiro cansado- Asami tendría que interactuar más con la bebe porque si no el pagaría las consecuencias, ya que era su magia la que sería drenada de golpe, la bebe trataría de abastecerse lo más que pudiese de magia al estar tanto tiempo sin contacto con la fuente aunque no fuera de forma directa (la conexión es a través de Asami pero Harry es la fuente de magia) si quería evitar un agotamiento mágico tendría que hacer algo pero que sin sonar sospechoso, mientras se devanaba los sesos pensando, un suave tirón de magia ocurrió no fue tan fuerte como el primero pero aun así tomo un poco más del 20% de su magia pero de forma suave.

Cuando entendió lo que ocurría solo pudo suspirar de alivio- será mejor que Asami tenga una buena explicación para tener a esa bebe con el- pensó algo divertido ya que era obvio que la niña no era de Asami, ah eso era otra cosa al tocar la fina línea que lo conectaba con él bebe le llego una imagen clara de una niña en un bello pijama azul que hacia resaltar sus ojos junto a una cabecita llena de cabellos blancos aunque estaba vestida de azul supo al instante que era un "ella" y tenía la vaga ida de que la había visto desde la perspectiva del empresario, bueno ¿cómo había entrado en contacto con la conexión? fácil: las clases de oclumancia eran sobre meditación y sobre como entrar en tu propia mente cuando entro en su mente logro ver con claridad el vínculo y ahí noto que la magia era muy similar a la de una criatura mágica al parecer tendría que hablar con Asami sobre su condición antes de tiempo o podría hacerse el desentendido, nah –hizo una mueca- según el libro; Asami y el ahora eran los padre mágicos de la niña pero como diablos se hacía padre a los quince, sin dar a luz y sin siquiera estar en el mismo continitee ni se diga país-bufo por lo bajo, un rato después soltó una risilla suave y luego suspiro- trataría de guardar el secreto por ahora a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario revelarlo.

Por otro lado Dumbledore tenía una semana y media fuera del colegio lo cual levantaba alarmas pero decidió ignorarlo, más temprano que tarde se enteraría de que iba esa ausencia prologada de eso estaba seguro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ojitos esta beba es importante por ciertas razones jajajaja y bueno takaba no será un arrastrado no! lo amo demasiado como para hacerle eso, para eso está el chino jajajaja tratare de actualizarla pronto ya verán mi sorpresa para los que leen esta historia


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Asami no entendía su propio desazón por no ver a la niña, tenía casi una semana desde que la había dejado al cuidado de Takaba y se había deslindado de cualquier responsabilidad, se suponía que era así, entonces que lo había poseído para ir a su departamento.

Miro con molestia la puerta de entrada antes de deslizar la tarjeta de acceso e introducir el código, una vez dentro del departamento se escuchó el suave gimoteo de un llanto ahogado junto a un tarareo suave, camino con calma hasta una de las habitaciones donde encontró al rubio-ceniza tratando de calmar el llanto de la niña la cual cansada de llorar solo hipaba, solo dio un paso dentro de la habitación y la bebe alzo rápidamente la vista empezando nuevamente su llanto y estirando sus pequeño bracitos en una súplica que el mafioso entendió, camino un par de pasos para arrebatarla de los brazos ajenos.

Parecía magia, la niña se había calmado al instante y Asami sentía nuevamente ese cosquilleo en su pecho y brazos, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esa niña estaba resultando ser un enigma al igual que su esposo, alzo la mirada y se topó con unos cansados ojos azules que le agradecieron sin palabras **\- te ha dado problemas-** tanteo.

 **En realidad no-** el mafioso alzo ambas cejas – **hace unas dos horas empezó a llorar, antes de eso solo comía, dormía y jugaba con algunos de los peluches-** suspiro cansado y se sentó en una mecedora de mimbre blanco que no había estado en el apartamento antes de su llegada **\- la bañe y luego no sé qué ocurrió, empezó a llorar, creí que tenía hambre, no fue así, que quería jugar, tampoco, revise que su pañal estuviese limpio, no había nada, traté de hacerla dormir pero no funciono es como… no se…-** bufo frustrado, Asami lo vio con diversión ya que muy rara vez se veía a Takaba perder los estribos.

La niña se acomodó en los brazos de Asami, restregando su carita en la camisa ajena sin miramiento alguno como tratando de impregnarse de su esencia algo que el noto, trato de colocarla en su cuna pero esta se aferró a él con sus pequeñas manitos con tanta fuerza que no logro bajársela de encima, Takaba no logro disimular una risa y Asami lo asesino con la mirada **\- bien tengo trabajo, estaré en la sala, cuando logre…-** señalo el koala enfurruñado en su pecho **– quitármela me iré, mientras terminare algunas cosas en la laptop, aprovecha y duerme estaré un par de horas por lo que veo-** Takaba por poco y besa al mafioso de la gratitud, la niña no lloraba pero era demasiado activa y él no estaba a acostumbrado a tal faena, en su opinión las mujeres que tenía mas de dos hijos estaban locas, si una sola niña lo tenía como un zombi no quería ni imaginarse dos o tres, se estremeció de pies a cabeza de solo pensarlo.

Aprovechando que Asami estaba con la niña Takaba se dio un merecido baño de espumas mas no duro ni veinte minutos porque quería dormir antes de que la pequeña princesa estuviera a su cargo nuevamente, porque una pequeña princesa, umm si tal vez por la ropa de marca que le había mandado el mafioso a pesar de que le habían comprado ropa o los juguetes que costaban más que su humilde cámara o solo tal vez no se… el collar de platino en forma de copo de nieve con un diamante en el centro o… tal vez por unos pequeño aretes de zafiro,- sacudió la cabeza divertido- Takaba creía sinceramente que Asami no se daba cuenta de sus propias intenciones o de como se comportaba con la niña, no lo mal entiendan Asami seguía siendo un hijo de su madre, sangre fría que no le temblaba la mano para nada pero al parecer había decidido quedarse con la niña, sin siquiera notarlo el mismo. Sonrió de solo imaginarse como sería la vida de esa niña como hija de Asami.

Cuando se miró en el espejo de la habitación que ocupaba no pudo pasar por alto los moretones y chupones que aun adornaban su piel, hacia casi dos semanas desde su último encuentro con Feilong- su mira se ensombreció y su rostro pareció limpiarse de emoción alguna- Feilong sentía un apego enfermizo hacia el jefe de la Yakuza japonesa, apego que él no comprendía, paso sus dedos sobre la piel amoratada y de inmediato los recuerdos le asaltaron.

Una enorme habitación, un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas ahí se encontraba Akihito acostado sobre una cama King con sabanas de seda negra, en un principio el sujeto en cuestión no entendía para qué demonios Feilong lo había citado en ese lugar pero eso ya no importaba, sus manos estaban restringidas por la corbata que antes usaba el chino, su camisa fue abierta y una lengua desvergonzada se apodero de sus pequeño pezones ganándose un sinfín de gemidos, la mano ajena se hizo camino entre los pantalones hasta la naciente erección apretándola de manera dolorosa siendo acreedora de varios gemidos de dolor.

 **Takaba-** la voz lujurioso hizo que lo mirase, fue un mal movimiento, se sintió arrastrado hacia esos pozos negros con una fuerza abismal **\- ha pasado tiempo ¿no?** \- la sugerencia era más que clara **\- te hare rogar… hare que me desees… hare que ruegues para que no me detenga** -cada palabra fue susurrada sobre la sensible piel causando escalofríos, el mafioso unió sus bocas en un beso demandante en el que doblego la poca resistencia del fotógrafo.

La ropa fue innecesaria, ambos cuerpos se desnudaron, las manos fueron desatadas, y Takaba recorrió con amena fascinación el cuerpo ajeno, paseo su lengua por el pecho hasta bajar a la erección que se alzaba, sin ninguna queja engullo el falo para empezar un suave y cadencioso vaivén su lengua arremolinándose en el tronco de la erección y repasando con la lengua la henchida vena marcada, el calor aumento y Feilong coloco su mano en la cabeza del fotógrafo para aumentar el ritmo de la penetración para segundos después correrse en la profundidad de la garganta contraria, sostuvo su cabeza obligándole a beber el semen.

Takaba sintió el líquido ser derramado en su boca y como una mano le impedía separarse del pene haciéndole beber todo el líquido, cuando pudo separar su cabeza del pene que aun se mantenía erguido, tosió un poco y miro con cara de poco amigos al chino, el cual se rio para luego estamparlo boca abajo en la cama **\- ya sssh –** sus labios estaban contra la oreja del rubio.-ceniza al hablar **\- te hare venir, paciencia –** Takaba quiso rechistar pero una fuerte nalgada le silenció, haciéndole jadear, un dedo viscoso se adentró en su ano ensanchándolo, ¿Cuándo había sacado el lubricante? El largo cabello negro parecía una caricia sobre su espalda, Takaba ya estaba más allá de la sensatez y cordura cuando fue embestido con fuerza causando un ronco gemido.

Se sentía increíble ser llenado después de tanto tiempo, ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido…? ¿Tres o cuatro meses? No estaba seguro eso ya no importaba las embestida se hicieron rápidas y certeras dando justo en ese punto que le enloquecía, la posición cambio y ahora era Takaba quien estaba sobre el chino auto-penetrándose completamente perdido en el placer, Feilong veía con deleite como ese cuerpo se contorsionaba sobre si tratando de llegar aún más profundo, repartió besos mojados sobre el pecho dejando cardenales en su travesía por la piel, ¿cuánto hacia que no disfrutaba tanto del sexo? desde el problema con los rusos, si, desde esa última vez cuando se apodero del cuerpo del joven fotógrafo.

Feilong no lo quería pensar, ni mucho menos por asomo, pero se había estado conteniendo, pero… ¿por qué?, el deseaba poseer nuevamente a quien fue su rehén, desde hacia tiempo, pero ¿que lo contenía? ¿Que lo impulsaba a…?- un sonoro gemido lo saco de sus pensamientos, Takaba estaba por correrse y eso él aún no lo permitiría, apretó la base del pene y el contario grito y apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de pelinegro para mirarlo con suplica y duda eso encendió aún más su libido- dibujándosele una sonrisa macabra -paso su lengua por toda la extensión del cuello ajeno.

 **Dime-** ordeno con voz ronca y profunda **\- dime que deseas-** deposito un beso tras su oreja izquierda **.- si no lo pides… como puedo dártelo.**

Takaba temblaba de excitación, que el mundo y su orgullo se fuesen a la mierda. Decidido beso al contrario con desespero, sintió la risa contraria dentro del beso **\- hazme… hazme correr…-** la voz fue casi un susurro y su respiración agitada lo hacían ver aún más apetecible frente a Feilong. Quien no se contuvo y empezó a embestir con fuerza al joven fotógrafo que se deshacía entre sus brazos, eso le molesto ya que Takaba se le escapaba de las manos como el agua, esos pensamientos desencadenaron un instante de furia que no comprendió, clavo los dientes en el hombro izquierdo dejando la marca de sus dientes, Takaba gimió sonoramente cuando Feilong le dio un par de embestidas se corrió por una embestida que le dio de lleno en la próstata, la entrada se apretó de tal manera que el mafioso se corrió casi al mismo llenando de su esencia al contrario, el cuerpo bajo el pareció convulsionar de placer y temblar un poco mientras pasaba el éxtasis de su liberación, Takaba con manos temblorosas atrajo hacia si al mafioso iniciando un beso suave que poco a poco lo llevo a la inconciencia, Feilong no sabía que estaba pasando con el mismo, él no era de mimos ni mucho menos de besar con tanta delicadeza como la que había mostrado con el fotógrafo.

Feilong miro con detenimiento su obra, unos labios hinchados, un gran recorrido de chupones y algunos mordiscos, sonrió con suficiencia de saberse el perpetrador de tal obra y se sintió poseedor del joven fotógrafo, -sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente y miro con desconcierto al fotógrafo- ¿desde cuándo Takaba era suyo? se supone que solo lo deseaba porque Asami había estado interesado en el o acaso…- el suave movimiento de sabanas lo despertó de su cuestionamiento- Takaba se había abrazado a él, Feilong por alguna extraña razón decidió acompáñalo en su sueño y durmió toda una noche junto al fotógrafo.

Takaba sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente de esos recuerdos de esa noche y esta vez se concentró en el espejo, volvió a mirarse en el espejo los recuerdo desapareciendo de su mente, el solo recordar que despertó completamente solo en esa habitación le provocaban unas inmensas ganas de llorar y maldecir al mundo entero pero se contuvo, se sentía humillado él no era el segundo plato de nadie, el no sería solo un desfogue ni mucho menos el que se abre de piernas cada vez que el maldito de Feilong llame, eso no era lo que quería para su vida, era un hecho el que Asami lo había jodido, el sádico mafioso le mostro un mundo de placer y dolor que no conocía el cual le deslumbro (aunque no lo admitiese); en un principio él se aferró al hecho de que era hetero pero eso duro poco o nada, luego llego la decepción, él no podría ser nada más que un lindo trofeo para el mafioso japonés ya que había sido un capricho pasajero casi efímero diría… pero aun así no lo odiaba, Takaba no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas de odiar a nadie, luego estaba Feilong el cual lo confundía.

Suspiro con disgusto tallándose el rostro con una mano - había veces que Feilong lo miraba con tal intensidad o con los ojos llenos de sentimientos indescifrables que hacía que sus piernas temblasen y que su corazón pareciera estar en plena carrera, volvió a mirar con desgano su reflejo donde se veían todos los moretones sobre su piel donde vio una mordida en su hombro y quiso gritar por la frustración, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué maldita razón lo marcaba? acaso Feilong se creía su dueño, ni siquiera Asami le marco alguna vez, el chino acaso lo consideraba algo mas o solo era un buen culo para pasar el rato, apretó la mandíbula y por poco rompe el espejo de la rabia.

Se colocó unos bóxer y una simple camiseta blanca con unos shorts cortos marrón, para tirarse en la cama y abandonarse al sueño, era mejor no pensar en eso por el momento, tal vez este tiempo de confinamiento en el departamento de Asami sería suficiente como para pensar y entender la enfermiza relación que empezaba a desarrollar con Feilong.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La niña se entretenía con la corbata de Asami quien ya se había dado por vencido en tratar de terminar su trabajo en la laptop, Asami estaba pensando seriamente en donde o en que hueco se encontraba Yuukio Yamato ese hombre estaba resultando ser una maldita rata jamás presto atención a ese hombre por la sencilla razón de que este solo manejaba la parte ilegal de la recetas farmacológicas, por lo que sabía y busco todas las cuentas cuadraban su dinero seguía intacto pero… que llevo a Yuukio a traicionarlo ¿que busca? ¿Poder? ¿Dinero? No… debía haber algo más y eso lo tenía seriamente frustrado ya que no podía imaginar que era aquello que no comprendía teniendo todas las piezas.

La niña era un acertijo en sí, no había mucho aparte del reclamo de secuestro de la madre la cual no aparecía y otra interrogante Yuukio Yamato tenía el cabello marrón y ojos negro así que la niña o era albina o se parecía a la madre, dicha niña estaba babeando con diversión su corbata de diseñador - suspiro resignado- se aflojo la corbata para dársela, que se la quedara y jugara pensó, los grandes ojos azules le veía con fascinación con inocencia y el suponía que eso era porque no conocía la crueldad del mundo y la que también el albergaba, con esa niña sentía sentimientos difusos por lo que decidió ignorarlos.

En algún momento de la tarde la niña se había ovillado contra su pecho y se había dormido mientras el leía algunos reportes en su teléfono la tarde paso casi en completo silencio, se escucho el timbre de la puerta pero Asami no se movió sabía quién era y este tenía acceso al departamento- el hombre trajeado de negro entro al departamento a paso calmo y llego hasta la sala donde suponía que estaría su jefe **.- Asami-sama he venido a recogerlo para ir a la reunió con las cabecillas de Kanto en una hora-** informo Kirishima serio pero ligeramente choqueado de ver a su jefe con una niña dormida en brazos.

El secretario vio de primera mano la delicadeza con la cual el mafioso separo a la niña para tomarla de mejor forma y luego caminar a una habitación que el recordaba antes había estado vacía. Curioso se acercó a la puerta y vio como acostaba a la niña en la cuna con suavidad la nena se removió intranquila pero rápido escucho el "ssh, ssh" que el mafioso hacía para que la niña siguiese durmiendo, funciono ya que esta no gimoteo más, la arropo con una pequeña manta color lila viro la vista hasta Takaba que estaba dormido y Asami sacudió la cabeza antes de mover el cuerpo del joven fotógrafo para luego colocarle el edredón encima sin más salió de la habitación y fue a su armario de la habitación al final del pasillo por una corbata ya que la que cargaba antes estaba llena de baba y también porque la niña aun dormida tenia entre sus manitas aferrada la tela.

Asami vestía un sobrio traje con chaqueta de color gris plomo con camisa blanca y ahora corbata negra con rayas grises en diagonal (la anterior era solo gris humo) lo hacía ver elegante algo que no le importaba ya que esa noche lo más probable es que matase a varios de su "aliados".

Sacando su celular llamo y dio la orden de que se le informara de cierto negocio a su juguete dentro de la policía, mientras, él mantendría una amena reunión con algunos buitres que se habían pasado de la raya, porque nadie desobedecía sus órdenes y vivía, y esa noche se los recordaría aunque dejaría que la policía se encargase del trabajo sucio una sonrisa algo sádica se le dibujo mientras bajaba en del ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y con inusitada calma camino hasta el auto, dentro se colocó un pequeño audicular en el oído el cual disimulo con su cabellos lo encendería en cuanto estuviese en la reunión con esos vejetes, miro las luces de la ciudad por la ventana del auto y pensó en su pequeño esposo que estaba a cientos de kilómetros seguro en su internado mientras el llevaba a cabo la limpieza dentro de la yakuza.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Una brigada de las fuerzas especiales de asalto japonesas se abría paso en un almacén donde se llevaba a cabo una transacción entre dos narcotraficantes, habían obtenido la información hacia solo una hora y les había tomado solo 10 minutos armar un escuadrón de asalto y 40 minutos llegar al lugar, en ese preciso momento la mitad del escuadrón de asalto se abría paso por diferentes puntos del almacén, engalanado con su traje negro policial y su chaleco antibalas se preparaban dos policías para entras en cuestión de segundos a donde se desataría el enfrentamiento, el policía veterano de tan 28 años noto el nerviosismo de su nuevo compañero.

 **–** **¿Novato? –** preguntó en un susurro, Tsubasa Sumei un veterano policía de cabello negro corto al estilo militar, piel acanelada y profundos ojos marrones que a veces parecían negros.

 **–** **Algo así.-** confirmo nervioso el recién instalado en las fuerzas de asalto.

El policía veterano le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva **– Mantente cerca y te cubriré. Lo importante es que no entres en pánico.-** el novato llamado Kazuma Tatsuo asintió, él era el típico japonés cabellos negro medio largo hasta la barbilla ojos negro y piel porcelana con rasgos finos de 24 años.

Y con eso dicho ambos se largaron a correr por la puerta que acababan de abrir. El veterano maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar disparos, se lanzó hacia dentro. Corrió hasta encontrar una serie de cajas de madera donde se lanzó detrás de esas mismas cajas para cubrirse. Nunca, nunca más haría caso a los informantes en "shion" respecto a sus misiones… bueno eso era mentira y él lo sabía- suspiro molesto-. Disparó hacia dónde venían los balazos sin apuntar demasiado, le preocupaba más el novato que su propio pellejo.

La espalda del novato impactó contra la dura madera cuando trato de cubrirse, las piernas rozaron el cemento del piso, tenía que mejorar sus aterrizajes, pero él estaba hecho para trabajos encubiertos, ¡no fuego cruzado! Por qué demonios había aceptado la promoción a una brigada de asalto. Ah sí estaba huyendo de su ex.

Las balas hacían estallar los bordes de las enormes cajas de madera y algunas balas se incrustaban en el suelo muy cerca de ambos policías, haciendo volar astillas a los alrededores. El novato se puso en cuclillas intentando aplanar su cuerpo lo mejor posible contra su protección. Tomó una precipitada bocanada de aire y sacó la mano por el costado, disparando ligeramente en la dirección que estaban los narcotraficantes antes de volver a cubrirse por completo.

Se giró a mirar a su superior Tsubasa, curioso de ver cómo lo estaba manejando. Su mandíbula cayó abierta -no que él lo notara-, al ver esos ojos marrones que solían brillar con amabilidad ahora centelleando en sádica satisfacción sin miedo alguno reflejado en ellos, uno de los criminales se dejó asomar desde el borde de una columna de concreto y disparaba a matar.

El veterano fruncía el ceño esto indicaba concentración, pero no preocupación. Los labios apretados ligeramente, cada tanto expresaban un pequeño tic en la comisura **– El maldito… no me digas… ese desquiciado está reprimiendo una puta sonrisa... –** murmuró sabiendo que su verdadero jefe estaba escuchando todo debido a que habían implantado un micrófono en su ropa.

Después de años de perfeccionar sus habilidades de espionaje él podía leer con bastante facilidad las micro-expresiones de una persona, esas habilidades eran necesarias para poder entender el comportamiento normal de alguien y saber si estaba mintiendo o simplemente saber si estaba llevando a cabo bien su papel encubierto. Y en su mente no cabía duda en ese instante de que su superior Tsubasa Sumei estaba disfrutando la perspectiva de llenar de agujeros de balas a sus enemigos.

Una de las balas disparadas por Tsubasa impactó en el pecho de uno de los traficantes haciéndole caer muerto, el policía volvió a cubrirse, tirando la recamara vacía de balas al piso, que terminó haciendo un repiqueteo entre un montón de casquillos vacíos. Instaló uno nuevo en su Glock 26 y se relamió los labios.

El novato se preguntó si acaso su superior estaba Saboreando el momento. Me pregunto si puedes saborear la sangre que acaba de derramar pensó mirándolo casi embelesado. En ese momento las palabras de su verdadero jefe resonaron en su cabeza _"ese policía… es solo un asesino con placa, irónicamente resulta que sus víctimas no son pobres inocentes"_ aun recordaba la media sonrisa de Asami al decirle aquello, pero no tuvo tiempo para analizar más sus pensamientos, esos condenados ojos marrones se volvieron hacia él bruscamente.

 **–** **Cúbreme.-** ordeno Tsubasa.

Abrió la boca para soltar algo como "¿haa?", pero en ese momento el policía salió de la columna y comenzó a correr hacia la banda de criminales sin darle tiempo de protestar. Por un segundo, kazuma se quedó mirando estúpidamente con la mandíbula colgando y una expresión de total incredulidad, para luego reaccionar y comenzar a disparar una bala tras otra maldiciendo una y otra vez: **Mierda, mierda, mierda y putas mierdas...**

Aún con el estruendo de la balacera, los gritos de los miembros de ambos lados y los casquillos creando una sinfonía al caer contra el cemento, aun así podía escuchar los pasos de Tsubasa resonando en su apuro por encontrar un puesto para cubrirse.

Como en cámara lenta Kazuma fue consciente de las armas que se volvían hacia él, disparando una lluvia de balas en su dirección la puntería no era tan buena como para acabar con el pero aun así eran una amenaza. Justo cuando pensaba que su jefe iba a despellejarlo por la muerte de Tsubasa ("el títere de Asami dentro de la policía"), el policía en cuestión se giró bruscamente tirándose al piso detrás de un lote de conteiner de metal. Su cuerpo derrapó por el piso en medio de los disparos, kazuma puso los ojos en blanco murmurando **– El maldito idiota está sonriendo como psicópata–** obviando la parte de sí que soltaba un suspiro de alivio de que no hubiera recibido un raspón, diciéndose que era sólo por no enfrentar la ira de su jefe. Viro el cuerpo para seguir disparando.

El policía veterano mantenía una sonrisa en los labios que parecía incapaz de reprimir, con su pecho se agitaba en cortas respiraciones y su cuerpo vibrando de adrenalina, disparaba mucho más certeramente ahora que estaba más cerca de los criminales. kazuma observó con fascinación cómo el policía disparar a un traficante entre ceja y ceja sin siquiera parpadear y de cómo liquidaba a dos más con certeros balazos en la cabeza.

Cubriéndose nuevamente detrás de las cajas, se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto en una capa de sudor. Se sentía como un pequeño conejo en un disfraz de lobo, en medio de una jauría, esperando a que descubriesen que él era la cena. Aunque es pensamiento era ridículo nadie más que su jefe y su mano derecha sabían de su verdadera lealtad hacia la Yakuza.

Tsubasa Sumei no era un simple policía de las fuerzas de asalto, en realidad era un maldito asesino serial, al igual que su jefe. Era un depredador de distinta clase, y lo que lo aterraba era que tenía licencia para matar libremente a quienes eran considerados una amenaza o escoria para la sociedad, y lo que lo hacía más peligroso aún… -un escalofríos le recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras se asomaba por una lado viendo hacia donde se hallaba su compañero disparando- es que Tsubasa parecía no ser salpicado por la maldad de su entorno. Había algo completamente perturbador en todo aquello.

Antes de que pudiera profundizar más en ello, el bullicio de las balas paro y el sonido de sirenas de las patrullas se escuchó acercándose al lugar. El equipo de asalto tenía pocas bajas al parecer, el almacén estaba bañado de la sangre de los criminales. Oh por Kami-sama, ¿qué hacía él allí de entre todos los lugares?

Casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando le dieron un suave golpe en el hombro derecho. Un transpirado pero sonriente Tsubasa lo miraba satisfecho– **Gracias por cubrirme,-** dijo sonriendo amablemente ¿a dónde carajos se fue el psicópata de hace unos momentos?- **¿quieres que te lleve a algún lado? O vas de regreso a la central.**

Se suponía que debía de hacer contacto con él, pero no se sentía inclinado a hablar con... con ese desquiciado **. – No quisiera desviarte de tu camino-** dijo tratando de deshacerse de su superior **.- además me regreso con el escuadrón a la central.**

 **Hmm bien nos veremos en otra ocasión-** sus ojos marrones parecieron billar por unos segundo, cuando el policía veterano se fue kazuma logro soltar el aire que retenía y se encamino hasta el camión de asalto donde lo esperaban sus demás compañeros por alguna extraña razón se sentía en medio de una cacería y él era la presa, eso no le hacia la más mínima gracia.

 **La operación fue un éxito-** dijo al aire sabiendo que su jefe Asami escucharía sus palabras por medio del micrófono, al otro lado de la ciudad en una reunión donde tres ancianos estaban muertos en el suelo y cuatro ancianos más se encontraban mirando impasibles a Asami, al cual se le dibujo una sonrisa victoriosa por lo escuchado.

 **Bien señores creo que mi punto ha quedado claro-**

 **Por supuesto Asami-san nos encargaremos de limpiar las cosas a nuestra manera denos un mes de plazo-** pidió un hombre entrado en su sesenta años d cabello completamente blanco y ojos negros como pozos profundos vestido con un yukata tradicional azul medianoche con un obi negro.

 **Asuki-san espero por su bien y el de los demás que así sea-** sentencio con voz helada que hizo retorcerse en sus asientos a los presentes **\- me retiro, creo que tienen cosas que limpiar-** señalo sin interés a los cadáveres en el suelo, se levantó de la silla en la cabecera de la mesa seguido de sus guarda espaladas que los seguían a sol y sombra.

Una vez en el auto se permitió relajarse un poco habían pasado unos veinte minutos del trayecto desde su salida de la reunión cuando sonó su teléfono.

 **+++Diga** -respondió al ver un numero familiar.

 **Al parecer todo fue a su gusto ¿no? Asami-san-** la voz divertida al otro lado del teléfono le hizo soltar una leve carcajada.

 **Se puede decir-** dijo con evasión **\- pero no creo que llames para solo para decirme eso…-**

 **Está en lo correcto-** dijo soltando una risa— **me puedo quedar al lindo conejito que infiltró.**

 **Oh, eso, mm pensé que no lo notarias tan pronto-** dijo con evidente diversión- **el no sabe de ti y nadie sabe nada de él, solo kirishima y neon están al tanto de ustedes dos así que no hay peligro de fuga de información pero… quiero que te mantengas oculto, has tu jugada con el pero no le dirás nada de tu verdadera afiliación hasta que yo lo diga.**

 **Sip eso hare, mmm entonces… tengo permiso para cortejarlo-**

El mafioso se rio entre dientes **\- adelante, siempre que no descuides tu trabajo.**

 **Excelente Asami-san-** dijo con efusividad **\- le mandare un informe con los nombres de los muertos dentro de una hora por mensaje cifrado al correo, luego le llamare luego**.-corto la llamada y Asami solo bufo divertido.+++

Asami se río para sí mismo y miro a su secretario **\- al parecer mis dos juguetes se llevan bastante bien -** dijo sin disimulo **\- espero que no mueran dentro de las fuerzas de asalto por estar distraídos.**

 **Dudo que eso pase Asami-sama –** respondió con sequedad kirishima a quien no le hacía gracia el comportamiento de los dos espías dentro de la fuerza policial metropolitana.

 **Déjalos -** indico serio **\- ellos viven al filo del peligro como todos nosotros por lo menos tienen el derecho de tener sus ligues además es beneficioso, eso me asegura de que no quedaran enganchados con algún policía inútil-** dijo entretenido.

 **Haa-** respondió no muy seguro el secretario, quien no estaba muy seguro por lo dicho por su jefe, la reunión había sido un desastre dos de los tres que habían muerto, trataron de matar a su jefe en cuanto se vieron acorralados pero neon se encargó de liquidarlos el tercero muerto fue uno que se ganó su pasó al otro lado al insultar al esposo de Asami, al parecer el viejo resentía el hecho de que Asami se casase con un extranjero y más siendo hombre- sacudió la cabeza- pobre diablo, kirishima sabía que su jefe había cambiado en esos pocos meses de matrimonio, incluso como casado kirishima estaba seguro de que Asami tendría algún desfogue ocasional pero eso no había ocurrido y su jefe parecía guardar celibato en ausencia de su esposo, lo cual lo tenía desconcertado ya que él esperaba ser el que barriese bajo la alfombra cualquier escandalo ocasionado por los ligues de una noche pero eso no había ocurrido.

Kirishima vio de reojo a su jefe y retuvo un suspiro- regreso la vista a su laptop donde revisaba las cuantas y compras que había hecho Yuukio Yamato ese hombre resultaba ser alguien escurridizo no se sabía bajo que piedra se había metido pero aun así investigaba todo bajo las ordenes de su jefe que estaba deseoso de hacer pagar al pobre diablo por su traición era obvio que ese hombre estaba recibiendo ayuda para escapar, pero quien era esa era persona era la incógnita. Decidió seguir con sus asuntos dejando sus cavilaciones de lado de nada servían, a menos que supiera la conexiones del hombre y eso era algo que él no sabía.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien me disculpo pensé que tendría tiempo de escribir estando en vacaciones pero fue todo lo contrario viaje a tucaca eso es una playa en falcon -venezuela y sinceramente no se me paso por la cabeza escribir es más deje mi laptop en casa no sea que me la robase en alguna alcabala o que se perdiera dentro de la maletas y pare de contar soy muy paranoica con mis cosas no escribí desde mi celular porque no tiene Word sino escribo así que disculpen tratare de actualizar mis otras historias esta semana comente y díganme que les parce la pareja nueva jajaja

gracias por sus comentarios realment me animan disculpen pero no he tenido tiempo para contestar mensajes


	11. capitulo 11

**Capituo 11**

Draco miro un pedazo de pergamino doblado a un lado de su caldero en la clase de pociones, vio con duda alrededor antes de tomar el pergamino y meterlo dentro de su túnica, luego se concentro en terminar la poción revitalizante que estaba haciendo, la necesitaba para pasar el segundo temario del curso* removió la poción tres veces en sentido de las agujas de reloj antes de que este tomara el color dorado-azulado que le indico el éxito de la preparación.

Miro unas mesas adelante y vio a Potter concentrado en terminar la poción, Draco aún se sentía extraño con respecto al Gryffindor, el se había desmoronado ante el mismísimo san Potter y por extraño que fuera no se sentía avergonzado, el creía que tenía que ver con el juramento inquebrantable que tenían, debido a eso él tenía la certeza de que Potter no utilizaría la información que tenia de el en su contra ni viceversa, aún tenía varias incógnitas Potter había dicho que estaba casado pero ¿con quién?, Pero aún más importante… el niño de oro había perdido la fe ciega que tenía puesta en Dumbledore ¿por qué?, y cabe destacar que el viejo no había estado mucho últimamente en el colegio, faltaba una semana para empezar octubre y él tenía una duda con Potter la cual quería saciar, él sabía que Potter había matado a un monstruo en segundo año pero ¿qué clase de monstruo? además tenía mucha curiosidad sobre la cámara de los secretos se supone que el monstruo estaba en ese lugar ¿no?.

Por fin termino la poción, embotello su poción y la llevo a la mesa del profesor que irónicamente también era su padrino, observó aprobación en la mirada ónix así que estuvo seguro de que su poción era perfecta, Potter se acercó con su vial el cual tenía una consistencia perfecta ante los ojos de Draco, el rubio vio el seco asentimiento de su padrino para Potter quien dejó el vial etiquetado con su nombre en la mesa para luego regresarse a su asiento y recoger sus cosas la campana sonó y comenzó el bululú de entrega de pociones, Draco se escabullo como pudo de sus "amigo" y entro al primer baño que encontró, se encerró en uno de los cubículos y saco el pedazo de pergamino.

 ** _Hoy a las diez en el séptimo piso, espérame frente al tapiz de barrabas._**

 ** _H._**

El rubio releyó varias veces el mensaje, rápidamente incendio la nota no quería que nadie se enterara de su naciente amistad y es que Draco sentía que esa amistad sería un pilar en su vida, en algún momento pensó que Potter seria su tabla de flote pero luego de pensarlo noto que pott… no, que Harry estaba roto, apenas y estaba juntando los pedazos para encontrarse a sí mismo para ser alguien, Harry había tomado su maltrecho corazón y lo había pegado reconstruyéndose a sí mismo; ni Granger ni Weasley se habían dado cuenta de que su mejor amigo agonizaba y sufría en silencio, pero Draco admitía que Harry era muy bueno con las máscaras para ocultar lo que realmente sentía de todos, porque incluso el había caído ante sus máscaras y no le había dado una segunda mirada pensando que la vida del niño de oro era perfecta. Que equivocado estaba.

Hoy no le tocaban sus rondas de prefecto así que podía ir al encuentro con el Gryffindor cabezota, salió de baño con destino a su siguiente clase "herbologia" camino distraído con varios pensamientos ocupando su rubia cabeza casi choco con un Ravenclaw.

 **Disculpa-** dijo sin ver, de lo distraído no noto que se haba disculpado algo inaudito para un Slytherin como él y por supuesto tampoco noto como la rubia de mirada soñadora parecía seria viéndolo caminar.

Luna sabía que su parte criatura se estaba agitando, su madre la única que tenía respuesta estaba muerta desde sus ocho años, por alguna extraña razón desde hacía dos semana su criatura veía con otros ojos al heredero Malfoy, aunque ella no sentía nada por el mago, así que tarareando una canción olvidada por el tiempo se encamino a pociones con la certeza de que no solo su criatura debía interesarse en el mago sino también la parte humana, si ella no lo hacía no debería haber problemas por un tiempo ¿no?, con esa creencia siguió caminado con una sonrisa y una mirada soñadora para enfrentar al murciélago de las mazmorras y su prueba mortal llamada "examen".

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry estaba comiendo el almuerzo cuando Ginevra se sentó frente a él, sin modo de huir sin resultar ser grosero se concentró en seguir comiendo **\- hola Harry –** dijo con una sonrisa dulce- **ten, mi madre me mando galletas-** dijo amablemente, Harry achico los ojos y vio con asco las galletas, logro enmascarar rápido sus emociones para hablar.

 **Umm gracias-** dijo tomado las galletas y guardándola dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, ginevra frunció el ceño molesta pero rápidamente cambio su semblante.

 **Pruébalas-** insistió, Harry por poco y no alza una ceja en dirección a la pelirroja, Ginevra debía estar loca o desesperada como para darle amortencia tan descaradamente.

 **Las dejar como postre, me las comeré de camino a encantamiento –** dijo, el rostro de Ginevra se ensombreció por unos instantes antes de darle una sonrisa, Harry estaba asombrado de lo fácil que era leer a la hermanita de su mejor amigo, porque si, ron era su mejor amigo a pesar de que su loca hermana lo quisiera drogar con amortencia, hablando de amigos no les veía desde pociones, se habían desaparecido a quien sabe dónde, por otro lado toda la escuela estaba a la espera del nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras al parecer el ministerio mandaría a un auror, Harry esperaba sinceramente que el nuevo profesor no estuviese ni loco ni poseído ni fuera un fanático loco de voldemort con eso se conformaba, no era mucho pedir, termino su almuerzo y salió del comedor bajo la escrutadora y calculadora mirada de cierta pelirroja.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry desvaneció la bolsa de galletas con amortencia en cuanto se vio solo en uno de los corredores - se estremeció de solo pensar que le haría Ginevra de comerse esas galletas-, Ginevra estaba desesperada, eso era obvio pero… por qué estaba tan obsesionada con él,- suspiro cansado y camino hasta el aula de encantamiento, fue uno de los primeros en llegar por lo que abrió su libro de encantamiento para ojearlo- tan ensimismado estaba en la lectura que se sobresaltó cuando Hermione se sentó con algo de molestia a su lado, Harry la miro de soslayo y vio que casi echaba chispas él no sabía la razón y no preguntaría, no señor él no estaba dispuesto a terminar maldecido por su amiga aunque dudaba que las castaña llegara a tales extremos, pero era mejor prevenir.

La castaña no le dirigió palabra durante toda la clase pero Harry intuía que Hermione quería decirle algo, justo después de la clase de encantamiento que por suerte era la última clase que tenía ese día, la castaña lo arrastro hasta los jardines del colegio Harry casi ni se acordaba de los rosales en la parte más alejada de colegio, Hermione parecía a punto de estallar así que Harry sabiamente dejo que la castaña caminase de un lado al otro por el tiempo que necesitara, el solo la observaría, unos quince minutos después cuando la castaña pareció recobrar el control sobre sus emociones tomo asiento en la grama frente a la banca donde él se había sentado, la vio con extrañeza por la elección de donde sentarse pero no dijo nada.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y pareció dudar antes de hablar- **sabes que salí el año pasado con Victor Kurm-** el ojiverde asintió no muy seguro de donde iba la plática- **pero también sabes que lo hice para darle celos a Ron ya que yo estaba interesada en el–** Harry alzo ambas cejas de la sorpresa, eso él no lo sabía, tan metida estaba en su confesión que ni cuenta se dio de la sorpresa reflejada en el pelinegro **– pensé que le importaba que se interesaba en mi cuando me celo, pero el, umm bueno Ron me dijo que no sentía nada mas que… amistad-** la vio tragar y como sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas que al parecer se negó a derramar **\- que me veía más como una hermana y que lo lamentaba-** bajo la cabeza- **luego… hace unas tres semana me llego una carta de Victor y empecé a intercambiar correspondencia con él y después paso que…-** Hermione se removió incomoda **\- Ron vio una de las cartas y vio de quien era y me dio una mirada como si le hubiese traicionado-** alzo la vita y vio a Harry que la miraba impasible **\- ¡yo no lo traicione! Le dije que me gustaba y él me dijo que no sentía lo mismo, Victor es mi amigo, sé que Kurm está interesado en mi pero no me veo en una relación a distancia, así que aun solo somos amigo, pero desde la carta Ron me evita y bueno hoy pues…yo le grite y le dije que se estaba comportando como un idiota y no sé dónde se metió** \- bueno hay tenía su respuesta de porque Ron no había estado ni en encantamiento ni en adivinación

 **Creo que tiene su orgullo herido-** dijo lacónico- **pero es su propia culpa así que no te preocupes hablare con él, si Ron no se dio una oportunidad contigo, pues no tiene derecho de demandar ni exigir nada, no vas a estar toda la vida en penitencia y esperando porque el idiota te rechazara-** sacudió la cabeza despeinando aún más su cabello si eso era posible- **veré que hago, no te preocupes lo buscare con el mapa merodeador y le daré un buen golpe para que deje de actuar como un imbécil.**

La castaña salto a abrazar a Harry y le beso la cara agradeciendo- pero eso no quiere decir que acepte a kurm, si las cosas se ponen serias quiero una reunión con él y eso no está en discusión- Hermione se sonrojo furiosamente y balbuceó algunas incoherencia mientras él la veía divierto.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Asami miraba a la niña dormida en sus piernas sobre un cojín, aun no tenía ni idea de cómo término con esa beba en sus piernas, ah cierto Takaba debía terminar un trabajo con unas modelos y no podía eludirlo ya que había firmado contrato, miro la carpeta con la información que Kirishima había obtenido de algunas de las ex de Yuukio Yamato, una por casualidad tenía una foto donde aprecia la madre d la niña que reposaba en su regazo.

Tomo la carpeta y busco la foto que tenía el archivo, vio a un hombre de unos cuarenta años de estatura media, de baja musculatura como la mayoría de los japoneses de cabello marrón y ojos negro y a su lado una mujer hermosa incluso Asami admitía que esa mujer era hermosa pero que hacia ella con Yuukio, la mujer tenía una melena plateada y unos impresionante ojos zafiros y piel tan blanca como la porcelana de la misma estatura que Yuukio 1,72 mts a lo mucho, hay estaba su respuesta la niña era un calco de su madre por suerte pensó con humor.

Se entretuvo leyendo la entrevista de una de las ex y algo no cuadraba pero no sabía que, además todas afirmaba que la madre de la niña actuaba más como una prisionera que como esposa, ya que solo salía si salía con el bastardo y por lo general la mujer era reclusa en una de las habitaciones en la casa del desgraciado, aunque ellas aseguraban que no le faltaba nada a la mujer solo que ella al parecer era solo una posesión de Yuukio, eso era lo que afirmaba varias amantes y lo mas extraño en los testimonios era que el bastardo no la toco durante su embrazo porque ella se le abalanzo encima con un puñal, eso era interesante, ese incidente no aparecía en ningún lado pero uno de los testimonios afirmaba que yuukio si había sido apuñalado, sabía era muy extraño que ese bastardo no hubiese levantado su mano en contra de la mujer, según solo la había confinado aún más de lo que estaba.

Según una mujer Amai Mihayu, uno de los encargados de vigilarla le ayudo a escapar Eso le costó la vida al hombre y también decía que yuukio se había vuelto como loco durante meses tratando de encontrarla incluso llego a golpearla para libera su frustración y ella decidió dejarlo en cuanto se despertó de la golpiza en el hospital.

Había algo muy extraño pero aun no sabía el que, la niña se removió y despertó de su siesta improvisada abrió los ojos y levanto el rostro enfurruñado, Asami la miro sin comprender su mal humor vespertino, la niña se sentó como pudo y luego miro la oficina luego lo miro a él antes de soltar un suspiro y decidir seguir durmiendo pero ovillada contra el pecho de empresario Asami solo enarco una ceja ante la escena, la niña se le acostó encima y agarro su corbata en un puñito para luego cerrar los ojos y seguir durmiendo, el mafioso no sabía ni porque la cargaba en primer lugar, vio la cuna portable donde la podía colocar pero desechó la idea tan pronto como llego, era mejor tenerla encima a que llorara y Kami o cualquier deidad sabía que esa niña tenía muy buenos pulmones a la hora de llorar ya lo había comprobado y no estaba Takaba para que la calmase y él no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo hacerlo así que la mocosa se quedaba dónde estaba, se concentró en seguir leyendo y así paso parte de la tarde.

Takaba se quedó pasmado viendo como Asami escribía en su laptop aun teniendo a un bebe acostado en su regazo la niña parecía sentada y se aferraba a traje del hombre pero era obvio que seguía durmiendo, como le hacia Asami para que la pequeña princesa siguiera durmiendo mientras el escribía afanosamente en su portátil, pues ni idea,- sacudió la cabeza y entro de una a la oficina- por un fugaz momento quiso preguntar el cómo de tal Azaña pero sabia y a la vez intuía que era mejor no preguntar nada a Asami- se acercó al mafioso que en cuanto lo vio se giro en la silla giratoria para darle espacio para que tomara a la niña en brazos, la bebe se removió pero siguió dormida- **ya termine por hoy, solo me queda tomar las fotos de una sesión de modelaje dentro de una semana y es todo, solo será en la mañana y estaré libre de responsabilidades-** le informo, Asami solo gruño algo inentendible ante lo dicho.

 **Takaba dentro de dos semanas te vas del país** \- dijo sin más.

 **¿¡Que!? -** se paró en seco a medio camino de la cuna portable y giro el cuerpo para mirarlo de frente.

 **Te enviare a Inglaterra con ella,-** señalo a la beba dormida ajena a todo- **no tengo muy buen presentimiento con el padre de la niña, todo indica que estaba obsesionada con la madre pero al parecer estaba bastante interesado en él bebe, no sé dónde está la rata esa pero no creo que sea seguro que ella permanezca en el país-** dijo mirado con fijeza a la niña.

 **Pero…-** dijo dudoso.

 **Solo serán unos meses lo más probable hasta año nuevo -** dijo tecleando algo en el portátil **– te quedaras en el departamento que tengo en Londres y te pagare un curso intensivo de inglés como recompensa.-** Takaba frunció el ceño él no era un perro al cual darle una recompensa por cada cosa que accedía a hacer, pero era mejor no decirle nada al demonio vestido de _"Armani"_ que tenía al frente.

 **No pudo aprender en dos semana-** exclamo preocupado.

 **Dos semanas aquí y un mes y dos semana en Inglaterra todo queda cerca así que no tendrás que caminar mucho, ella duerme la mayoría del tiempo o se entretiene con sus juguetes no creo que sea inconveniente que la lleves a las clases de idiomas, ummm-** miro a la bebe y luego algo en la laptop **\- tengo varios guardaespaldas allá que te escoltaran si quieres ir al centro comercial... olvida lo de ir a clase de idiomas tendras clases particulares a domicilio-** dijo sin importarle la cara desencajada del joven fotógrafo.

 **Oe no crees que todo es muy apresurado, -** dijo tragando grueso **\- no creo que sea necesario que salgamos del país, podemos no se… ir a otro estado y ya-** Asami lo miro con intensidad antes de hablar.

 **No-** dijo cortante- **la quiero lejos de este desastre y muchos saben dónde está mi departamento, aunque seamos cuidadoso nada nos asegura que nadie no nos vea entrar o salir con la niña del departamento seria solo cuestión de tiempo para que ocurra, por esa razón no tomare riesgos, te quiero en dos semanas en Inglaterra punto final, tómalo como un cambio de aire –** Takaba sabía que talvez tendría un poco más de libertad para salir al centro comercial estando allá ( o para salir en general de su encierro), pero era indiscutible que terminaría la mayoría del tiempo recluido en el departamento de Asami, se consoló con que tendría todas la comodidades y comida sin pagar un yen, takaba noto que Asami estaba tomado una postura sobreprotectora con la niña era obvio para el fotógrafo que aunque apareciendo la madre lo más probable era que Asami se la quedara igual, no que el mafioso viera a la niña como una mascota o un cachorro abandonado sino que se había encariñado con la niña a su manera y sin saberlo, asami se comportaba como un padre sobreprotector- takaba suspiro cansado, lo mas probable es que terminara accediendo a viajar.

Takaba miro a la niña dormida en sus brazos, bueno serian ellos dos por un tiempo, aprovecharía para reforzar su ingles el cual era básico, solo tendría que llamar a sus amigos y decirles que no estaría disponible por un tiempo y por supuesto hacer maletas esto era un desastre pero incluso él sabía que Asami no era de los tomaba precauciones por nada, aún faltaba un par de horas para poder ir al departamento y debía meter a la niña en un canasto de frutas para pasar desapercibido del auto hasta el apartamento, era realmente ridículo el ocultar tanto a esa bebe pero él no iba a abrir su boca no señor, era mejor guardarse sus pensamiento.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Ok Potter** \- lo taladro con su mirada de mercurio **\- me dices que le diste un golpe a Weasley-** el ojiverde asintió **\- y que luego le lanzaste un hechizo y lo pegaste a la pared en algún desierto corredor del castillo.**

Harry volvió a asentir,- **umm básicamente eso paso-** aseguro, Draco lo vio sin emoción por unos segundos antes de romper en carcajadas.

 **No te rías Malfoy-** dijo indignado- **y Ron se lo merecía como se atreve a insinuar que Hermione le debía esperar hasta que él se decidiera, Ron tiene una forma peculiar de pensar, es muy buen estratega pero no comprende emociones.**

 **Bien por Granger-** dijo tratando de recobrar el aliento **\- y concuerdo contigo, Weasley no puede rechazar los sentimientos de una dama y luego solo porque se sientas celoso de que alguien más le preste atención pretenda que le pertenece, él la perdió en cuanto la rechazo y ninguna mujer debe ser plato de consolación, así lo veo yo-** dijo viendo la pared de un cálido color arena, la sala que el ojiverde le había enseñado al parecer se llamaba sala de "menesteres", la habitación contaba con dos cómodos sofás verde musgo sobre una mullida alfombra negra y una calida chimenea d adrillo rojo en el centro, cada uno de ellos sentado en un sofá, según la explicación esa sala se convertía en lo que el invocador necesitaba o quería ¡qué lugar más interesante!.- **Weasley veía como algo seguro a Granger, el decidió que antes de aceptar sus sentimientos quería experimentar y nunca pensó que tendría competencia lo cierto es que la comadreja ya la perdió y no hay vuelta atrás no creo que Granger se vuelva a fijar en él, no luego de su tajante rechazo, ella no caera ante el solo porque ahora el pelirrojo idiota decidió que si la quería.**

Harry suspiro era obvio que Draco daría con la misma hipótesis que él tenía con respecto a las razones de ron pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra que te lo confirmaran- **bien ya no quiero hablar de eso, que me querías preguntar antes de que te interrumpiera-** se sonrojo un poco- **bueno disculpa por desembuchar todo de una sin dejarte hablar-** dijo apenado, Draco se impresiono pero solo sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

 **Bueno Potter-** dijo jocoso.

 **Harry-** corrigió-

 **Bien, Harry –** dijo con fastidio por la interrupción, el aludido le regalo una sonrisa **\- quería saber sobre el monstruo de segundo año ese que se supone mataste-** la incredulidad y la sorpresa fue obvia en la cara del pelinegro.

 **¿Qué? Pero si fue tu padre el principal responsable-** la cara del rubio se ensombreció- **oh disculpa, no te culpo bueno es obvio que no sabías si estas preguntando**.- el rubio asintió dándole la razón **\- era un Basilisco.**

 **¿¡UN QUE!?-** grito, ese comportamiento era algo fuera de todo protocolo sangrepura- **¿ES QUE MI PADRE ES IDIOTA O QUE?, ESA COSA ME PUDO HABER MATADO Y NO SOLO A MÍ SINO A TODO EL MALDITO ALUMNADO** \- el rubio se levanto del sofá y camino de un lado al otro tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

 **Bueno eso es verdad y no lo discuto, pero debes Cálmarte Dragón-** dijo tratando de calmarlo lo cual funciono de inmediato.

 **¿Cómo me llamaste?-** pregunto, viéndolo con la cabeza ladeada y con cara de curiosidad.

 **Umm te llame Dragón, es que bueno parecías un dragón a punto de lanzar fuego de la rabia-** Harry se sintió estúpido luego de dar sus razones se sonrojo furiosamente hasta las orejas, el rubio solo se rio en voz baja.

 **Cuéntame que paso, ¿cómo fue que terminaste en esa "aventura"? y dime ¿existe la cámara de los secretos?-** pregunto con genuina curiosidad- **nadie se molestó en saciar nuestra curiosidad sobre si existía o no, solo que se había encontrado a la Weasley menor y que estaba a salvo nada más y eso no nos interesaba para nada-** se encogió de hombros, Harry solo puso los ojos en blanco, era claro que no les iba a importar a los Slytherins que le pasaba a la hermanita de Ron, bueno siendo sincero últimamente le daba ganas de regresar en el tiempo solo para dejarla morir a Ginevra y librase de ella- sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de tales escabrosos pensamientos.

 **Si, la cámara de los secretos existe y la estrada está en el baño de señoritas del segundo piso, mejor conocido como el baño de "Mirthel la llorona", Y se debe hablar en parsel para que aparezca la entrada.-** explico explayándose en el sofá comodamente.

 **¿Y qué hiciste con el basilisco?-** Harry frunció el ceño no entendiendo.

 **Pues lo mate** \- dijo como lo obvio.

 **No idiota, eso no, -¿que hiciste con el cuerpo del basilisco? -** pregunto intuyendo con horror la respuesta.

 **Nada, lo deje en la cámara-** el rubio inhalo y exhalo varias veces para evitar maldecir al idiota que tenía al frente.

 **Sabes lo caro que es un basilisco y sus parte-** el pelinegro negó con cara de miedo y era que el rubio parecía una serpiente a punto de atacar- **solo las escamas son carísimas, la carne del basilisco es una de las que le toma más tiempo descomponerse le toma de entre 10 a 15 años dependiendo la edad del animal y por supuesto su tamaño, la sangre vale una pequeña fortuna y a lo máximo se utiliza solo unas gotas por caldero y ni se hable del veneno que es casi invaluable y se utiliza no solo en pociones sino en armas y como núcleo para varitas y oh los colmillos-** el rubio paro su discurso y clavo la vista en el ojiverde que lo veía con cierto temor.

 **Quiero algunas partes de ese basilisco-** camino varias zancadas hasta posar sus brazo a cada lado de la cabeza del pobre Harry que veía la mirada plateada brillar de forma peligrosa **\- esa cosa te perteneces, se supone que tu la mataste ¿no? –** este asintió con miedo **\- bueno es tuyo debido a los tratados de caza de animales mágicos de nivel SS, pues en poca palabras como tú lo mataste es tuyo, vende lo que quieras pero quiero mi tajo de esa bestia para mis pociones además mi padrino dará el grito al cielo solo por un poco de esos ingredientes.**

 **Si quieres podemos compartir la mitad de lo que valga, te beneficiaras si esa cosa es tan valiosa como dices-** Draco lo vio con sorpresa- **bueno creo que tienes derecho, yo no pensaba hacer nada con el basilisco, ni sabía que era tan valioso ni que me partencia por matarlo** \- le dio una sonrisa torcida- **además necesitaras dinero si tu planes de escapar se ponen en marcha ¿no?-** el rubio comprendió que Harry quería ayudarlo pero dejando su orgullo intacto dándole un tajo del animal del que él no sabía ni que podía vender.

 **Bueno tendremos que ver a esa cosa antes de decidir cómo venderlo, lo mejor sería acudir a los duendes ellos se encargaran de venderlo pero antes tomare algunas partes del basilisco ah se me olvidaba la piel del basilisco es tres veces más gruesa que la piel de dragon y aun así es más suave, es extremadamente cara la ropa hecha con ese material ya que puede repeler algunas maldiciones debido a su dureza.-** explicó.

 **Entonces no la venderé-** dijo con decisión.

 **Eres idiota te estoy diciendo que es carísima y que podrías ganar mucho y no la quieres vender-** Harry le dio una sonrisa bellaca.

 **No sería mejor hacernos algunas prendas con ese materia si es tan bueno y tan escaso-** dijo- **además necesitaremos prendas a prueba de maleficios no crees.**

 **Umm ciertamente-** concedió- **por casualidad sabes de qué tamaño es el basilisco.**

 **De unos 30 o 35 metros de largo y unos dos metros y medio de ancho-** el rubio miro con incredulidad al Potter luego tomo varias respiraciones para calmarse antes de hablar

 **Sabes la fortuna que tienes botada en esa cámara-** dijo con dientes apretado- **está decidido, pasado mañana me llevas a la cámara secreta de Slytherin y revisaremos esa cosa, tomare algunas parte y luego meteremos al basilisco en el cuarto blanco de mi baúl creo que puede entrar sin problema, la cosa es como llegar al banco de los duendes para venderlo.**

 **Si vamos bajo el sauce boxeador y llegamos a la casa de los gritos yo puedo aparecernos a ambos en el callejon Diagon-** informo, Draco alzo una ceja interrogante en su dirección **\- tengo licencia para aparecerme, en Japón se toma los exámenes de aparición a los quince y también se permite el uso libre de magia a partir de esa edad-** el rubio se sorprendió por tal dato pero luego pregunto algo más, el aun no había preguntado sobre el matrimonio de Potter y creía que era mejor no saber nada sobre ese tema por el momento.

 **¿Japón?-** cuestiono.

 **oh si, mi esposo es de Japón-** la cejas de Malfoy subieron de la sorpresa- **y antes de que preguntes soy un mago fértil por lo que puedo tener bebes sin problema-** el rubio asintió, no necesitaba saber nada más por el momento.

 **Hablas el idioma-** el aludido asintió- **te debió costar mucho aprender, se algunos símbolos pero…-** paro al ver oír la risa ahogada **\- ¿qué?-** Harry saco la lengua y le mostro el pircieg algo que extraño al rubiales.

Esto – señalo la lengua **\- me permite hablar cualquier idioma, si hablas un idioma el tiempo suficiente con el pircieg puesto lo aprendes mágicamente-**

 ** _¿En serio?-_** hablo en francés- _ **jamás había escuchado que podías aprender a hablar un idioma con magia.**_

 ** _Este anillo me hace de traductor de todo lo que oigo-_** enseño una fina banda de titanio- _ **y mis lentes tienen un hechizo que me permite leer sin problemas cualquier idioma, también tengo guardada una pluma fuente que me permite escribir en cualquier idioma, los japoneses son bastante ingeniosos si me preguntas en el tema del idioma.**_

 _ **Uhg ciertamente-**_ cabeceo **-** ** _me puedes conseguir uno de cada uno-_** Harry asintió. _ **\- Luego me dices el precio y te doy el dinero.**_

 **No es necesario te lo daré de regalo de navidad además pensaba regalarle uno a luna.-** dijo esta vez en ingles

 **¿No a granger?-** pregunto sorprendido.

 **Hermione tiene ciertos problemas con el uso de la magia-** dijo frustrado- **ella cree que es egoísta usar la magia para aprender algo que puedes aprender por tu cuenta, a veces me siento tan frustrado con ella-** sacudió la cabeza- **así que me ahorrare el trago amargo, si me lo pide se lo regalare sin dudarlo, pero mientras no esté seguro de que no me va sermonear pues no le regalo nada** – dijo fastidiado (adema estaba el hecho de que no les había comentado nada a sus amigos sobre su matrimonio por temor al viejo y sus ataques de legeremancia y por otra parte como carajos iba a justificar tales regalos si se supone que el no había salido nunca de Inglaterra y por ende no necesitaba traductor alguno), **-le comprare algún libro interesante de regalo y ya está-** el rubio se encogió de hombros no le importaba mucho al fin y al cabo.

 **Mañana tengo rondas de prefecto así que nos veremos pasado mañana aquí a la misma hora para ir a ver al Basilisco-** el pelinegro asintió- **bueno Harry me tengo que ir, ya casi es media noche y mañana tengo Runas Antiguas a primera hora.**

 **Necesitas ayuda para llegar a las mazmorras-** pregunto, el aludido solo negó y señalo su broche de prefecto Harry entendió que no tendría problema alguno así que solo lo despidió con un cabeceo. **\- bueno –** solto una risa nerviosa al saberse solo en ese lugar- **sobreviví a mi primera reunión con Malfoy nada mal Harry nada mal-** se animo así mismo antes de levantarse y emprender su camino hacia sus dormitorio, espera que ron estuviese pegado aun a la pared o por lo menos dormido porque no quería tratar con su testarudez y él no se iba a disculpar por lo que hizo de eso seguro; aunque era seguro que la profesora McGonagall le llamaría a su despacho en cuanto se enterara del incidente sino se había enterado ya seria de milagro, de eso no había duda y ahora que se acordaba no le había preguntado al rubio quien era su padrino bueno luego se enteraría.

.

.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	12. capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

Para Ron esa mañana estaba resultando ser fatal, se había quedado dormido y estaba a punto de quedarse sin desayuno, sin contar que estaba peleado con su mejor amigo,- el pelirrojo apuro su paso hasta el gran comedor del cual ya salían varios estudiantes con destino a sus clase -Ron no entendía porque Harry se ponía del lado de Mione si fue ella quien le dijo que lo quería y si era así debió esperarlo un tiempo ¿no? Pero que hace, va y se tira a los brazos de kurm, el Ronal Billius Weasley no se iba a disculpar con ella, porque fue ella la que lo dejó de lado y él le estaba haciendo la ley del hielo, el día anterior ella lo había confrontado y terminaron gritándose luego Harry quiso arreglar las cosas, trato de hablar, pero él estaba tan molesto que no atendió razones el pelinegro tuvo algo de razón en darle un puñetazo por insultar a Mione, pero entiendan él estaba muy molesto, pero eso no justifica que Harry lo dejara pegado a la pared del corredor del tercer piso por tres horas, si no fuera por un prefecto de Hufflepuff no habría podido ni cenar, Ron en definitiva estaba molesto con Harry así que no se disculparía y menos se disculparía con Mione así que desde ese día le haría la ley del hielo aunque solo fuera por un par de días, no podía ser tan difícil ¿no?.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry aún no se hablaba con Ron, ambos llevaban dos días en un frio silencio, cada vez que se cruzaban se lanzaban dagas con los ojos y todo parecía detenerse a su alrededor, lo cual pasaba a cada rato, y eso lo volvía un silencio realmente tenso, pero por otro lado su amistad con el rubio iba viento en popa, el Slytherin casi hiperventilaba al ver la entrada de la cámara de los secretos y aún más al bajar, al parecer era algo así como un gran honor estar ahí, pero vete tú a saber porque, al entrar en la cámara vio como Draco se quedaba sin hablar y petrificado en su sitio por unos segundos, el rubio recobrando la entereza se puso manos a la obra al ver al Basilisco y su gran tamaño, incluso Harry admitía que era impresionante ver como el basilisco parecencia estar en perfectas condiciones como si hubiese muerto hace días y no años como se suponía. Dejo a Draco recolectar con calma las partes del Basilisco que conservaría **\- Hey Draco, tengo una pregunta-** el rubio volteo el rostro dándole toda su atención **\- ¿quién es tu padrino?-** Draco soltó una leve risa y se giró para seguir con su faena.

 **Sev-** esa fue toda su respuesta.

 **¿Sev?-** dijo sin entender-

 **Sev es un diminutivo de Severus, -** volteo el rostro sonriente para verlo fijamente antes de continuar hablando **\- Severus Snape es mi padrino-** Harry parecía un pez fuera del agua abría y cerraba la boca como no creyéndoselo-

 **Estas de broma-** chillo.

 **No-** la risa melodiosa del rubio hizo eco en la cámara de los secretos.- **ahora guarda silencio que me distraes** \- Harry dejo de lado su sorpresa y además guardo silencio algo por lo general imposible de hacer, el pelinegro ya aburrido de no hacer nada, se dispuso a mirar con atención lo que hacia Draco, el rubio paso varias horas entre sacar un colmillo y drenar el veneno, veneno que guardarlo en varios frascos, también conservo el colmillo, vio como el rubio uso una jeringa y extrajo casi tres litros de sangre que embotello, las escamas fue lo más fácil y abundante que recolecto el rubio, lo más difícil de conseguir del basilisco a consideración del pelinegro fue obtener un pedazo de carne, incluso el debió ayudar para poder cortar la piel esa cosa, sí que era resistente esa piel, como estaba muy, muy aburrido se puso a explorar la cámara de los secretos, mientras Draco terminaba recolectar los ingredientes, se acercó al lugar por donde salió el basilisco la primera y única vez que lo vio con vida. casi le da un patatús cuando escucho el siseo furioso de una serpiente quejándose porque no dejaban el cadáver de su madre en paz..

Calmándose trato de hablar con la serpiente nada perdía con intentarlo **-:::holas hay alguien ahí:::**

 **:::Quien eres humano:::-** escucho que una suave voz le respondía.

. **:::Me llamo Harry:::-** Se presentó-::: **¿y tú?:::-**

 **Me llamo Lyra niño hablante, así me nombro mi madre el gran basilisco:::-** se escuchaba el orgullo en su voz, Harry por su lado palideció el basilisco tuvo una cría no se supone que los basiliscos nacían del huevo de una gallina empollado por una serpiente y por ende no tenían mini-basiliscos-

 **:::Disculpa la pregunta ¿eres un basilisco?** :::- Harry rogaba que la respuesta fuera no, porque no sabía que haría con un basilisco y el no creía justo matar a otra serpiente que nada le había hecho **.**

 **:::no lo soy, niño hablante, yo no poseo la mirada asesina de mi madre:::-** dijo con pesar, para Harry esa era una muy buena noticia aunque la serpiente no pensase igual **-:::soy mestiza de un basilisco y un Slyren una raza mágica de serpiente que posee alas y yo me parezco a mi padre por completo:::.**

 **:::Posees alas::: -** pregunto impresionado.

 **:::Si,:::-** respondió **\- :::que hacéis con el cadáver de mi madre:::.**

 **:::Oh bueno, nosotros… estamos tomando las partes que puedan ser utilizadas de ella:::-** se sentía extraño estar explicándole eso a la hija del basilisco y más cuando fue el quien la mato, quien le diría que el basilisco era hembra.

 **:::Mm… bueno no importa:::-** contesto **\- :::apártate debo salir para presentarme como es debido:::-** Harry se aparto y una pequeña abertura de unos veinte centímetro de diámetro se abrió en la pared de la cámara cerca de donde había salido el basilisco la vez anterior, Harry se quedó prendado con la serpiente, era simplemente hermosa, sus escalas eran de un verde esmeralda muy parecido a sus ojos y poseía un franja de escalas rojiza que bajaba desde la cabeza por todo el lomo hasta la cola. Las escalas estaban justo en el centro de su lomo, vio dos apéndices que se veía como plumas verdes pegadas a su cuerpo, la serpiente viendo su escrutinio desplego sus alas y Harry contuvo el aliento esa serpiente era demasiado hermosa y oh esos orbes rasgados de color dorados parecían hipnotizarlo.

 **:::Hermosa:::-** barboto de sus labios- **:::¿serias mía?:::-** pregunto sin pensar, la serpiente se rio en un siseo melodioso, él se avergonzó un poco, pero ¡joder! Esa serpiente debía ser suya.

 **:::Solo me uniría a ti como tu familiar, porque no pienso ser solo un sirviente a tus ordenes el cual puedes desechar:::-** dijo con una mortal seriedad la serpiente- **:::mi madre obedeció ordenes sin unir su magia a la de esos mago, jamás obtuvo el respeto y lo que merecía como una de la reinas de las serpientes debido a esos dos magos:::-** dijo con desdén.

 **:::¿Magos?:::-**

La serpiente asintió **– :::uno se llamaba Salazar Slytherin y el otro Tom Riddle:::-** Harry casi se atraganta con su saliva después de escuchar a Lyra decir eso, sí que se llevó una sorpresa, al parecer Lyra le guardaba rencor a uno de los fundadores.

 **:::¿Qué debo hacer para enlazarnos?:::-** pregunto ansioso, no fuese que Lyra cambias de parecer.

 **:::Debes decir el juramento ritual que todo mago hace cuando une su vida a un criatura mágica a eso se le llama hacer un pacto familiar:::-** dijo elevándose un par de centímetros del suelo para quedar frente a Harry, el pelinegro no sabía en qué momento se había sentado en el suelo.

 **:::Disculpa pero desconozco el juramento:::-** comento con desanimo.

 **:::Yo te lo diré, ya que no lo conoces:::-** dijo conciliadora- **:::debes decir tu nombre completo, y luego decir: te tomo ti Lyra como mi familiar, que mi sangre se una con tu sangre, que mi magia se una con tu magia y que nuestros caminos se unan y jamás se separen que la magia sea juez y testigo de este juramento que así sea:::-** recito-::: **eso es todo lo que debes decir, niño hablante, y debes hacerte un corte en la mano y hacerme un corte a mi pero con cuidado y dejar caer tu sangre sobre mi herida yo también debo dejar caer mi sangre en tu herida eso hará que puedas usar con mayor poder la magia curativa:::.**

 **:::¿Magia curativa?:::-** si no supiera que era imposible Harry habría dicho que la serpiente se erizo por completo.

 **:::No utilizas el noble arte de la magia de curación** :::- pregunto en un siseo peligroso, Harry decidió ser lo más sincero posible y luego pediría piedad.

 **:::Jamás he usado la magia de curación es más nunca he tenido un maestro en magia de curación me imagino que es magia hecha en la lengua parsel:::-** intuyo, la serpiente asintió- **:::nunca he tenido instrucción alguna en magia parsel, si hubiese algún libro podría aprender a menos que tú me enseñes lo que sabes, lo cual estaría muy agradecido:::-** dijo con sinceridad, la serpiente parecía evaluarlo- **::::aunque actualmente no realizo el noble arte de la magia curativa, puedo hacerlo a futuro:::-** aseguro, lyra pareció conforme con lo dicho.

 **:::Bien te enseñare lo que se, en las habitaciones del fondo hay muchos libros escritos en nuestra lengua, pertenecían a ese mago Salazar, el ultimo mago que vino, ni siquiera busco el conocimiento ancestral, solo vino y dio órdenes egoístas y coloco a madre bajo un hechizo de control:::-** dijo desanimada, ¡así que era eso!, voldemort había puesto bajo alguna clase de imperius a la serpiente, era una lástima que hubiese tenido que matarla pero era él o ella.

 **:::Hare el juramento:::-** dijo de improvisto-::: **solo dame un minuto y haremos el ritual:::-** comento, mientras sacaba dos galones y los transfiguraba en un sencillo cuchillo con un borde filoso, para ser la primera vez que intentaba una transfiguración con un metal no le había quedado tan mal, Harry se moría por preguntarle a la serpiente sobre la magia curativa y si sus suposiciones eran correctas, la magia parsel se basaba casi por completo en magia de sanación **.- :::donde debo hacerte el corte:::-** pregunto, la serpiente indico la cola Harry le hiso un corte pequeño con manos temblorosas y luego procedió a hacerse un corte en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, dejo caer un par de gotas en la herida que él le había infringido a la serpiente y recito.

 **:::Te tomo ti Lyra como mi familiar:::**

 **:::Que mi sangre se una con tu sangre:::**

 **:::Que mi magia se una con tu magia:::**

 **:::Y que nuestros caminos se unan y jamás se separen:::**

 **:::Que la magia sea juez y testigo de este juramento que así sea:::**

La magia se arremolino con poder a su alrededor, la magia pareció alzarse y el suelo de la cámara tembló, bajo su mano y dejo que la serpiente dejara caer sangre en su herida, en cuanto la sangre de Lyra hizo contacto con su herida, el ojiverde sintió un fuerte tirón y un enlace se formó de manera inmediata era vinculo tan fuerte y tan cálido, pero por sobre todo un vínculo muy poderoso **,- :::no sabía que ibas tan enserio al hacerme tu familiar, me siento honrada, como he de referirme a ti:::-** pregunto curiosa.

 **:::Solo llámame Harry, yo te seguiré llamando Lyra:::-** dijo con extrema felicidad **\- :::a que te refieres con que no sabías que iba tan enserio, yo está siendo muy serio cuando dije que quería que fuses mía:::-** la serpiente rio melodiosa.

 **:::Tal parece que no lo notaste, pero hiciste el juramento en nuestra lengua en la lengua, en la lengua parsel:::-** la serpiente parecía muy satisfecha con ese hecho **-::: puedo preguntar porque alojas en tu sangre dos trozos de alma, que no te pertenecen y debo decir que me sorprende, ambos trozos de alma pertenecen a la misma persona, pero a juzgar por tu magia, me parece que tu magia reconoce a los fragmentos de alma como algo natural en ti, sabes que ese es un modo de inmortalidad muy poco ortodoxo:::.-** comento.

 **:::¿Haa? ¿Alma? ¿Inmortalidad? ¿Que quieres decir? :::-** la serpiente lo miro como decidiendo si hablar o no.

 **:::Cuando te vuelve el recipiente de un alma ajena a la tuya, el trozo de alma evita que envejezcas y te mantiene congelado en tu estado físico actual, yo diría que podría pasar una década y te verías igual, debo suponer que la razón es porque tu pareces haber aceptado ser el nuevo recipiente para ambos trozo de alma de buena gana:::-** Lyra pensó un poco antes de seguir explicando **\- :::nunca podrás sacar ambos trozo de alma de tu cuerpo, ::: -** dijo con seriedad- **:::la único que puedes hacer es sacar un trozo pero aún debe quedar uno, debido a que tu magia sentirá que le falta algo, ¿tu estuviste en contacto con otro trozo de esa alma antes de obtener estos dos trozos que posees ahora?** :::- a Harry le pareció mas una afirmación que una pregunta por parte Lyra, el joven mago ya estaba más allá de un desmayo sus manos sudaban y él temblaba ligeramente, él había dejado de ser un puto Horrocrux y se viene a enterar de que por su estupidez se volvió otra vez uno, ahora estaba casi seguro de que lo que su magia había detectado era el alma de Voldemort, quiso gritarle traidora a su magia, pero sabía que él tenía mucha culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Harry quería darse contra la pared por su estupidez. Recordando la pregunta de Lyra le asintió- **:::tu magia se acostumbró a estar en contacto con esa alma y vera como algo anormal no sentirla, pude que tu magia te allá guiado a los trozos de esa alma, ya que extrañaba el contacto que compartían:::.**

Bien oficialmente Harry estaba jodido, él lo sabía, el duende muy amablemente le había explicado que era un Horrocrux y para que servía, eso quería decir que si sus suposiciones eran correctas Voldemort no moriría a menos que el muriera, y lamentablemente para el mundo mágico él no tenía planes próximos de morir, bueno al parecer tendría que hacer algo, o pensar en alguna estrategia para llegar a un común acuerdo con Voldemort- suspiro cansinamente, pero recapitulando algo de la conversación llamo su atención- **:::dijiste que puedo sacar uno de los dos trozos de alma:::** \- la serpiente asintió, bueno era obvio que podía sacarlo si él había sido el que los había metido en su sangre en primer lugar **\- :::pero debo dejar uno de los trozo:::-** dijo más para sí mismo que para la serpiente.

 **:::Si Mm, Harry te seré sincera, tu estuviste y viviste demasiado tiempo en contacto con el trozo de esa alma-** dijo con severidad **\- tarde o temprano habrías empezado a desequilibrarte y muy probablemente morirías porque tu magia buscaría desesperadamente aquello que creía le faltaba,:::** -oh, ahora entendía, al no encontrar el trozo de alma su magia empezaría a morir **–:::he de supones que tu magia te guio, para de ese modo poder recuperar lo que ella consideraba faltante en tu cuerpo y magia:::-** sip en definitiva, Harry esta jodido, su magia anhelaba seguir en contacto con el alma del asesino de sus padres, la vida a veces era una reverenda mierda.

 **:::Estoy jodido:::-** la serpiente lo dejo divagar **\- :::esto muy, muy, muy jodido:::-** se tallo la cara con ambas manos, Harry por poco y se echa a llorar de la frustración **-:::quiere decir que desarrolle una enfermiza dependencia del alma de ese psicópata, genial simplemente genial, Lyra sabes si esto me afecta si quisiera tener bebes:::-**

 **:::No debería, pero por precaución solo debe haber un trozo de alma en tu cuerpo para evitar que un trozo se pase al bebe:::.-** Dijo cavilando las posibilidades **-:::¿Harry tu no sabías lo que estabas guardando en tu sangre?:::-** el pelinegro negó, la serpiente suspiro su nuevo compañero era algo idiota a la hora de actuar **.- :::pero a la vez fue bueno:::-** dijo **-::: ya que habrías muerto de otra forma:::–** le ánimo, Harry la miro por un momento y luego pensó en la explicación, si era cierto eso, quiere decir que habría terminado muerto con el tiempo si no tuviese al menos un trozo de alma de ese bastardo y él tenía en mente un muy buen uso para el trozo de alma que no necesitaba en su cuerpo, solo tendría que esperan unos cuantos meses para usarlo utilizarlo, usaría los juguetes del bastardo a su favor, era lo mínimo que le debía por joderle tanto, aunque aún no sabía cómo carajos llegaría a un acuerdo con el psicópata ese, bueno ya se le ocurriría algo o podía recurrir al chantaje siempre y cuando el bastardo seguirá como un ignorante de su condición de dependencia- le dio un escalofrió- uhg como odiaba su suerte.

 **:::Lyra ¿cómo sabía lo que guardaba en mi sangre? :::-** pegunto con curiosidad ya que ni él sabía lo que guardaba en su sangre en realidad.

 **:::Cuando hiciste el pacto en la lengua parsel me diste un acceso completo a tu esencia, puedo saber si le acurre algo a tu cuerpo, a tu magia o si te ocurre algo emocionalmente ya que soy tu compañera de vida:::-** explico- **:::por cierto debas hacer algo o pronto empezaras a tener problemas por el alejamiento de pareja:::-** la serpiente bostezo y se subió a los hombro del mago. Harry no le presto mucha atención a lo último que dijo Lyra, debido a que aún estaba abrumado por todo lo descubierto.

El pelinegro por fin había quitado su concentración de la serpiente, lo primero que vio cuando miro alrededor fue como era taladrado por unos orbes plateados, esos ojos lo veían con una mezcla de miedo, respeto y molestia, parpadeo varias veces antes de atreverse a hablar- **Hey Draco-**

 **Nada de "Hey", sabes que casi me matas del susto hace un rato, la magia se agito y elevó tanto que creo que todo el castillo lo sintió** \- dijo molesto **\- además te quedaste hablando por casi una hora con esa serpiente de que tanto hablaban-**

 **Bueno ella es Lyra y es la hija del basilisco, por cierto el basilisco era hembra-** informo, Draco quería cuciar al pelinegro por preocuparlo, los siseos de la conversación en parsel se escuchaban molestos y amenazante y él había estado con el corazón en un puño por culpa de ese idiota, por Merlín, nunca más se preocuparía por ese idiota.

 **Bien, no pretendes quedártela ¿no?-** dijo casi gruñendo.

 **Bueno yo… pues veras hice un juramento y la tome como mi familiar-** ahora sí, Draco debió caminar un poco alrededor y tomar varia inhalaciones y exhalaciones pare evitar estrujarle el cuello al Gryffindor imbécil que tenía frente a él.

 **Sabes que se supones que debes mantener un bajo perfil-** hablo como si le hablase un niño pequeño **\- oh por supuesto que lo sabes, lo que quiero saber es por qué carajos haces que tú familiar sea una de las serpientes más vistosas existen, aunque admito que es muy hermosa, pero eso no viene al caso, así que explícame que estabas pensando al hacerla tu familiar-**

 **Bueno yo no estaba pensando exactamente-** dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Draco ahora entendía porque un Slytherin y un Gryffindor no debía ser amigos, el pobre Slytherin o terminaba en Azkaban por matar al Gryffindor o terminaba con una crisis de nervios provocada por el maldito Gryffindor, hizo ejercicios de respiración y se calmó, decidió no discutir, igual no lo llevaría a nada, y Potter ya estaba unido a la serpiente, pero que hermosa criatura, no está muy seguro por la distancia que los separaba pero juraría que la serpiente pertenecía a una de razas consideradas divinas dentro de la serpiente, las tan adoras Slyren.

 **Ayúdame a meter al basilisco en el compartimiento blanco de mi baúl, -** dijo sin animo- **solo conjura conmigo el winguardium leviosa y lo levitaremos para meterlo en el baúl, solo ayúdame para irnos, ya es muy tarde casi las cinco de la mañana y yo no creo poder funcionar en el día sin tener unas míseras horas de sueño, así que mueve el culo y ayúdame-** ordeno, Harry se carcajeo un poco, Draco resultaba ser muy dramático en ciertas ocasiones.

Entre ambos levitaron el cuerpo del basilisco dentro del baúl, fue alucinante ver como lograban entre ambos meter a esa bestia en el baúl, esta vez Draco si acepto la ayuda de Harry para llegar a las mazmorras sin ser descubiertos, Draco había guardado todos los ingredientes recolectados dentro en uno de los compartimentos del baúl, el baúl ahora empequeñecido, cuando Harry estaba a punto de marcharse le hablo el rubio **\- te daré el baúl con el basilisco el domingo, mañana no tengo tiempo de vaciar los demás compartimientos del baúl, así que espera a que guarde mis demás cosas en el nuevo baúl que me compre-** explico- el domingo te lo doy- Harry le sonrió y asintió de acuerdo, el rubio por fin entro en su sala común mientras le pelinegro iba a su propio dormitorio, Harry estaba tan cansado que decidió faltar a la clase de Herbologia que era la única clase que tenía en la mañana, asistiría a las clases de la tarde, pero el dormiría hasta el mediodía, tenía muchas cosas que asimilar y estaba seguro de que el no serviría de nada en clase estando tan agitado, se cambió de ropa a un cómodo pijama algodón de color azul cielo de dos piezas y se acostó, Lyra se removió y se bajó de su cuello metiéndose bajo la sabanas, bueno tendría que acostumbrarse a dormir con una serpiente suspiro y le dio las buenas noche a la serpiente lo cual era ridículo ya que faltaba poco para que amaneciera- sacudiendo sus pensamiento se dispuso a dormir de una buena vez.

.

.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yuukio Yamato se consideraba a si mismo un hombre inteligente y astuto, el deseaba más de lo que podía obtener dentro de la Yakuza, su esposa Tsukihi Nabuki era uno de sus más grandes logros, él sabía mucho del mundo al que pertenecía su esposa fue difícil raptarla y aún más atarla a él, solo debió robar su perla de nacimiento*, su esposa era lo que se llamaba Yuuki Oona, ella le podría dar una vasta fortuna y renombre con sus lágrimas, no solo dentro del mundo humano sino en el mundo mágico aquel mundo que lo desecho, en cuanto su padre se dio cuenta que era un squib lo repudio, como odiaba a sus hermanos que se creían más que el por tener magia, él tenía muchos planes, pero todo se había venido abajo, su esposa estaba muerta, el mismo la había matado, la odiaba con furor no solo no obtuvo las valiosas perlas pues ella se había negado a llorar ni bajo amenaza o golpes, sino que tampoco tenía a la mocosa, en resumidas cuentas sus planes se habían hecho pedazos.

En un arranque de rabia tiro el vaso de licor que reposaba en sus manos a la pared, el vaso se estrelló quebrándose en pedazo, el hombre quería gritar de frustración, había obtenido de vuelta a su esposa solo para saber que sus lágrimas ya no darían perlas, la había matado en un ataque de ira, había pensado en utilizar a la hija que le había dado esa mujer pero ocurrió lo inesperado- **Asami Ryuichi,** el kumicho de la Yakuza japonesa, el líder de toda la red criminal de Japón quería su cabeza, solo logró escapar por poco, le vio mientras huía, alto e imponente con el rostro inexpresivo y un andar majestuoso, le daban un aspecto algo cruel. Parecía frío e intocable, Yamato sintió un escalofrío correr por toda su espina dorsal al verlo, aunque solo lo vio por unos segundos.- sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar el recuerdo.

Yamato Huyo lo más rápido que pudo de su casa, desde entonces estaba recluido en una de las casas que uno de sus hermanos le había dado como parte de la herencia de su difunta madre, que hipocresía la de su madre, no le ayudo en vida y apenas y le dejo dos casa y el equivalente a 10 millones de yen en galeones, debía admitir que esto le había jugado a favor, y más el tener donde esconderse, Yamato sabía que Asami no mataría a la mocosa, era bien sabido dentro de la yakuza que el kumicho actual no mataba inocentes, algo que él consideraba ridículo, esos niños podían crecer y buscar venganza y Asami como un idiota los dejaba vivos, deseaba vivir lo suficiente para ver como uno de esos mocosos mataba al desgraciado en venganza, oh como lo disfrutaría,

Yamato sabía que había estado inactivo por muy poco tiempo, así que esperaría unas dos semanas para empezar a buscar a la mocosa y de ser necesario recurriría a un asesino del mundo mágico, estos rara vez aceptaban asesinar a humanos, los magos y brujas de Japón se consideraban una raza distinta a la humana y más debido al mestizaje con dioses, divinidades y criaturas, así que estos evitaban interferir en su mundo, pero estaba seguro que podría encontrar algún mago necesitado de dinero y con un simple hechizo bien lanzado podría solucionar todo, pero por ahora se mantendría en las sombras tal vez por unas dos semanas más, esperaba que para ese entonces Asami bajara la alerta de búsqueda.- suspiro y camino hasta el mueble donde reposaba una botella de licor y unos cuantos vasos para servirse un trago- pensó distraído en lo gratificante que sería retorcerle el cuello al kumicho pero eso atraería demasiados enemigos, solo necesitaba recupera a la mocosa y sus problemas acabarían- se tomó lo servido de un solo trago causando un ardor en su garganta- miro la media luna a través de la ventana, tendría que ser paciente solo eso, paciente.

.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Takaba empacaba frenéticamente lo necesario en su maleta de viaje, la maleta de la niña ya estaba lista solo llevaba algo de ropa, juguetes y pañales lo demás seria comprado en Inglaterra, Asami le había ordenado hacer maletas al mediodía cuando acababa de terminar la sesión de fotos, sesión que había cambiado de fecha de manera improvista debido al inminente viaje de una de las modelos, la sesión estaba programada para el martes de la semana entrante pero la cambiaron a último momento para el sábado, cosa que no le agrado al mafioso que debió hacer de canguro esa mañana, pero Takaba sabía que Asami disfrutaba de la compañía de la bebe así que, el no creía en la falsa molestia que decía tener, terminando de empacar, miró a su alrededor y pareció recordar dónde estaba, ese no era su departamento así que no estaban sus amadas cámaras, solo tenía consigo la que se había llevado al trabajo, ya no había tiempo para buscar ninguna otra así que se conformó y siguió revisando que no se le quedara nada.

Asami había sido muy claro, esa noche salía del país, el sintió un extraño presentimiento un desazón, se sentía nervioso y no hallaba razón aparente, cuando Asami le indico adelantar el viaje más de una semana, el ni siquiera refuto solo dio media vuelta y regreso al departamento a empacar, el vuelo salía a las siete de la noche y seria escoltado por Neon hasta el aeropuerto donde ya se hallaría la niña en el jet privado del mafioso, se limpió las palmas de las manos en el pantalón debido a esa acción escucho el crujido del papel al ser aplastado, fue ahí cuando recordó la carta sin remitente que encontró en su buzón cuando fue a buscar su cámara, aun no la había abierto pero presentía saber quién la mandaba así que la abriría cuando estuviese de camino a Inglaterra.

Recordó las pequeñas joyas de la nena y pondero que no sería mala idea llevárselas, además tenía cierto proyecto que la implicaba, es que esa beba era hermosa con su cabello plateado y esos grande y almendrados ojos que parecían zafiros en todo su esplendor, más esa piel que le recordaba a la fina y blanca porcelana, él era fotógrafo y por ende era inaudito que no le tomase fotos, ya tenía una colección de la niña en diferente atuendos, umn puede que se agreguen varias fotos a esa colección estando en el extranjero, igual no tenía nada más que hacer estando allá aparte de aprender el idioma, guardo lo necesario en su maleta y comprobó que llevaba su pasaporte, tomo el teléfono entregado por Asami para llamar al guardaespaldas, el referido le indico que ya lo estaba esperando en el sótano del edificio así que salió del departamento, cerrando la puerta de entrada dio un hondo suspiro – algo iba a cambiar y sinceramente le asustaba saber que cambiaria.

.

.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

Harry estaba que echaba humo, le habían negado la salida a Hogsmeade por órdenes de director, según la profesora McGonagall por su **_seguridad_** ,- bufo molesto- si por supuesto, por su **_seguridad_** **,** tenía el maldito permiso firmado debería poder ir a pueblo,-dio una honda inhalación- Harry no discutió más, solo decidió calmar su temperamento, su profesora no tenía la culpa después de todo.

Se regresó rápidamente al castillo y fue a su dormitorio, Lyra aún no había regresado de ir a cazar, él no se preocupó mucho ya que sabía que su serpiente se podía cuidar solita y sin ayuda, tal y como se lo había dejado en claro el día anterior cuando despertó al mediodía,- sacudió esos pensamientos y siguió con sus planes- se cambió de ropa para no destacar ya que iría a Londres, luego busco su capa de invisibilidad e hizo su camino hasta el sauce boxeador cobijado bajo esta , le hizo cosquillas al nudo en la raíz del sauce y la entrada que daba a la casa de los gritos se abrió – camino presurosamente, miro a todos lados y aun con la capa puesta se apareció en Londres, en un callejo un poco transitado, en cuanto se apareció debió hacerse a un lado debido a un transeúnte que de casualidad pasaba por ahí, pasado el susto camino hasta unos arboleda y se escondió, quitándose la capa la guardo en un bolso que llevaba con él, salió de entre la arboleda y camino hasta un café rustico, era un establecimiento de dos planta, Harry subió hasta el segundo piso y espero a la camarera la cual no tardo le entrego un menú para irse a anotar el pedido de otra mesa **,- que le sirvo-** pregunto otra muchacha, era pecosa de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, le extraño la mirada que le daba por lo que uso un poco de legeremancia sabía que estaba mal pero le inquietaba.

Se sintió estúpido luego de revisar los pensamientos de la chica- **quiero un chocolate especial con malvaviscos y trozo de tarta de frutos rojos-** la chica tomo la orden y se fue dándole miradaditas, Harry se estremeció, cuando reviso los pensamientos vio como la chica se lo comía con los ojos, al parecer era un buen partido y más al vestir tan elegante según ella, -el pelinegro negó con la cabeza -el solo llevaba unos pantalones pirata de color negro, unas converses rojas, una camiseta roja y un chaleco gris, un conjunto casual – pero la camarera lo veía como un buen partido y más por el reloj que llevaba en su mano izquierda, maldijo su estupidez, sin pensarlo se había colocado el regalo de Asami cuando se vistió de modo apresurado para ir a Londres muggle, porque sus ropas de mago descartarían demasiado de no hacerlo.

Por suerte su pedido lo trajo un camarero, que solo coloco la orden en la mesa y se marchó, se había sentado en el lugar más apartado de todos para realizar una llamada, era la una de la tarde en Inglaterra por lo que en Japón eran la ocho de la noche, marco el teléfono de su esposo y espero paciente.

 **++Diga –** Harry se estremeció por la rica y atrayente voz al otro lado de la línea, se humedeció lo labios, de repente sentía la boca muy, muy seca **\- debo suponer que esta vez si has tenido tiempo de acordarte de mi existencia-** el tono era claramente burlo.

 **No digas eso-** chillo- **nunca me podría olvidar de que existes-** Asami rio, su risa melodiosa y pecaminosa le hizo calentar, maldición el hombre se hallaba a cientos de kilómetros y va y le provoca una erección por teléfono, Merlín lo salve, no podría ni caminar cuando regresara a Japón eso era seguro y el no se quejaría, es más pediría por mas- sacudió su cabeza como tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos cabe destacar que fue un intento inútil, soltó un leve quejido de insatisfacción.

 **Y dime, ¿qué haces? -** pregunto con interés, Harry casi podía imaginarse el rostro relajado que debía tener su esposo en ese momento.

 **Tratando de no pensar en tus manos -** respondió sin pensar **\- oh diablos, no me digas que lo dije en voz alta-** rogo.

Fue una lástima que Harry no pudiera ver la sonrisa que se le dibujo al mafioso, de lo contrario sabría que iba a ser cogido hasta el cansancio una vez pisara Japón, la sonrisa que se le dibujo al empresario fue una sonrisa macabra llena de lujuria junto a los ojos marrón-dorados que parecían brillar con luz propia, el mafioso daba grima en ese momento, la sonrisa de Asami asusto de muerte al pobre guardaespaldas que le acompañaba en el auto de camino a una reunión **\- ¿hm? así que pensando en mis manos, y que hacen mis manos para que estés pensando en ellas Mmm -** sonsaco **\- dime-** la aterciopelada voz hizo que el cuerpo del adolecente se estremeciera.

 **Pensaba En… -** trago saliva, dio un par de respiraciones calmándose para contestar- **pensaba en como tus mano recorrían mi cuerpo,-** Harry se dejó llevar sus recuerdos y siguió hablando sin ser consiente- **en como tus manos acariciaban mis testículo y mi pene con una calma tortuosa,** -soltó un suspiro- **o en como los dedos de tu mano se adentraban en mi ano-** gimió ante el recuerdo- **pensaba en cómo te adentraba en mí y en como tu mano aferraba mi erección mientras tu otra mano alaba mi cabello para que nuestros labios se encontrasen-** un gruñido lo saco de sus recuerdos, oh santo dios, le había dicho eso a Asami por teléfono **-eh… oh no, no, no, no, yo no dije eso en voz alta ¿verdad?-** contuvo el aliento por unos segundo, Harry está más rojo que un tomate, vio a su alrededor y por suerte las mesas cercanas aún estaban vacías así que nadie había escuchado su indecente platica.

 **Me estas provocando-** pregunto, la voz de Asami bajo una octava se escuchaba suave y engañosamente dulce **\- no creo que estés preparado para pagar las consecuencias por tal provocación-** susurro con voz ronca y cargada de deseo.

 **No quería provocarte-** aseguro con vergüenza- **respondí sin pensar, me preguntas y… bueno yo me deje llevar-**

 **Oh, aun así, me satisfacen tus pensamiento,-** comento, su voz parecería chocolate liquido vertiéndose por los sentidos del pobre y hormonal adolecente **\- espero que bajes lo que tienes de medio de las piernas con tus manos y sin ayuda-** recalco.

 **¡Por supuesto que lo hare yo solo!-** dijo indignado.

 **Me complace escucharlo, -** aseguro con borde filoso, solo en ese instante fue que Harry recordó que no trataba con cualquiera sino con un hombre tan oscuro y peligroso que superaba con creces a voldemort, Harry no se engañaba, Asami era conocido como el "Oni" en los bajos fondos, él era el llamado Kumicho que regía las sombras de un país entero con mano de hierro, Voldemort no había ni rozado el poder de gobernarlos, Voldemort en retrospectiva solo era un terrorista con ideales que no eran ni realista ni conveniente para el mundo mágico.

 **Me siento algo deprimido de solo pensar que aún falta más de dos meses para poder verte-** confeso dando un suspiro lastimero.

 **El año próximo podrías cambia de colegio -** sugirió- **debo dejarte eh llegado a mi destino y debo entra a una reunión.**

 **Te llamare en cuanto pueda-** dijo con rapidez **\- y ni te atrevas a usar algo más que tus manos para desfogarte me escuchaste-** la risa fresca y limpia que escucho antes de colgar le hizo sonreír.+++

Harry aun no sabía qué hacer con Voldemort y su reino del terror, por alguna razón que escapaba de su entendimiento, él era y siempre había sido el foco de atención de ese señor oscuro, se podría decir que Voldemort estaba tras él desde su nacimiento y eso era extraño, debía haber alguna razón en específico pero cual, además ahora debía lidiar con el hecho de ser el horrocrux de ese loco de remate en resumidas cuentas su vida era un desastre, dejando de lado eso el ojiverde repaso la conversación tenida con su esposo, él sabía que debería estar aterrado o simplemente horrorizado de saber que estaba casado con un hombre que había matado a cientos de personas con sus manos y con sus órdenes, él no se mentiría a si mismo, no señor. Asami seguiría matando en un futuro eso era seguro,

Harry no entendía como podía estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que estaba casado con un asesino ¿por qué le importaba tan poco ese hecho? - se cuestiono- era como si simplemente no le importara y eso debería preocuparlo, mas no lo hacía, -comió unos de los malvavisco bañados en chocolate, el dulce chocolate embriago sus sentidos en placer- lo único cierto era que Asami le pertenecía y el mataría por él, oh pobre de quien se atreviera a dañarlo aunque eso era casi imposible, bueno igual, el pobre diablo que lo lograse recibiría unos lindos crucios de su parte eso era seguro. Se supone que usar una imperdonable te mandaba a azkaban pero… solo si te atrapaban usándola, siempre y cuando fuese cuidadoso no había porque preocuparse.

El pelinegro no tenía un espejo cerca, por lo que no pudo notar el brillo rojizo que adornaron su ojos por un fugas momento, terminado de comer fue a la caja y pago su pedido, regresando sobre sus pasos llego al castillo ya casi eran la tres de la tarde por lo cual Hermione notaria su ausencia si no estaba donde siempre, de seguro la castaña haría una corta visita a Hogsmeade para regresar con el- sacudió la cabeza y contuvo una risa - Hermione era tan fácil de leer, Asami no le había hablado nada referente a la niña lo cual no le sorprendia, era más que claro que no le diría nada aun. Harry ya había llegado a un acuerdo con sí mismo, en vacaciones de navidad le contaría a su esposo que era un mago, esperaba y rogaba que se tomara bien la noticia, aunque si era sincero de solo pensar en contárselo le entraba pánico, llegado el momento lidiaría con su emociones conflictivas, hasta entonces se olvidaría del asunto. si, haría justamente eso, camino hacia los jardines del colegio y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol a espera ahí a Hermione.

.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry estaba que mandaba a la mierda al primero que se le atravesara tenía un maldito insomnio de tres días, desde el domingo no podía pegar un ojo, además de que tenía las hormonas a flor de piel y aunque se masturbaba no se sentía ni remotamente satisfecho al acabar, lo cual lo frustraba de sobremanera, por otro lado Lyra estaba desaparecida desde el sábado así que no tenía a quien preguntar, el rubio no había sido de mucha ayuda que se diga, solo se había encogido de hombros diciéndole que le preguntara a la enfermera o a su padrino sev, su vida era un asco, aun no llevaba el basilisco a gringgots y menos con el humor que se cargaba.

Decidió seguir el consejo de Draco y fue con Madam Pomfrey para que le dijese que estaba mal con él pues… digamos que no le gusto la respuesta que obtuvo, "abstinencia" ese era el problema, según la enfermera su cuerpo estaba resintiendo el que no tuviera sexo ¿Cómo era eso posible? él sabía que las cosas no eran fáciles y más siendo un mago fértil pero esto era ridículo, cuando y como uno se enferma y se vuelve casi un zombi con ganas de destruir al primero que se le cruce solo por falta de sexo y por si fuera poco la masturbación no ayudaba en nada a mejorar su humor, aunque Harry intuía que había algo más en todo esto, desde su reacción exagerada por falta de sexo hasta su malestar con la cercanía ajena esa era otra de las razones de su mal humor no aguantaba a nadie que no fueran "Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, o a Draco" al resto de los estudiantes los quería a tres metros de distancia o de lo contrario los quería matar en cuando se le trataban de acercar y al parecer todos recibieron la noticia de que él no quería a nadie cerca que no fueran sus amigo (aunque nadie sabía que él era amigo del rubio).

Harry se resignó y siguió el otro consejo de rubio ir con Snape, Camino al único lugar que jamás pensó pisar por voluntad propia, el despacho del profesor de pociones "severus snape" soltando un largo suspiro y con renuencia toco la puerta que lo separaba de _su querido profesor_ \- gruño ante su propio sarcasmo **-adelante-** la voz se escuchó amortiguada pero era evidente el fastidio que le causaba ser molestado a tales horas incívicas, Harry después de esas palabras entro con los pies arrastras y la moral por el suelo, Snape nada más verlo noto las pronunciadas ojeras bajo los ojos y el decaimiento físico que el chico presentaba, alzo una ceja interrogante al impertinente Gryffindor que interrumpía sus sagradas horas de paz y tranquilidad lejos de todos esos "demonios" llamados estudiantes.

 **¿Que se le ofrece potter?-** siseo con voz molesta.

 **Necesito ayuda-** dijo casi gruñendo con exasperación y tallándose la cara con ambas manos.

 **Y que le hace pensar que le ayudare-** dijo con voz monótona aunque si te fijabas podías ver la curiosidad bailando en esos ojos ónix **\- que recuerde McGonagall es la jefa de la casa Gryffindor si necesita algo pídaselo a ella-** sin más se volteo hacia el caldero con la poción crece huesos que aún no terminaba de hacer para reabastecer las reservas de la enfermería.

Haciéndose el desentendido antes las palabras del maestro pregunto por lo fue a ese despacho en particular- **Profesor vengo a preguntarle sobre una pócima para la abstinencia o mejor dicho para los síntomas de la abstinencia, yo no he encontrado referencia alguna de que exista tal pócima, así que vine a preguntarle a usted si exististe alguna poción que usted conozca que funcione para la abstinencia-** Harry estaba esparratado sobre la silla frente al escritorio del profesor, con el brazo derecho tapando su ojos, Snape a su vez se había congelado en su sitio.

 **Y dígame si puedo saber, Potter, por qué usted necesita una "piolus osiri"-** dijo virando el cuerpo para fulminar al adolecente con la mirada **\- le informo que ese es el nombre de la poción que usted desea, -** lo miro con interrogante y sonrió cínicamente para seguir hablando **-pero se necesita de un maestro en pociones para hacer tal pocima la cual es extremadamente cara por los ingredientes y por la dedicación que lleva realizar tal poción, además se necesitan conocimientos avanzados superiores a éxtasis si se quiere hacer la poción perfecta así que dígame por qué la necesita señor Potter-** por primera vez Harry noto que su apellido no parecía ser un insulto en los labios del profesor de pociones, se arriesgó a quitar el brazo de su cara para darle una evaluativa mirada al profesor, suspiro cuando vio la interrogante y el cinismo burlesco en el contrario volvió a suspira y se volvió a la misma posición.

 **Gracias solo necesitaba el nombre-** dijo sin ánimos asiendo amago de retirarse, pero Snape no le dejo ir, con una floritura de varita cerró la puerta del despacho dejándolos encerrados.

 **Veo señor Potter que aún no comprende como trabajamos los Slytherin –** su voz profundo hizo temblar al ojiverde que se sintió acorralado **\- usted obtuvo la respuesta que vino a buscar pero que obtengo…yo,**

 **Seguro-** dijo con sarcasmo- **lo más probable es que quiera saber la razón por la que quiero la poción y para quien es–** Harry lo fulmino con la mirada que parecía matar del cabreo que tenía.- **si hace un juramento inquebrantable podría decirle todo lo que quiera-** las palabras parecían gotear el mismísimo sarcasmo y cinismo puro.

Snape frunció el ceño con molestia **\- porque piensa usted que yo hare tal juramento.**

 **No le queda de otra si quiere saciar su curiosidad por completo-** espeto molesto- **mire profesor, no tengo tiempo para esto-** se pasó una mano desordenando aún más su cabello- **necesito buscar donde puedo comprar la dichosa poción o donde pudo mandarla a hacer así que decídase hace el juramento o me deja seguir con mi camino… profesor la poción es para mí** \- admitió a regañadientes, para que por lo menos eso saciara un poco la curiosidad ajena.

 **Usted no es una criatura mágica y tampoco esta enlazado con una-** asevero contrariado el pocionista, Harry levanto la vista de golpe, y lo miro con intensidad esperando una explicación, Severus decidió sentarse al parecer esa sería una larga noche, y aunque no lo quisiera todo indicaba que terminaría haciendo el fulano juramento- hizo una mueca desdeñosa y suspiro antes de sentarse en su silla tras el escritorio.- **si quisiera una poción para controlar el lívido o deseo sexual no sería extraño pero… especificaste una poción para los síntomas de la abstinencia, solo hay dos razones para que no puedas lidiar con su pequeño problema –** dijo señalando la entrepierna ajena, Harry se ruborizo y Severus sintió cierto placer en mortificar al joven Gryffindor – **una de las razones es que sea una criatura mágica y haya conseguido pareja, pero aun así tendrían que haber tenido relaciones sexuales con su pareja para causar tal reacción, esto se debe a que las criaturas solo pueden saciar su lívido con su pareja, ni siquiera pueden autosatisfacerse bueno no por completo, y por lo que veo…-** insinuó viendo de nuevo por completo el semblante del pequeño mago **\- he de suponer que esta sufriendo algunos de los síntomas pero no todos cabe destacar, lo cual nos lleva a la segunda opción, que es estar enlazado a una criatura, en estos casos puede que ambos implicados sientan las consecuencia de no tener relaciones sexuales en mayor o menor medida, o puede que solo la pareja de la criatura lo experimente, sabe el por qué de esto-** cuestiono Severus viendo esos ojos tan parecidos a los de quien tanto amo, por un momento se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

 **No lo sé-** negó con la cabeza y se pasó la mano por la misma de forma nerviosa **\- puede decirme la razón profesor** \- Snape aún estaba sorprendido de saber que Potter había buscado su ayuda y orientación.

 **Se debe a algo primitivo: los celos-** ambas cejas de ojiverde se arquearon como no creyendo lo dicho, Severus sonrió burlón **\- las criaturas son extremadamente celosas y para evitar que sus parejas se fijen en alguien más, inconscientemente su parte criatura crea una dependencia sexual que solo ella podrá satisfacer así se asegura que su pareja le sea fiel, esta dependencia se crea luego de intimar, pero le aclaró que esto solo ocurre cuando el contacto es consensuado-** reprimió una risa que quería escapar, pero es que ver al mocoso Potter con la cara desencajada no era algo de todos los días **\- puedo suponer sin equivocarme que este es su caso en particular-** alzo una ceja cuestionándole.

 **Necesito que haga el juramento, lo lamento pero no confió en nadie y menos en usted sin ofender-** Snape puso mala cara y sintió un fuerte retorcijón de estómago por tales palabras **\- si incluso hice que Draco lo hiciera-** Harry se tapó rápidamente la boca pero el mal ya estaba hecho, Severus achico los ojos viendo fijamente al Gryffindor, este se removió incomodo- **profesor yo no confió en el director ni en nadie, bueno tal vez en ron y Hermione pero igual ni ellos saben por seguridad, no quiero que el viejo les lea la cabeza, y bueno tampoco quiero que nadie se entere de mis secretos, Draco sabe la mayoría de ellos aunque no por completo, pero él y yo tenemos un juramento inquebrantable que nos obliga a guardar silencio sobre la información del otro-** explico, era imposible evadir a Snape luego de que se le escapase el nombre de Draco y más al ser este su padrino.

Snape suspiro, él había visto el cambio en su ahijado, Draco ya no estaba tan melancólico como lo vio en la mansión Malfoy, sonreía más aún si casi no se percibirán pero sonreía esto le había causado curiosidad pero lo había dejado de lado, porque sea lo que fuese había hecho que su Dragón volviera a tener esa chispa que había ido perdiendo estos dos últimos años, ahora tenía la cartera de que la razón por la que su ahijado estaba de tan buen humor era Potter, puede que el mocoso fuese el amigo incondicional que su ahijado estuviese buscando por años, irónico, resulta que el jurado némesis de su ahijado ahora era su amigo simplemente irrisorio, volvió a suspirar, coloco sus codos sobre el escritorio y enlazo sus dedos apoyando su frente en esto- ¿en serio iba a aceptar hacer el juramento? Si, esa era la respuesta obvia, y la principal razón es que no le gustaba estar a ciegas con miles de teorías creadas por la información que poseía, levanto la vista, las esmeraldas parecían estudiarlo le dio un escalofrió el ser observado, se sintió casi desnudo ante esa mirada.

 **Hare el juramento-** el Gryffindor pareció sorprendido, lo que le causo gracia al pocionista- **pero quiero dos explicaciones la primera por qué necesita tal pócima con detalles y la segunda es por qué no confía en el director bien explicado nada de respuesta ambiguas-** Snape vio el conflicto en el rostro del joven pero pareció resignarse.

 **Jure por su magia que no le repetirá a nadie nada de lo que le diga hoy por ningún medio, a menos que le dé permiso de divulgarlo-** muy ingenioso concedió, lo ataba pero le daba un salva conducto, Severus asintió conforme y procedió a jurar.

 **Bien hice lo pedido habla-**

 **Sabe dijo casi lo mismo que Draco-** se burló- **tiene de casualidad un pensadero es mejor si le muestro las razones por las que no confió en el director, diría que lo odio pero no tengo, ni el tiempo, ni las ganas para desperdiciar odiando a ese viejo.**

Ante esas palabras Snape se petrifico, algo le decía que el terminaría igual de desencantado por el viejo mago al terminar la plática- **sígame a mi habitación, hay tengo un pensadero-** informo, se levantó d su silla y camino hacia el fondo de su despacho, vio que el mocoso le seguía por lo cual no se preocupó llego hasta una pared donde reposaba una antorcha y dijo la contraseña la pared se apartó revelando una puesta que abrió dejando paso a su particular invitado, Harry no vio donde sentarse así que se quedó parado a un lado de la cama tendida con sabanas de seda negra, Snape saco el pensadero que tenía guardado y lo posiciono ante la cama- **sabe cómo sacar recuerdos-** Harry asintió- **entonces piense en lo que desea mostrarme y saque el hilo de pensamiento y échelo en el pensadero luego destruiremos el recuerdo-** le aseguro, era obvio que Potter no quería dejar sus recuerdos danzando en el pensadero.

 **Profesor yo… no entrare con usted, lo esperare aquí-** dijo cabizbajo, alzo la mirada, a Severus le pareció ver a un niño perdido y confuso por un momento **,- yo no quiero ver mis recuerdos ya es suficiente con haberlos vivido -** al pocionista se le puso la piel de gallina, algo estaba muy mal si el mocoso frente a él le decía tales palabras.

 **Bueno si eso quiere-** dijo con voz arrastrada **\- puede sentarse en la cama mientras espera que salga-** el adolecente asintió, procedió a sacar el hilo de recuerdos y lo coloco en el pensadero Snape ni lo pensó y se sumergió una vez el recuerdo estuvo dentro del pensadero.

Dos horas después, Snape salió con la mirada perdida, no le miraba parecía abstraído en sus pensamientos **\- profesor -** llamo preocupado.

 **Usted trato de decirle al directo, pero él siempre le dio la espalda ¿no?,-** dijo, su voz se escuchaba ronca, parecía estar luchando para que las palabras salieran de sus labios **\- por qué será que no me sorprende,-** suspiro derrotado **\- yo… no sabía nada de esto ¿cómo fue que…?-**

 **¿Cómo fue que no me volví oscuro,?-** rio sin humor por sus propias palabras- **en nuestro mundo, en el mundo mágico no podemos utilizar las etiquetas del bien y el mal solo existe la magia y uno es quien decide como la utilizarla -** las esmeraldas brillaron cruelmente recordándole a su amada Lily y el cómo él le había fallado en su promesa, si antes no soportaba a los muggles ahora los aborrecía con furor, Dumbledore había dispuesto todo para criar a un cerdo para el matadero, eso era obvio, al parecer había tomado la decisión correcta al dejar el lado del viejo, después de todo su juramento era especifico y solo implicaba el cuidar a mocoso. Snape saco el recuerdo del pensadero y dejo que se desvaneciera en el aire sin dejar evidencia como si nunca hubiese existido Harry pareció conforme con su actuar.

 **Bien ya se las razones de porque aborrece al viejo director y no lo culpo yo en su lugar no sé lo que haría-** dijo con sinceridad-, **pero aún está pendiente lo otr…-**

 **Ah, ah, ah bueno se lo diré en palabras sencillas estoy casado mi nombre ahora es** ** _Harry Asami_** **me case este verano pasado y mi esposo es de Japón y hasta hace poco pensaba que mi esposo era muggle-** aseguro sonriente y Snape lo vio con sorpresa,

 **¿Muggle? Por qué te casarías con un muggle -** Harry desvió la mirada y Snape lo miro sospecho- **Potter-**

 **En principio fue culpa de mi tío, el cual tenía una deuda, una deuda impagable para el cabe decir, luego mi tío me ofreció a su deudor como pago-** Snape tenía la quijada caída y la boca abierta de modo poco Slytherin - **el trato original era que yo solo sería una figura decorativa en la vida de Asami por unos cuantos años, cuatro años para ser más exactos pero…-**

 **¿Pero…?-** el pocionista vio como el joven dudaba pero al final solo suspiro y retomo la plática.

 **Pero Asami, mi esposo, me dio un trato, el me permitía seguir con mi vida como hasta ahora y terminar mi estudios en Hogwarts, siempre y cuando cumpliera con sus estándares y me comportara en reuniones y cenas, y por sobre todo debía consumar nuestro matrimonio-** Harry estaba sonrojado a mas no poder **\- digamos que no tengo problemas con estar casado con él, es posible que logre hacer que sigamos juntos cuando acaben el tiempo establecido.**

 **Me estás diciendo que desarrollaste sentimientos por tu esposo –** cuestiono.

 **Umm si, así es,-** le sonrió con calidez eso fue como una bofetada para el pocionista, como podía Potter amar a alguien con quien se había visto obligado a casarse - **sospeche que Asami no era un muggle por lo que me dijo el duende cuando fui a hablar de mi herencia, además ahora con estos síntomas lo confirmo, si Asami es una criatura no necesariamente es mágica ¿no?**

 **Así es, por ejemplo existe veelas que no utilizan magia aparte de crear fuego o hombres lobos que no pueden realizar hechizo alguno ya que son casi squib a pesar de ser creaturas, pude que ese sea el caso de su… esposo-** dijo con cierto deje de amargura que Harry noto.

 **No se sienta mal, no me arrepiento de mi matrimonio puede que no me crea pero soy feliz con el**.- Y Snape le creyó después de todo la sonrisa que se le dibujaba al hablar de su esposo era incuestionable.

 **Ya veo-** sus ojos ónix cargaban una gama de emociones desentrañables- **los materiales para la poción no son caros en sí, sino que su realización es complicada me tomara una semana hacerla.**

 **Enserio,-** el rostro se le ilumino al ojiverde **\- cuanto me costara-** pregunto esperanzado.

 **Por lo que deduzco necesitará tomarla por un tiempo, en ingredientes gastare unos treinta galeones, por caldero salen de siete a ocho viales, mi precio por caldero es cuarenta galeones por caldero debido al tiempo requerido para hacerla, necesita tomar uno cada día por medio así que son 15 viales por mes**.- explico.

 **Le daré 400 galeones cree que sea suficiente por el momento, profesor-** preguntó- **si falta solo debe decirme-** dijo casi saltando de la alegría Snape estaba un poco descolocado por el entusiasmo del Gryffindor, Harry saco el dinero de la bolsa que siempre cargaba consigo por seguridad.

 **Mañana le daré un inhibidor de sentidos, sentirá disminuido el gusto y el tacto por unos días esto me dar tiempo de hacerle las pociones y que no sufras más de lo necesario-** Harry sonrió conforme.

 **Muchas gracias profesor no saben cuánto aprecio esto-** aseguro.

 **Si, si como sea, ahora Potter, retírese a su dormitorio luego hablaremos con más calma-** Snape no creía que pudiera soportar descubrir más secretor por ese día además debía hacer la base para la poción que debía reposar 15 horas antes de continuar con su elaboración, miro casi imperturbable como el mocoso se iba de su habitación, si de algo estaba seguro Severus era que el supuesto lado de la luz estaba jodido, muy jodido, era obvio que Potter no se sacrificaría por el bien mayor y mucho menos cuando tenía planes a futuro con su esposo.

a Severus no le extrañaba el que a Potter no le gustasen las mujeres después de todo el sabia sobre la condición de fértil de Potter debido a que Poppy está checándolo en segundo año luego de que el inútil profesor de turno desvaneciera lo huesos del brazo del chico, el grito de sorpresa fue tal que alerto a Severus, la enfermera estaba tan impactada por el descubrimiento que cuando le pregunto solo atinó a decir " _fértil_ " y Severus entendió a qué se refería, no pregunto nada más pues sabía que eso atentaría contra los juramentos que tenía la enfermera, fue casi justicia poética, el bastardo de James Potter se burló de el por ser un mago fértil ja miren, resulto ser que su hijo es un mago fértil, Severus sabía que eran cosas de niños además los magos fértiles, eran muy apreciados porque daban una generación de magos mucho más fuerte que la anterior, si James Potter viviera es posible que celaría a su hijo con uñas y dientes, Severus sabía que muchos dirían que su amor por Lily no debería ser posible porque los magos fértiles no se sienten atraídos hacia las mujeres pero aun así el amo demasiado a Lily a su manera a pesar de saber que no tenían futuro alguno. Dejo sus pensamientos de lado y empezó a hacer la poción mientras antes empezara mejor.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	13. Nota!

**Nota**

Hubo quejas sobre la pareja de Draco yo había insinuado que luna era su pareja desde hace mucho, además me guardo el derecho de decidir que ritmo de avance tiene la historia, lo lamento si nos gusta o si sienten qur el tiempo no avanza ya que solo he cubierto los meses de verano(julio y agosto) y el mes de septiembre en la historia, "matrimonio en papel" es una historia larga y no voy a apurar el paso porque a algunos no les guste o sientan que va muy lento, cuando empecé a escribir fanfictions de harry potter lo hice como modo de autosatisfacerme ya que me encantan el drama y que las cosas sean especificadas, por sobre todo que no haya cabos suelto y me encanta que todo sea muy bien desarrollo, nada de saltos de iempo, odio esos abismales saltos de tiempo de algunas historia, que de repente estamos en octubre y cuando paso la página ya estámos en navidad, no señores y señoras yo lo lamento pero esos saltos de tiempo no van conmigo además este es un crossovers, no es solo el mundo de Harry Potter sino también esta Viewfinder de por medio, es decir que debo meterme a la trama de la mafia y desarrollar paralelamente el mundo en el que se mueve, vive y respira Asami.

En realidad lo lamento, me disculpo si no les agrada que la historia parezca no avance al ritmo que algunos desean, pero no voy a apurar el paso es más para que Asami se vuelva a encontrar con Harry va a pasar un tiempo porque acuérdense que hay alguien haciendo una cruzada por obtener la cabeza del kumicho y no puedo dejar al aire esa parte de la trama, no diré nombres eso no va conmigo pero les ruego que no me envíen comentarios privados ofensivos y recriminantes, acepto critica incluso si no les gustan las cosas me las pueden escribir en el capítulo, con gusto los leer y les contesto, pero obténganse de mandarme mensajes privado si van a ser groseros les recuerdo que esto es un hobby y no me pagan por ello.


	14. capitulo 13

El agua de la ducha caía casi como una caricia sobre su cuerpo, su piel ardía ansiosa de contacto, su erección exigía atención, y Asami maldijo por lo bajo, no había logrado calmar su excitación por más que lo intentaba, ni siquiera una ducha bien fría había bajado la maldita erección, el empresario hizo algo que jamás pensó volver a hacer desde sus años de adolescencia, se masturbo, por lo general no faltaba quien se prestara para ser un desfogue de una noche, aunque podía tomar a cualquiera y cogérselo hasta calmar su lívido, él no lo haría- aún no estaba seguro del por qué, a pesar de que en principio no lo haría para guardar apariencias nada le impedía desfogarse con cualquiera y luego deshacerse del pobre diablo, total su esposo estaba a cientos de kilómetros y no se enteraría, y kirishima fácilmente podría barrer todo el asunto bajo la alfombra sin problema alguno pero… su cuerpo se negaba a siquiera considerar tal cosa- al parecer no tenía ni ganas ni intención de hacerlo, por más caliente que estuviera, y siempre que se le insinuaba algún idiota que creía tener una oportunidad con él a pesar de estar casado, su mente inmediatamente vagaba hacia su pequeño esposo.

Pensaba en Harry y como su cabello húmedo se pegaba a su frente, el cómo el cabello de este se veía aún más revuelto luego de una buena sección de sexo o como sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de satisfacción cada vez que lo tomaba– gruño ante el recuerdo- la conversación por teléfono de ese día había encendido su lívido, oh pobre, pobre de su pequeño esposo, será un milagro si lograba caminar una vez pusiera un pie en Japón, esta provocación se la haría pagar con intereses, - a Asami le importaba una reverenda mierda si había sido intencional o no esa provocación, que a juzgar por el tono de voz mortificado del ojiverde era más que probable que lo hubiese hecho sin intención, oh pero eso no lo salvaría de sus manos- tomo su erección con una mano y la acaricio en un suave vaivén que aumento de ritmo rápidamente, no le tomo más que unos minutos llegar a su liberación, Asami no estaba ni remotamente satisfecho-levanto el rostro dejando que el agua de la ducha le diera de lleno, su esencia siendo lavada por el agua, un poco más calmo se ducho por completo, con ambas manos hizo su cabello hacia atrás dándole un aire sensual, pero si fijabas tu mirada en esos ojos marrón-dorados verías una impaciencia cocinándose a fuego bajo, para cualquiera que conociera al Kumicho sabría que aquella mirada no auguraba nada bueno para quien fuese el objetivo de esa mirada.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tsubasa aún no sabía cómo proceder para acorralar al lindo conejito que pavoneaba ese hermoso culito frente a él, aunque era muy probable que fuese solo el, el que pensara que ese escultural trasero se estaba pavoneando, para todos los demás Kazuma solo estaba caminando de un lado al otro llenado informes sobre las dos incursiones de esa semana, su jefecito en central estaba más que extasiado con los dos asalto armados, ambos habían sido un éxito, y se había logrado incautado más de media tonelada en droga entre ambas operaciones, Tsubasa sabía que la única razón por la que habían logrado dar con esa mercancía era porque Asami estaba de muy mal humor y quería deshacerse de esos traficantes, pero a que pobre diablo se le ocurre molestar al Kumicho de todo Japón- sacudió la cabeza y vio de rojo ese pomposo trasero caminando hacia la oficina del jefe de central, ese culito pedía a gritos que lo amasara con sus manos, desde que había visto al novato había quedado prendado en el buen sentido de la palabra, tendrían que mover ficha pronto, se le dibujo una sonrisa bellaca pensando en las posibilidades y en el premio a obtener- recapacitando, alguien estaba tratando de matar a su verdadero jefe así que estaba manteniendo un ojo en todas las conversaciones no oficiales, ser un residente de más de cinco años dentro de las fuerzas de asalto era un logro así que ya tenía la confianza de muchos, además, su vida no era muy emocionante que se diga, por lo que sabía era el hijo de una prostituta la cual lo entregó a un orfanato que curiosamente recibía donaciones del anterior Kumicho bajo la fachada de obras de beneficencias, él se sintió muy agradecido con el anterior Kumicho que era el padre de su jefe actual.

Cualquiera podría pensar que él no le debía nada a Asami, pero fue debido a la Yakuza que él tuvo un techo, comida e incluso juguetes, no le falto nada tuvo amigo e incluso hermanos, las encargadas fueron como sus madres, había tenido una educación publica, pero cada año sin falta las donaciones llegaban así que tenía cuadernos y un uniforme, su orfanato era algo extraño ya que te permitía seguir viviendo en el hasta los veintiuno si te encontrabas estudiando y con buenas notas, luego se entero que fue por pedido Asami que el anterior Kumicho había implementó tal ayuda ya que Asami cuestionó el que haría un huérfano solo apenas y recién salido de preparatoria sin lugar donde vivir.

Habían varios orfanatos repartidos en todo el país a cargo del Kumicho actual que tenían tal modalidad, su jefe era un maldito tempano de hielo con un humor satírico y una vena vengativa, nada muy importante en su opinión, pero la razón por la que quiso pertenecer a un mundo como la mafia fue por gratitud, el muy bien pudo haberse dado la vuelta dar gracias y seguir con su vida como muchos habían hecho, pero… eso no era lo que el quería, el deseaba servir al Kumicho mas no a la Yakuza algo contradictorio aún recordaba la carcajada que había soltado su jefe en cuanto se lo dijo, Asami lo había mirado por un lago tiempo luego de reír, se había acercado y le había tomado de la barbilla haciendo que sus ojos se enfrentarán, el reciente kumicho- cabe destaca que hacia menos de un mes que había tomado posesión del cargo con solo 24 años de edad, y el solo tenía poco de haber cumplido los 18 año- le pregunto que estaría dispuesto a hacer para pagar esa gratitud, el había respondido que cualquier cosas, Asami le sonrió satisfecho con lo que vio en sus ojos y le soltó.

Su nuevo jefe (por no decir el único), lo había sorprendido con su primera orden, Asami le ordeno entrar en el ejército como un espía para él, Tsubasa solo se reportaría a él, el secretario de Asami sabría sobre su verdadera lealtad en caso de que necesitara ayuda, así había empezado un entrenamiento del infierno ya que no solo le pidió que se volverá militar sino que le exigió que se adentrara en las fuerzas de asalto, decir que estaba preocupado era poco, Tsubasa en aquel entonces no creía ser capaz de lograr satisfacer las expectativas de Asami, ahora una década después ocupaba un lindo escritorio dentro de la central de las fuerza de autodefensa y asalto del gobierno japonés, había veces que se preguntaba que vio Asami en el, un adolecente apenas y graduado que decía querer pagar su gratitud, pudo ser solo un Yakuza mas aunque eso no era lo que el quería en realidad, Tsubasa no se engañaba, Asami hacia el trabajo del diablo pero no metía ni a civiles ni a inocente en medio de sus negocios, si algo admiraba de su jefe era el que no tocase ni a un solo niño, a pesar de que la lógica dictase que ese niño podría crecer para buscar venganza, aunque sabía que Asami no era tonto este se encargaba de que cada niño fuese dejado en buenas manos y lo más lejos de la Yakuza de ser posible, cuando le pregunto a Kumicho porque lo hacía, este le dijo que él no sería esa clase de monstruo y que si alguno venía a buscar venganza pues lidiaría con ello en su momento.

Vio la lluvia chocar contra las ventanas del edificio y soltó un suspiro- Tsubasa sabía que había algo mal, pero no dentro de la policía, no, sino dentro de la Yakuza, alguien estaba jugando con fuego al tratar de eliminar al Kumicho, y él no era el único que sacaría las armas ante la primera muestra de amenaza, su lealtad estaba primero para Asami, mataría por Asami, protegería al Kumicho así fuese con su propia vida, su vida muchas veces le parcia poca cosa cuando pensaba en las miles de repercusiones que tendría la muerte de su jefe, serian afectados desde niños que jamás habían tenido nada que ver con la Yakuza pero que aun así sus colegios y orfanatos eran financiados por esta sin siquiera saberlo, hasta los miles de puestos de trabajo que dependían de los negocios legales e informales que proporcionaba Asami, la mayoría de los japoneses eran ciegos o no querían ver que Asami Ryuchi tenía casi la mitad de la economía de todo el país en la palma de su mano, y era solo la mano de hierro que tenía Asami la que permitía que mucho pudiesen llevar una vida amena, cuando pensaba en esto y en mucho cosas más consideraba que su vida era poca cosa pero… había sido el propio Asami quien le había bajado de esa nube, fue el mismísimo Asami quien después de darle un derechazo le había dicho que su vida valía y que él no necesitaba a un hombre muerto, que de ser necesario le protegiera pero por sobre todo que se esforzara en vivir y sobrevivir porque a él no le servía un cadáver.

Aun recordaba cómo había reído loco de felicidad y el cómo su jefe le había tendido una mano, ese era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, él era alguien, él era necesario, y era apreciado aunque solo fuese por una persona aunque solo eso le bastaba, pensó que tal vez estaba enamorado de Asami pero esa idea se había esfumado en un parpadeo, aunque aún no recordaba el porqué, lo cierto era que el sentía una admiración y una lealtad inquebrantable hacia Asami.

Tsubasa era consciente de que los hombre de Asami que trabajaban en Shion se refrían a él como el "juguete de Asami dentro de la policía" a él no le molestaba ya que les dejaba creer que estaba dispuesto a tomar la información que recibía para escalar de posición dentro de la policía, para ellos era conveniente pues se encargaba del trabajo sucio lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, solo que no solo el se encargaba sino toda la central de asalto, su jefecito lo tenía en alta estima por su capacidad de andarse por el borde, iluso que no veía más allá de su nariz, la versión oficial decía que él era solo un títere o un perro al cual Asami le echaba un hueso de vez en cuando y ante su jefecito en central, él era un hombre que arriesgaba su cuello entrando a lugares concurridos por la mafia y obtenía información que daba buenos resultados, ambas premisas estaban equivocadas él era simplemente era el ama de limpieza de cuando Asami no quería ensuciarse las manos, así que le tocaba a él lidiar y limpiar todo con ayuda de la policía la cual el manipulaba a conveniencia.

Dejo los pensamientos de lado cuando la lluvia se intensifico **\- parece que estamos sufriendo la colisión de vientos fríos que vienen del norte con los vientos que vienen del este según la chica del clima-** comento una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

 **Wakabayashi, no sabía que eras tan buena reportera del tiempo-** se burló, la oficial alzo una ceja y luego le lanzo una sonrisa salvaje.

 **Y dime… que piensas del novato-** dijo en un leve ronroneo que no le gusto en nada a Tsubasa.

 **Ni lo toques-** advirtió con voz fría y ojos entrecerrados, la mujer de cabellos caoba y ojos marrones levanto las manos en redición con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **Sabía que era tu tipo-** se echó a reír **\- tranquilo tigre no me meteré con tu presa solo… permíteme ser testigo de uno de sus besos o arrumacos y me daré por satisfecha-** dijo picara la desvergonzada, Tsubasa se quería dar contra el escritorio se había olvidado de que la loca de wakabayashi le metía al yaoi si no mal recordaba, además de que estaba casada, aun no sabía cómo esa mujer podía estar casada y con un hijo la vida era un misterio como era que su esposo la aguantaba **.**

 **Pobre de tu esposo-** dijo fastidiado con un leve gruñido.

 **Mi bebe me ama como soy** \- dijo la cínica con una sonrisa aún más grande **\- además es médico y sabe que el punto G del hombre está ahí-** señalo sin vergüenza el trasero de otro policía que pasaba por el lugar en ese instante **\- pero mientras me mantenga con mis gustos para mi él se hace el desentendido-** se encogió de hombres **\- ha funcionado para nosotros y llevamos en total dos años de noviazgo y siete de matrimonio.**

 **En definitiva tu esposo está loco o muy enamorado de ti –** comento con ironía, la mujer solo se rio a carcajada limpia llamando la atención de varios policías en especial la del novato que veía toda la conversación con el ceño fruncido a pesar de que no sabía de qué tanto hablaban. Por su parte Tsubasa estaba planeando como invitar a salir a kazuma en su próximo día libre, porque era obvio que por ser novato le tocaría la guardia al día siguiente que era domingo, de ser necesario él podía intercambiar con alguien un día de descanso o cubrir alguna guardia para la cita, pero lo primero era obtener esa fulana cita pensó con humor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kirishima dio un volantazo brusco y derrapo sobre el asfalto de manera magistral, por poco había evitado le choque múltiple pero eso no le daba ninguna satisfacción, tenía el corazón en la garganta y veía con horror como el auto donde iba Asami estaba volcado unos metros adelante, sin perder tiempo salió del auto y desenfundo su Glock 26 y quito el seguro, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el auto donde solo hallo a Kiharu el conductor de turno con el cuello en una posición imposible, era obvio que estaba muerto, kirishima estaba al borde del ataque de pánico Asami no estaba dentro del auto, aunque de una retorcida manera lo agradecía, pero donde estaba su jefe, se alejó un poco del auto mirando alrededor y decidió llamarle por teléfono nada perdía con intentarlo, saco su celular y marco, la música de tono de su jefe sonó y kirishima volteo al instante, el sonido venia del auto volcado, se fue a acercar, pero el auto exploto mandándole varios metro hacia atrás, se golpeó de una manera dolorosa y por lo que intuía tenia de dos a tres costillas fracturadas y el hombro dislocado.

Su mirada se ensombreció mientras miraba el auto consumiéndose por la llamas, busco su teléfono de respaldo y llamo al doble agente con conocimientos de búsqueda y rastreo, aunque no le hiciese gracia depender del militar no tenía alternativa **\- Tsubasa-** dijo con voz firme en cuanto la llamada fue atendida- **intento de asesinato fallido, perpetradores desconocidos, localización de blanco desconocido, orden: búsqueda inmediata-** corto la llamada sin esperar respuesta, ese hombre sabría qué hacer con las ordenes y la información dada, mientras, el mantendría todo bajo control hasta hallar a su jefe porque si no estaba en el auto debía estar en algún lugar y no precisamente tomado una siesta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsubasa estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, estaba furibundo, su maldito mal presentimiento se había cumplido y al parecer Asami estaba desaparecido, cuando la llamada se cortó, tomo su portátil y entro a la base de reconocimiento facial de las fuerzas de autodefensa japonesas, haciendo uso de los códigos maestros que tenía a disposición empezó a correr los programas de búsqueda comprobando primeramente las cámaras de los semáforos haría un barrido de las últimas dos horas según la información mandada hacia segundos por el secretario, Asami había estado en el hotel Yuzagari en una reunión y habían salido hacia una hora de ahí y luego se habían envuelto en una emboscado que había provocado que el auto donde se suponía iba su jefe se volcara, como consecuencia hubo un choque múltiple, al parecer un auto los había embestido de lado a toda máquina, por fortuna Asami no estaba en el auto, pero ese era el problema ¿dónde carajos estaba su jefe?.

Una de las cámara de los semáforos dio una alerta, miro el video con detenimiento y aclaro lo más que pudo la imagen, en el video se podía apreciar como un auto ralentizaba su marcha debido a la luz roja y como Asami abría la puerta y salía en plena carrera hacia el callejón, al ver esto Tsubasa busco las cámaras de seguridad de la zona- soltó un gruñido al comprobar que no había cámaras en ese callejón, tendría que salir el mismo a comprobar el lugar.

Asami podía no estar herido pero era obvio que había presentido el peligro, Asami Ryuichi era bien conocido por tener un fuerte olfato para el peligro y las emboscadas y al parecer este le había vuelto a salvar el pellejo, tomo su chaqueta y placa, antes de marcharse de las oficinas de las fuerzas de asalto borro toda la actividad hecha en las últimas tres horas a pesar de solo tener 20 minutos usando el sistema, pero no solo borraría su historial sino el de todas las maquinas conectadas a la red de la oficina y cada una de las maquinas se reiniciaría luego de terminar el borrado, le tomaría diez minutos a las maquinas hacer lo programado, más que suficiente para darle una cuartada si salía rápido del edificio siendo notado por las cámaras de seguridad, cualquiera pensaría que el crakers estaría en la oficina cuando el ya no estaba, librándole de toda culpa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Asami respiraba con dificultad, sus piernas no le respondía y estaba en una especie de departamento algo abandonado, un mocoso de unos 10 años le había ayudado a llegar ahí, el callejón al que se había metido daba a una de las zonas bajas de shinyuku, aun no sabía qué clase de veneno había en su sistema pero no había dudas de que estaba envenenado, el niño de cabello negro largo algo sucio y ropa demasiado grande para ser suyas le había traído una bolsa con una botella de agua que al parecer había comprado con el dinero que le había proporcionado, el niño lo veía con una mezcla de miedo e incertidumbre pero no había dicho palabra alguna, Asami estaba tras un fajo de cajas de cartón, había dejado su teléfono en el auto sin querer después que se le cayera debido a que su mano temblaba, el mafioso había sacado su teléfono y su mano lo había soltado debido a un espasmo involuntario, ahí noto que algo no andaba bien, aprovecho que el auto estaba deteniéndose para bajarse y le ordeno al chofer seguir con el destino fijado, él se bajó y corrió hacia el callejón lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que debía tener algún veneno circulando en sus venas, ahora la incógnita era como y cuando había ido envenenado , él no había tomado nada en la reunión, solo recordaba el olor dulzón del incienso, -abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.- Era el incienso el que estaba neutralizando su sistema nervioso central dándole la sensación de estar envenenado y muy probablemente estaba envenenado- bufo molesto, esperaba que el efecto del incienso no durase mucho y no fuera muy grave aunque lo dudaba.

Tomo la botella entregada por el niño, el cual se recluyo en una esquina de ese ruinoso apartamento, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y los brazos rodeando sus piernas con su rostro enterrado en ellas. Fue una vista algo penosa para Asami, en cuanto saliera se encargaría que ese niño llegara a uno de sus orfanatos es lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, pensó con humor que kirishima estaría de los nervios y lo más seguro es que contactara a Tsubasa, neon cortaría un par de cabezas, -apoyo su frente contra su rodilla flexionada, su cuerpo ardía en fiebre y su respiración cada vez se volvía más trabajosa, desenfundo el arma de su tobillo por seguridad aunque estaba casi seguro de que sus verdugos no habían notado su escape, no tenía la menor idea de que había pasado pero creía firmemente que su auto había sido emboscado.

Tomo la botella de agua y derramo casi todo el contenido sobre su cabeza, tratando de bajar la fiebre, su vista estaba borrosa y sus manos temblaban ligeramente, en cuanto saliera de esta, Yakataka Mamoru se podía dar por muerto, ese viejo junto a sus hijos y nietos iban a terminar derechito al matadero, y no se contendría, era hora de tomarse enserio lo del Kumicho, el último año se había comportado como un influyente empresario y había dejado a sus anchas a muchos, siempre que respetaran sus reglas, pero al parecer algunos creían estar por encima de él, -quiso reír- pobres diablos a los cuales les daría un doloroso y ansiado final, el sonido de la puerta le alerto, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, el niño seguía en un estado casi catatónico por lo que veía, aclaro su vista lo más que pudo y vio el cabello corto al estilo militar que tanto conocía, Tsubasa sumei estaba ahí con una cara de poco amigos y manchado de sangre,- si hubiese podido habría alzado una ceja, que demonios había estado haciendo su espía para terminar cubierto de sangre.

Los ojos café lo miraron con intensidad, Tsubasa casi corrió a su lado comprobando su estado **,- no tienes ninguna herida-** dijo para sí mismo **\- Asami-san…-** llamo, pero el aludido sentía la lengua pastosa y le era imposible hilar palabra **\- ¿esta envenenado…?-** pregunto, la histeria se notaba en su voz, paso la mano por la frente del mafioso y maldijo, le coloco encima una gabardina larga con capucha de color negro, sabía que debía llevar a su jefe a un lugar seguro, de camino había terminado enfrentándose con unos matones de poca monta que le habían servido para dar vía libre a su furia y frustración usándolos de saco de boxeo, debían marcharse pronto del lugar, de casualidad o suerte mientras preguntaba por Asami en el callejón que daba a una parte marginada de shinyuku, un tendedero le dijo que un niño ayudaba a un hombre de negocios a llegar a alguno de los departamentos abandonados, el hombre le dijo que coincidía con la descripción que el buscaba y además le aseguro que Asami parecía borracho, el tendedero se había referido al niño como un chapero de cuarta, esta demás decir que le había insinuado para que lo había llevado al tal lugar, algo que a él le importaba una reverenda mierda.

Asami se puso en pie con ayuda de Tsubasa quien lo tomo firmemente, Asami estaba fuera de sus sentidos, el militar no sabía que maldito veneno era pero sabía que esto no se quedaría así, porque él estaba a punto de hacer rodar cabezas, con o sin ordenes, una vez descubriera al perpetrador, se encaminaron a salir de la escondrijo cuando el mafioso hizo que Tsubasa mirara a una esquina, se veía la demacrada figura de un niño de unos 9 años a lo mucho,- suspiro cansado,- sabía lo que quería su jefe, pero por un demonio se supone que debía llevarlo a un lugar seguro, luego podía regresar por el crio, pero la penetrante mirada le ordenaba que hiciera lo pedido, dejo que Asami recargara su peso contra una pared y el tomo al mocoso de un brazo y lo zarandeo el niño lo miro con grandes ojos castaños llenos de temor **\- sígueme** -ordeno, el niño asintió y le siguió cual cachorro perdido, caminaron una corta distancia hacia una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados, monto al mafioso en los asientos traseros,

Asami para ese momento sentía mucho dolor tanto que parecía que todas sus articulaciones y músculos estuviese siendo machacados, temblaba ligeramente y sudaba con una temperatura alta, Tsubasa sabía que de seguir así entraría en shock eso era algo que lo preocupaba demasiado, subió al mocoso en el asiento del copiloto y se puso en marcha lo más rápido posible al hospital perteneciente a la Yakuza donde ya le esperaba el secretario.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry sintió un fuerte malestar mientras caminaba hacia el gran comedor, apenas y era el desayuno, pero debió recargarse en la pared, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera descontrolada y sus ojos parecían brillar, un joven Ravenclaw llamo a un prefecto que resulto ser de Slytherin, **_Marcus Jugson_** si mal no recordaba el nombre, fue levitado por el prefecto hasta la enfermería **\- Jugson-** llamo.

El Slytherin se regresó algo entrañado de que el niño-que-vivió supiera su nombre- **podrías… podrías decirle a Snape que venga-** el Slytherin levanto una ceja, era bien sabido el odio que el jefe de la casa Slytherin tenía por Harry Potter y el chico pedía por él, debía ser masoquista o solo era que el maestro de pociones resultaba ser el único capaz de aliviar su malestar, una de dos, el Slytherin asintió dándole a entender que le diría, Harry se sumergió en el sueño algo estaba mal, muy mal pero no sabía que, estaba bajo los efectos de la poción inhibidora así que no debería sentir dolor, pero sentía como todo su cuerpo dolía… parecía que una blogger le hubiese golpeado todo el cuerpo.

Madam pomfrey le había echado varios hechizos pero todo daba normal no había nada mal con él, pero Harry se retorcía de dolor así que le dio una poción calmante con una para el dolor, esto mitigo un poco el malestar del ojiverde, el profesor de pociones llego a la enfermería con un suave caminar como si flotase, Harry lo envidiaba por cómo podía tener un caminar tan silencioso **,- señor Potter-** dijo con voz arrastrada **\- para que pidió mi presencia.**

Harry realizo una complicada floritura de varita antes de responder, el pocionista y la enfermera vieron con admiración el despliegue de magia y precisión empleado para crear una cúpula de confidencialidad que no dejaba escuchar a nadie y tampoco dejaba que ellos repitieran la información **\- profesor… creo que le paso algo malo a mi esposo-** dijo con voz apagada y el rostro crispado de dolor a pesar de estar bajo los efectos de la poción **\- siento… siento un tirón de magia bastante grande, mi magia es la que lo está manteniendo con vida o eso creo**.

 **¿Cree…?-** cuestiono el pocionista lanzado varios hechizos de diagnóstico.

Asintió **\- si algo paso y mi magia fue jalada con fuerza, creo que mi magia trata de curarle pero como no es posible… solo lo está manteniendo con vida, sentí…-** trago grueso las lagrimas aglomerándose en su esmeraldas- **sentí como su respiración se volvía dificultosa y su cuerpo ardía en fiebre… no creo que este enfermo así que…-**

 **Debe estar envenenado-** sugirió con rostro estoico a pesar de que por dentro se revolvía de preocupación que clase de vida llevaba el esposo del mocoso frente a el **\- Potter alguna idea del porque su esposo podría estar envenenado.**

 **Bueno… mucho quieren su puesto y otros lo odian-** dijo evasivo **\- además de que es uno de los multimillonarios más codiciados y bueno… aún está el asunto de que se casó con un extranjero y para completar un hombre a muchos dentro de la Yak… bueno a muchos no le agrada la idea y…**

 **No piensa decirme la razón real-** cuestiono, era obvio que el chiquillo no soltaría la lengua. Harry se avergonzó y bajo la mirada, Snape solo bufo antes de girarse a la enfermera.

 **Poppy consígueme lo que te voy a pedir, Potter lo único que puede hacer en estos momentos es ser el soporte de vida de su esposo-** dijo con molestia **\- tomara pociones restablecedoras de magia cada vez que sienta un tiro y estará medicado para el dolor agudo solo tomara un sorbo de la poción cada que sienta dolor, eso es todo lo que puede hacer hasta que su esposo este estabilizado, esto es un efecto secundario de un lazo mágico, si el muere usted también así que será mejor que le dé la cantidad de magia necesaria para mantenerlo con vida mientras recibe ayuda, cree que su esposo reciba ayuda pronto-** interrogo preocupado por la desmejora significativa del chico, parecía haber pedido parte de su poca grasa corporal dejándole casi en los huesos debía hacer algo y pronto.

 **Si, kirishima debe estar por llegar o sino neon estoy seguro que serán solo unas horas a lo mucho-** el pocionista asintió no muy conforme con la respuesta.

 **Le enviare una comida mezclada con pociones eso le ayudara, su magia está consumiendo las grasas del cuerpo tratando de obtener energía, luego que pase esto…-** dijo desdeñoso **\- tendrá un régimen de pociones para equilibrar su peso ya que está quedando en lo hueso-** Harry estuvo a punto de maldecir tanto que le había costado subir tres kilos y ahora resulta que los perdía porque su magia lo usaba como combustible, Asami le tendría que dar una muy buena explicación para cuando volviera y de esta no se salvaba, la enfermera llego con lo pedido por Snape y Harry solo hizo una mueca, su calvario estaba por empezar esperaba que Asami lo agradeciera porque de lo contrario lo iba a maldecir, tomo la primera botellita con un líquido anaranjado y lo trago de golpe, su magia pareció mas fuerte por unos momento y luego sintió el tirón de magia y tomo otra, Harry noto que esto sería para largo pero no se perdía la mirada curiosa que le daba Madam Pomfrey, al parecer tendría que decirle que estaba casado con una criatura mágica- oh pero que no sabía que criatura era, oh si, solo él va y si casa con un criatura desconocida, bravo- pero bueno ya estaba hecho y al parecer era para siempre porque él hasta la muerte nos separe no era una opción, por lo que veía si Asami moría el moría y viceversa, le entregaron otra poción y solo hizo un mohín antes de tragar, los sacrificios que hacía, sería mejor que Asami lo recompensase muy bien una vez en Japón.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kirishima había tenido respuesta del poli, ya estaba tras la pista de su jefe y creía poder dar con su paradero en la próxima hora, algo que lo alivio, llamo y dispuso todo en caso de ser necesario en el hospital que Asami financiaba, había llamado a los doctores de confianza que estaban a la espera, el secretario sabía que Tsubasa Sumei no podía ser visto con Asami así que acordaron que de hallarlo debía entrar al subterráneo del hospital donde el tomaría a reguardo al empresario y el poli se marcharía sin mirar atrás, el militar estaba usando para esa misión uno de los autos a nombre de las compañías de Asami, así que no sería raro que el auto fuera visto en el hospital y con vidrios polarizados nadie notaria quienes eran los tripulantes, el militar sabia moverse con sigilo dentro de una ciudad llena de cámaras y ojos por doquier, eso era algo que el respetaba.

En ese momento un mensaje en código llego a su teléfono- kirishima soltó un pesado suspiro y frunció el ceño, Tsubasa tenía consigo a su jefe pero el mensaje especificaba que requería asistencia médica, dio la voz de alarma para tener todo preparado, 15 minutos después una camioneta negra entro en el subterráneo de hospital con una velocidad desmedida, el auto freno en seco y la puerta de atrás fue abierta desde adentro, kirishima vio de primera mano como Asami temblaba y se retorcía de dolor con el rostro crispado y lleno de sudor, Neon había bajado a ayudarle y entre los dos había bajado al empresario de la camioneta, en cuanto hubieron bajado a Asami el auto salió disparado del lugar a ninguno le pareció raro, ni preguntaron, era obvio que estaban caminando por el borde y no necesitaban más tensión de la necesaria.

Asami estaba hablando en inglés, chino japonés y ruso en una mezcla no entendible, estaba delirando y eso era peligroso, ambos sentía el cuerpo del empresario ardiendo en fiebre, kirishima maldijo a mas no poder, era su maldita responsabilidad el cerciorarse de que la reunión no fuese un peligro pero fallo, oh cuando pusiera sus manos en ese vejestorio- Asami empezó a decir palabras sin sentido en un idioma que no conocía sus ojos estaban abiertos pero extrañamente eran de un color dorado por completo, el dorado se había tragado el color marrón, pero ninguno de los dos hombres que arrastraban al mafioso hacia el ascensor, lo noto.

Todo se volvió una hervidero de aquí para allá, sacaron sangre para saber qué tipo de veneno había sido administrado, cortaron la ropa del mafioso y lo llevaron a una habitación con una tina que se usa en rehabilitación fisica, llenaron la tina con agua helada y buscaron con prontitud hielo en cubos para terminarla de llenar, el doctor ordeno sumergir a Asami en la tina debido a que aún no sabían qué clase de veneno era y seria contraproducente darle algo para la fiebre ya que varios veneno tenían reacciones más agresivas en los pacientes cuando se les administraba algún medicamento, así que esa era la única forma de bajar la fiebre sin consecuencias por el momento.

Asami parecía perder y recuperar la conciencia por periodos cortos de tiempo, Kirishima se había quitado el saco y tenía las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta el codo ayudando a pasar un paño húmedo por la frente y a la vez vigilante de cualquier enfermera o doctor, el jamás confiaría en nadie al cien por ciento y Neon se hallaba tras la puerta cuidando de cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir a pesar de que el hospital estaba rodeado de sus hombres a capa y espada.

Paso casi una hora hasta que el doctor regreso con los análisis, el antídoto estaba a dos horas de distancia, pero por suerte ya estaba de camino al hospital a pedido del médico, se le explico que era un veneno neurotóxico originario de china creado a partir de la planta kihu-ho una planta toxica que solo inhalarla su olor causaba parálisis, debido a que ya sabían qué tipo de veneno era pudieron darle un coctel de medicamentos para tratar la fiebre y el dolor agudo en los músculos el cual era un efecto secundario de ese tipo de veneno, kirishima apretó los diente hecho una furia, no solo querían matar a Asami sino verlo sufrir pero esto no se quedaría así, se juró, unos diez minutos después la fiebre comenzó a ceder y el mafioso fue transportado en una camilla hacia una habitación privada, para el secretario fueron las dos horas más angustiante de toda su vida adulta.

El técnico del helicóptero fue quien llevo el antídoto hasta la habitación a pedido del médico, Kurata Junzzen firmo un sinfín de formularios para que se le fuese entregado el antídoto, el medico sabía que le esperaba un buen y detallado informe para justificar el antídoto que pidió a la central de investigación de venenos de Japón, el dinero no le preocupaba el Kumicho pagaría hasta tres veces más el precio del antídoto, pero el medico sabía que no podía mencionar su nombre en ningún documento así que le tocaría a el inventar algo- suspiro tomando la maleta roja mientras el técnico del helicóptero se iba tan rápido como había llegado.

Kurata sabía que Asami necesitaría tres dosis durante los próximos tres días, él había pedido cuatro ampolletas de antídoto, era un milagro el que Asami hubiese soportado tanto ya que ese veneno mataba en cuatro a seis horas después de la exposición a él, le colocó la primera dosis, con el antídoto administrado se relajó un poco era mejor prevenir, y dejo el estuche medico sobre la mesilla a un lado de la cama, kirishima y Neon se encargarían de cuidar el medicamento, por ahora no había nada más por hacer así que se disculpó y salió de la habitación dejando a los dos Yakuzas con su jefe.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **¿Cómo te llamas?-** trato con el niño que permanecía en un mutismo preocupante **.- ¿qué edad tienes?.**

El niño no le respondió solo miro a la nada, Tsubasa estaba que bajaba al mocoso del auto, pero en cuanto su jefe se recuperara le exigiría saber dónde estaba el mocoso, el militar sabía que Asami saldría de esta y cuando lo hiciera él le ayudaría a cazar y exterminar a los culpables de este trago amargo, encarrilando sus pensamiento regreso la vista hasta el mocoso que vestía de pordiosero, -y muy probablemente era un pordiosero- suspiro frustrado y dio con el puño un golpe al volante, el niño se sobresaltó, bueno por lo menos reacciono pensó algo amargado, sabía que sería niñera por unos días, el mocoso había ayudado al Kumicho y este nuca dejaba una deuda sin pagar por mínima que fuera- quiso darse contra el volante pero recapacito no quería tener un accidente- malditas reglas de honor, estacionó la camioneta en el almacén de "zakahito C.A." compañía electrónica perteneciente a Asami aunque pocos lo sabían, estaciono y prácticamente arrastro al niño con él, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta un pud donde había dejado su flamante Harley de color borgoña al cuidado del vigilante del lugar.

Se subió a su moto, el niño permaneció en silencio y estático en su lugar, soltó un bufido y lo hizo subir en la parte trasera, le encajó un casco que era el doble de su tamaño, por lo menos serviría, y se fue a su morada, Sumei no se consideraba ostentoso pero tenía un ingreso abundante por parte del gobierno, quien diría que las brigadas de asaltos eran los mejores pagados después de los políticos, además tenía una cuenta cifrada con varios millones pagados por Asami, así que dinero le sobraba, pero a diferencia de muchos que preferían los departamentos en los rascacielos a él le gustaba tener sus pies en la tierra, así que tenía una casa de tres habitaciones, dos baños, comedor, sala y cocina, en Tokio eso era algo caro en muchos sentidos y más debido a que tenía su propio patio, bueno si era sincero apenas y tenía un sofá y un televisor en su sala, su cocina estaba tan inmaculada como cuando compro la casa y lo único que utilizaba de ahí era el microondas, su cuarto tenía una enorme cama king y una mesita de noche nada más, a veces él se consideraba un ser errante sin posesiones lo único remarcable de su morada era el segundo cuarto el cual era una armería hasta los diente y estaban las mejores computadores con varias pantallas de punta sin olvidar el sistema de seguridad parecida a la del primer ministro, y la última habitación estaba vacía, sip, solo una casa normalita, oh a quien engañaba era un maldito paranoico que vivía con lo justo y no tenía nada que revelase afiliaciones, gustos, o emociones y ahora tenía un crio con el hasta nuevo aviso, eso era de la putada, suspiro y saco el control para abrir el portón.

Estaciono en la entra del garaje, el garaje estaba lleno con dos autos una Humerts y un Aston Martin, los autos los había obtenido en subastas hechas por el estado, cuando se incautan vehículos a mafiosos por lo general eran subastado y el solo se aprovechó de las desgracias de otros, nadie podía culparlo, lo mejor era que no había pagado ni el 20 por ciento del precio de cada auto, Asami se había reído cuando se lo conto y le dijo que de perder alguno de sus autos pues le encargaría el recuperarlos.- cabe decir que se lo dijo con toda la burla del mundo.

El recuerdo lo hizo sonreír, no podía hacer muchos movimientos en estos días, y debía actuar ante su jefecito en central, su ojos se ensombrecieron y se volteo a ver al niño que se había bajado de la moto con dificultad, le tomo de la mano y lo llevo con el hasta el segundo piso de la casa, entro a su cuarto y fue directo al baño **\- bien mocoso, no sé quién eres ni me interesa-** dijo sin tacto **\- vas a entrar a ese baño y te vas a quitar esa… esa cosa que llamas ropa y la vas a tirar al cesto de la basura –** dijo haciendo alusión a lo que cargaba el niño puesto, lo ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas sonrosadas en un llanto silencioso, -Sumei suspiro porque de lo contrario gritaría, desde cuando era tan enojón con los niños, ni idea, y eso que había crecido rodeado de ellos.

Con las manos seco el reguero de lágrimas y le hablo con tono suave- **entra al baño, debes lavar toda la suciedad que llevas encima, veré que hago con tu cabello después que esté limpio-** le explico lo más amable posible- **esa ropa no la puedes usar más, está sucia y rota, te conseguiré algo para que uses esta noche y mañana te compro algo no es necesario que llores, anda-** lo encamino a la puerta, la lagrimas ya habían parado y el niño asintió ante sus órdenes, en cuanto estuvo solo en la habitación soltó un largo suspiro, hacía mucho tiempo que no trataba con niños, hacía diez años que el solo se relacionaba con la milicia o la Yakuza, mas allá de ahí no se relacionaba con nada, su vida se basaba en trabajo, sexo, trabajo, dormir algo, más sexo, más trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, sexo y dormir, bueno en eso consistía su rutina, ni siquiera había decorado su habitación, esta tenía un soso color blanco y unas cortinas negra que mantenían la habitación a oscuras, para cuando necesitaba dormir, su ropa era entregada por el servicio a domicilio, el llevaba la ropa y ellos la lavaban, planchaban y guindaban para luego mandarla a su casa, y si necesitaba comida, pues había cientos de puestos ambulante y comida congelada o comida de la tienda lo que hubiese a mano, recapitulando parecía no tener identidad aparte de ser un agente a las órdenes de Asami y eso no lo molestaba el había decidido esa vida a fin de cuentas.

Camino a su armario y saco una camiseta roja con dos pistolas estampadas al frente le quedaría enorme al mocoso pero serviría, por hoy dormiría con el no fuese que el mocoso entrara en pánico y huyese, aunque dudaba que pudiera pasar el sistema de seguridad sin alertarlo, toco a la puerta del baño pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya le empezaba a preocupar ese mutismo ¿acaso era mudo? ¿Tenía algún trauma?.

El niño estaba jugando con la espuma que hacia el champú en la bañera- Sumei rio un poco ante la escena- se adentró en el baño y ayudo al niño a bañarse, entrujando y fregando la piel lampiña que antes se veía morena de tanto mugre, el cabello fue un desafío tuvo que buscar el peine que le regalaron a modo de broma ya que nunca se dejaba crecer el cabello, bueno el regalo ahora le servía de algo, desenredo con cuidado el cabello negro, resulto que era más largo d lo que se veía a primera vista, debido a que estaba enmarañado se veía a mitad de espalda pero ahora el cabello libre de nudos llegaba hasta la cintura, otra cosa que casi le da un infarto fue comprobar que no había nada de nada entre sus piernas, ¡era una jodida niña! ¿Qué coño hacia una niña en esa pocilga? vestida como mendiga y tan sucia como un perro callejero, tendría que llevarla a una revisión médica pero no veía señales de golpes o marcas de cicatrices en su cuerpo, así que dudaba que fuera prostituta a esa tierna edad.

La niña lo veía con ojitos de cachorro como si le tuviese miedo de un momento a otro, reacción normal si veías el entorno del que venía, la baño dos veces antes de sentirse satisfecho con su trabajo, solo tenía crema hidratante para cuerpo y ningún producto para el cabello a parte del champú así que aún se veía reseco y maltratado pero estaba desenredado y limpio lo cual era lo importante, con una tolla la seco con suavidad y luego le aplico algo de crema hidratante en todo el cuerpo, por alguna razón saber que era niña lo había hecho más tolerante, no podía tratar de la misma forma a una niña que a un niño eso era algo que había aprendido en sus años de orfanato, la niña se dejó hacer y luego le coloco la camiseta sin nada más, la camisa le quedo como una bata que le llegaba debajo de las rodilla y el cuello de la camiseta era tan grande que le caía de un lado y dejaba un hombro al descubierto, como no tenía nada de comida fue y busco entre su mochila, por suerte hallo algunas donas y una bebida energética, la niña comió con apetito y luego se había quedado sentada en el mismo lugar donde comió,- soltado un suspiro la alzo y camino con ella hasta la habitación, la acostó y le cedió una de sus almohadas, la niña lo veía con sorpresa y temor, el solo la ignoro y apago la luz para luego tirarse a la cama y dormir, noto cuando al fin la niña se durmió debido a que se le abrazo/pego a un brazo, lo que le faltaba… un koala, un jodido koala, pero si el solo quería a cierto conejito en su cama y que obtenía, un koala encima suyo, la vida se estaba burlando de él eso era obvio, dejando eso de lado se durmió mañana tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer y por sobre todo no podía tener a una niña casi desnuda en su casa, por muy gay que fuera eso no sería bien visto por nadie.

.

 **.**

 **.0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Ahora la pregunta de millón * redoble de tambores***

Estas son las parejas para Severus, dejare que decidan ustedes por primera vez wooo eso es increíble créanlo bueno a lo que iba.

 **Sirius x Severus**

 **Sergei** **x severus** ( sergei es el ruso amigo de Asami para quien no se acuerde XD)

 **Tom x severus** (bueno este último lo coloco a pedido de un mensaje privado, bueno mujer si gana tu opción pues te doy lemon de tu hermosa pareja pero eso si gana)

Así que voten jajajaja

Ustedes deciden esta pareja porque no tengo preferencias con sevi en este caso, lastimosamente yo solo lo imagino con lucius pero no quiero eso en mi historia quiero que el matrimonio Malfoy sea algo regio e inamovible por dios están casado y tienen un hijo por el cual se sacrificarían a pesar de ser los primeros causantes del estrés del pobre rubio.

Bueno gente chaito se les quiere y muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes en mi nota no sabía que tenía tanto apoyo moral wiiii jajajajajajaja see you…


	15. capitulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Tsubasa se despertó extrañado puesto que sentía un peso extra sobre su pecho, pero era un peso ligero, -frunció el ceño- se removió un poco antes de abrir los ojos, se encontró con un revoltijo de cabello negro, parpado varias veces tratando de entender la situación, había un mocoso sobre su pecho, err corrección, había una niña sobre su pecho-suspiro resignado y se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo izquierdo,- ya recordaba, era la mocosa que tendría bajo su cuidado durante un tiempo, se desembrazó del agarre de la niña y fue a darse una ducha y a prepararse para salir, no tenía ni un mísero cartón de leche en su nevera así que debía salir por el desayuno de camino compraría algo en una tienda departamental, después de salir del baño noto la hora 6:12 am una hora decente para él, pero demasiado tempana para la niña. Dejo a la niña dormir tranquila mientras el iría a compra algo de comida y una muda de emergencia porque ni por asomo llevaría a comprar a la niña , no en esas condiciones: descalza y con una camiseta sin nada más.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsubasa gruño molesto, que tan difícil era escoger ropa interior para niñas, pero ahí estaba el, perdido entre tanto rosa, rojo, verde, amarillo y azul, con estampados, florales, de corazoncitos, incluso había con diseños de baraja y algunos personajes de Disney si no estaba equivocado y como diablos saber la talla, tomo una y la reviso, la estiro un poco y calculo si le quedaría, talvez debía llevarse esa y una talla más grande por si acaso, con la ropa solo tomo un vestido morado que le pareció de la talla de la pequeña, el vestidito era de corte recto con un cinto en la cintura y unos cuantos bordados de flores blancas, ante de salir de la casa se le ocurrió medir con su mano el pie de la pequeña, y que buena idea porque si no estaría aún más perdido, tomo unas sandalias y calculo que si le quedarían así que lo hecho al carrito, era una surte que las tiendas departamentales abrieran a las siete en punto, pago lo escogido, luego fue a una tienda de comestibles, simplemente lleno la canasta con comida congelada, pues él no sabía cocinar, tomo dos galones de leche y se decidió por llevar cereal para la niña y su amado café, por lo menos sabia montarlo en la cafetera, se le ocurrió llevar algunas galletas, el no comía dulces pero puede que la mocosa sí.

Con las compras listas regreso a la casa, arreglo las compras en el refrigerador y subió con la ropa para la niña, al final había tomado dos pantaletas moradas sin ningún diseño así era mejor en su opinión, cuando entro al cuarto la niña aún estaba profundamente dormida, se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo, no creía prudente despertarla, así que dejo la ropa sobre la cama y regreso al primer piso, prendió el televisor y coloco el canal de noticias mientras él hacia su amado café, las noticias eran sobre cosas banales y sin importancia pero un reportaje de emergencia llamo su atención.

 **Estudio me escucha-** pregunto una reportera que no estaba siendo enfocada por la cámara en su lugar la pantalla mostraba una humareda y un fuego que envolvía un edificio por completo **\- acaba de ocurrir una explosión en el antiguo teatro de Hashimizu hace unos minutos, se afirma que se escucharon detonaciones de balas antes de la explosión pero no se puede confirmar nada,-** la reportera tenía los ojos el cabello marrón se veía revuelto y algo desarreglado su vestimenta tipo ejecutiva estaba igual, probablemente estaba cerca cuando ocurrió la explosión y había corrido para obtener la primicia **\- los bomberos están llegando, les informare como avancen los hecho recordemos que el teatro es utilizado por la comunidad infantil de las comunidades adyacentes y para suerte solo es usado por niños en las tardes así que no se presumen víctimas infantiles-** Tsubasa apretó la mandíbula y cerro las manos en puños, ese maldito teatro estaba bajo el tutelaje de Asami, esto era una declaración de guerra muy clara **.**

 **Cuando posea más información les informare, se despide Abura Kunio-** la transmisión término y los comentaristas empezaron a lanzar conjeturas sobre lo ocurrido Tsubasa apago el televisor, por desgracia se avecinaba un guerra por el poder, pero ¿quién exactamente movía los hilos?, algo no encajaba. Sonrió ladinamente, al parecer **"Hakushi"** tendría mucho que eliminar, rio oscuramente mientras su mirada brillaba con malsana diversión, ah, ah, ah cuanta sangre será derramada esta vez, él sabía que era un monstruo, y ser policía solo había hecho más fácil ocultar ese hecho, disfrutaba el olor a pólvora, el olor a sangre y la esencia de la muerte en el aire, su brazo izquierdo tembló ligeramente, lo sujeto con fuerza con su mano derecha tratando de calmar su excitación ante el panorama que se avecinaba, ah pero que hermoso se vería todo manchado de rojo, un ruido a su espalda llamo su atención, la niña estaba como cachorrito perdido buscándole al parecer.

Tomo una respiración profunda y oculto al monstruo que era bajo capas y capas de falsedad y le dedico una sonrisa suave a la nena **\- ve a bañarte, deje algo de ropa sobre la cama-** indicó con paciencia, la niña lo miro un momento antes de asentir y subir al segundo piso, Tsubasa la vio subir y se pregunto si podría cuidar a esa niña de manera adecuada, ya que el monstruo que habitaba dentro de él estaba ansioso por salir, tendría que pensar muy bien las cosas, la brigadas de asalto tendrían mucho trabajo con lo que se avecinaba y no le costaría nada hacer que lo dejasen ir de encubierto a la zona de guerra, de ser así ¿con quién podría dejar a la niña? aún tenía dos días de descanso así que tenía tiempo para pensarlo, no creía que atacasen de nuevo no en los próximos dos o tres días, además, tenía la ligera sospecha de que el psicópata seria mandado a llamar, de ser así sería muy, muy entretenido observar desde cerca cómo se desarrollaba todo, volvió a reír con un tinte lúgubre y maniaco, ah como lo disfrutaría.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Kirishima estaba intranquilo en demasía y no era para menos El Sexto Yamaguchi-gumi conocido como **Asami Ryuichi** **(o _Rokudaime_ )** estaba en estado de coma, que el líder por derecho de nacimiento y derecho propio estuviese en ese estado era un inconveniente monumental, aunque estaba aliviado de que aun estuviese con vida, todos eran unos insensatos a consideración de Kirishima, es que acaso no entendían que la muerte de su jefe solo llevaría a un baño de sangre, debido a que la Yakuza era la organización criminal más grande en Japón la cantidad de miembros era enorme, según sus cálculos actualmente habían unos 30,000 miembros activos pertenecientes a la Yakuza o por ahí rondaba la cifra no estaba seguro, es que acaso los demás jefes no pensaban, tantas eran sus ansias de poder, él sabía que por lo mínimo 10,000 de esos miembro participarían en una pelea encarnizada por el poder, por supuesto bajo las ordenes de su respectivos jefes nada más ni nada menos- hizo una mueca- si llegase a morir Asami sería un desastre, el secretario agradecía que los lideres de cada región fuesen hombres de tradición y honor hacia la Yamaguchi, aunque irónicamente eso no les impedía tratar de matar a su jefe, pero le era conveniente ya que nadie se movería mientras Asami se recuperara, además estaba el hecho de que Asami era el heredero indiscutible siendo el nieto del fundador Harukichi Yamaguchi quien era el abuelo materno de Asami.

 **Neon-** llamo con voz ronca debido a la falta de uso en las últimas horas.

 **Dime-** contesto el hombre trajeado de negro fijando sus ojos azabaches en el secretario quien no se había movido en horas de su posición a un lado de su jefe.

 **Me retiro, me he quedado la noche entera y he descuidado mis obligaciones, te aviso que no vendré en un tiempo debo encargare de mantener los negocio a flote no puedo dejar que todo se venga abajo, cuando el jefe despierte me colgara si sus activos han caído-** dijo con burla tratando de disimular el dolor y la preocupación que lo atañían desde el día anterior **,- encárgate de cuidarlo no vendré a menos que sea extremadamente necesario o importante y…hazme el favor de llamar a Kamon y a Kosei y diles que deben venir a Tokio.**

Los ojos del guardaespaldas se abrieron de sobremanera **\- acaso… no pensaras… estas demente-** exclamo perdiendo la compostura **\- pretendes llamar al equipo d asesinos a la orden de Kumicho… en que piensas kirishima, Asami-sama evita utilizarlos por una razón y…-**

 **Eso lo sé-** bramo molesto **\- ellos no acatan ordenes, pero mataran a cualquiera que amenace la vida del Kumicho sin titubar, para ellos es muy importante que la Yamaguchi-gumi siga existiendo y ellos son fieles a la sangre y solo se someten a Asami-sama, porque el jefe es nieto del fundador, puede que no sean la opción más acertada pero es lo que ahí-** rebatió ante los ojos acusadores del moreno, suspiro y se paso la mano por el rostro **\- escucha Neon, sé que no parece ser lo correcto pero… seré el mismísimo demonio de ser necesario, no puedo dejar las cosas así por más tiempo o todo se vendrá abajo, y eso no es una opción.**

 **Entiendo -** suspiro resignado, levantándose de la silla apostillada a un lado de la puerta se acercó a la cama donde reposaba Asami para poder estar frente a frente con kirishima quien aún se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama con la mirada fija en Asami **\- pero… llamar al líder del equipo de asesino a sueldo no es algo para tomárselo a la ligera-** kirishima soltó una risa oscura y volteo el rostro para darle una mirada malsana junto a una sonrisa salvaje.

 **No es algo a la ligera-** la sonrisa salvaje se tornó macabra **\- hare correr sangre en nombre de Asami-sama, si ya tengo ganado mi sitio ahí abajo-** señalo el suelo, su mirada cargaba un cierto tinte maniaco **\- pues considero que no me vendría mal convertirme nuevamente en un verdadero demonio si con eso logro proteger todo lo que Asami-sama ha creado.**

Neon trago grueso, muchos no conocían el lado sanguinario del "secretario" y aquellos que lo conocían no Vivian demasiado, Neon supo que de no despertar su jefe, Kirishima se llevaría por los cuerno a todos y cada uno de los involucrado, la correa de contención estaba puesta, pero eso no importaba, porque si Asami no se despertaba pronto pude que la correa se rompiese, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo **\- recuerda las reglas-** dijo con voz ahogada **\- Asami-sama no estará feliz si las rompes-** una sonrisa malvada bailo en los labios contrarios.

 **Ah, ah, ah, quien dijo que las romperé-** dijo con aire burlón mientras caminaba a la salida de la habitación que ocupaba Asami en la clínica **\- yo no hare nada que desagrade a mi jefe-** declaro, Neon sabía que algo no estaba bien, algo en el secretario parecía discordante con la imagen que por lo general proyectaba **\- pero puede que… me desquite.-** dijo al aire, salió por fin de la habitación para dejar a un Neon sudando frio, el guardaespaldas estaba hiperventilando, su corazón parecía estar en una carrera descontrolada, Kirishima era peligroso siempre lo había sabido, oh pobres ilusos de aquellos que creen que solo es el secretario y nada mas muchos lo subestimas y eso los llevaba a su muerte, nadie que aprecie su vida iría contra el Kumicho no solo por las reacciones del jefe sino por el demonio que está bajo su mando **"Hakushi"** conocido como Kirishima ese era su nombre como asesino independiente, el guardaespaldas aun no entendía como un hombre como el secretario abandono todo por servir al Kumicho de la Yamaguchi-gumi, pero era mejor no saber algunas cosas, la ignorancia a veces era una bendición.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Asami despertó muy desorientado, le tomo varios minutos procesar dónde se encontraba, paredes blancas, cuarto cerrado con solo una entrada, máquinas de medición medica que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, y el inconfundible olor del cloro y el antiséptico impregnado en el lugar, estaba en un hospital, trato de incorporarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, se sintió cansado y lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando regresándole a la inconciencia del sueño.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry llevaba una semana en coma mágico, y Ron estaba que se halaba del cabello, se sentía culpable, sabía que no tenía culpa, ni siquiera sabía la razón por la que su amigo estaba en un coma mágico, pero aun así se sintió culpable de no saber sobre la condición de Harry, cuando lavender le pregunto cómo seguía Harry, el pelirrojo muy desconcertado le pregunto de que hablaba, se sintió como un golpe bajo el saber que Harry llevaba cuatro días sumido en un coma mágico, cuando fue a la enfermería Madam Pomfrey le dijo que no podía decirle las razones por las que su amigo estaba en ese estado, porque atentaba contra sus juramentos de sanadora, el entendió que no obtendría respuesta.

Tenía tres días visitando a Harry después de clase, se sintió como un bastardo al ver a la castaña dormida a un lado de su amigo, Mione se veía pálida a su parecer y con ojeras muy marcadas, se apreciaba un camino seco de lágrimas en sus mejillas, muy probablemente la castaña había llorado hasta quedarse dormida.

ToLEesoNTIO CANSADO Y PESARcon kastañanada bueno, o eso pensaba ella.

u amiga, hermione rtamente aun no le caia en gracia que sePor extraño que pareciera, Ron noto que Snape estaba monitoreando personalmente a su amigo, eso lo desconcertó, así que se ocultó de modo que el profesor no lo viese, eso ocurrió el día anterior, vio como hizo que su amigo tragase unas seis pociones distintas, reconoció la poción de dormir sin sueño, la revitalizante y la de restauración de magia, las otras tres pociones no las reconocía, la enfermera llego justo cuando Snape terminaba de darle las pociones a su amigo y escucho una conversación bastante extraña, hablaron sobre un acoplamiento mágico, él no tenía idea a que se referían, el maestro de pociones le había entregado una caja llena de pociones a la enfermera y discutieron cada cuanto debían ser adminístralas, eso preocupo al pelirrojo de sobremanera, no era normal que los sanadores medicaran de forma tan agresiva a un paciente, eran 6 pociones cada 8 horas y había otra poción que se debía tomar cada 12 horas, ¿que tenía Harry? que tenía como para que necesitase tantas pociones, ¿estaba enfermo? ¿Pero…cómo? y si era así pues… ¿Desde cuándo estaba enfermo?, todas esas preguntas lo tenían en vilo con un dolor asfixiante en el pecho, el consideraba a Harry su hermano, y por su terquedad de no querer admitir que se equivocó no había podido estar al lado de Harry cuando este lo necesito, aunque duda el haber podido hacer algo, eso no cambia la sensación de culpabilidad.

Cuando se animó a pedirle disculpas a Hermione esta le grito un buen rato unas cuantas cosas- el las soporto sin queja alguna- y luego ella le dio un caluroso abrazo, mientras le abrazaba le decía que era un idiota, un insensato y pare de contar,-Ron se preguntó para que lo abrazaba si lo iba a seguir insultando, pero sabiamente se guardó sus comentarios y hablo con ella de su principal preocupación que era Harry - luego ella le conto lo que ocurrió con Harry: un primer año de Ravenclaw había encontrado al pelinegro sosteniéndose a duras penas recargado en la pared del corredor que daba al gran comedor, el Ravenclaw busco ayuda en un prefecto que llevo a Harry hasta la enfermería, ella se enteró unas horas después y fue a cuidarlo aunque eso significara saltarse las clases (algo inaudito e imposible de creer si es de Mione de quien se habla), cuando ella llego a la enfermería Harry estaba tomándose un coctel de pociones ya que su magia estaba fluctuando de forma errática y peligrosa, su magia se estaba acoplando, ella no sabía el porqué de eso y Harry no había estado dispuesto a decir ni una palabra para dale una explicación a la castaña.

Ron entendió que Harry tenía un secreto, y uno muy importante si se negaba a contarles, pero él no le recriminaría, ya había cometido una estupidez haciéndole la ley del hielo por lo de Kurm con Mione y no cometería la estupidez de molestarse con Harry por tener un secreto después de todo, todos tenemos derecho de tener nuestros secretos.

Hermione le comento que Harry había comido a media tarde y se acostó a dormir un rato, un rato después la magia del ojiverde se había arremolinado en torno a él, sumiéndolo en un coma mágico, pero le explico que debieron darle la poción para dormir sin sueño ya que se removía inquieto sin despertar y fue la única forma de hacer que dejara de retorcerse en la cama, era contradictorio su magia y su mente estaban en coma, pero su cuerpo no, la castaña no supo explicarle la razón, él le conto sobre la pociones y ella se puso manos a la obra para averiguar cuáles eran las demás pociones, ella le pidió que le dijese palabra por palabra la conversación del profesor Snape con la enfermera y el accedió, Ron no lo quería admitir pero se sentía bien el poder volver a entablar una conversación con su amiga, y si era su amiga, ya que no sentía por ella nada más que amistad, aunque ciertamente aun no le caía en gracia que se carteara con Kurm, pero estaba seguro de que Kurm tendría que pasar la revisión de Harry si quería tener algo serio con la castaña- sonrió macabro- él se divertiría de lo lindo con la estrella del Quidicth, porque no había duda de que él le ayudaría a Harry a probar al jugador, para saber si merecía tan siquiera una mirada de su amiga, Hermione vio la sonrisa de Ron y se preguntó qué diablos estaría pensando porque esa sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno, o eso pensaba ella.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco no sabía que estaba pasando y eso lo tenía frustrado, el Gryffindor idiota estaba internado en la enfermería y no parecía próximo a despertar, camino con destino al despacho de su padrino, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre sus preocupaciones y Harry le había comentado que su padrino ya estaba al tanto de su situación, Draco sabía que su padrino no soltaría la lengua muy fácilmente pero nada perdía con ir con él, llego ante la puerta del despacho y entro sin tocar, su padrino siempre le había dicho que podía entrar sin tocar y que su puerta siempre estaría abierta para él.

 **¿Draco?-** escucho una voz suave pronunciar su nombre, el pocionista se encontraba embotellando algunas pociones.

 **Buenas noches padrino-** saludo.

 **Buenas para ti también Draco-** dijo con suavidad dejando de lado lo que hacía. **\- que necesitas –** pregunto con interés.

Draco Gruño un poco antes de soltar un suspiro, en serio él el príncipe de las serpientes se estaba preocupado por el Gryffindor idiota, umm la respuesta era si **\- sabes que es lo que le pasa a Potter-** pregunto con renuencia, el rostro del pocionista mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, el profesor sabia que a su ahijado le había costado horrores hacer esa pregunta, era increíble el cambio en la actitud del adolecente ante él.

 **¿Hmn?-** respondió esquivo dándose la vuelta para poder mantener el rostro estoico y no soltarse a reír ante la frustración reflejada en el rostro de Draco.

 **¡Padrino! –** Chillo **\- no estoy jugando, sabes que es lo que le pasa al idiota de Potter-** bueno al parecer eran amigos pero aún estaban en la fase de insultos, Snape estuvo a punto de largarse a reír pero se contuvo.

 **Draco tu estas al tanto ¿no?…-** el rubio arrugo la nariz no entendiendo a que se refería **-es con respecto a la situación de Potter.**

 **Mmm ¿a qué te refieres?-** Snape suspiro con desgano, a veces Draco resultaba ser algo denso, probablemente herencia de Narcisa pensó **– padrino no estoy para acertijos.**

 **Draco…-** Severus lo miro con reproche, levantó la mano y señalo el dedo anular, el rubio comprendió la pregunta y asintió **\- bien como ya sabes eso te daré este libro para que entiendas que pasa, no puedo decirte nada de frente tengo… un juramento-** dijo algo molesto de admitirlo, saco un libro de cubierta negra de uno de los cajones de su escritorio para entregárselo en las manos al blondo.

 **Entiendo-** pareció dudar pero pregunto **\- Potter… ¿estará bien?-** la pregunta tomo a Severus con la guardia baja, volteo y vio la preocupación titilar en esos ojos de tormenta, en definitiva su ahijado había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo, aunque el cambio no era malo, al fin actuaba como un adolecente con emociones menos controladas, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó al chico que lo veía esperando una respuesta.

 **Estará bien solo necesita tiempo para equilibrar su magia-** el rubio asintió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, Draco echo una mirada hacia atrás y miro que su padrino se había dado la vuelta así que tomo valor e hizo lo que deseaba se acercó con rapidez al pocionista y le dio un abrazo por la espalda y luego salió del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a un muy impresionado Severus, cuando el profesor entendió la que había pasado no pudo evitar sonreír, en serio, esa amistad con el mocoso le estaba sentado de maravilla a su ahijado, era una lástima que Lucius no pensaría lo mismo, así que era mejor que el rubio mayor fuese ignorante d la situacion por un tiempo más.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry se hallaba frente aun puerta maciza de roble, había varios caracteres japonés tallados en la puerta, los miro con interés, reconociendo varios, la puerta no tenía pomo (manija) así que la empujo un poco y esta cedió dejándole paso a una habitación a oscuras- frunció el ceño y miro con recelo el lugar- ¿porque estaba oscuro? y ¿qué hacia el ahí?, algo lo impulso a entra en esa habitación y camino por un lago rato si nada más que penumbras a su alrededor, sintió calor, en un punto noto que estaba rodeado de fuego pero era un fuego negro-azulado, sentía el calor pero el fuego no le dañaba parecían subirse por su cuerpo y envolverlo con suavidad, sentía que el fuego estaba reconociéndolo, parecía que trataba de guiarlo así que dejo que su instinto junto a ese extraño fuego lo guiase a su destino, sea cual fuese.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Asami se encontraba sentado en modo árabe con la piernas cruzadas, se encontraba completamente desnudo, no había nada a su alrededor solo oscuridad, extrañamente podía ver su cuerpo a la perfección y sentía como algo salía en ondas de su cuerpo, eran como zarcillos de fuego negro-azulado solo por el color los lograba ver, todo resultaba algo sumamente extraño en ese sueño, -suspiro y de su aliento solio como un vaho pero se asemejaba más a un humo blanco, le recordó vagamente a unas termales, escucho pasos suaves acercándose y trato de enfocarse, se sentía ansioso, en todo el rato él había estado en perfecta calma pero esos pasos acercándose le erizaban la piel, no era miedo sino anticipación, vio la figura de su pequeño esposo aparecer de la nada, este solo vestía una bata blanca de… ¿hospital?, el joven estaba rodeado de ese fuego negro-azulado que lamia su piel con suavidad, pero al chico no parecía interesarle y al parecer el fuego no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

 **Asami-** murmuro con voz rota el ojiverde **-¡Asami! –** chillo con alegría.

El pelinegro acorto rápidamente la distancia lanzándose al regazo del mafioso mientras se aferraba con ambos brazos a su cuello, Asami sonrió de lado, ese extraño sueño le estaba agradando, sintió las lágrimas mojar su piel, el chico lloraba y sollozaba en voz baja con su rostro enterrado en el hueco de su clavícula y cuello.

 **Ssh, ssh no debes llorar Harry-** pareció ronronear el nombre- **mi pequeño esposo es una cajita de sorpresa con un temperamento volátil, pero no llora y si lo hace… pues jamás le he visto, así que tu no puedes llorar-** le reprendió con suavidad, no sabía si era un sueño o era real pero él no quería escuchar el llanto del ojiverde puesto que le hacía sentir una enorme opresión en el pecho, esa fue una de las razones por la que lo consoló cuando llamo la primera vez y sintió que el chico quería llorar.

Harry rio encantado ante la reprimenda, ese era su Asami, estaba seguro, debían estar en un paraje mental debido a su vínculo, pero seguramente el mafioso pensaría que solo era un sueño y a Harry no podía importarle menos- rio un poco más antes de separarse del abrazo de mafioso. Casi se queda sin aliento al ver los ojos de Asami, el irise de sus ojos parecían oro puro y brillante, no había motas marrones solo un dorado intenso, llevo su mano y delineo el rostro ajeno, sonrió ante la sensaciones que producía el contacto **,- no soy pequeño-** replico con una sonrisa enorme adornando su rostro, Asami soltó algo parecido a un "¿mmm?" mientras se acercaba al cuello del ojiverde para dejar unos besos mojados y empastarse de su olor.

Asami levanto el rostro y le dio una cálida sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Harry palpitase desbocado, sin planearlo y sin buscarlo sus labios se encontraron iniciando una danza suave entre ambas lenguas, el beso tomo cierta fiereza pasados unos minutos, Harry gimió de placer cuando las manos de Asami se deslizaron hasta sus muslos y lenta y suavemente se acunaron en ellos. El calor se agrupó en la parte baja de su estómago y se extendió rápidamente, de manera constante, cada vez se sentía más caliente y más deseoso hasta que se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo. Arqueó la espalda, Harry se acomodo de modo que dejó que sus piernas colgaran a cada lado de la caderas del mafioso, Harry no se había parado a reparar en la desnudes del contrario, pero ahora en esa posición la piel de su piernas en contacto con la de Asami le hacía estremecer.

Asami se apartó un poco para mirar la figura de su pequeño esposo en su regazo y le observó con lujuria un momento antes de inclinarse y capturar esos labios rosados de nuevo. Las lenguas bailaban alrededor de la otra mientras el beso se profundizaba, tornándose cada vez más exigente con cada segundo que pasaba. Únicamente se separaron en busca de aire, sólo para volver por más.

Harry jadeó cuando la bata que cubría su cuerpo fue removida y tirada a algún lugar, arqueó la espalda cuando su cuello fue asaltado por los labios del mafioso prodigando algunas mordidas a su paso, el ojiverde enterró sus manos en el cabello caoba, apretó el cabello en el agarre de sus manos con un poco de fuerza sin llegar a ser doloroso. Nunca había sentido algo así, era casi lo suficiente para llevarlo al límite. Pero no era suficiente, no por completo. El cuerpo de ambos estaba en llamas y querían más. Querían calcinarse en ese fuego que los envolvía, deseaban unir sus cuerpos de manera irrevocable como nunca antes lo habían hecho, aun manteniendo el beso las manos de Harry tantearon ciegamente el tonificado pecho de su esposo sintiendo como el deseo crecía desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Asami se separó de la boca contraria y asaltó con su boca uno de sus pezones de color rosa, Harry gimió y dejó que sus dedos se arrastraran sobre los hombros de Asami, mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones que le daban, bajo sus dedos hacia los músculos tonificados de la espalda de Asami, sintiendo cómo se movían cuando este se inclinaba hacia él, el mafioso acostó a Harry en el suelo suave, el suelo parecía un suave cojín, pero ninguno de los dos se cuestionó el porqué, estaban ocupado en cosas más importantes como para importarles, Asami tomo las inquietas manos de su esposo y las sujetó por encima de la cabeza de Harry con una mano mientras la otra se fue hacia abajo, el ojiverde se estremeció ligeramente cuando una mano se cerró sobre su pene, el calor y la excitación hizo que su pene palpitara de deseo, Asami sonrió con suficiencia al sentir el ligero temblor, vio las mejillas del ojiverde teñirse de un suave rosa y sus labios medio hinchados por el beso, eso solo hacía la vista más apetitosa- Asami se relamió los labios antes de asaltar nuevamente la boca ajena.

Por un rato no hubo palabras pronunciadas solo el choque de piel contra piel y besos mojados que hacían un sonido obsceno junto a sus respiraciones erráticas y gemidos de placer. Asami se acomodó y posiciono para sacudir sus caderas contra las de Harry, frotándose uno contra el otro, sacando suspiros de placer de los labios ajenos y gruñidos al mayor, llevo dos de sus dedos a la boca del pelinegro, este sin preguntar los lubricó chupándolos con gula.

Con los dedos bien lubricados Asami rápidamente deslizó un dedo en ese pequeño y apretado agujero que le llamaba, Harry jadeó ante la intromisión, y luego Asami añadió otro dedo ensanchándole mas y a ese dedo le siguió otro, Harry sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a arder y también como un calor abrazador se instalaba en su vientre. Su mente era un torbellino de emociones que le hacían delirar, se agarró de los hombros de Asami para acercarlo más, y extendió sus piernas para ayudar a Asami a tener mejor acceso a él así que estaba abierto y expuesto ante la mirada que lo devoraba. Quería que siguiera haciendo aquello con sus dedos, la boca de Asami tomo la dura erección del adolecente y comenzó una felación que llevo al pelinegro al límite, Harry no quería que se detuviera pero el quería acabar con el miembro de Asami enterrado profundamente dentro de él, jaloneo los cabellos del mafioso y cuando sus miradas se encontraron trato de transmitirle su necesidad y su deseo. Asami miró los profundos ojos esmeraldas que en silencio le rogaban que lo tomase pero quería escucharlo de esos labios rosas. Mirándolo con avidez dejo la felación y se relamió los labios antes de medio incorporarse desde su posición.

 **Haz… hazlo-** pidió el ojiverde perdido en el placer en un balbuceo apenas entendible.

 **¿Qué quieres que haga… exactamente? -** la voz d Asami fue áspera, grave y llena de lujuria. Harry gimió suavemente cuando los labios se posaron en su cuello trazando líneas imaginarias con esa lengua húmeda.

 **Mmm…ah, Asami por dios bendito solo ¡cógeme!-** suplico, Asami rio oscuramente contra la piel ajena con una sonrisa complacida formándose en sus labios, el mafioso No necesitó que se lo dijera nuevamente y sin perder el tiempo, alineo su miembro en la pequeña entrada, de un solo empuje se introdujo totalmente al interior de Harry hasta llegar al fondo. Los ojos esmeraldas se anegaron de lágrimas. **-¡Oh Dios!-** jadeó Harry, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por la intromisión **-¡Oh Dios… Oh! ahg…-** dijo Harry casi sin aliento, y luego contempló complacido como Asami salió de él y volvió a entrar de una sola estocada que le arranco otro sonoro gemido al pelinegro.

Asami también lanzó un gemido ronco de placer cuando Harry se apretó firmemente a su alrededor. De inmediato se movió una y otra vez hasta que se estableció un ritmo constante, rápido y fuerte. Asami No era gentil, era rudo y fuerte muy desinhibido pero sin llegar a lastimar al otro, ambos estaban llenos de deseo, pasión y desesperación. Querían fundirse en uno solo, Harry se aferró a Asami mientras este golpeaba ese punto sensible que le enloquecía, con los ojos cerrados en éxtasis **\- ¡M-más fuerte!-** pidió.

Harry gritó de placer cuando Asami lo penetró con más fuerza. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó las caderas hacia arriba para quedar completamente lleno. Asami alzo aún más las caderas de Harry y lo embistió con rudeza. Harry lanzó un grito de entre placer y dolor, se sentía tan jodidamente bien tener a su esposo enterrado hasta las bolas en su interior, Harry Jadeó y arqueó aún más la espalda cuando un súbito placer le atravesó. Nunca había sentido nada igual, parecía algo completamente diferente de las otras veces que habían intimado. En ese momento era tan consciente de su cuerpo como nunca antes lo había hecho, sus pezones estaban duros, su erección estaba tan dura que dolía, podía sentir un ligero cosquilleo por toda su piel, podía sentir los músculos de su estómago y el esfuerzo en sus piernas, pero lo que más podía sentir era el grueso pene de Asami entrar y salir de su culo con fuerza, ¡y se sentía tan jodidamente fantástico!

Harry se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Asami y tiró de él para obtener un beso profundo. Asami se dejó halar, pero tomó el control del exigente beso. Sus lenguas se batieron en duelo mientras se movían juntas, Besos calientes y el sonido constante del choque de piel contra piel, era lo único que se escuchaba por el lugar. Harry dio un gritó cuando una estocada dio de lleno en su próstata, pero el grito fue ahogado en el beso que compartían, Asami sonrió dentro del beso y repitió la acción. Harry apretó su agarre en el cuello ajeno y separó aún más las piernas para darle más movilidad al empresario **-Ah, Ah, ¡Oh! Por Dios, Asami. Dame más. ¡Más rápido! ¡Por favor!**

Asami soltó un gruñido profundo desde su garganta, colocando una mano al lado de la cabeza de Harry y con la otra sostuvo la cadera de Harry como apoyo. A continuación, comenzó a embestir aún más rápido dentro del cuerpo que pedía por más debajo de él **-¿esto es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres más, pequeño? -** como para validar su punto dio una estocada profunda.

 **-¡Sí! Aahh Mmm... Si yo… quiero más** -Harry jadeó **\- Ah, sí justo ahí.. Justo ahí ¡lo quiero!**

Después de unos minutos en esa dichosa tortura a la que era sometido, Harry empezó a sentir mucho calor y una corriente eléctrica paso por toda su espina vertebral **-¡Ah, Dios! ¡Oh! asami ¡me voy a correr**!- aviso.

Asami observó la cara de Harry cubierta de sudor y con los ojos cerrados en éxtasis y sintió que su propio orgasmo llegaba. Tomo el goteante y dsatendido pene de Harry y comenzó a bombear al ritmo de sus embestidas. Harry jadeó y se aferró más fuerte **\- ¡Ay, mierda! Yo… voy a… ahhh-** gritó mientras sentía todo su cuerpo convulsionarse de placer, corriéndose al instante. Harry se apretó alrededor del pene de Asami con tanta fuerza que este solo pudo golpetear profundamente unas cuantas veces más antes de liberar su semilla profundamente dentro del cuerpo del pelinegro.

Ambos jadeó cuando finalmente se detuvo todo movimiento entre ambos y se miraron casi con adoración, los ojos dorados brillaban intensamente y los ojos esmeraldas resplandecían, ninguno de los dos se movía solo se veían uno al otro. Un momento después Harry parpadeo y luego se frotó los ojos con una mano, sus ojos se estaban volviéndose borrosos, parpadeó más cuando su visión se nubló y trató de mantenerse despierto pero era inútil al final su visión se volvió negra y sin darse cuenta cayo en la inconciencia. Asami observo al ojiverde caer en la inconciencia y con sumo cuidado se acostó de lado en el suelo y después aprisiono el pequeño cuerpo de su esposo entre sus brazo antes de dejarse caer profundamente en el sueño que le embargaba.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 ** _Capitulo Beteado por la Beta-Reader LadyMidall_**

Mmm estuve a punto de no actualizar, señores soy venezolana y los cortes de electricidad no son una novedad, tenía un capi de casi 8000 palabras se fue la luz y cuando llego abrí el work pero el archivo que recupero apenas tenía 3450 palabras se había borrado casi todo el lemon y me costó un horror escribirlo de nuevo, bueno díganme que les pareció el seudo-sueño compartido.

*redoble de tambores* la pareja que gano es **SergiexSeverus**

Necesito pareja para **Sirius** y advierto, nada de **Remus** porque no quiero al lobo(a pesar de ser el papi de teddy mmm quien me entiende). Así que piensen quien puede ser la pareja sino se quedara solo como la una.

Una pregunta alguien sabe cuál es el nombre de kirishima (respóndanme si lo saben) sino le inventare un nombre.

Gracias **_LadyMidall_** _por corregir el capi amor encontraras algunos cambios es que tengo la costumbre de releer antes de publicar y le faltaba en algunos párrafo contenido como para entender la situación espero que te lo leas, son cosas mínimas que capaz y no notas._

 **Y muchas gracias a todos por comentar en el anterior capi eso me hizo muy feliz.**

Por cierto me anime a escribir de nuevo el capi por mi mama, si se preguntan me hizo arepitas dulce (de harina de maíz) que relleno con mucha mantequilla queso y jamón, mmm la comida me pone de buen humor yeiii, bueno creo que actualizare el martes "otro mundo" y "cambiando el mundo" aunque no debería prometer porque siempre ocurre algo y no logro el plazo pero eso si yo les actualizo jum, bueno chaito cuídense.


	16. capitulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Bajo del jet privado con suavidad cuando llego a suelo no pudo evitarlo y cerró los ojos, para respirar el suave aire helado que corría en la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto, faltaba poco menos de una hora para regresar a su hogar o prisión depende desde que punto lo vieses, Feilong Liu no estaba muy conforme con estar de regreso en Hong Kong pero tenía obligaciones, Takaba estaba siendo escurridizo así que le dejó una carta, le habría gustado hablar frente a frete con el fotógrafo pero por desgracia no tenía tiempo para jugar al gato y el ratón, Yoh le recibió con una suave sonrisa, el niño sostenía la puerta abierta de la limosina que esperaba por él, a veces y solo a veces tenía ganas de tomar al pequeño y alejarlo de todo lo que conllevaba el mundo de la mafia pero eso era imposible, solo un sueño, **\- Feilong-sama Wang ha solicitado una reunión urgente con usted-** informo su asistente, el chino asintió.

 **Para cuando-** pregunto, mientras caminaba hacia la limosina.

 **Pidió que de ser posible que fuese hoy-** dijo con nerviosismo el hombre **\- él dijo que tiene algo que ver con lo que paso hace un mes-** la helada mirada de Feilong le hizo tragar grueso al asistente.

 **Entiendo, llámale y dile que le espero en la mansión Liu-** ordeno antes de subir al auto seguido de Yoh **\- como has estado** ,- pregunto revolviéndole los cabellos al pequeño quien no pudo evitar un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **Eh estado muy bien, Feilong-sama-** dijo sonriente **\- además ya casi puedo hablar inglés a nivel medio** \- informo con orgullo.

 **Mmm ya veo, felicidades-** respondió **\- ven aquí Yoh-** pidió con la mano extendida, el niño tomo la mano la cual lo arrastro hasta el regazo de Feilong, casi se le para el corazón al pobre niño al estar en esa posición pero noto como la cabeza de mafioso se enterró en su cuello para luego apresarlo en un abrazo, Yoh estaba desconcertado hacía tiempo que Feilong no hacia aquello, inclino la cabeza de medio lado pensando con rapidez las razones que llevarían a Feilong a ese comportamiento y solo le vino algo a la mente, **_Asami Ryuichi,_** apretó los dientes es hombre era la más grande desgracia en la vida de su jefe pensó el niño en su inocente opinión, pero no podía decir nada, retuvo un suspiro y dejo que el mafioso se calmase tal vez y solo tal vez el señor Feilong le confiaría que era lo que le preocupaba.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde su arribo a Londres y aun no iniciaba sus clases de idioma, en ese corto periodo de tiempo habían pasado demasiadas cosas en Japón. Tal como el atentado a Asami, y la refriega dentro de la Yakuza, el fotógrafo estaba informado gracia a la amabilidad de kirishima, Akihito estaba impresionado de que el mal presentimiento de Asami se hiciese realidad, afortunadamente él se había marchado con la niña un día antes de que el pandemónium se desatase, pero eso no era lo importante para él, no en ese momento, ya que se hallaba en una tormenta de emociones que lo hacían dudar de todo lo que se había auto prometido y todo por una maldita carta.

Takaba estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero negro en el living con las piernas abrazadas y el mentón en las rodillas, su rostro mostraba una mirada melancólica. A su lado yacía una simple e inocente carta algo arrugada, una carta que el joven fotógrafo deseaba no haber leído, en primeras instancias el no necesitaba saber su contenido pero la curiosidad y la expectación le ganaron a su sentido de auto preservación. Por su puesto tal y como suponía el remitente de la carta sin nombre que recogió en su departamento era Feilong, **-ese bastardo…-** murmuro con dientes apretados, Akihito sacudió la cabeza y enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas.

 **¿Qué pretendes, Feilong?-** murmuro con cansancio pasa si mismo- **esperas que crea…, no, lo más acertado es pensar que pretendas que yo tenga ilusiones, ¿acaso es eso?-** pregunto al aire el joven fotógrafo cuya mirada ahora se encontraba perdida en la vista panorámica de Londres, soltó una risa hueca sin emoción **\- al final caí en tus redes. ¿No es así, Feilong?-** giro el rostro hacia una esquina en la sala y casi frente a él, se hallaba la beba que dormía apacible en una mecedora de bebé, ella se veía tan pequeña y tan inocente que el no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Una verdadera y autentica sonrisa por el cuadro que se dibujaba ante él, era mejor no pensar en Feilong por el momento, el chino tenía obligaciones con la triada. Y Akihito definitivamente NO quería verse envuelto en más problemas de los que ya tenía, además, el chino no le amaba, no eran amantes, ni siquiera se podía decir que tenían una relación más allá del sexo, su relación era toxica, su relación no era más que lujuria y desenfreno puro, pero entonces… ¿por qué se sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado un trozo de su alma? ¿Por qué sentía una opresión tan grande en su pecho? Era como si se hubiese instalado un gran agujero negro donde se suponía estaba su corazón.

Feilong se había despedido en esa carta pero le daba a entender a Akihito que el adiós sería por un año a lo mucho, la carta no le decía que lo esperase pero no le pasó desapercibido al fotógrafo la amenaza implícita de que le pertenecía y que nadie debía tocarle, que pretendía ese mafioso con él, quien se creía para ordenarle que le esperase así fuese de manera sutil, si por el fuera Feilong podía irse a la mierda, pero entonces por qué si pensaba así… ¿por qué dolía tanto?,-suspiro con pesar, coloco una mano sobre su ojos, las lágrimas agolpándose en ellos para luego ser derramadas en silencio- que demonios le había hecho ese chino, por qué mierdas se sentía así, puesto que ni siquiera por Asami había llorado. De nuevo, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa en su rostro. En realidad era un idiota mira que enamorarse de un hombre que no le amaba ni un poco, Feilong esperaba seguramente volver a su vida y utilizarlo como un sexo seguro, la cosa estaba en… si él lo permitiría, desgraciadamente Akihito sabía que se dejaría tomar por el chino, debía pensar con mucho cuidado como proceder porque las elecciones que hiciera definirían su vida, se estaba jugando su corazón un corazón que ya entrego en bandeja de plata sin saberlo, pero ya era tarde no podía cambiar lo que sentía.

Takaba miró por la ventana hacia el cielo. Había un sol deslumbrante, con algunas nubes ligeras alrededor. El volvió a mirar a la beba delante de él y sonrió. Era increíble pensar que su mundo se caía a pedazos y el cielo se veía tan hermoso que parecía que nada estaba mal, que nada podía salir mal, pero era una mera ilusión, la niña dormía ajena a todo, para ella el mundo era perfecto en se precisó momento y Takaba la envidio, envidio su ignorancia y su inocencia, pero al instante se arrepintió, esa niña podía estar en su mundo perfecto en ese momento que estaba siendo cuidada por el bajo las ordenes de Asami, pero ella no era más que una futura huérfana, miro otra vez al cielo y embozo una sonrisa cansada, debía dejar de pensar en Feilong o solo se haría daño, cuando llegase el momento enfrentaría todo; hasta entonces huiría del tema como si fuese la peste, la niña se removió con agitación en la mecedora y con calma fue a alzarla antes de que llorase, por ahora enterraría todo el asunto así era mejor. Con la niña en brazo empezó a tararear una nana para calmarla y que volviese a dormir, era increíble como su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados en solo un par de meses pensó para si el joven fotógrafo.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

Sergei no estaba de buen humor, era apenas la ocho de la mañana demasiado temprano para él ya que ni siquiera había dormido la noche anterior, por culpa del imbécil frente a él, el rubio tenía su mirada azulina en el contrario, un hombre de un metro setenta y cinco a lo mucho, de contextura gruesa de ascendencia escandinava, su mirada azul se batía en duelo con una amarronada casi achocolatada del mafioso, Sergei sinceramente le valía una mierda todo este circo el solo quería darle un tiro en la cabeza a todos los malditos que habían en la sala, pero no podía, se reclino en el sillón que ocupaba en esa sala en una mansión desconocida, eso era lo otro que le molestaba, el ser traído hasta ese lugar desconocido casi a arrastras, con su mirada impasible escudriño todo a su alrededor sin llamar la atención **\- no puede negarse-** hablo el hombre pelón de mediana edad con un barba gruesa de color anís que había estado regresándole la mirada hacia instantes. Sergei se imagina al imbécil con una linda y hermosa bala en la sien derecha y casi podía sentir como le abría el pecho en canal, una vez abierto sería tan fácil arrancar el corazón que reposaría en sus manos, el órgano estaría aún caliente después de ser arrancado directamente del pecho y tal vez podría ordenarle a sus perros de caza que se comieran el cadáver, parpadeo un momento y salió de sus macabros pensamientos, regresando a la aburrida realidad, miro con tanta apatía al hombre frente a él, que el mafioso se tensó, el rubio pudo notar que este estaba esperando su respuesta

 **Por supuesto que no, tal y como dijo no puedo negarme-** espeto sin emoción con una sonrisa fría plasmada en sus labios **\- pero debe recordar que yo no pertenezco a ninguna mafia en Rusia, soy un errante, un extranjero en mi propia tierra, yo represento a un cofradía de asesinos al mejor postor y nada más,** -explico lo obvio- **como dijo: yo no puedo negarme porque fue un error de uno de mis subordinados, pero que le quede claro que tomaremos el trabajo bajo el precio justo _, Ynick Gulskoc_ será asesinado por nosotros eso puedo asegurárselo.**

 **Insolente-** bramo un hombre a la izquierda del mafioso, Vichenkoc paro a su subordinado con un ademan de mano.

 **Me parece que está confundiendo las cosas, señor Cristoff–** dijo con voz profunda **,- por que debería pagarle si fue el error de uno de los suyos el que estemos aquí en este momento discutiendo un asesinato que debió hacerse hace dos años-** ante ese comentario el rubio no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

 **Se nos pagó por asesinar a todos los miembros de la familia Gulskoc que estuvieran en la mansión-** explico con aire divertido **\- es cierto, Yanick estaba en la mansión y logro escapar sin ser notado, ese no es mi asunto, aunque ciertamente uno de mis hombre fue asesinado por Ynick en su huida, como logro escapar de la mansión que estaba sitiada por mis hombres me es irrelevante, pero… el encargo fue especifico: todos los que estuviese "dentro de la mansión" una vez fuera de la mansión él no era nuestro problema,** -recalco **\- no esperara que arriesgue el cuello de mis hombre o el mío sin una debía recompensa de por medio ¿no?.**

 **Ciertamente-** concordó el barbudo con los ojos entornados en el contrario.- **pero aun creo que no debes por…-**

 **Si vamos al pago por tal error, pues mi subordinado ya pago con su vida el escape del bastardo, como yo lo veo no tengo ninguna deuda, pero está en lo correcto al decir que no puedo negarme al pedido de asesinar al malnacido pero no lo hare de gratis-** casi gruño lo último **\- esto es un negocio donde arriesgamos nuestras vidas, no estamos jugando como para llevar a cabo encargos que no nos darán ningún beneficio económico.**

 **Podemos arreglar el precio-** acordó el mafioso.

 **Ahora estamos hablando en mis términos-** sonrió de lado mirando al contrario con fijeza **\- ya arreglado ese asunto te pregunto; que necesita de mi exactamente…-**

 **Veras…-** empezó a explicar con presteza **\- no es solo Ynick, para que entiendas el encargo te explicare lo ocurrido hace unas semanas atrás de manera breve, el _consiglio_ de la mafia Italiana le declaro la guerra a Vitrovick y el insecto nos salpico de problemas, resulta que mato a la hija de unos de los miembros de la mafia siciliana no se sabe las razones detrás del asesinato pero estamos a puertas de una guerra por su idiotez. **

**Ohh, soperas que le mate-** pregunto presintiendo por donde iba el asunto.

 **No-** dijo con seriedad, eso desconcertó al rubio **\- necesitamos que mates a Ynick y a sus asociados que están apoyando a Vitrovick, se te dará una lista, en cuanto a Vitrovick pues lo necesitamos con vida para entregarlo a los italianos.**

 **¿Disculpa? -** inquirió sentándose recto mandándole un mirada glaciar al contrario **,- somos asesinos, no secuestradores.**

 **Pues serás un secuestrador en este caso-** aseguro con molestia en un tono de voz que no aceptaba replicas, Sergei noto como los presentes en la sala tensaban su agarre en sus respectivas armas, que idiotas si quisiera todos estarían muertos a su pies adornado la bella alfombra blanca con el color bermellón de la sangre **–señor Cristoff creo que no entiende la posición en la que esta.**

 **Ohh, Por supuesto que lo sé, sé en qué posición estoy señor Voshlock-** aseguro mientras se paraba de su sitio para caminar hasta las puertas francesas que daban paso a un balcón que dejaban ver un frondoso bosque bañado por la luz mañanera **\- no puedo prometer demasiado, lo traeré con vida pero no esperes que este en buenas condiciones-** le dio una mirada más que furibunda al maldito que lo tenía entre la espada y la pared **\- bien, si eso es todo, solo nos queda acordar el pago.**

 **El precio y el pago lo arreglaremos una vez hayas estudiado los archivos para que seas tú quien el coloque precio y luego discutiremos ese precio-** Sergei asintió- **el pago puede ser transferencia o efectivo tú decides, si el pago lo quieres en armamento se pude arreglar –** le aseguró- **espero escuchar de ti lo más pronto posible.**

 **Por supuesto-** dijo con cansancio **\- Vichenkoc recuerda que represento una cofradía y no pertenezco a la mafia, si alguien pregunta fue alguien externo a la mafia quien se encargó del asunto, no quiero que se nos asocie con ustedes sin ofender-** el barbudo soltó una carcajada.

 **Como quieras, pero deberías saber que muchos te consideran un buen activo e incluso desean que te unas a la b…-** Sergei no le dejo terminar.

 **No me interesa, si me uno no podre moverme entre los círculos a los que estoy acostumbrado, me muevo entre la triada, la Yakuza, la mafia rusa e italiana, perdería demasiado si me uniera a ustedes y lo sabes-** el hombre suspiro y le dio un asentimiento dando por terminada la conversación.

 **Le llamare mañana para concertar todo-** dijo mientras tomaba una carpeta que uno de los hombres trajeados le pasaba- **me retiro, con su permiso-** el mafioso le dio un ademan de mano y los que custodiaban la puerta le dejaron el paso libre para macharse.

 **Ese hombre es un insolente-** espeto uno de los guardaespaldas una vez marchado el rubio **\- jefe disculpe mi atrevimiento pero por que le dejo ganar.**

 **Es mejor tener a Cristoff de nuestro lado que en nuestra contra-** explico el hombre- **y no deberías subestimarle ese hombre podría haberme matado junto a todos ustedes si así lo hubiese querido, él no es cualquiera, la única razón por la que no podía rechazar el pedido era porque de lo contrario mancharía su reputación no importa que aleguen sus hombres y el mismo, la cofradía que el maneja perdería prestigio por fallar en el asesinato de Ynick y eso es algo que no le conviene así que decidió hacer lo más cómodo aceptar el pedido, pero si por el fuera estoy seguro de que todos ustedes y yo incluido tendríamos una bala en el medio de la frente-** rio suave- **no quiero estar en los zapatos de Ynick, creo que Cristoff tomara como algo personal este pedido.**

 **Ya veo, perdone mi ignorancia-** el barbudo vio a su joven guardaespaldas que no parecía muy convencido con su explicación, decidió darle algo para que entendiera a que se enfrentaba o de lo contrario no dudaría nada en ese mundo.

 **Busca sobre la masacre en bosnia de la familia Tamick y entenderás con qué clase de monstruo estamos tratando-** los veteranos que estaban en la sala palidecieron ante la mención del **_accidente sangriento_** como muchos se referían a ese suceso- **fue hace cinco años pero creo que puede encontrar información sino pregúntale a ellos que están más pálidos que un fantasma-** se rio de la mayoría de sus guardaespaldas **, -bien es hora de partir después de todo solo alquile este sitio por dos días nada mas-** todos salieron formado un muro alrededor del hombre barbudo escoltándolo hasta la limosina blindada que le esperaba, muchos de los guardaespaldas pensaba en la suerte que habían tenido ya que no estaban seguros de sobrevivir a uno de _los caballeros de la muerte_ como se les conocía a los implicados en las siete personas implicadas en las masacres que se llevo a cabo el mismo día en siete países distintos mandando un fuerte mensaje a todo los bajos fondos, " ** _no se metan en donde no se les llama",_** y muchos de los guarda espaldas agradecieron el que la plática no haya llegado a mas porque era seguro que serían ellos los muertos y no al contrario.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

El rubio noto que una camioneta esperaba por el fuera de la mansion, casi gruñe por ese hecho, le enfadaba tener que depender de alguien ajeno para transportarse- **mi teléfono –** exigió al hombre parado a un lado de la camioneta, le habían quitado su cartera y teléfono mientras estuviese en esa reunión, por eso odiaba estar en Rusia los malditos se daban demasiadas atribución y uno de esos días le encontrarían con los apellidos atravesados y los mataría sin contemplación por surte para ellos ese día aún no había llegada.

el guardaespaldas le dio su cartera junto a su teléfono, desbloqueo el teléfono y llamo a su mano derecha Vasic, **\- ++diga++-** se escuchó la voz profunda al otro lado de la línea.

 **++Necesito que me recojas++-** dijo sin mediar, le hizo señas al hombre de ascendencia africana que estaba parado frente a él, - **cerca de donde estamos-** pregunto al hombre que lo veía imperturbable.

 **En krusmick señor, a 15 kilómetros del aeropuerto de Buyectk.-** informo

 **++Vasic no sé dónde mierdas estoy según el que está a mi lado estoy En krusmick, a 15 kilómetros del aeropuerto de Buyectk. Puede recogerme++-** pregunto esperanzado.

 **++Y una mierda Sergei, claro que no puedo recogerte, que putadas haces a tres horas de Moscú. Y cómo llegaste ahí sí se puede saber -** gruño vasic no muy feliz de tener que recoger al blondo en otro estado- **bien arreglare un vuelo privado directo a Moscú, te recogeré en cuanto llegues al aeropuerto.++-** dijo resignado.

 **++Sabía que podía contar contigo++-** dijo burlo antes de cortar la conversación dejando al contrario maldiciendo al revés y al derecho.

 **Llévame al aeropuerto una vez ahí termina tu trabajo,-** le comunico al guarura que esperaba por él, este asintió y se subió en el asiento del conductor del auto, Sergei lo siguió solo que él se subió en los asientos, por el lado bueno en un par de horas estaría en Moscú.

siete horas después Sergei estaba con unas ansias asesinas, tuvo que esperar tres horas y media para abordar su vuelo privado, mas tres horas de viaje y media hora de camino hasta su departamento, Vasic presintiendo el cabreo se mantenía en un prudente silencio, el hombre de rasgos españoles piel dorada con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos miel, estaba en un debate mental de informal o no a su jefe sobre ocurrido al Kumicho, con un suspiro largo decidió informarle- **Sergei me llego información desde Japón,-** ante esas palabras el rubio dejos su berrinche- **hubo un atentado contra el señor Asami. Según tengo entendido, Asami está en estado de coma en este momento, el atentado fue hace cuatro días solo hasta hoy se pudo corroborar esa información-** explicó al rubio que lo veía con insistencia.- **por eso no te había informado** \- se apresuró a decir.

 **Mmm No puedo hacer nada, por ahora,-** dijo al aire, Vasic no entendió a que se referida con exactitud **\- debemos matar a una plaga escurridiza, una vez terminemos el trabajo me voy a Japón, ten-** rebusco la carpeta dentro de su chaqueta- **busca todo lo relevante de estas personas-** le paso la carpeta **\- cuando lo tengas hablamos-** Vasic asintió- **otra cosa,** **no estoy disponible para nadie hasta mañana-** dijo bajando como tornado del auto para entrar al edificio en el que vivía, Vasic solo rio por lo bajo su jefe dormiría todo lo que quedaba de la tarde y noche eso era seguro.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Las balas surcaban el aire en todas direcciones sin rumbo aparente, una cacofonía de gritos desgarradores era el réquiem que se escuchaba en una de las mansiones de los jefes de kanto, una espada de alcance medio brillaba con luz propia bajo la luz de la luna menguante un hombre empuñaba dicha espada con su mano derecha, este tenía un rostro inexpresivo casi apático y en su mano izquierda llevaba una Glock 26 con recamar modificada para el doble de balas, **_hakushi_** camino con paso felino hacia el interior de la mansión estilo japonés, su inusitada calma al caminar lo hacía ver como el emisario mismo de la muerte, vio movimiento a un costado y sin mediar palabra disparo, la puntería fue a matar, la bala impacto en la mejilla del pobre diablo. Este se derrumbó en el suelo, este hecho pareció no importarle al verdugo ya que siguió su camino sin darle una segunda mirada.

Kirishima recorrió con calma el pasillo que le llevaba hacia la oficina de Yakataka Mamoru, una suave sonrisa se posó en los labios del mafioso, una sonrisa casi dulce más el brillo de sadismo presente en sus ojos avellana haría que la sangre de muchos se helara, llego a la oficina y abrió la puerta, ignorando el bullicio de las balas y la sinfonía de gritos que rodeaban el lugar, al secretario le importaba poco o nada lo que ocurría fuera de la mansión, su único objetivo se encontraba tras la puerta, su sonrisa se oscureció y rio por lo bajo, ah como disfrutaría. Antes de entra limpio su rostro de emoción alguna.

 **Buenas noches, _Shatei_** *-Dijo con cinismo más su rostro no mostro emoción alguna, el único ocupante en la oficina era un hombre de unos sesenta años sentado tras el escritorio, Yakataka lo vio sin miedo, él sabía a qué había venido **_Hakushi,_** sería estúpido de su parte no saberlo, no había salvación, su sentencia de muerte estaba escrita desde que el Kumicho había sobrevivido, con una mirada imperturbable se levantó de la silla tras su escritorio y fue a la pequeña cava de vinos casi escondida a un lado de la biblioteca de su despacho, el secretario le dejo hacer, el hombre no tenía escapatoria, Yakataka abrió un vino de gran reserva que se supone debía añejarse un par de años más pero para que guárdalo si no podría disfrutarlo **\- acaso me invitara a tomar una copa-** comento con aire burlón el verdugo.

 **Dejemos el cinismo de lado, Kirishima,** \- pidió con apatia- **ese atentado no fue nada personal-** dijo viéndolo de reojo, él no se andaría con rodeo- **tu aun no comprendes que hay situaciones que nos obligan a ciertas acciones,** -tomo una copa y sirvió el espeso liquido borgoña,- **Asami-san creyó infantilmente que con acabar con sus opositores dentro de la Yamaguchi sería suficiente, pero he ahí su error, hay fuerzas ajenas a la Yamaguchi detrás de todo esto-** le hombre de cabello negro y ojos ónix miro impasible a su futuro asesino **\- esto es solo el preludio antes de la verdadera guerra, te daré información importante espero que eso sea suficiente para que solo cobres venganza contra mí, mis hijos no sabían nada de esto y a mis nietos menos a estos los he mandado fuera del país.**

 **Y que sería tan valioso como para dejarlos fuera de esto-** pregunto con sorna, el hombre mayor rio y tomo un trago de vino.

 **Lo primero que debes saber es que quien mueve los hilos lleva la misma sangre deberás descubrir tú mismo que significa yo aún no lo comprendo, no sé quién es, lo segundo que debes saber es que esa persona necesita desesperadamente que Asami-san este muerto, antes de que cumpla un poco más de un año de casado,-** murmuro con el ceño fruncido- **hay umm como decirlo… una clausula o regla que no debe ser cumplida, así que Asami debe morir antes del próximo septiembre, ah sí, algo más, el veneno no lo obtuve yo todo fue planeado por alguien más yo solo fui el señuelo.**

 **Ohhh, y dígame por qué usted se dejaría usar de tal forma-** pregunto curioso. Yakataka pudo haber jurado que una de las comisuras de la boca del hombre se levantó dando la impresión de una sonrisa, pero el rostro seguía tan impasible que pensó que solo fue una ilusión de su mente.

 **Habia cosas que debía proteger, incluso si eso significa convertirme en traidor-** dijo sin titubear.

 **Ya veo-** murmuró sin interés. Al parecer no podría torturar al pobre diablo, kirishima entendía que el también haría lo que fuese por proteger a su jefe así que no podía torturar a Yakataka por hacer lo necesario para asegurar la seguridad de los suyos, lo único que el secretario podía ofrecerle sería una muerte rápida y nada más.

 **Ah por último, la respuesta que buscas probablemente esta en lo que ocurrió hace casi veinte años, me refiero al incidente en Kakinoukio-** se encogió de hombros ante la helada mirada que recibió del contrario **\- no me interesa que haya ocurrido eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, yo solo fui usado como un peón, eso es todo lo que se, y no espero misericordia, pero… deseo que le entregue esa carta a Asami-san y dígale que no lo lamento, ya que lo que hice fue por la protección de los míos y que lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo-** Kirishima vio la carta que apuntaba el hombre, estaba en una esquina del pulido escritorio, asintió dándole a entender al contrario que entregaría la carta, esa confirmación fue suficiente para Yakataka quien se tomó una segunda copa de vino de un solo golpe y de sentó en el sofá y no se movió **.- bien, dígame: le parece suficiente información como para ignorar a mis hijos y nietos, le aseguro que no están involucrados-** aseguro.

 **Ciertamente, -** dijo con voz suave **\- puedo investigar, si tus hijos tienen o no algo que ver en todo esto _shatei_ -** Yakataka asintió **\- si están limpios los dejare fuera, pero necesito un nombre para seguir…-**

 **Kimura Biwako,-** pronuncio sin impórtale estar condenado a muerte a otro hombre- **no sé hasta qué punto está implicado Kimura pero sabe algo más, algo que nunca me quiso revelar,** -Kirishima asintió conforme, Yakataka solo se quedó quieto sentado en el sofá con la cabeza en alto esperando su muerte, el secretario camino con fluidez hasta el hombre, guardo el arma de fuego en la funda atada a su correa y luego agarro con ambas manos la espada para mayor agarre, de un solo y preciso movimiento, la espada de mediano alcance se hundió en la carne suave del cuello contrario cortando musculo y hueso, de un solo tajo la cabeza del mafioso fue separada de su cuerpo, la sangre salió con una presión indescriptible todo fue salpicado de sangre incluyendo al secretario, y bestia llamada **_Hakushi_ ** por fin sonrió complacida por lo ocurrido, aun no era suficiente sangre pero por ahora le bastaba, tomo y guardo la carta dentro de su chaqueta, y se fue dejando la escena si remordimiento alguno.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

Kazuma tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios asemejaban una fina línea, él era un simple novato bueno un novato llegado de la central de contra inteligencia japonesa pero al fin y al cabo él era un novato dentro de las brigadas de asalto, aun así le habían encargado descubrir cómo y cuándo habían hakeado la central de inteligencia de las fuerzas de asalto, llevaba cuatro días y no tenía ni un indicio, el algoritmo era demasiado complejo y solo un programador habilidoso lograría crear tan complejo sistema, no había huella cibernética, pero se veía un antes y un después en el sistema mismo, el programa empleado implantaba códigos de comando directamente en el código fuente del software y eso lo enervaba, el que realizo el hakeo era un puto genio y él tenía la mala suerte de estar asignado a una tarea casi imposible que era el rastrear o descubrir al perpetrador, su frustración era tanta que para ese punto ya estaba pensando en redactar su carta de renuncia, sin mentir tenía dos días sin salir de la central apenas y fue al baño común y se dio una ducha rápida un cambio de ropa y comida empaqueta era todo lo que había obtenido en esos dos días, tuvo que revisar el lenguaje programático casi línea a línea y eran casi 25000 líneas eso fue un horror, apenas y consiguió lo que buscaba con un programa de compaginación pero debió señalar cual era la anomalía que buscaba al programa así que primero debió buscar por horas algo fuera del lugar.

Cuando al fin lo encontró casi salta de la felicidad, por desgracia su felicidad no duro ni cinco minutos, quien sea que haya creado el programa era un dios no había huella ni un programa remotamente parecido que hiciera lo que ese "virus" hizo, eso era algo extraño el programa estaba diseñado como un virus de sobre-escritura, es decir sobre escribía el mismo software, algo inaudito, se tenía que estar muy familiarizado con el código como para reescribirlo así que o había una fuga de información o era un trabajo interno, se quitó las gafas de lectura y se masajeo el puente de la nariz, se veía aproximar un puto dolor de muelas en las próximas horas.

Coloco los codos sobre el escritorio y acuno su cara en sus manos, se sentía frustrado, jamás se había sentido tan… tan… derrotado, era como si ese crakers se burlase de él, era un callejón sin salida, además las maquinas de toda la oficina habían hecho un borrado preciso de toda la información, quien fuese el perpetrador se tomó la molestia de no dejar evidencia y eso lo exacerbaba, quería hacer una pataleta ya estaba harto tenia sueño, tenía hambre pero no quería comida de la tienda, y por sobre todo necesitaba un buen baño en su enorme tina, sus labios se crisparon en una mueca desdeñosa, guardo su investigación y apago su laptop, a la mierda el trabajo el necesitaba un día de descanso además estaba con los nervios de punta Asami aún estaba en coma, llevaba una semana en ese estado según le informo neon, pero lo que lo tenía casi al borde era la matanza que había actualmente en Kobe, Tokio, kanto y kyushu la cifra de muertos en total rondaba los 350 muertos algo jamás visto desde que Asami tomase el puesto, si, ciertamente habían redadas, enfrentamientos o limpiezas dentro de las diferentes regiones en la que operaba la Yamaguchi y todo esto desembocaban en muertos en algunas ocasiones pero había pasado casi década y media desde el ultimo baño de sangre a gran escala y ahora se respiraba una tención casi palpable en el aire, incluso la población civil estaba consciente de lo que ocurría a su manera y eso significaba un pánico pasivo, nadie quería verse envuelto en problemas así que se vio una disminución masiva de la vida nocturna en Tokio, eso era impensable, su jefe en la brigada de asalto sabía que hubo un atentado contra el Kumicho actual de la Yamaguchi pero nadie sabía cuál fue la magnitud del atentado, y no era como si él fuese a abrir la boca, por lo que todos en la brigada andaban a oscuras, pero ellos tenían algo por seguro, hasta que Asami no se recuperara la sangre teñiría las calles.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Perdón por tenerlos sin actualizar tanto tiempo casi tres semanas pero en mi defensa empecé el nuevo semestre y casi no me da tiempo entre mi trabajo de medio tiempo en farmatodo(una farmacia) y mis clases, mis profesos no tienen piedad y me están exprimiendo apenas hoy es que me pude sentar a escribir el próximo capi es más largo y ya se el nombre de kirishima gracias a las lectoras de fanfiction es kirishima kei, en cuanto a la pareja de fic pues la cosa va así.

 **Asami x Harry**

 **Sergei x Severus**

 **Draco x Luna**

 **Kirishima x Sirius**

 **Viktor x Hermione**

Bueno a futuro veré si hay otra pareja, otra cosa no tengo internet así que no puede mandarle este capi a mi beta si tiene errores ortográficos pues perdónenme saben lo difícil que es publicar desde un teléfono casi desisto porque pierde el formato cuando le das corte y pegue desde el archivo eso me obligo a leer el capi y colocar en negrita el dialogo algo tedioso. Aún no han visto mucha sangre pero para el próximo si jajaja están advertidos.

13/10/17


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **Japón/ Tokio a cuatro días del atentado de Asami**

Yuukio Yamato se sintió con suerte al enterarse del atentado contra Asami, pero tal suerte se desvaneció en el aire, la mocosa no estaba por ningún lado, reviso los orfanatos y demás organizaciones que se hacían cargo de los mocosos bajo las órdenes del Kumicho actual, pero nada, incluso con ayuda de un mago estaba revisando el departamento del mafioso, encontró una foto de la niña en una habitación en la cual estaba una cuna, era obvio que la mocosa había estado ahí pero no había ni indicios de adonde fue envida por el bastardo de Asami, le hervía la sangre de solo saber que la mocosa había estado ahí justo a su alcance.

 **Al parecer… aquí no hay nada-** dijo una voz monótona a sus espaldas.

 **Ya lo sé-** gruño **\- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?-** pregunto con frustración, el mago lo vio con fastidio y algo de hastió si no fuera por el maldito libro el no estaría ahí.

 **Has un ritual de rastreo, incluso siendo un quibs puedes hacerlo-** dijo el mago como lo obvio en esa situación. Yuukio volteo el rostro con rapidez el mago alzo una ceja ante la sorpresa que reflejaba el rostro contrario- **los quibs pueden hacer algunas pociones y rituales, acaso no lo sabias-** se burló, la cara del traidor se tornó rojo, el mago no sabía si de vergüenza o de rabia, igual eso no le importaba.

 **Que necesito para hacer el rastreo-** pregunto con dientes apretados.

 **Sangre o en su defecto hueso y cabello de la madre o el padre, y una prenda de la persona que buscas-** dijo - **más algunos ingredientes que debes buscar, pero lo más importante es la sangre "o hueso" y el cabello, preparas la poción y hechas la sangre y el cabello y la viertes en el circulo rúnico ritual con la prenda de quien buscas y te da una imagen y el lugar donde está, pero no es muy preciso, por ejemplo: puede que te diga que está en Seúl, en corea de sur, es decir está en la ciudad mas no te dirá exactamente donde, también puede que la imagen que te dé puede que sea de la habitación en donde duerma, por lo demás es magia prohibida si te atrapan iras a Kima-shi, la prisión mágica de Japón, allá tu si haces el ritual o no.**

 **Cuanto tiempo tomaría realizar el ritual-** pregunto desechando la advertencia **\- necesito que sea lo más pronto posible.**

El mago Sonrió con crueldad burlona **,- tomara una semana preparar todo, pero creo que no comprendes: realizar ese ritual requiere un sacrificio, estas violando el derecho de seguridad y privacidad de alguien, míralo desde otro punto, este ritual permite saber la localización de quien sea, así sea tu enemigo, nadie busca a alguien con magia negra solo para tomar el té o ¿sí?-** el aludido gruño, los ojos negro del mago brillaron como ópalos **\- el sacrificio es la seguridad de alguien más-** ladeo la cabeza escudriñándolo **\- es decir la vida de alguien más, -** la sonrisa había desaparecido, el mago lo miro con desapego **\- estas dispuesto a maldecirte al matar a alguien más.**

 **Ya he matado-** respondió- **no es nada nuevo, solo debo sacrificar a alguien y listo.**

 **Hooo, al parecer no comprendes, no es lo mismo matar con tus manos o con tus órdenes a matar para un ritual, quien lo realiza mancha su alma de modo que tiene asegurado su lugar en…-** fue interrumpido por una risa estrepitosa.

 **Me dirás que tengo mi lugar asegurado en el infierno** \- se burló, el mago ni se inmuto lo cual incomodo a Yuukio.

 **No es mi asunto lo que hagas** \- dijo con un suspiro **\- te ayudare en el ritual y con eso el pago quedara saldado.**

 **Ese no fue el trato-** rebatió y apretó los puños.

 **¿Y qué? por si no lo entiendes te voy a ayudar a hacer un ritual que me podría costar mi libertad-** se acercó con paso firme al contrario **\- sea o no exitoso el ritual, eso no me concierne, te ayudo y mi deuda queda saldada entendido-** dijo con borde filoso.

 **Entiendo** \- mascullo molesto.

 **El sacrificio debe ser del mismo sexo que la persona que buscas y tener una edad similar** \- dijo sin emoción, el aun no sabía a quién buscaba ese hombre pero le daba igual.

 **Así que debo sacrificar a un bebé** \- murmuro fastidiado, tendría que ir a algún orfanato y robase alguno de esos mocosos.

 **¿Bebé? -** casi grito el mago ante lo dicho **\- ¿de qué demonios hablas?** \- inquirió.

 **Esta es la mocosa a la que busco-** dijo enseñándole una foto de una niña de unos seis meses a lo mucho, de cabello platinado y ojos zafiros, el mago reconoció su sangre mágica al instante era casi imposible no saberlo **\- es la hija que tuve con esa mujer -** argumento ante la sorpresa del mago.

La mirada del mago se endureció y su voz se volvió grave **.- tú… como fue que una escoria como tú tuvo una hija con una Yuki Oona, contesta.**

 **Ese no es tu asunto-** dijo renunte.

 **Oh por supuesto que es mi asunto, si de casualidad esa niña está en un conclave de mujeres de las nieves esto se puede ir a la mierda más rápido de lo que crees,-** se pasó la mano por la cabeza cepillando el cabello casi a ras de un negro profundo.- **te daré lo que necesitas para el ritual más las instrucciones y luego me desatenderé de esto.**

 **¡SE SUPONES QUE ME AYUDARÍAS A HACER EL RITUAL!-** grito molesto.

 **Eso era antes-** dijo con dejadez- **si una Yuki Oona se entera que yo ayude a alguien a rastrear a una de las suyas crees que saldré de rositas-** pregunto con sorna **\- además vas a matar a un inocente por encontrarla y no a cualquier inocente, sino a aun bebe, acaso estás loco, no participare de ninguna forma, hay un orden natural en las cosas, una: es que no importa la raza los infantes son casi sagrados, aquellos que matan algo tan puro como un inocente para realizar magia o un ritual terminan malditos y yo no me quedare maldito por tu insolencia hacia la reglas de sentido común en la magia.**

 **Si no me vas a ayudar en el ritual pues no lo hagas, yo lo puedo hacer solo-** gruño dándose la vuelta para salir del departamento de Asami, el mago lo vio con sorpresa antes que su rostro se volviera una máscara de furia fría, el mago había esperado que su renuencia mermara las intenciones del contrario de realizar el ritual, pero se equivocó, el libro ya no le importaba podía hacer una copia y regresarle el original al idiota que tenía al frente, el mago tomo una decisión, el juramento era que lo ayudaría a buscar a alguien a cambio del libro original sobre karasu Tengus un libro que había buscado durante años, miro con suspicacia al pobre diablo, al decir libro original mientras hacia el juramento le dio una laguna bastante amplia, podía conservar una copia del libro y entregarle de vuelta el libro original así quedaría libre del juramento.

Yuukio caminaba hacia la salida del departamento del mafioso, por lo que no noto como una varita se levantó en su dirección mientras el mago susurraba Obliviate con voz clara y precisa, el hechizo lo golpeo y el mago borro toda la conversación tenida en ese departamento, porque incluso el, un mago que no tenía escrúpulos a la hora de realizar magia no se sentía con ganas de ayudar a matar a un infante, la magia era una cosa ambigua y caprichosa e incluso si no realizaba el ritual puede que la magia lo maldijese por el mero hecho de ayudar a que ocurriera tal acto atroz- con molestia retoco los recuerdo sobre lo encontrado, ese hombre olvidaría que vio esa foto, la cuna y demás cosas de la niña, altero los recuerdos de modo que creyera que fue el quien lo despidió debido a la frustración de no encontrar a quien buscaba.

Saco el libro e hizo una copia la cual guardo, entrego el libro original, al regresar el libro sintió un leve estremecimiento y como la magia lo liberaba del juramento, sonrió sínico y realizo la maldición Imperius para que esa rata regresase a su hueco, el mago se quedó con la foto de la niña, antes de salir del departamento noto una carpeta sobre mesa del comedor, lo que llamo su atención sobre la carpeta fue que tenía escrito el nombre de la rata que acababa de despachar, como no sabía si tenía tiempo opto por duplicar los documentos, los tomo y partió del departamento ajeno, bueno, el pagaría por el libro aunque no fuese al dueño exactamente- sonrió macabro, esto podría ganarle algunas amistades dentro de los conclaves mágicos de Japón.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Neon aún no creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, miro su celular con remarcable odio y marco el número de teléfono casi con temor, su corazón latía desbocadamente y rogaba a los dioses para que no le atendiesen, al tercer repique respondieron la llamada rompiendo así todas sus esperanzas de parar esa locura, al parecer todos los dioses estaba de peregrinación a la montaña izumo*, el silencio al otro lado de la línea solo hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran, tomo una profunda respiración antes de hablar- **kamon-san** \- no recibió respuesta alguna aun así siguió hablando- **kirishima le solicita en Tokio junto a sus hombres** \- trago grueso antes de decir lo más importante de toda esa funesta conversación unas palabras que desatarían un derramamiento de sangre **\- se le necesita para eliminar la amenaza contra Asami-sama-** su voz bajo una octava su humor tornándose melancólico **\- se les da permiso completo para que traten con el asunto como mejor les convenga, solo deben estar aquí en Tokio para mañana en la tarde para hablar con kirishima y si lo desea usted puede decidir donde será el encuentro**.

 **Entendido** \- hablo una voz monótona al otro lado de linea- **dile a** _ **Hakushi**_ **que nos veremos en la antigua mansión-** informo para luego colgar, Neon suspiro con pesar y una traicionera lagrima rodo por sus mejillas, se limpió la lagrima con prontitud y dejo sus remordimientos de lado ya todo estaba hecho para que atormentarse, dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo a la habitación que ocupaba Asami en la clínica.

Neon había salido de la habitación para hacer la llamada, no se sentía cómodo llamando a esos desquiciados frente a su jefe, inconsciente o no, no se sentía cómodo, solo de pensar en la mirada de molestia que pondría Asami le daba gracia, le había tomado casi tres días en decidirse a llamar o no, al final había cedido y llamado, si por el fuera no habría llamado pero desgraciadamente Asami-sama le había dado un poder que no quería, si se necesitaba movilizar a los asesinos a la orden del Kumicho en el caso de estar indispuesto el único que podía ordenar un asesinato o movilizarlos era él y solo el, era un sistema de seguridad el cual había rogado jamás tener que poner en práctica, **Akatsu Ryuu(el dragón ardiente)** como era conocido el escuadro de asesinos independiente no aceptaban órdenes a menos que fueran de Asami, y la orden dada por Asami fue que si se necesitaba apoyo para lidiar con una amenaza contra la Yamaguchi ellos vendrían a prestar apoyo solo que la única persona que los podría movilizar seria Neon y nadie más, Asami le había dado una responsabilidad demasiado pesada y solo hasta ese momento lo había notado- suspiro y miro con algo de resentimiento al Kumicho actual y luego suspiro de nuevo- Asami no tenía culpa de su cargo de conciencia, él había aceptado tal responsabilidad así que su cargo de conciencia era enteramente su culpa y de nadie más, rogaba por la pronta recuperación de Asami o habría ríos de sangre para cuando todo esto acabara.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

La sangre goteaba de su mano izquierda hasta el piso haciendo un inconfundible chapoteo al impactar en el suelo de mármol blanco, Tsubasa estaba conmocionado, su vista estaba nublada y su cabeza parecía latir, no sentía dolor aunque estaba seguro que debería sentir algo de dolor, su mente analítica estudio su entorno recordándole que solo hacía unos minutos estaba hablando de lo más normal con su jefe de brigada y con el Primer Ministro en la casa de gobierno, hablaban sobre una misión para la que fue requerida su presencia específicamente, reevaluó su entorno y miro con una anormal calma los cuerpos regados en el suelo, algunos cuerpos aun mostraban señales de vida, trato de levantarse y sintió un vértigo que solo le hizo caer al suelo de inmediato, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y el alzo la vista encontrándose con unos ojos miel tan fríos como un iceberg, reconoció al instante la máscara de tela negra que cubría la mitad del rostro del asesino, la tela tenía estampada un dragón rojo, Tsubasa sintió que su corazón se detenía, ante él estaba _**kamui,**_ con alivio vio que el aludido reconoció su persona, aun así sintió terror cuando kamui le evaluó con sus fríos e inquietantes ojos, Tsubasa vio como el recién llegado dejo de prestarle atención debido al movimiento de una de las personas en el suelo, con fluidez el asesino se levantó y camino hasta estar al lado del cuerpo del cual escapaban suaves quejidos, le vio apuntar un arma con silenciador al pobre desdichado y como disparo un certero balazo en la cabeza sin remordimiento, kamui repitió la misma acción con las demás personas en el suelo incluso disparo a aquello que ya parecían muerto al único que no le disparo fue al primer ministro eso lo lleno de curiosidad.

 **Dale esta carta al querido primer ministro-** dijo kamui con voz plana **\- y asegúrate que "El" la lea-** dijo con monotonía, el policía pudo notar la orden implícita en la frase, los ojos miel lo taladraron esperando por su respuesta y el policía solo asintió dando a entender que lo haría, agarro la carta que le ofrecía el asesino, Tsubasa observo con inusitada calma el como _**kamui**_ revisaba el lugar buscando algún otro sobreviviente que eliminar al no ver ninguno se marchó dejando tras de sí una estela de cadáveres.

En cuanto vio desaparecer al asesino Tsubasa se levantó de manera tambaleante y se acercó a un cadáver con dificultad para quitarle un comunicador que colgaba del cinturón, debía pedir refuerzos para crearse una coartada además necesitaba atención médica, se guardó la carta dentro de una de sus botas de motorizado, no le convenía que alguien aparte del ministro la leyera, porque si uno de los miembros de la brigada de asesinos independiente a disposición de Kumicho te ordena algo pues… como el infierno que lo haces o tu vida se termina simple y sencillo y no iba a ser asesinado por no estregar una jodida-carta ¡no señor!.

Tsubasa aún estaba procesando lo ocurrido, una bomba, ¡una jodida y sangrienta bomba! Esa gente estaba loca, mira que colocar explosivos en la casa menor de gobierno y luego entrar muy campante para rematar a todos menos al primer ministro,-rio con algo de histeria y tan rápido como la risa llego se fue- oh mierda y ahora que haría, él estaba herido y muy probablemente no iría a su casa muy pronto que se diga, divago un poco, la mocosa estaba en su casa, una casa blindada por cierto, con suficiente galletas y comida para microondas suficiente para una semana, jamás había estado tan feliz de enseñarle a alguien a usar se aparato electrónico, eso le aseguraba que la mocosa no se moriría de hambre… no se va a morir por estar uno o dos días sola ¿verdad?, Tsubasa maldijo por lo bajo el no haber buscado a alguien para que cuidase de la niña pero siendo sincero el no quería a nadie en su casa, a menos que fuera cierto conejito,- sacudió la cabeza y aparto esos pensamientos que nada tenían que ver con su situación actual dio un suspiro hondo y se sentó como pudo para escudriñar su entorno aun sentía la cabeza embotada.

Fijo su vista y vio con recelo al mencionado ministro el cual se hallaba inconsciente, a unos cuantos pasos, ¿en qué mierda se había metido ese político?, se escucharon pasos pesados de botas, debido al barbullo suponía que de varias persona que se acercaban con velocidad ¿Cómo era posible que no hallan notado la explosión antes? ¿Acaso estaban sordos? imposible debía ser algo más, su vista se nublo aún más, tal vez por la pérdida de sangre, tarde se percató que estaba a punto de caer en la inconciencia, alguien de los recién llegados le tomo del brazo y le hizo de soporte para que se pusiera de pie pero no aguanto mantenerse despierto y cerró los ojos para caer pesadamente sobre la persona que le ayudaba, solo rogaba que no le dejase caer contra el duro mármol o le dolería como una mierda cuando despertara, ese fue su ultimo pensamiento coherente antes de entrar completamente en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Feilong no estaba de buen humor, regresar a china había sido una calamidad tras otra, tres líderes menores pertenecientes a la triada estaban muertos y el había tenido que concretar nuevas alianza con los sucesores de cada uno, luego se enteró que su valiosa carga estaba desaparecida porque la persona que supuestamente la había recuperado estaba muerta,- gruño ante sus propios pensamientos-miro con desgano la habitación de 2x2 tapizada con un tapis baratos emulando al dragón dorado, una camilla pegada a la pared, una estantería que contenía una gran cantidad de cremas supuso que para masajes y un sinnúmero de inciensos que solo olerlos le daba asco, ¡oh! y como olvidar al imbécil de rodilla en medio de la habitación, un hombre en bóxer que tiritaba de miedo, el mafioso se sentía tan fastidiado de tener que rebajarse a buscar el mismo las respuestas.

 **Mmm… entonces me dices:** _ **que no sabes nada del cargamento**_ **–** corroboro el mafioso chino, Feilong camino como un depredador al asecho, sus ojos ónix brillaron con malicia y morbosidad al ver cierto objeto, una oscura sonrisa surco sus labios cuando agarro un par de agujas de acupuntura que reposaban inocentemente sobre la camilla de masajes **\- veras, según sé, tú y Wu Lang estaban juntos en** _ **"ese"**_ **negocio y pues… él está muerto, así que el único que puede responder mis dudas eres** _ **tú.**_ **-** recalco la última palabra.

 **No sé nada sobre ningún cargamento-** aseguró con nerviosismo- **yo… yo me retire, quiero decir: me retire de los muelles hay… mmm bueno hay un nuevo transportador-** el hombre que hablaba aparentaba unos cuarenta años, de piel tostada, cabello marrón y ojos café claro, el pobre desdichado se hallaba en el suelo maniatado y sudando frio ante la escena dado que él estaba a merced del mafioso chino y rodeado por tres de sus hombres que estaban más que armados, él sabía que si daba un paso en falso seria su muerte, así que trato de darle toda la información que le exigiese **\- el nuevo es mucho más agresivo-** explico **\- elimina la competencia, Wu Lang no lo tomo en serio, lo considero solo un novato tratando de hacerse un nombre y termino muerto-** su voz se apagó al decir lo último, el hombre tragó nerviosamente y vio con verdadero terror el cómo Feilong se acercaba a el **\- le juro que no sé nada de su mercancía yo… ahhhh-** grito de dolor cuando una aguja de acupuntura de unos diez centímetros fue enterrada en su omoplato derecho, la aguja fue retirada con brusquedad causando aún más dolor.

Feilong observo al hombre que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo con nítido interés, ladeo la cabeza sopesando sus opciones- **mmm creo que no me entendiste, Bien -** Feilong suspiro teatralmente caminando de un lado al otro en la pequeña sala de masajes- **ya que pareces no entender de que hablo te explicare,-** su voz sonó condescendiente para con el hombre- **hace dos meses se perdió un cargamento de 500 kilos DSP-34 -** el hombre abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al entender las implicaciones **.- no te estoy atribuyendo el robo, eres un inútil en el mejor de los casos, así que es imposible que tú lo hicieras pero Wu Lang me aseguró que sabía quién había robado mi cargamento** – rio oscuramente parándole los vellos de la nuca incluso a sus hombres- **e irónicamente quien tiene mi cargamento es alguien diferente a quien lo robo, y bueno, me parece ilógico que tú su mano derecha no estés al tanto del asunto.**

 **No sé quién robo el cargamento pero tengo la mitad de esa carga,-** aseguro con prontitud **\- están en unos casilleros de almacenaje en tekugu-suja, Wu me hizo jurar que mantendría la boca cerrada, dijo que el cargamento era de alguien peligroso y que debía mantener la boca cerrada si no quería problemas-** explicó un poco más tranquilo tal vez podría salir con vida de esa **\- no sé nada del resto puede revisar todos mis escondites, la llave del casillero es una combinación, y no la tengo.**

 **Así que Tienes solo la mitad –** asevero tarareando distraídamente **.-mmm necesito la contraseña…aunque es lo de menos-** murmuro con fastidio.

 **Si lo lament…-**

 **No te molestes en disculparte o en darme excusas -** volvió a hablar el chino, apenas en un susurro. **\- no tengo ningún uso para ti, no luego de este incidente.** \- hizo una seña con la mano a sus hombres.

 **Pero yo…-** el hombre no pudo terminar la oración ya que una bala le atravesó la cabeza de lado a lado esparciendo parte de la masa gris en el suelo. Uno de los hombres de Feilong fue el que disparo a quemarropa por órdenes de él mismo.

 **Vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer en este sitio-** dijo con repugnancia, Feilong salió presuroso del burdel _**Paradise-Sun**_ ubicado en el callejón rojo de Hong Kong, se sentía asqueado de ese sitio y solo había estado ahí por unos minutos, subió con rapidez al auto que le esperaba, tomo su teléfono y dio órdenes rápidas de que buscaran el cargamento, aunque la carga no estuviese completa por lo menos tendría la mitad, algo le decía que todo esto no era más que una pantomima y eso le estaba molestando a Feilong, alguien estaba tratando de tenderle una treta y por desgracia él tendría que seguirle el juego a quien sea que estuviese detrás de todo esto, bueno tendría que hacerlo si es que quería recupera la maldita carga.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Inglaterra, Hogwarts a cinco días del atentado.**_

Luna dio un parpadeo y con cuidado se acercó a la hermosa serpiente que se hallaba enrollada sobre sí misma, la serpiente era de un vibrante verde esmeralda con dos alas saliendo en una parte de su larguirucho cuerpo, Luna sopeso sus opciones; uno: _podía regresar al castillo_ , bueno en retrospectiva ella no debería estar en el bosque prohibido, dos: _acercarse más a la serpiente y darle una mirada más de cerca e irse_ o tres: _llevarse a la serpiente con ella,_ cualquiera diría que su última opción no era muy lógica pero… para ella tenía perfecta lógica, Luna jugueteo con su dedo índice sobre sus labios, ¿debía llevarse a la serpiente? O ¿dejarla? Mmm, era una decisión muy importante según ella, sus ojos celestes se desenfocaron por un momento y cuanto esos ojos volvieron a su estado normal parecía que la decisión ya estaba tomada, ella transfiguro con maestría una rama seca en el suelo en una cesta común con una agarradera y con un conjuro levito con cuidado a la serpiente y la coloco dentro de la cesta.

La serpiente se encontraba en un profundo sueño mágico en el que se vio atrapada debido al vínculo que compartía con su amo pero eso luna no lo sabía, la rubia solo era consiente que debía llevar la serpiente a Harry Potter ya que se lo habían dicho ¿quién se lo dijo? Pues sinceramente ni ella no lo recordaba, sonrió y tarareo distraídamente, agarro su olvidada bolsa de ingredientes para pociones, siempre era bueno ir en luna nueva a buscar ingredientes al bosque prohibido uno siempre se encuentra sorpresas, era una lástima que los demás no pensaran como ella pensó la rubia distraídamente mientras iba dando saltito y tarareando de vuelta al castillo.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Draco no lo admitiría jamás, pero se encontraba aliviado de que el idiota de Potter solo estuviese pasando por un acoplamiento mágico, releyó la página 09 del libro que le había entregado su padrino, el esposo del niño de oro debía ser una criatura mágica extremadamente poderosa, Potter le había dicho que en un principio pensó que su esposo era un…¿muggle?- en su momento su expresión se quedó en blanco antes de salir del shock- el gritito que dio ante esa revelación sonó sospechosamente como el grito de un niña pero jamás de los jamases lo admitiría, de solo recordar se le subían los colores, es que ese grito era tan poco apropiado para un Malfoy, -sacudió la cabeza- dejando eso de lado las teoría de lo que podía ser el esposo de Potter según la descripción que dio el pelinegro fueron tan descabelladas e irreales que se rieron una tarde entera.

Pero ahora esas opciones no eran tan descabelladas, y de la larga lista ahora solo habían dos opciones: la primera eran las criaturas mitológicas, y la segunda eran las deidades o semi-deidades(descendientes de deidades) que en sí, no se podían meter dentro de las criaturas mágicas ya que son seres completamente distinto, y él extrañamente se inclinaba por este último, es que por favor, que acoplamiento mágico es posible estando ambos esposos en continentes distintos y que además están de punta a punta en el puñetero mapa- sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano sobre su platinado cabello, soltó un suspiro divertido antes de que una macabra y satisfecha sonrisa adornara sus labios,- si Potter había estado que se tiraba de la torre de astronomía por culpa de la frustración sexual pues… luego del acoplamiento querría matar a medio colegio por falta de sexo-soltó una oscura carcajada que le puso los vellos de punta a todos los presentes en la sala común de Slytherin, muchos jovenes Slytherin`s esperaban no ser el blanco de lo que fuera que planeaba el príncipe de las serpientes.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Hermione estaba que se comía las uñas de la preocupación, cabe resaltar que no lo hacía desde su segundo año cuando la loca serpiente empezó a petrificar estudiantes –sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, debía concentrase-. La razón por la que sus uñas no habían tenido un amoroso encuentro con sus dientes, era por la hermosa manicura que le había hecho Luna lovegood en un rato libre, la castaña se sentía perdida con respecto a la pequeña Ravenclaw, la rubia era muy agradable de tratar a pesar de sus excentricidades y por sobre todo, Harry la consideraba una buena amiga, así que ella hizo el esfuerzo sobre humano por conocerla (y no exageraba se necesitaba cada onza de paciencia para tratar con tanta excentricidad) aunque ella se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al conseguir en la pequeña Ravenclaw una ávida lectora que le debatía temas educativos con fervor desde puntos de vista que jamás había pensado.

Era en esas ocasiones de debate que Hermione la consideraba un genio y quería saber cómo funcionaba exactamente su cerebro, en otras ocasiones las consideraba más loca y chiflada que una cabra, debido a su estrafalario gusto de accesorios y a sus divagaciones sobre animales que ella decía ver y cuya existencia la castaña no había podido probar, aunque últimamente estaba más abierta a creer en la existencia de esas criaturas ¿de que otra forma luna se enteraría de tantas cosas? aunque… puede que la rubia tuviese algo de vidente- Hermione se masajeo el puente de la nariz y dio un gran suspiro nasal- su mente había divago demasiado en la dirección errada de pensamientos, aunque la pintura rosa coral le quedaba perfecta en las uñas.

Miro la pila de libros sobre la mesa y con una floritura de varita los regreso a los estantes, no había información, por primera vez la respuesta a sus dudas no estaban en los libros, por desgracia si quería saber que le pasaba a Harry tendría que preguntarle al profesor Snape o al mismo Harry porque la enfermera quedaba descartada por su juramento de sanadora, la primera opción está eliminada, y ella no era una suicida académicamente así que preguntarle a Snape así que la segunda opción estaba descartada y la tercera opción era la más realista el problema radicaba en que Harry estaba inconsciente cómo para darle las respuesta que ella tanto ansiaba y la otra cuestión residía en que dudaba que Harry le dijese toda la verdad, el pelinegro guardaba algo, y ese algo era un secreto guardado recelosamente- suspiro con pesar- no había nada que hacer, esta vez no había ninguna solución ingeniosa ahora solo quedaba esperar y eso puede que fuese lo más angustiante de la situación- recorrió con la mirada la biblioteca la cual estaba casi vacía viro la vista hacia la ventana, a través de la ventana se podía ver que el cielo tenía un hermoso color naranja con vetas violáceas debido a la refacción de luz sobre las nubes, creando un hermoso atardecer, eran casi las cinco y media sería mejor ir por su pelirrojo y atolondrado amigo, Hermione soltó una pequeña risa al pensar en el pelirrojo, ron era tan bobo, mira que mandarle miraditas al "supuesto" enemigo, y por lo que había visto las últimas dos noches en el comedor, al parecer el interés era mutuo, quien diría que esa serpiente se podría interesar en su amigo o viceversa, oh ironías, la vueltas que da la vida. Se carcajeo mientras caminaba hacia su sala común.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

Snape estaba sudando frio y no de manera literal. **\- Poppy querida, ¿qué le ocurre a Harry?-** pregunto con genuina preocupación el viejo mago.

La enfermera sintió que la preocupación del viejo Director era sincera pero en cuanto conecto su mirada con la del pocionista supo que debía mentir, de igual forma su juramento no le permitía revelar los secretos de sus pacientes, ella no sabía que pasaba, pero su conciencia le decía que el director no tenía derecho alguno de inmiscuirse en la vida del joven Potter, además, Dumbledore ya no era el guardián mágico de Harry Potter, desde el momento en el que se casó paso a estar bajo la tutela de su esposo, así que ella no estaba en la obligación de informarle nada al viejo mago, ella hizo acopio de todo su profesionalismo y tejió una mentira que a la vez contenía cierta verdad debido a que en el cuerpo del joven mago habían los vestigio de una contención mágica recientemente liberada, esperaba por Merlín, que su mentira no perjudicara al joven Potter.

 **El Joven Potter tenía alguna clase de contención mágica no sé si era una contención puesta o una hecha de manera natural-** Dumbledore viro a ver al joven postrado en cama con cierta preocupación, aunque Poppy no pudo definir qué tipo de preocupación vio en el rostro del viejo mago **\- su magia se deshizo del obstáculo que la limitaba-** hizo una pausa y suspiro sonoramente **\- el bloqueo estuvo en su cuerpo por un largo tiempo, debido a eso la magia una vez libre de toda obstrucción reacciono con agresividad y se arremolino en torno al joven Potter de manera sobreprotectora, en mi opinión diría que entro en un coma mágico para evitar daños y de alguna manera acoplarse a su magia, creo que esa sería la teoría más adecuada.-** medio mintió sin inmutarse.

 **¿Daños?-** pregunto con velada preocupación, que hizo a la medibruja compadecerse del viejo mago y que causo una mueca de fastidio en el maestro de pociones.

 **Por supuesto, siempre existe el riesgos de daños –** aseguro **\- cuando se libera una gran cantidad de magia de manera abrupta el conductor puede romperse en este caso es el cuerpo de joven Potter, se lo explicare de otra forma: la magia del joven Potter se está asentando en su cuerpo, en este preciso momento es como una gran ola de magia que se ira acoplando a su cuerpo de manera paulatina, actualmente su magia asemeja a un mar embravecido con olas discordantes y debemos esperar a que se calme y sea un mar tranquilo, este proceso puede tardar días o semanas.** \- lo cual no era mentira, el acoplamiento de pareja podía tomas unas dos semanas pensó distraídamente Snape mirando con fastidio al mocoso, el cual siempre encontraba la manera de meterse en problemas.

 **Y si se le colocase una restricción de magia ¿no ayudaría?-** sugirió, con un aire de abuelo preocupado que enardeció al pocionista y enfureció a la medibruja.

 **¿¡Que!? ¿Acaso enloqueció? quiere que una parte de su magia sea atada-** señalo al adolecente en cuestión **\- director acaso perdió el juicio, sé que ha envejecido pero no creo que ya este senil ¿o acaso me equivoco?-** gruño, el mago pareció ofendido por las palabras pero la enfermera ni le prestó atención **\- usted sabe tan bien como yo que una vez la magia es libre por completo atarla solo enloquecerá al mago o bruja, ni a los condenados de Azkaban se les limita su magia, la magia es tan importante como respirar para cualquiera de nosotros y más para alguien tan fuerte mágicamente como lo es el joven Potter.**

 **Lo siento, Poppy querida, solo fue una… sugerencia del momento –** dijo dudoso tratando de apaciguar, sus palabras solo le ganaron una gélida mirada de la enfermera que prometía dolor si seguía por ese rumbo, el viejo director trago en seco ante esa mirada- **yo solo di una sugerencia que me pareció factible.**

 **¿Factible? ¿¡Factible!?-** la enfermera tomo una bocanada profunda de aire para calmarse de lo contrario maldeciría al viejo mago **\- Director Dumbledore…-** mascullo con voz de ultratumba haciendo que los vello del cuello se le erizaran a ambos hombres **\- largo de aquí ¡Ahora!-** dijo con los ojos marrones centellando de ira, el mago mayor no discutió simplemente salió de la enfermería lo más rápido posible y como pudo le hizo señas a su espía para que le siguiese, Snape estaba bien versado en las mentiras y noto que lo dicho por la enfermera era una verdad a medias, eso quería decir que Potter había tenido algún tipo de limitación mágica, Mmm ¿ahora que excusa le daría el viejo? Se preguntó ociosamente mientras dejaba la enfermería no sin antes darle una mirada agradecida a la enfermera la cual aún parecía cabreadísima. Snape sabia por experiencia que lo tejones eran sanguinarios a su manera así que apuro el paso, no quería ser receptor de la furia de una Hufflepuff que hacia honor a la mascota de su escudo.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	18. Capitulo 17

En primeras quisiera a gradecer A **Sakurai-Akira** por el dibujo que es la portada de este fic, fue ella quien amablemente, paso meses trabajando en esa imagen, no había tenido tiempo de actualizar así que no le había dado los respectivos créditos, ya empezaron las clase y esto se está volviendo una locura, además estoy casi que me muero no voy bien en mi tesis y mis títulos tentativos ni siquiera le gustaron a mi tutora, no sé qué hacer, bueno espero que estén conformes con este capi que es relativamente largo casi las diez mil palabras, espero que la espera haya valido la pena(aclaraciones al final)

 **Capítulo 17**

Kirishima tarareo un canción que le puso los vellos de punta a Kimura Biwako, todos los escoltas del jefe regional de Kyushu estaban muertos y solo Biwako permanecía con vida, aunque tenía una bala en muslo derecho que le impedían el intentar escapar. Escucho los pasos acercándose en la penumbra del salón de reuniones de su mansión, aun no podía creer que un solo hombre, uno solo, ni más ni menos, hubiese matado a sus más de treinta hombres fuertemente armados y todo en cuestión de minutos, su corazón latía desbocado, y su boca tan seca como el desierto, en ese momento Biwako tenía en claro que estaba a merced de su futuro verdugo, kirishima lo mataría de eso no había duda.

 **Biwako, Biwako, Biwako-** canturreo con burla el secretario que en ese momento encendió la luz de la estancia, la luz se derramo desde el techo y dejo al descubierto la macabra escena, cadáveres desperdigados por el suelo como simples muñecos de trapo, alguno cuerpo estaban destajados faltándoles un brazo o la cabeza la cual había rodado a alguna parte y otros simplemente muertos por impactos de bala, **\- creo que uno de sus hombres no apunto bien-** señalo la pierna herida y rio oscuramente **\- pero eso no importa ¿no? ahhh y pensar que tus hombre entrarían en pánico y dispararían indiscrimidamente-** comento y sacudió la cabeza con pena.

 **Kirishima…¿Qué quieres?-** la voz de Kimura Biwako sonó quejumbrosa y algo ronca por el dolor, él era un hombre de unos sesenta años, cabello oscuro, ojos marones y piel morena, mediría 1,72 mts a lo mucho, vestía un traje formal caqui con camisa blanca y corbata a rayas gris, calzaba zapatos blancos, era un contraste extraño en un habitación llena de sangre,- detallo para si kirishima.

 **Qué, que quiero preguntas,-** tarareo sin darle una respuesta real, mientras se acercaba al hombre postrado en el suelo **\- siempre le he tenido en gran estima Biwako-san-** declaro con voz muerta **\- pero eso acabo en cuanto atento contra Asami-sama, lo que quiero saber es el porqué de su traición, Biwako-san**

 **Yo no atente contra él, ¡yo no hice nada! ¡Jamás lo haría**!- prácticamente chillo Biwako- **fue Asami-san quien barrio debajo de la alfombra el incidente de kakinoukio, eso tendría repercusiones tarde o temprano, quisiera o no, y el decidió enterrarlo todo yo…-** la espada de medio alcance en su cuello le hizo callar.

 **Calma, respire profundamente y hábleme con calma-** instruyo **\- vámonos por el principio. A que te refieres con el incidente de kakinoukio-** preguntó, sus fríos ojos avellana llevaban una velada amenaza de que solo aceptaría la verdad.- **solo sé que Asami-sama no quiso hablar nunca sobre su secuestro de cuando tenía 14 años, su secuestro se debió a una venganza contra su padre o eso escuche, eso ocurrió casi 5 años antes de que empezara a trabajar para él, así que no tengo mucha información, ¿qué tiene que ver ese incidente en kakinoukio con todo esto?-** su voz llevaba un borde filoso.

 ** _Venganza contra su padre…-_** murmuro para sí mismo Biwako, aunque kirishima lo escucho perfectamente- **Usted siquiera sabe quién es el padre de Asami-san** –preguntó casi histérico con ojos desorbitados llenos de terror- **¡no, claro que no!, ¡por supuesto que no lo sabe!, nadie recuerda a ese hombre más que aquellos que tienen más o menos la misma edad que la difunta madre del actual Kumicho –** divago Biwako, el hombre parecía delirar en su propia explicación, su mirada desenfocada perturbo un poco al secretario- **sabe por qué, porque ese hombre no era normal, Ni siquiera era una persona para empezar, nadie sabe lo que era, no con seguridad** \- sacudió la cabeza como si con esa acción despejara sus pensamientos- " ** _Asami"_ ni siquiera es el apellido real del Kumicho actual, _Asami Sanosuke_ era el sobrino de Yamagushi-sama, fue Él quien tomo el liderazgo de la Yakuza, exactamente de la Yamagushi-Gumi ya que solo quedaba la hija del fundador: Yamagushi Yimiki para heredar y ella se negó, Sanosuke tomo como propio a Ryuichi y lo crio como su hijo, - ** explico casi en piloto automático como si lo que contara fuera una historia dicha cientos de veces, irónicamente, esa era una historia que kirishima jamás había escuchado en su vida **\- Sanosuke era primo de su madre, al no tener hijos propios lo tomo bajo su ala, y le enseño el negocio familiar, trataron de barrer todo bajo la alfombra, ese fue su primer y más grande error, trataron de hacer creer al mundo entero que Asami Sanosuke era el padre de Ryuichi, ¡Oh! Pero que gran error** \- rio histérico, kirishima vio como líneas dorada aparecían por todo el cuerpo de Biwako, líneas que hacían a su paso cortes profusos que sangraban copiosamente **\- yo lo prometí, todos juramos silencio en cuanto a la verdad, no puedo hablar, no sin consecuencias-** rio con demencia- **ese atentado no tiene que ver con la Yakuza-** le dio una mirada oscura y demencial- **sino con el verdadero padre de Asami Ryuichi, anda kirishima, ve en busca del conejo blanco* tal vez encuentres las respuesta y algo más que no quieras saber, te daré una pista, el nombre de su padre es…-** Biwako tosió sangre y coloco su mano sobre su pecho tratando de mitigar el dolor- **Ry** **ū…** **jin** – dijo con su último aliento, luego se encorvo sobre sí mismo y soltó un jadeo lastimero, Kirishima fue testigo de cómo Biwako murió a causa de esas líneas doradas que aparecieron en su piel y apretaron hasta córtalo en pedazos, sesgando así su vida.

Kirishima No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en segundos alguien ya lo tenía sujeto por el cuello contra el suelo, sentía que no podía respirar- su garganta hizo un ruido ahogado mientras sus manos trataban de deshacer el agarre de acero alrededor de su cuello- al fijar su vista en el atacante se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que le miraban con curiosidad,- **hueles a muerte-** espeto con desagrado el desconocido **\- todo este lugar huele a muerte** ,- murmuro el desconocido, desviando la vista hacia los cadáveres, kirishima dejo de pelear por liberarse, quedo en shock al ver la apariencia de su atacante,- sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió en incredulidad- el hombre era una copia exacta de Asami, solo que su cabello era largo y de finas hebras color plateado, parecía vestir una simple Yukata negra con un Haori azul marino, la presión sobre su cuello fue retirada y kirishima pudo tomar una gran bocanada de aire antes de mirar nuevamente a su atacante **.-kimura Biwako, -** espeto socarrón el desconocido, que veía con desapego el lio de partes humanas que era ahora Kimura Biwako **\- no pensé que tu serias el primero en romper esa promesa-** murmuró divertido- **muchacho, ¿qué te dijo exactamente Biwako pare terminar así? -** pregunto el atacante clavando sus inclemente orbes dorados en kirishima, el secretario aún no salía de su estupor, por un momento kirishima kei sintió que el mundo desaparecía bajo sus pies y que su vista se ennegrecía.

 **.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **.**

Kirishima parpadeo desorientado, miro a su alrededor y todo su cuerpo se tensó, estaba en la mansión de Kimura Biwako, y estaba ¿sentado? ¿En qué momento se sentó? No recordaba haberse sentado en la fina silla de comedor, estudio su entorno y fue ahí donde encontró algo que no debería estar, frente a uno de los ventanales que daban al jardín estaba un hombre de largo cabello plateado que admiraba la luna o eso le pareció, vestía un una Yukata negra, el hombre giro a verlo casi como si hubiese sentido su mirada sobre él, fue un shock para kirishima ver su rostro, porque miro una copia al carbón de Asami Ryuichi **-¿Quién…?-** sintió que su boca se le secaba, casi no podía hablar de la impresión **\- ¿quién es usted?-** pregunto con algo de temor, algo absurdo, el no sentía temor, no desde que era un niño, pero ese hombre… su solo presencia le causaba escalofríos- trago grueso- ese hombre era peligroso cada célula de su cuerpo parecía saberlo y le gritaban que corriera, que saliera de ese lugar.

 **Mmm Quien soy no importa, responde mi _pregunta_ ,- **ordeno con voz autoritaria que no permitía replica **\- ¿qué te dijo Biwako?-** ojos ámbar lo taladraron, Kirishima estuvo por mentir pero decidió no tentar su suerte, porque algo le decía que no saldría bien parado si mentía.

 **Me hablo… -** tragó como pudo el nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar- **hablo sobre Asami Sanosuke, Biwako aseguro que Sanosuke-sama no era el padre de Asami Ryuichi, sino el primo de su madre** \- por alguna extraña razón estaba temblando ligeramente al hablar, kirishima se obligó a calmarse; había pasado por cosas peores que esa simple conversación.- **me dijo que el verdadero nombre del padre de Asami-sama es Ry** **ū** **jin-** informo con voz estrangulada, mierda, que diablos le estaba pasado a su cuerpo, kirishima no entendía en nada las reacciones que su cuerpo expresaba y eso era perturbador a muchos niveles.

 **Asami-sama, ¿eh? -** murmuro con una sonrisa bellaca **\- como le va al niño jujuju, ¿aun niega su ascendencia?-** interrogo divertido.

 **¿Disculpe? ¿De qué habla?-** logro preguntar con esfuerzo, kirishima no estaba entendido nada de la conversación porque se había perdido en sus pensamientos por algunos segundos.

 **Cierto, cierto, Kare(él) no habla sobre eso, Daro?(¿verdad?)-** comento con socarronería **\- te preguntare algo-** ladeo el rostro y le dio una suave sonrisa que hizo sonar todas las alarmas en la cabeza de kirishima **\- ¿por qué estás investigando sobre Ryûichi*{1}? ¿que buscas?,-** las preguntas fueron dichas con un voz profunda y aterciopelada,- **si respondes mis preguntas puede que responda las tuyas, aunque… solo si me es conveniente-** dijo con aire burlón, cuando los ojos del desconocido se posaron sobre el secretario, este último no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento al ser observado(o mejor dicho al ser evaluado) por un par de intensos ojos dorados que brillaban como pequeños luceros en un rostro tan parecido al de su jefe, que era un tanto perturbador en su humilde opinión. **\- bueno que te parece empezar con algo sencillo ¿qué nexos sostienes con Ryûichi?-** pregunto con voz plana, ya no había diversión alguna en el hombre, solo una calma antinatural y ojos fríos que le taladraban, kirishima encontró irónico que esos ojos le transmitieran tanta frialdad a pesar de parecer dos perfectos orbes de fuego ámbar.

 **Trabajo para el-** respondió con voz clara y segura, lo que era toda una proeza dada la situación **\- soy su secretario.-** aclaro al ver la interrogante en el rostro contrario.

 **¿ _Secretario_?-** su voz sonó incrédula, luego el hombre desconocido alzo una perfecta ceja y miro el desastre de muertos a su alrededor, volvió la vista al secretario y estudio su apariencia, al terminar su evaluación, pareció muy poco convencido por lo dicho y le mando al supuesto secretario una penetrante mirada que exigía una explicación.

 **Yo… antes de ser secretario fui un asesino profesional, ahora estoy al servicio de Asami-sama,-** explico, aun con su explicación el hombre parecía receloso de él, al parecer su explicación no fue suficiente y le dio un asentimiento para indicarle que siguiera hablando **\- trabajo para él desde hace una década y media, y soy su mano derecha-** aclaro, Kirshima no entendía por qué le daba tanta información a ese hombre,- _puede… que se debiera a su parecido con Asami-sama_ -razono para sí.

 **Y Bien, ¿que buscas?, _secretario_ -** pregunto, su voz cargaba una curiosidad y una amenaza impresa- **responde con cuidado-** advirtió con sus ojos dorados llenos de amenazas.

¿ **Disculpe**?- fue lo único que pudo articular, su cerebro parecía no seguir el hilo de la conversación.

 **¿Que buscas? –** Volvió a preguntar, pero al ver la expresión incierta y perdida en el rostro ajeno decidió ser más claro **\- ¿Por qué buscas los orígenes de mi hijo?**

 **¿Su hijo?-** sacudió la cabeza, bueno eso aclaraba el parecido pensó para sus adentros **-Yo no busco los orígenes de Asami-sama, todo esto es un error, no, un desastre.-** declaro.

 **Umm ciertamente, es un desastre** \- miro alrededor- **bien, reformulare mi pregunta, _secretario,_ ¿qué te llevo a esta situación? Empieza desde el principio** ,-ordeno. kirishima se dividía entre decirle todo o ser breve, la mirada inquisidora tomo la decisión por él,- soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por la cara- esto sería para largo.

 **Asami-sama siempre ha estado en peligro, y más desde que tomó el puesto de Kumicho e incluso antes de tomarlo su vida siempre estaba en peligro,–** informo algo dudativó **\- pero los problemas se agravaron hace tres meses cuando Asami-sama contrajo matrimonio-** el hombre frete a él parpadeo un par de veces antes de largarse a reír.

 **Sigue-** pidió con voz ahogada en risa.

 **Solo a días de su matrimonio atentaron contra su vida, pero ese atentado fue algo diferente a lo acostumbrado, la palabra seria agresivo, fueron muy directos y trataron de emboscarlo en el restaurant que almorzaban, por lo general los intentos de asesinato son más sutiles** -explico, la risa en el hombre paro ahora estaba atento al relato y sus ojos mostraban suspicacia- **en el segundo atentado, el esposo de Asami se auto enveneno al cambiar las tazas de té, según me dijo Asami-sama, Harry-sama tuvo un mal presentimiento mas no estaba seguro así que solo cambio las tazas de té, luego de ese incidente…**

 **¿Qué intervalo de tiempo hubo entre cada atentado?-** kirishima pareció desconcertado por la pregunta, porque él no había prestado atención a ese hecho.

 **Dos días de diferencia.-** respondió con voz segura, el hombre maldijo por lo bajo y camino hacia uno de los ventanales, luego viro la vista hacia kirishima con una interrogante clara en su rostro.

 **¿Harry? Mmm Ese no es nombre de mujer-** asevero con el ceño fruncido.

 **No, no lo es** \- concordó **\- Asami-sama se casó con un joven extranjero.-** dijo y guardo silencio.

 **Sigue con tu relato-** pidió con una mirada algo enajenada.

 **En sí, Hubo más atentados solo que de menor rango así que Asami-sama no les tomo importancia, hasta hace seis días, -** dijo con voz lúgubre y una mira vacía de emociones **\- Asami-sama tenía una reunión de negocios, fue en esa reunión que ocurrió el atentado más certero hasta el momento, donde fue envenenado por Yakataka Mamoru, con una planta china.**

 **¿Qué planta?-** pregunto el hombre casi con miedo, kirishima podía jurar que sintió el terror saliendo en ondas del hombre frente a él.

 **kihu-ho-** dijo kirishima con clama, sintió un aura sofocante a su alrededor como si algo hubiese cambiado súbitamente, el hombre se acerco en un parpadeo a donde estaba sentado kirishima,

 **Ryûichi no está muerto-** aseguro más para sí que para el secretario, las palabras habían brotaron de sus labios sin permiso alguno, su mirada era ilegible y sus labios una fina línea de tensión, el hombre sentía que toda su sangre se convertía de a poco en pequeños trozos de hielo picado **\- ¿dime quien lo enveneno?-** exigió saber, su voz cargaba ira pura y salvaje, los ojos ámbar brillaban con tal intensidad que kirishima no podía sostenerle la mirada.

 **Fue Yakataka Mamoru,-** al ver como el hombre planeaba marcharse siguió hablando **\- él está muerto,-** se apresuró a decir y en efecto el hombre paro dándole la espalda - **yo mismo me encargue de matarlo, aunque dijo que él no era la mente maestra detrás de ese atentado, en realidad, ambos tanto Yakataka como Biwako dijeron que esto tenía relación con lo ocurrido en kakinoukio, no sé porque, lo único que se de ese incidente es que Asami-sama regreso herido de su secuestro y que se dio la orden de no hablar sobre el tema, ni de la semana que estuvo secuestrado, actualmente casi nadie sabe que Asami-sama fue secuestrado de joven.**

 **Ya veo.-** respondió con frialdad **\- será mejor que regreses al lado de _Ryûichi_ , te recomiendo que dejes de investigar,-** fue una orden no una sugerencia a juzgar por el tono autoritario que uso **\- asegúrate de que _nadie_ se le acerque, ahh y una última pregunta ¿qué sabes sobre su esposo? **

**¿Ha?, ¿a qué se refiere?-** pregunto extrañado, no creía que el británico estuviese envuelto en el atentado así que no entendía por qué preguntaba por él.

El de ojos dorado lo vio con intensidad por unos momentos **\- no importa, olvídalo, Mm Tendrás alguna fotografía de él,-** kirishima no entendió muy bien por qué el cambio de pregunta, aun así asintió y busco con premura su celular donde tenía una foto que le había pasado Neon para presumir lo bien que veían su jefe junto a su esposo en la recepción, (aun ignoraba el por qué presumía la foto si ni siquiera aparecía en ella). Le entrego el teléfono para que el hombre la viese, el secretario no se comprendía a sí mismo, ¿porque estaba tan solicito con un perfecto desconocido? por más que se pareciera a su jefe, eso era anormal en el.

 **Ya veo-** dijo con voz aterciopela que rayaba en un ronroneo bajo junto a una sonrisa macabra, a juicio de kirishima el hombre parecía muy entretenido detallando la foto, en su mirada había realización como si acabase de hallar la respuesta que tanto buscaba **\- ahora entiendo la razón-** murmuro suave, luego soltó una leve risa que se escuchó oscura y atrayente **,** una risa algo aterradora si le preguntan al secretario **\- umm mi pequeño Dragon escogió muy bien a su pareja, -** Alabo muy complacido con sus ojos ámbar titilantes, regreso el teléfono a manos de su dueño- ¿ **sabes que significa Ryûichi? -** interrogo dándole la espalda a kirishima, sin esperar respuesta empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el ventanal nuevamente **- _Ryû_ está escrito con el kanji del dragón, e _Ichi_ es la pronunciación fonéticamente del número _1_ , pero el kanji que utilice también se traduce como el _primero_ , en pocas palabras Ryûichi significa: el primer Dragón, le coloque ese nombre a mi hijo porque es el primer y único dragón que he engendrado en toda mi vasta y larga existencia, y al parecer, hay _alguien_ no está muy contento con la existencia de mi pequeño _Dragón_ , por lo general no me meto en cuestiones _humanas_ pero siempre hay _excepciones_ ¿no lo crees? _nîngen_ (humano)- **le pregunto condescendiente y con remarcada burla que hizo estremecer de manera alarmante al secretario quien trato de reprimirlo, al notar como el contrario trataba de controlar su miedo el hombre soltó una risa oscura llena con tal malicia que le helo la sangre a Kirishima **,- será mejor que nadie sepa de nuestra pequeña charla o te pasara lo mismo que a Biwako-** aseguro y luego se acercó con una velocidad imposible hasta estar frente al secretario, después inclino un poco su cuerpo hasta quedar a la altura de kirishima y dándole un sonrisa siniestra golpeo la frente ajena con dos dedos que parecían recubiertos de un fuego dorado en las puntas.- **esto me asegurara que no hables, si lo haces terminaras como él,-** señalo el cadáver de Biwako y le lanzo una sonrisa aún más peligrosa que la anterior- **Sayonara*{2},** **_secretario_** -después de esas palabras el hombre desapareció en el aire como si nada.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Kirishima pudiera salir de su estupor, toco su frente la cual sangraba, se limpió con el dorso de la mano derecha y miro por un momento la sangre que ahora la teñía, el secretario se extrañó al no sintió dolor, tanteo con los dedos su frente para comprobar la herida mas no había herida alguna, ¿que acababa de pasar… exactamente?-se cuestionó-, dio una mirada desenfocada a su alrededor, paredes de un suave beige tintadas de rojo- _sangre_ le recordó su mente _-_ siguió paseando su mirada por el salón en el que se hallaba, miro desde la espectacular araña de cristal en el techo hasta los grandes ventanales que daban vista a un magnifico jardín de rosas, Kirishima deliberadamente ignoro los cadáveres, había cosas más importante que interesarse por muertos,- paso una mano por su cabeza y luego enfoco su mirada en sus manos que temblaban, su mente aún estaba procesando lo ocurrido, noto que estaba algo letárgico, aun y eso trato de levantarse más sus piernas no le respondieron, algo inaudito, jamás había estado en tal estado de debilidad,- kirishima soltó una risa nerviosa por unos segundos, respiro profundo y se sereno, no era momento para debilidades.

Por más imposible e inverosímil que haya sido ese encuentro entre ese hombre y el, estaba muy seguro de que había ocurrido. Tan seguro de cómo se llamaba kirishima kei- a regañadientes debía admitir que era relativamente fácil sumar dos más dos,- él no era ni estúpido, ni ciego, casi todas las piezas estaban a su disposición para desentrañar esa maraña de secretos, empezado por el hecho de que ese hombre era una copia exacta de su jefe (solo que de cabello largo plateado), _Ryûjin_ ese es el nombre real del padre de Asami Ryûichi, y tal perecer no era humano, kirishima estaba en un 98% seguro de que el hombre con el que hablo era _Ryûjin,-_ el secretario casi se estremece al recordar el tono burlón y condescendiente que utilizo para decir la palabra _Nîngen_ (humano) refiriéndose a él, como si su existencia fuera poca cosa -dio un suspiro largo y aparto esos pensamientos.

Ese hombre le hablo sobre un… ¿Dragón? –" ** _mi pequeño Dragón"-_** , frunció el ceño ante el fresco recuerdo, ¿acaso estaría alucinando? no, imposible,- negó con la cabeza de un lado al otro- él estaba en perfecto estado, y en definitiva esa no fue una alucinación(él no creía poseer tanta imaginación), muy probablemente a su cerebro le tomaría un tiempo procesarlo todo, ya que esa conversación que sostuvo fue tal vez y solo tal vez la más loca y descabellada que haya tenido en toda su vida(y si era sincero no quería repetir la experiencia).

 ** _"Ryûichi, el primer Dragón que he engendrado"_** ,- si, en definitiva, todo su mundo estaba patas para arriba, a ver, si él se iba a la mitología japonesa _Ryûjin_ era una Deidad Dragón, padre de la diosa _Otohime_ , la cual contrajo matrimonio con el príncipe _Hoori_. Kirishima rememoro los cuentos de su niñez, si su memoria no le fallaba se decía que _Ry_ _ū_ _jin_ es el predecesor de la dinastía imperial de Japón, porque el Emperador _Jimmu_ , era el nieto de _Otohime_ y _Hoori_. Pero que disparates estaba pensando, Asami-sama no podía ser el hijo de un Dios Dragón- kirishima se negaba a admitir que las Deidades eran reales, porque simplemente atentaban contra todo lo que conocía, para él, las deidades eran cuentos- más una vocecita en su cabeza le susurro qué de que otra forma podría explicar lo ocurrido minutos antes,- a regañadientes tuvo que admitir que sí existían, al no encontrar una manera lógica de explicar lo ocurrido, luego cayó en cuenta de que acababa de conocer a una divinidad sin siquiera buscarlo, y no cualquier Divinidad, sino a la Deidad que era el padre de su jefe _(cualquiera diría que había algo mal en ese pensamiento, pues el secretario no estaba impresionado porque fuera una Deidad Dragon, sino porque ESE ser era el padre de su Jefe*{3} )._

Si él realmente se admitía a si mismo que Asami Ryûichi era el hijo de una Deidad _Dragon_ , entonces… todo acaba de complicarse a niveles CASTASTROFICOS- sacudió la cabeza y dejo escapar una risa estrangulada, solo él terminaba jurándole lealtad al hijo de una deidad- pensó con diversión, _valla la suerte que tenía_ se dijo internamente- si sus suposiciones eran correctas, los problemas no habían hecho nada más que aumentar, porque sencillamente la lista de individuos que querían acabar con la vida de Asami Ryûichi acaban de ¿triplicarse?, porque ya no era solo la Yakuza y las mafias extranjeras, sino que ahora tenía que sumarle cualquier deidad o valla a saber qué cosas, ah y sin olvidar que tal vez también debía agregar a la monarquía reinante a esa lista de interminable enemigos.- que maldito desastre pensó, cerró los ojos como tratando de calma su ya de por si alterada mente.

Tal y como le dijo Yakataka Mamoru antes de morir _: esto es solo el preludio de la guerra que se les aproximaba_ , no eran sus exactas palabras pero por ahí iba, y para agravar la situación su jefe aún estaba postrado en cama para su desgracia, y cabe mencionar que casi sin protección(lo cual era una mentira, habían tres equipos de 6 personas cada uno, que custodiaban día y noche al Kumicho, custodiaban tanto adentro como a fuera de la clínica, pero en la mente de kirishima si él no estaba ahí entonces Asami estaba en peligro)- apretó los dientes y maldijo su insensatez y sus ansias de sangre, estúpidamente había dejado vulnerable al hombre que decidió seguir su vida entera*{4}, dejo desprotegido al hombre que le había dado un propósito en la vida más allá de ser un simple asesino a sueldo,- a Kirishima le interesaba una reverenda mierda lo que fuera Asami-sama, si no era humano poco importaba, podría ser un Oni*{5} y eso no cambiaría nada, porque él lo seguiría hasta el final, incluso si ese camino lo llevaban al mismísimo infierno- kirishima kei se hizo un juramento: _asi tuviese que matar a una Deidad, a un Oni o al mismísimo Emperador, ÉL protegería a Asami-sama hasta las últimas consecuencias_ , se incorporó de la silla como pudo y agarro del suelo su olvidada espada, camino a paso incierto por el corredor y salió de la mansión que poco a poco era engullida por las llamas. La mansión ardía pero kirishima ignoraba quien le había prendido fuego, no que le importase a él quien la haya incendiado, el solo camino hasta su auto donde subió y se puso rumbo a su departamento, tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de ir con Asami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aja, déjame ver si entendí-** Tsubasa hablo con un estoicismo anormal su voz no denotaba emoción alguna- **_Uno_** : **un camión impacto contra el muro lateral izquierdo de la casa menor de gobierno, _Dos_ : en vez de proceder con cautela en la escena varios guardias fueron a revisar, como si fueran viejas chismosas, _Tres_ : a nadie en este jodido lugar se le ocurrió activar los puñeteros protocolos de emergencia, ni siquiera intentaron reforzar la seguridad, simplemente actuaron fuera del reglamento o como mejor les pareció. _Y Cuatro:_ pero no menos importante, el jodido camión exploto matando a casi todos los que fueron a investigar, ** -su voz ahora transmita incredulidad pura- **¿eso es lo que me estás tratando de decir?-** alzo una ceja incrédulo.

 **Bueno… si lo pones así suena horrible-** objeto Wakabayashi con nerviosismo.

 **Esto es un puto desastre,-** le indicó con frustración, se pasó una mano por la cara tratando de mitigar la migraña creciente, migraña que no sabía si era por el golpe que sufrió en la explosión o por la rabia que sentía debido a la ineptitud de las fuerza de defensa apostilladas en la casa de gobierno **\- el jefe está muerto, el primer ministro esta inconsciente, siete de nuestros mejores hombre están también muertos, el secretario de gobierno y el jefe de relaciones administrativas a nivel nacional también están muertos-** le recalco con cinismo mandándole una mirada de irritación **\- no suena _horrible_ lo _es_. Ahora me explicas que por andar de chismosos parte de la fuerza que defiende la casa de gobierno también está muerta- ** la miro casi como no creyendo sus propias palabras, la oficial se removió incomoda en el taburete en el cual estaba sentada a un lado de la camilla- **y todo porque a nadie tuvo la _sensatez_ de mantenerse alejados del camión, ciertamente no podían saber que estaba hasta el tope de explosivos, pero es de idiotas no prever ¿no crees?,-** cuestiono mirándola con intensidad, luego soltó un bufido y se tallo el rostro con las manos **-esto es imposible, es simplemente patético, se supone que SON una fuerza ELITE, y cuando se les presenta este evento de terrorismo actúan como simples cadetes**.- rumio con ira sus propias palabras.

 **Deberías calmarte aun estas…-**

 **Cállate,-** ordeno con voz gruesa y un leve gruñido **-no necesito calmarme, lo que si necesito es saber QUIÉN está a cargo-** exigió, Wakabayashi solo le dio una mirada intensa, lo cual no le gusto para nada, algo en esa mirada le dio un estremecimiento, su cerebro empezó a trabajar sobre la marcha buscando una respuesta al silencio prolongado de la oficial, Tsubasa miro suspicaz el como _ella_ retorcía sus manos y fue ahí, en ese preciso momento que llego a una conclusión que no le hizo nadita de gracia, debía ser una broma ¿Verdad? **\- no me dirás…**

 **Exactamente-** dijo apenada y le mando una sonrisa de disculpa- **eres el nuevo jefe de las Brigadas de Asalto o Fuerzas Especiales de Asalto Japonesas, como quieras llamarlo, y yo** -se señaló a si misma con el dedo índice- **soy tu segundo al mando, fueron órdenes desde arriba, ordenes firmadas por el mismo príncipe heredero, en ausencia del emperador que aún está de gira por la renovación de los acuerdos de cooperación internacional sobre…**

 **No me interesa que esté haciendo su _Majestad_ –**le corto **\- es que acaso no hay nadie más, por qué debo ser yo el nuevo jefe de brigada, aun no poseo la cantidad de años requerida para…**

 **No hay nadie más-** le explico con una mirada dura que hablaba de sangre.

 **¿Cómo? ¿Disculpa…?-** pregunto desconcertado su voz goteaba incredulidad y sarcasmo a partes iguales **– Wakabayashi, por tu bien te aconsejo que te expliques ¡YA!-** exigió no muy contento.

 **Solo hay dos opciones luego de la muerte del jefe una de ellas murió en la misma sala en la que tú estabas por si no lo recuerdas, y kinyo Yatsujiki el de reserva murió hace 27 horas en servicio activo en medio de una redada en los muelles de Taki Gumi, además Samai Ryoga y Fuji Atsuo que eran los otros dos candidatos viables murieron en la explosión con el jefe y los demás** …-ella paro de hablar cuando le militar le indico que guardara silencio.

 **Wakabayashi ya entendí-** declaro Tsubasa, este le dio una sonrisa tensa, que puso a la fémina aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba - **entendí que todo se fue a la mismísima mierda en unas pocas horas-** le afirmo con molestia y soltó un pesado suspiro - **sé que te interrumpí pero déjame terminar-** ordeno, cuando vio abrir la boca para replicar- **el príncipe heredero considero que yo soy la mejor opción para el puesto, debido a que la mayoría de los mejores dentro de la brigada murieron en el atentado. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?** \- interrogo con molestia.

 **Sí, pero… hay algunos que no están de acuerdo con que tengas el cargo-** le comunico, ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada antes de decir lo próximo- **creen… creen que estas involucrado de alguna manera en el atentado, no que yo lo crea-** se apresuró a decir, Tsubasa estuvo a punto de reír, ciertamente él estaba involucrado, aunque de forma muy, muy indirecta **\- solo lo dicen porque a todos los demás le dispararon en la cabeza, así estuvieran muertos o vivos luego de la explosión, solo el ministro y tu están vivos, lo cual es sospechoso y…-** wakabayashi trago grueso por sus propias palabras y lo miro con disculpa, Tsubasa solo negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro, desde que se despertó había estado suspirado demasiado o eso se dijo a sí mismo, pero era suspirar o entrarle a tiros a todos esos inútiles allá afuera.

 **Entiendo, ahora puedes llamar a quien está por encima de mí con mi nuevo _puesto_ \- **le pidió con fría cortesía, ya no le importaban las explicaciones, era hora de actuar por el bien de su fachada **,- quisiera intercambiar palabras con quien me debo _reportar_ de ahora en adelante-** informo, en su interior poco le importaba su nuevo " _jefe_ ", si por el fuera todos se podían ir a la mierda, no que le importara el maldito puesto, no por el momento, ya que aún no lo necesitaba, por él, que colocaran a quien se les diera la regaladísima gana siempre y cuando lo dejaran al margen, ¡oh! pero que lindo era soñar se dijo sarcástico,- hizo una mueca- la castaña lo miro sin entender, pero rápidamente se levantó a cumplir con el pedido de su ahora superior pero antes de salir Tsubasa le llamo- **wakabayashi tráete de camino una botella de alguna bebida energética y algo para picar.**

La fémina sonrió con suavidad y asintió antes de salir de la enfermería improvisa en la cual estaban- Tsubasa ordeno sus pensamientos con rapidez,- era obvio que desconfiarían de él, si él estuviese en su lugar también lo haría, tendría que decir lo de la carta y mentir un poco, se supone que duraría un tiempo más en alcanzar su objetivo de ser jefe de las brigadas de asalto, nunca se imaginó que las cosas se torcerían tan rápidamente dándole el puesto que buscaba, pero no todo era tan fácil como se veía, ahora su accenso era visto con recelo algo que no le convenía en lo más mínimo, estaba sentado en una camilla en una tienda de campaña militar que debieron armar rápidamente, de solo pensar la cantidad de muertos le daba dolor de cabeza, solo donde él estuvo fueron 10 muertos y según la oficial que ahora era su segunda al mando había 15 más y 4 heridos en el hospital que parecían no tener muchas oportunidades de sobrevivir, ¡pero que desastre!, todo era un jodido desastre, solo estuvo inconsciente por 7 horas y sinceramente tenía ganas de seguir inconsciente hasta que todo esto pasara, que se podía decir: _era lindo soñar._

Este ataque fue preciso, no hubo fallas, todo fue calculado fríamente, pero algo no cuadraba, no para él, ¿por qué esos jodidos locos harían un ataque tan vistoso? ¿Que esperaban lograr?, la presencia policial y militar se haría notar con fuerza por culpa de este suceso tan inverosímil y era de esperar que habría toque de queda en… ¡eso era!,- razono con incredulidad- no querían a civiles en sus asuntos y la forma más fácil era creando un escenario de pánico generalizado donde se pensara que era un ataque terrorista masivo que afectaría a todo el país, así pondrían en alerta a la diferentes dependencias gubernamentales en todo Japón, quienes a su vez utilizarían la mayor cantidad de efectivos tanto militares como policiales para resguarda varios lugares de importancia política, descuidando así TODO lo que ocurría con la Yakuza, pero… ese plan era de locos, no que ellos estuviesen muy cuerdos para empezar. ¡Oh mierda!, esto ya no era una escaramuza menor, esto sería una purga completa y jodidamente sangrienta que abarcaría a todos dentro de la Yakuza, se tallo la cara con ambas manos, y dio un largo suspiro, sus manos temblaban no de miedo sino de emoción, trago grueso y trato de controlar la mueca en sus labios que luchaba por convertirse en una sonrisa. Si su jefe Asami no despertaba pronto, pues… no estaba seguro de que quedaran muchos _Shaitei*{6}_ en pie para cuando Akatsu Ryuu terminara de limpiar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo se escuchaba el tack, tack, tack que hacia sus carísimos zapatos italianos sobre el fino mármol, caminaba a paso calmo, vestía un traje formal con chaleco en diferentes tonos de blanco y una corbata azul rey que hacían juego sus ojos, su mirada por lo general llena de diversión ahora estaba vacía, sus azules ojos no reflejaban nada, solo frialdad, una frialdad que helaba hasta los huesos, una pobre alma se cruzó en su camino, el de mirada cristalina le apunto sin vacilación con su arma modificada con silenciador, al pobre desafortunado no le dejo ni hablar, ¿para qué le dejaría? ¿para qué le rogase por su vida? para él, ese que se había cruzado en su camino no era más que un obstáculo, y los obstáculos se eliminaban, de un certero disparo en la cabeza cayó al suelo sin vida el desafortunado que se cruzó en su camino, siguió su camino sin demora, su camino fue largo y tedioso por los obtentos pasillo de la mansión a la que se infiltro, pero que desperdicio de dinero sería cuando volara todo por los aires se recrimino casi y sentía lastima de hacerlo, - sacudió la cabeza- no tenía tiempo que perder, casi estuvo por maldecir cuando llego a su objetivo, según su informante su objetivo se hallaba en el pasillo izquierdo en el tercer piso en una habitación al fondo, lo que no espero fue a los dos hombre a cada lado de la puerta haciendo guardia,- soltó un bufido de fastidio que llamo la atención de los vigilantes, que no dudaron en sacar sus armas para dispararle, pero fue demasiado tarde, el rubio por su parte disparo con precisión a ambos en cuanto se giraron hacia él atraídos por el ruido, dos disparos segaron las vidas de ambos, que fácil era tomar la vidas ajenas, tanto, que a veces perdía el sentido del valor de la misma.

Con movimiento casi perezoso se encamino hacia la puerta donde los guardias yacían sin vida a un lado, en el suelo alfombrado se estaba creando un charco viscoso de ese líquido vital, abrió la puerta sin ceremonia y se dio de lleno con una escena perturbadora, incluso para él, un hombre, corrección, su objetivo estaba esposado a la cabecera de la cama, llevaba ropa de cuero(si es que eso era ropa), que parecían un montón de tiras negras fuertemente apretada en su torso con un cinturón de castidad sobre su intimidad, como broche de oro tenía un candado, -casi alzo una ceja por ese hecho- su objetivo tenía los ojos vendados y una mordaza con una pelotita en su boca mientras una mujer, si, una Mujer lo penetraba con un arnés con un pene de goma, oh maldición, si el tipo quería que se lo cogiera un pene ¿para qué aparentar con una mujer?, bueno, jamás lo entendería y tampoco es como si quisiera entenderlo, casi con desgano le disparo, un grito desgarrador surgió de la mujer cuando la bala impacto en su espalda justo debajo del omoplato derecho perforando su pulmón, cayó de forma casi inerte a un lado en el colchón, ella trato desesperadamente de parar con sus manos la sangre que salía a borbotones de la herida más fue inútil, el grito alerto a su objetivo, que empezó a removerse sobre la cama con urgencia, pero por desgracia para él las esposas hicieron su trabajo y lo mantuvieron en su lugar .

Sergei miro a su objetivo con un aburrimiento, más cercano al hastío, ¿se suponía que este imbécil era su objetivo?- se cuestionó- ¿era esa patética escusa de mafioso la razón de todo esto? ¿era por él que estaba a punto de estallar una guerra entre la mafia rusa y el _consiglio_ de la cosa _Nostra?,_ la mafia más grande de Italia, al parecer, _SI_ \- por alguna extraña razón no mato a la mujer de inmediato, se sentía con ganas de escuchar algunos gritos y lloriqueos- algo que ella estaba haciendo muy bien hasta el momento- tal vez eso borrara la escena bizarra de su mente, a pesar de ser un asesino no se le daban la parafilias sexuales de ninguna clase, así que verlas era algo fastidioso,- se supone que debía llevar al objetivo vivo, casi imploro el poder meterle una bala en la cabeza al tipo, el objetivo era un hombre algo robusto sin ningún musculo definido, de cabello castaño claro y tez blanca mediría 1,70 mts a los mucho calculo, y sobre todo era un oso, con vello castaño y espeso por todas partes, por el pecho, los brazos y las piernas, ese sujeto era una jungla, Ugh… -por un instante realmente se lamentó el haber aceptado tal encargo.

Saco su teléfono y marco a su subordinado que le esperaba fuera de la mansión **\- listo Vasic, el objetivo esta… -** miro de reojo a la cama, ¿exactamente qué le diría? **\- ¿asegurado…?**

 **Sergei, tienes o no tienes al objetivo, se claro, por favor-** pidió con molestia.

 **El objetivo está asegurado** \- informo, no era una mentira después de todo, bien esposadito si estaba **\- solo que no pienso tocarlo.**

 **¿¡Que!?-** exigió **\- ¿no lo mataste verdad?-** pregunto con preocupación.

 **No, por supuesto que no lo mate, el empleador fue claro, lo requieren _vivo_ , ¿por quién me tomas? Mi trabajo fue limpio, y el objetivo está asegurado solo que…-** su voz murió en un murmullo apagado.

 **¿Solo que, qué…? Déjate de acertijos y pendejadas, si lo tienes tráelo,-** expreso con simpleza, pero el rubio no le vio nada de simple a hacer lo pedido.

 **Ugh, vas a tener que subir, o traer a alguien que lo baje-** dijo con apatía.

 **¿Y puedo saber, por qué no puede traerlo usted? su real majestad –** escupió las palabras con sarcasmo, el rubio escucho el rechinar de dientes apretados a través del teléfono y casi y cede a hacer el trabajo de bajar al desgraciado, pero no, el no tocaría tal cosa desagradable, y menos si esta en cueros.

 **Esta esposado a la cama y… está desnudo o casi desnudo, como sea, cuando llegue una mujer le estaba dando duro por el cu** …- trato de explicar pero fue interrumpido en medio de la explicación.

 **Espera un momento, solo no lo quieres traer porque está desnudo, por todos los cielos, Sergei, solo dispárale a las esposas ponle el arma en la cien y oblígalo a vestirse y ya-** Vasic soltó un suspiro de frustración bastante hondo - **deja de ser la reina del drama y baja rápido que debemos volar todo.**

 **Oh si, hablando de eso, ¿es necesario volar la mansión por los aires?, es que me la quiero quedar-** hablo como niño caprichoso que quiere quedarse con un nuevo juguete que vio en manos de otro.- **aunque hay que limpiarla porque deje un reguero de sangre y cadáveres.-** dijo muy campante.

 **Umm-** el subordinado hizo un ruidito de descontento y luego solo suspiro **\- bien, como gustes, hare un contrato de traspaso de bienes, si haces que el objetivo firme será tuya, dame una hora llamare a nuestro abogado, ciertamente no es la primera vez que tienes ideas descabelladas** ,- hablo resignado **\- ¿Sergei, por qué no se te pudo ocurrir antes esa idea? ahora tengo que desactivar tres cargas explosiva-** se quejó- **bien, Sergei ya deja de perder el tiempo y trae al objetivo para mandarlo bien envuelto a destino,-** pidió exasperado **\- me tomara unos diez minutos quitar los explosivos, tiempo suficiente para que bajes, y apúrate que tengo sueño, yo no he dormido en veintisiete horas por estar localizando a ese imbécil, así que ¡muévete!**

El rubio solo suspiro e hizo lo ordenado, a pesar de ser él el jefe, siguió las órdenes dadas por su subordinado; eso se debía a que cuando Vasic se ponía de ese humor era mejor no llevarle la contraria, dado que daba tanto miedo como su hermosa madre cuando quería, -suspiro con fastidio -antes de dispararle a las esposas vio la llave en la mesilla de noche, con la llave abrió las esposas y le coloco el arma contra la frente al sujeto haciéndole entender de que cualquier movimiento en falso y se iba derechito al otro lado, el hombre o mejor dicho la patética excusa de mafioso no paraba de temblar al sentir el frio metálico contra su piel, pero se las arregló para quitarse la venda de seda negra de los ojos, sus ojos eran verdes y se hallaban llenos de terror, quiso quitarse la mordaza pero el rubio se lo impidió **\- colócate algo de ropa, ¡ya!-** ordeno **.- y apúrate que no tengo tiempo,-** el hombre acato la orden, sabía que de no obedecer su vida podría terminar, con rapidez se colocó un traje que había estado desperdigado en el suelo minutos antes, la camisa blanca completamente arrugada y un saco gris con un pantalón tipo padrino a juego, era tanto el miedo que el desdichado profesaba, que apenas y pudo abotonarse la camisa del temblor que tenían sus manos **,- ¿listo? -** pregunto, el susodicho solo asintió- **entonces** **camina**.- el hombre noto que le faltaban los zapatos y trato de colocárselos- **deja eso y camina** \- dijo con voz fría, ya casi no tenía paciencia, el hombre descalzo asintió y camino sumisamente hacia la entrada principal de la mansión, donde ya le esperaba un Jeep negro con vidrios polarizados- **entra al auto**.- insto/obligo al sujeto.

 **Ves, que no era tan difícil traerlo** \- gruño Vasic con exasperación, desde el asiento del conductor **.- ahora sube.** \- Vasic bajo el vidrio del lado del conductor y saco una mano para hacerle una seña al auto con refuerzos para que le siguiesen, no tenía ganas de usar el comunicador, sus refuerzos aún eran meros novatos que se hacían encima a penas le escuchaban, y como su humor no estaba de buenas, mejor no tentar a la suerte o los traumaría antes de tiempo.

 **Si, si, lo que digas, solo vámonos-** dijo entrando de copiloto el rubio, después de haber empujado al objetivo en la parte trasera del auto, en la parte trasera también iba un joven de apariencia angelical cabellos rubios, ojos zafiros y piel de porcelana, vestía una camiseta manga larga de color azul cielo con un oso panda estampado al frente y un short pantalón a mitad de muslo color arena, más una botas blancas afelpadas hasta las rodillas, una vista adorablemente, aunque de adorable no tenía nada, **\- Lyan ni se te ocurra matarlo.** -advirtió el blondo mayor.

 **Ok, …no puedo matarlo, pero… ¿puedo jugar con él?-** pregunto interesado, el rubiales ladeo un poco la cabeza e instalo un puchero en sus labios.

 **No, lo quieren en una pieza** \- dijo seco, sin hacerle el mas mínimo caso al puchero que hacia el jovencito.

 **Ah bueno-** se encogió de hombro quitándole importancia al asunto, el chiquillo de unos 17 años a lo mucho le coloco una capucha marrón al hombre y luego le dio un certero golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, ya inconsciente le coloco unas ataduras de plástico de cierre ajustable.

 **¡No lo mates!-** chillo molesto el de cabellos castaños mirando por el espejo retrovisor, vasic vestía una sencilla franela de color verde con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y zapatillas deportivas del mismo color. Su ojos miel miraban recelosos al rubio menor.

 **No lo mate** \- gruño **\- uff deja el drama, solo lo mande al mundo de los sueños, Va-sic -** el joven rodo los ojos de forma dramática- **ah sí, casi lo olvido, hermanito de mi alma…-** empezó con voz melosa.

 **¿Qué quieres?** \- le corto Sergei, que también lo observaba por el espejo retrovisor.

 **Yo…, _nada_ -** replico con una sonrisa lúdica.

 **Aja, te creo-** le rebatió cínico con cara de pocos amigos.

 **¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel con tu pobre hermano?-** reprocho con una mirada de cachorrito, que se ganó un gruñido del mayor- **soy tu único hermano.-** objeto- **no deberías pesar que tengo doble intenciones en todo.**

 **Te conozco Lyan,** -le lanzo una mirada de muerte por el espejo - **y siempre tienes dobles intenciones, por lo que ve al grano, no estoy de humor,-** le exigió fastidiado, a saber que tendría planeado ese mocoso infernal.

 **Bien, quiero que me lleves a Japón-** demando caprichoso.

 **¿¡Que!? ¡No!, -** grito **-sabes la situación actual en la Yakuza, si te llevo y te ocurre algo, madre me colgara de mis joyas –** exclamo horrorizado.

 **No soy un niño, y se cuidarme-** refunfuño con molestia.

 **No, claro que no eres un niño** ,- dijo con velado sarcasmo **\- eres un bebé-** señalo serio y volteo a verle de frente **\- Lyan, ¿por qué me pides esto cuando sabes que no accederé?, que tiene tu retorcida y rubia cabeza en mente, habla.-** ordeno.

 **Bueno, ya que estamos, recuerdas que quería ir a Alemania hace unos meses-** el rubio mayor asintió viendo fijamente los ojos azul zafiro midiendo sus emociones **\- pero mama se negó,-** el aludido volvió a asentir no gustándole el rumbo de esa conversación **\- ¿tienes alguna idea de a que quería ir?-** pregunto burlón, el negó con la cabeza, y el jovencito sonrió de manera angelical **\- quería ir al mega concierto de música Pop-Electrónic, pero como no tenía chaperón… no me dejaron ir, mama dijo que era muy peligroso para los demás que fuera sin niñera-** hizo un puchero, demás está decir que se veía adorable.

 **Aja y eso que tiene que ver conmigo,-** argumento arisco.

 **Te acuerdas que te ayude con ese " _asunto_ " el mes pasado-** Sergei asintió de mala gana **\- pues quiero que me pagues, pero no quiero dinero sino que me acompañes al próximo concierto que es dentro de tres días y…-**

 **¿Dónde?-** pregunto resignado, no saldría de esta y ciertamente le salía más barato no pagarle los 6 millones de euros acordados por el trabajo del mes pasado.

 **Londres, Inglaterra-** declaro y sonrió tan dulcemente como el mismísimo demonio **\- solo son tres días, luego de eso estamos a mano.**

 **Tú…,-** no dijo nada más y solo suspiro derrotado- **bien,** -gruño no muy contento- **será mejor que estemos a mano para cuando termine ese fulano concierto-** asevero.

 **MEGA concierto-** corrigió con una sonrisa macabra, en que desastre se estaba metiendo se preguntó Sergei- **hermanito tu pagaras nuestra estadía, comida y bebidas, los tres boletos de avión de ida y vuelta ya están comprados y los tres boletos del conciertos ya están pagos.-** rio encantado por haberse salido con la suya **.- tú también vas Vasic.-** declaro el menor.

 **¿¡Que!? Claro que no, a mí no me metan en sus asunto** \- dijo al borde del colapso, no sobreviviría a ese pequeño mocoso **\- yo no te debo nada, quien está obligado a ir es Sergei no yo.**

 **Iras,-** aseguro Sergei para horror de Vasic- **si yo voy, tú vas-** el rubio mayor le sonrió con prepotencia, su sonrisa decía claramente: _Si yo me hundo tú también_ , - ** _ah maldito cabrón_** -mascullo Vasic por lo bajo.

 **Sergei, no se supone que estabas apurado por ir a Japón-** enarco una ceja en su dirección, tratando así de cambiar el enfoque y tal vez librarse del viaje, soñar no costaba nada ¿verdad? **\- y… ¿ah? ¿Dónde está el auto que se supone nos debía seguir?,-** pregunto extrañado viendo por el retrovisor.

 **Lyan, llámalos-** ordeno, el chico acato lo pedido sin chistar.

 **Halo…, mi hermano quieres saber por qué mierdas no están siguiendo nuestro auto, -** el chico frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua **\- dicen que se les pincho un caucho-** comunico con una mirada algo psicópata **,-no pueden ser más inútiles no creen.-** instigo.

 **Bueno solos se les picho un neumático-** intercedió Vasic, no sea que al muchachito le diera por matar a los nuevos reclutas **\- diles que se apuren,**

 **¡Que se apuren panda de nenas!-** grito sonriente- **oh dicen: que los perdonen que casi terminan de cambiar el neumático y que nos alcanzaran en el aeropuerto, o eso dicen, ten-** le entrego a Sergei su lindo teléfono forrado de pedrería multicolor.

Tomo el teléfono de mala gana- **Diga, aja…, bien-** gruño y rodo los ojos en un acción muy parecida a la del jovencito- **solo muévanse, o van a sufrir.** \- corto la llamada sin esperar respuesta.

 **Sergei, era necesario torturarlos psicológicamente-** pregunto retorico el conductor obligado, si porque Sergei había obligado a Vasic a conducir porque simplemente no le apetecía hacerlo a él.

 **Es un buen entrenamiento, así aprenden a trabajar bajo presión-** objeto sin más, le regreso el celular a su hermano- **Lyan, has el favor de mandarle un mensaje a mi querido " _empleador_ " y dile que ya tengo a Vitrovick, y que estaré en el aeropuerto en dos horas, que mueva a sus hombre para que lo tomen, sino, lo dejare tira y esposado dentro del jet que preparo.- miro a vasic con duda- ¿el papel de traspaso de la mansión estarán listo dentro de una hora?**

 **Si, ya llame y en efecto la mansión está a su nombre-** informo, vasic vio como una radiante sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de su jefe, y el solo tuvo ganas de partirle a cara por complicarle la vida.- **el abogado dijo que solo le tomaría media hora hacer el papeleo, necesitamos dos testigos que firmen, que el firme-** señalo al bulto en la parte de atrás que estaba siendo usado por Lyan como apoya pies- **y todo estará en orden.**

 **Excelente, lyan mandaste el mensaje-** pregunto.

 **Okis-** dijo el blondo menor mientras enviaba el mensaje que no había envido por estar pendiente de la conversación- **bien, eso quiere decir qué… vas conmigo a Inglaterra después de esto ¿verdad?**

 **No se supone que el concierto es dentro de tres días-** inquirió algo apático.

 **Sep, pero quiero llegar dos días antes.-** explico **.**

 **Aun me falta matar a Ynick, por si no lo has notado** **-** le recordó con remarcado sarcasmo.

 **Oh sí, sobre eso… pues tengo entendido que la última ubicación comprobada de Ynick fue hace dos semanas en Irlanda de norte** \- señalo divertido, por salirse con la suya de una u otra forma, ambos asesinos se preguntaron internamente ¿cómo carajos estaba enterado de eso el menor?- **eso queda muy cerca de Londres, a una hora en avión, podrías ir y probar suerte.-** sugirió **.**

 **Lyan, eres un maldito manipulador de primera,-** se quejó Sergei, Vasic guardo silencio pero apoyaba esa opinión- **tú vas y me chantajeas cuando quieres algo, y si eso no funciona usas persuasión, y si eso tampoco te funciona manipulas todo a tu antojo de modo que no pueda negarme** \- le recrimino, lanzándole una mirada penetrante al chiquillo que le sonreía como el mismísimo ángel caído- **sabes lo frustrante que es todo esto, y más el no poder decirte que no-** lloriqueó dramáticamente.

 **Si, lo sé, -** respondió Lyan con una sonrisa astuta- **y por supuesto que soy un manipulador y mucho más, quien crees que ha sido mimado por mamá,-** pregunto retorico **\- ya que su lindo Sergei creció demasiado rápido.-** le soltó con sorna **\- crees que no aprendería nada de mamá-** mascullo Lyan por lo bajo, con una mirada siniestra, y sus orbes zafiros brillando llenos de malicia.

 **¿Para qué pregunte?-** se lamentó Sergei mientras se daba un golpe en la frente contra la guantera- **bien, iré y tu vienes conmigo Vasic, y sin quejas.** \- ordeno. El pobre subordinado solo suspiro y pidió al cielo paciencia porque de lo contrario mataría a su jefe y a su lindo hermanito, pensándolo bien, ese viaje sería un desastre para él, por lo menos tendría a su jefe de barrera(o esperaba usarlo como escudo) contra las libidinosas manos del menor que parecía encaprichado con tenerlo en su cama, o valga la redundancia entre sus piernas,- un estremecimiento bajo por su espalda- no quería perder su virilidad, y menos a manos de la señora Cristoff, así que sería todo un reto el sobrevivir esos tres días de concierto o serán ¿…cinco días?, no estaba seguro, lo cierto era que debía sobrevivir a ese pequeño demonio, ¡oh! Ni siquiera había empacado y ya estaba lamentando el viaje. Vio por el espejo retrovisor y se arrepintió de hacerlo: la sonrisa burlona cargada de dobles intenciones más los ojos llenos de unas emociones que no pudo comprender, le estaba devorando, mierda, mierda, mierda y mas mierda, era obvio que estaba entre la espada y la pared a merced del jovencito, miro de reojo a su jefe el cual ahora se entretenía con su teléfono, traidor, cuando más se le necesita ni enterado, miro nuevamente al chiquillo que ahora se metía un bombón de chocolate en la boca, con los dedos sostenía el bombón sobre sus labios mientras sacaba su lengua y lo chupaba de forma lasciva, mierda ese viaje iba a ser su perdición pensó Vasic, miro nuevamente por el espejo y ahora el chiquillo engullía el bombón, la escena hizo que se le endureciera, mierda, enserio ese chiquillo seria su muerte- suspiro derrotado el pobre subordinado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Aclaraciones**

 **1)** **Con esa tilde se escribe para darle mayor fonética a la palabra, no es que valla a colocarle siempre solo es para que entiendo que esta pronunciado de una manera distinta con más significado.**

 **2)** **Es adiós en japonés, pero sayonara se utiliza para las despedidas simbólicas, es más fuerte porque implica que los involucrados tal vez no se vuelvan a ver.**

 **3)** **Kirishima tiene un ligero problema de adoración hacia Asami, nada de qué preocuparse wuajajajaja**

 **4)** **Kirishima no está enamorado ni nada parecido de Asami, solo por aclarar. Lo que ocurre es que tiene un devoción que raya en fanatismo aunque muchos no lo noten, si alguien leyó el omake donde Asami tiene un refriado y se queda en casa, pues es kirishima quien lo cuida porque piensa que solo él puede cuidar de su jefe mientras usa a takaba de recadero, fue hilarante, quien lo leyó entiende a que me refiero.**

 **5)** **Oni es demonio pero también se les llama así a los dioses del infierno en algunos relatos.**

 **6)** **Shatei, significa hermanos menores dentro de la yamagushi le sigue wakashu que significa niños que es la nueva generación, se me paso el explicarlo en capítulos anteriores, shatei son los que están debajo del Kumicho se les lama simbólicamente hermanos menores haciendo alusión a que el Kumicho cuida de ellos como un hermano mayor, a su hermanito o esa es la idea según internet**

 **En el siguiente capítulo Asami despierta de su coma wiiii*hace baile de victoria* y entraremos a la últimas dos semanas de octubre, perdón por ir tan lento pero es que tenían que saber todo lo que ocurrió en esa semana que Asami estuvo inconsciente, porque enserio paso de todo y luego como se los explico, odio cuando dicen ocurrió tal cosa y resulta que esta entre algún salto de tiempo y pretenden que aceptes como normal que pasara algo importante entre una semana/mees que jamás narro el autor, algo que note al releer fue que el pedacito narrado desdés la perspectiva de ron cuando se auto recrimina dice que ha pasado una semana esa escena tal vez debió ir un poco más adelante pero debía darle forma a la historia del lado de Hogwarts, para encaminar a Hermione y a luna de una u otra forma para que se vallan integrando, los capítulo 14,15, 16, 17 abarcan solo esa semana que estuvo Asami ente la vida y la muerte falta un pedazo que es desde el punto de neón, y acabaría, ya van a ver a mi hermoso Harry celoso cuando se entere de quien es la niñera de su baby wuajajajajajaja no sé si sentir lastima de Asami jajajaja, la historia ira un poco más rápido ya que las bases están sentados y adivinen que ponto verán la primera interacción entre Sergei y Severus que se dara de forma accidentada, y no les digo mas, no creo actualizar hasta la primera semana de febrero SORRY pero mis estudios son primero.**

 **Comenten que les pereció no sean pichirres**

 **16/01/2018**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Kirishima miro estoico al hombre frente a él, Kamon se veía casi igual a la última vez que le había visto, y de eso hacía cinco años, parecía que el tiempo se había congelado para el asesino, Kamon vestía completamente de negro, fundiéndose con facilidad con las sombras del lugar, llevaba un pantalón corte militar negro y botas pesadas del mismo color junto a un buzo negro y una cazadora negra, todo el negro de su vestimenta contrastaba perfectamente con su cabellera de un profundo e insondable negro tinta y resaltando aún más el blanco marfil de su piel, todo esto le hacía ver fríamente atractivo, a pesar de su seductora apariencia Kirishima le tenía cierto repelús, y en vez de atractivo, el encontrar escalofriante a ese asesino, aunque, viéndolo de cierto modo su forma de pensar era un halago.

 **La amenaza ha sido neutralizada por los momentos-** expuso Kamon con voz uniforme y hueca.- **Aun hay cabos sueltos de los que habrá que encargarse, pero la amenaza inmediata ha sido erradicada-** el asesino ladeo la cabeza y estudio al secretario con su fríos e inquietantes ojos verdosos, Kirishima, mientras más veía al asesino, encontraba francamente injusto que ese hombre poseyera tal belleza, y más cuando su trabajo consistía en matar y mantenerse en las sombras, era francamente un desperdicio tal apariencia para un asesino si no la usaba **,- ¿tenemos permiso de seguir erradicando la amenaza?-** pregunto el asesino, ignorando por completo los verdaderos pensamientos del secretario, su voz por otro lado no dejo entrever ninguna emoción.

El secretario trago grueso, aunque él quería erradicar a los responsable no se atrevía dejarle la cadena larga a semejante perro de caza, Akatsu Ryuu era un grupo de asesino inescrupulosos que harían arder Japón entero de ser necesario, Kirishima respiro hondo antes de responder.

 **No, permiso denegado, solo investiguen a los involucrados y denme un reporte de lo que encuentre, si es necesario se les dará carta blanca para matar al investigado junto a sus subordinados, hasta entonces están en espera-** el asesino asintió y se retiró de la habitación de hotel la cual había servido de lugar de encuentro.

Kirishima dejó escapar un profundo suspiro al saberse solo, utilizar a la brigada de asesinos independiente había sido la mejor y la peor idea que podría habérsele ocurrido, joder pero que mierda iba a saber el que el jodido primer ministro tenía que ver con el atentado y sin contar que el líder de la brigadas de asalto estuvo involucrado, ni siquiera Tsubasa estaba enterado, y considerando que 17 shatei estaban muertos junto a una buena porción de sus subordinas, pues la Yakuza estaba en un estado de anarquía pasiva, aunque Kirishima estaba seguro de que esa situación solo existiría hasta que Asami despertara - soltó otro suspiro exasperado y se masajeo la frente con una mano-lo cierto era que la sangre había corrido a raudales una vez Akatsu Ryuu se puso en movimiento, no hubo misericordia, no hubo ruegos, desde mujeres y niños hasta ancianos, cualquiera que estuviera involucrado fue eliminado, Asami no estaría de acuerdo con ese modus operandi pero... eso era lo de menos, el secretario estaba seguro de poder lidiar con cualquier reprimenda. Por lo menos había parado el derramamiento de sangre indiscriminado, por ahora.

El secretario salió a paso calmo por la puerta de emergencia del hotel, no era conveniente que se supieran sus movimientos, sin embargó, dejo cierto rastro a los espías, oh, pero que divertido seria jugar con ellos,- una sonrisa fría se dibujó en los labios del hombre mientras camina hacia una camioneta que le esperaba al final del callejón, una vez abordo el vehículo ordeno que se le llevase a la clínica, después de todo, debía comprobar el estado actual de su jefe, porque... de que otra forma podría evaluar los pro y los contra de seguir llenando las calles de sangre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neon sintió que algo no estaba bien del todo, sus ojos medianoche vagaron por la sencilla habitación, en el centro acostado en una cama se hallaba su jefe, con varias máquinas conectadas a él, que monitoreaban su situación, sus ojos demoraron sobre la figura del mafioso por más tiempo de lo que le habría gustado, pero, algo estaba mal,- el guardaespaldas frunció el ceño y miro con más atención su entorno- no encontró nada fuera de lugar, pero sintió la necesidad de salir de esa habitación de lo contrario lo lamentaría.

No había una razón a ciencia cierta de porque sabía eso, aun así hizo caso de su presentimiento, tomo la silla de metal plegable en la cual se hallaba sentado minutos antes, y salió al corredor, vio en las esquina a sus demás hombres haciendo guardia, uno de ellos pensó que tal vez cambiaria de guardia y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, Neón intuyendo el tren de pensamiento del otro guardaespaldas lo despidió con un ademan de manos, el hombre asintió y regreso a su posición, Neón por su parte coloco la silla frente a la puerta y se sentó a hacer guardia, él tenía muy buen instinto, y si este le decía que saliera de la habitación, pues... joder que lo haría, además no había preocupaciones inmediatas en la seguridad en torno a su jefe, la habitación no contaba con ventanas, así que la seguridad en ese caso estaba cubierta, complacido consigo mismo siguió haciendo guardia de manera diligente, pues sus instintos se habían calmado, el peligro ya había pasado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kirishima llego a la clínica mucho después de terminada la hora de visita, una de las ventajas es que no habría nadie ajeno en el lugar, miro su reloj faltaban un cuarto para la diez, así que apuro el paso, quería ser capaz de dormir unas 6 horas continuas, pero primero debía comprobar el estado actual de su jefe, se sorprendió al encontrar a Neón haciendo guardia frente a la puerta más su semblante no reflejo su sorpresa, Kirishima solo enarco una ceja ante Neón cuando estuvo al frente de donde se hallaba sentado en una silla plegable de metal **,- Neón ¿qué haces fuera de la habitación?-** interrogo con una calma anormal, el guardaespaldas le dio una mirada penetrante, luego desvió la mirada a la puerta tras de sí, el secretario encontró interesante el comportamiento de Neón, pero estaba más interesado en saber la razón de por qué Neón había dejado deliberadamente su puesto dentro de la habitación **\- ¿entonces...?**

 **Yo... no puedo darte una respuesta satisfactoria-** admitió el de mirada medianoche- **pero te recomiendo no entrar.**

 **Hooo, ¿y eso porque?-** cuestiono con voz llena de frialdad, su mirada se estrechó peligrosamente sobre la figura del guardaespaldas.

 **Tengo un mal presentimiento-** admitió con vergüenza, su comportamiento mostraba lo incomodo que encontraba esta situación- **y creo... que no deberías entra, nadie debe entrar por el momento.**

 **Eso lo juzgare yo-** señalo, lanzándole una mirada helada que mantuvo a neón en su lugar, Kirishima trato de abrir la puerta pero las manos de Neón se lo impidieron **\- ¿Neón?-** llamo con voz peligrosamente baja **\- ¿qué crees que haces?-** inquirió.

 **Puedes abrirla-** dijo con nerviosismo impropio de él **\- pero no des ni un paso dentro.-** advirtió, sus intentos parecían gritar peligro a toda marcha solo por abrir la puerta.

 **Bien, no entrare, pero hazte a un lado -** pidió en voz de mando, Neón le dejo abrir la puerta, y dio tres pasos hacia atrás, Kirishima encontraba toda la situación extraña, pero lo importante era saber cómo estaba Asami, abrió la puerta con lentitud y se quedó congelado, la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero parecía que algo asechaba en la oscuridad, de improvisto un par de relucientes ojos ámbar lo miraron, petrificándolo por completo, miro a sus pies y vio como siniestra neblina, tan negra como la brea trataba de engullirlo, Neón no había visto absolutamente nada pero sus instintos le obligaron a cerrar la puerta con rapidez, sinceramente el guardaespaldas solo había visto como el secretario se quedaba petrificado y nada más, mas actuó por reflejo y cerró la puerta, luego se sintió algo arrepentido y le dio una mirada nerviosa al secretario, que aún no salía de su estupor, tal vez no la había cagado-pensó Neón para sí.

 **Kirishima -** llamo con preocupación.

 **Viste... eso-** pregunto mientras se recomponía, su corazón parecía latir dos veces más rápido de lo normal, sudor frio apareció en su frente, el secretario no estaba seguro de que había ocurrido, pero no le costó nada sumar dos y dos, esto estaba relacionado a ese hombre, si Asami realmente era un dragón(cosa que aún le costaba creer), puede... que él haya visto los ojos del dragón, por loco que sonase, miro a Neón quien lo veía francamente preocupado y en espera de una respuesta, pero no podía explicarle nada, en primeras por su juramento, vaya saber y se convierte en cubitos de carne, y en segundas estaba casi seguro que Neón no había notado nada extraño, bueno él siempre había sabido que los presentimientos de Neón eran bastante precisos y acertados, aunque Neón probablemente desconocía el peligro que le asechaba, había logrado fácilmente evitarlo, por un momento Kirishima estuvo a punto de aplaudir tales instintos de auto preservación, pero se abstuvo, no quería que lo tachara de loco.

 **No, no vi nada, solo te quedaste petrificado en la puesta y la cerré-** oporto con voz nerviosa, Kirishima ni trato de explicarle lo ocurrido, para que tratar de explicar lo inexplicable, solo lo miro de soslayo dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar, aunque neón no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, felizmente hizo la vista gorda, mientras menos supiera mejor. Así que solo se sentó nuevamente en la silla plegable y reanudo su vigilancia.

El secretario por su lado sentía que necesitaba con urgencia un trago y del bueno. pero desafortunadamente no sería así, el celular en su chaqueta vibro, avisando que había un nuevo mensaje de texto, con curiosidad abrió el texto, después de leer lo escrito, no pudo evitar maldecir en cuanto idioma conocía, el texto solo contenía tres funestas palabras **_"fuga, información, Kyushu"_** el mensaje procedía de **KT** , y solo conocía a una persona con esas iniciales en su nombre, y actualmente estaba de encubierto dentro de las brigadas de asalto, mierda, mierda, y más mierda, si había una fuga era algo grave, y más si no sabía que información exactamente había sido filtrada, con un nuevo problema entre manos ya no había tiempo para ningún trago -pensó amargamente,- **ahh, que no daría porque Asami-sama estuviese despierto y fuese el quien tomara las decisiones, -** murmuro con pesar, en su humilde opinión era más fácil acatar órdenes a solucionar problemas a cada segundo del día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Asami no sabía si estaba despierto o dormido, pero sentía el rose de la piel contra piel, el calor corporal ajeno, y el olor ajeno, ambas fragancias mescladas hasta el punto que no se distinguían una de la otra, y eso era más que suficiente para tranquilizarle, el tiempo parecía irrelevante en ese momento siempre que sintiera el pequeño cuerpo de su esposo sobre él.

Ojiverde ajeno al sentir del mafioso se encontraba en su propia burbuja de felicidad y relajación, Harry aspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, pudo sentir el aroma de Asami al tener su rostro contra el amplio pecho masculino. Su olor le recordaba al aroma que percibía cuando se tiraba a tomar sol en el pasto, mezclado con las brisas del mar tormentoso. Era un aroma salvaje, libre, y si había algo que Harry amara era la libertad.

Y así se sentía entre los brazos de Asami, algo irónico, ya que Harry no era libre, nunca lo seria, aun así estaba bien con ello, podía sentirse libre aun estando atrapado entre los brazos de Asami, para alguien como Harry que paso casi toda su infancia encerrado en la alacena debajo de las escalera, era más que suficiente estar fuera de un lugar reducido, Asami le daba libertad aunque fuese una libertad restringida que contaba con guardias y una bonita casa con un sistema de seguridad tan moderno que ni soñaba en comprender, era más fácil aprende aritmancia a entender ese aparatejo, en su humilde opinión,- rio un poco- ciertamente él no era libre ¿pero para que quería serlo? Se supone que era libre en Hogwarts, pero solo resulto ser otra prisión como la casa de sus tíos, solo que más bonita, a veces sentía que él no necesitaba esa libertad que le ofrecían llena de obligaciones y restricciones.

Harry suspiro y dejo de lado esos pensamientos deprimentes, coloco su oreja derecha directamente sobre el corazón de Asami, escuchando el suave palpitar que le adormecía, la presencia de Asami era suficiente para saciar la sed de contacto físico del menor, el calor de Asami se sentía real, el roce entre ambos era algo inestimable, ¿Qué tan necesitado estaba de Asami? Se cuestionó, la sola presencia de Asami a si fuese mediante un sueño era más que suficiente para calmar el desasosiego que le venía embargando desde el inicio de clases en Hogwarts.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición por lo que parecieron horas solo disfrutando de la presencia del contrario, cuando Asami estuvo un poco más lúcido y despierto trato de entender su entorno, pero la sensación de plenitud que le daba tener el peso de su pequeño esposo sobre su cuerpo era suficiente como para aplacar sus inquietudes, su sola presencia evito que entrara en un estado de paranoia por el entorno desconocido.

 **¿Es esto un sueño?-** Asami susurro la pregunta con voz somnolienta **\- si es así permíteme no despertar por un tiempo.**

 **No, esto no es un sueño... exactamente -** dijo el ojiverde divertido, su voz sonando tan adormilada como la de Asami **\- este lugar es un pasaje mental.**

 **Mmm... ¿Por qué no te sientes sorprendido? parece que estas al tanto de lo que está sucediendo ¿No?-** pregunto más pareció una afirmación en sus labios **,- creo que tienes muchas cosas que explicar-** dijo Asami con diversión mientras daba suaves caricias en la espalda baja a su pequeño esposo, Harry se rio entre dientes para luego dejar escapar una risa jocosa, ¡ah! sí, Harry en definitiva tenía mucho que explicar -pensó Asami,- lo que Asami olvido es que esa era una calle de dos vías, pero por el momento el mafioso se deleitó con la suave y embriagante risa que dejo escapar su pequeño ** _-_ realmente _: eres una cajita de sorpresas._**

 **Oh calla, que tú no eres el indicado para decir tal cosa-** el ojiverde hizo de palanca con ambos brazos quedando semi levantado para conectar su mirada con la de su esposo- **si vamos con sorpresas tú me diste una muy grande** \- dijo con seriedad **\- ¡me hiciste papá a los quince años!-** le dijo con fingido reproche pues sus labios temblaron y se convirtieron en una sonrisa torcida, Asami lo miro sin entender y luego ambas cejas se arquearon en incredulidad **.- aunque ella es hermosa-** arrullo con suavidad.

El mafioso estaba desconcertado, ese debía ser un sueño, y por cómo iba... pues: _era el sueño más bizarro que había tenido en su vida **\- ¿ella?-**_ dijo haciéndose el desentendido o no tanto ya que, qué él recordara no había engendrado ningún hijo ni adoptado a nadie, Harry le lanzo una mirada de: _¿enserio crees qué no lo sé?,_ Sinceramente Asami se sentía como si le hubiesen cachado en una infidelidad, ¡lo cual era ridículo! Él no le había sido infiel a su pequeño esposo ¡y no por falta de ganas! su puñetero cuerpo se negaba al toque de alguien ajeno, y lo más importante él no tenía hijos, orgullosamente era homosexual hasta la medula así que... ¿de dónde sacaba Harry que él tenía una hija?

 **Si, ella-** confirmo y le lanzo una mirada mordaz antes de apoyarse nuevamente sobre el pecho ajeno **\- es hermosa-** dijo en un susurro, mientras sus dedos trazaban suaves y perezosas caricias en el pecho de Asami **\- cabello plateado, piel nívea y ojos grades de color zafiro ¡oh! y su sonrisa-** rio quedito **\- tienes buen gusto a la hora de adoptar- bromeo.**

 **¿Qué?-** pregunto sin entender, el mafioso medió se levantó para poder ver mejor a Harry quien no parecía con ganas de levantarse de su cómoda posición sobre él, Asami entorno los ojos y miro el rostro apacible que aún permanecía en su pecho, Asami hato cabos casi de inmediato, no conocía a muchos bebe y menos con rasgos tan impresionantes, el solo conocía a alguien con esa descripción y esa era _Yuukio Hibiki_ pero eso debería ser imposible, Harry jamás había visto a la niña, así que la teoría de que era un sueño estaba tomando más fuerza, eso debía ser, él estaba dentro de alguna clase de sueño raro ¿de qué otra forma podía explicarlo?.

 **Yo no la adopte-** dijo algo serio y directo el mafioso, Asami no recordaba haber adoptado a la hija de Yuukio Yamato, y él se consideraba muy joven como para estar sufriendo de alzaimer, aquí había algo mal o en definitiva solo era un sueño a fin de cuentas, La risa melodiosa de Harry fue suficiente para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones, su pequeño esposo le dio la mirada de: "aja te creo", Asami no sabía que pensar de esa mirada, al final solo suspiro y se pasó una mano por la cara, llego a la conclusión de que no debía buscarle lógica a su situación actual y que solo debía seguir la corriente por ahora **\- ¿...como sabes que la adopte?-** pregunto cambiando así su estrategia.

 **Ah, ah,-** tarareo el ojiverde solo por fastidiar a su esposo quien soltó un gruñido causando risas ahogadas en el adolecente- **ah bien, digamos que estamos atados por un vínculo-** explico con picardía mientras paseaba su mano de manera descarada por el cuerpo de Asami, el mafioso sentía su cuerpo vibrar por las caricias, sueño o no, si Harry seguía en ese plan lo volvería a tomar hasta que se cansara, aunque el ojiverde parecía ajeno a su diatriba interna, porque de lo contrario una de sus manos no estaría tan cerca de su miembro **\- nosotr...siempr... porq... tu... ahora hay un pequeño agregado a ese vínculo,-** ¿vinculo? ¿Agregado? Asami no sabía de qué hablaba el pelinegro, ¿a qué vínculo se refería? ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! Él no había escuchado casi nada de lo que estaban hablando su pequeño esposo, en un intento por retomar su autocontrol tomo la descarada mano para alejarla de si, Harry rio cuando su mano fue alejada del cuerpo de Asami, pero no se opuso, ¿y ahora de que iba la conversación?- se preguntó Asami **\- fue debido al vínculo que supe que la adoptaste, sin embargo no la adoptaste de la manera tradicional aunque no me quejo, ella es hermosa.**

 **No la adopte-** volvió a repetir, Asami se sentía perdido en esa conversación que no tenía lógica alguna, él no había adoptado a esa niña, pero por desgracia se había perdido la mitad de la conversación así que no sabía muy bien cómo iba el asunto, Harry solo soltó una carcajada de genuina diversión.

 **Oh claro que lo hiciste-** informo- **Tú mi Hermoso, Mandón, Sexy, Posesivo y Manipulador esposo, adoptaste a esa pequeña bebé SIN mi consentimiento, cabe destacar que a estas alturas ya no me importa, porque ahora ella es tan mía como tuya -** su voz sonaba solemne, antes de ponerse a reír, Harry se las arregló para quedar justo sobre el rostro de Asami para mirarle a los ojos, el verde y el dorado entraron en una batalla de voluntades ninguno quería ceder- **Asami, para que quede claro, esto no es un sueño, por más divertido que encuentre el asunto, esto es real, no tenia deseos de explicarte todo esto de esta forma, pensaba que para navidad podría...mm no sé, sentarnos y hablar, pero esta situación me obligo a cambiar de planes... dime amor: _¿en qué problemas te metiste?-_** pregunto con preocupación y algo de reproche.

 **No lo sé, con exactitud, -** dijo con sinceridad, pues él aun no entendía el porqué de la traición de Yakataka Mamoru **.- pero aun así, eso no me explica cómo pude adoptar a Yuukio Hibiki sin enterarme** \- dijo con cautela- **pero dejaremos eso de lado por el momento, ahora dime: ¿qué es lo que debes explicarme? –** pregunto, sus ojos dorado brillaban con suspicacia haciendo que Harry soltara un gemido antes de rodar los ojos y enfocarlos en cualquier lugar menos en el rostro de Asami

 **Si te dijera que existe la magia-** dijo tentativo, por su parte Asami arqueo una ceja no que Harry lo notara,- **digamos que...-** Asami tomo con una mano el rostro del adolecente y le obligo a verle directamente, si iban a tener esta conversación sobre... mm ¿magia? Bueno, pues él quería que se lo dijera a la cara, Asami no era consciente de que existía la magia pero no la descartaba, porque si existían los Dioses... -soltó un gruñido bajo ante sus propios recuerdos los cuales desecho con rapidez- bien a lo que iba, si existían los Dios bien que podía existir la magia ¿no?, Harry le miro con tristeza; su mirada estaba cristalizándose augurado lágrimas, al parecer su gruñido fue malinterpretado como rechazo, era mejor aclarar las cosas no podía tratar con el sí empezaba a llorar.

 **No me molesta la magia-** aseguro **\- solo que me recordó algo... inoportuno de mi pasado** \- dijo con dientes apretado **\- jamás he escuchado sobre la magia, pero no la descarto-** aseguro con vehemencia acunado el rostro ajeno en sus manos para acercarlo y unir sus labios en un casto beso, la mejillas de Harry se tornaron de un hermoso rosa melocotón y una sonrisa tentativa se dibujó en sus labios, sus ojos esmeraldas tenían un brillo que no supo interpretar si era de alivio o felicidad- **bien, ya que aclaramos que no me molesta la magia, puedes explicarme por qué estamos aquí, no me quejo pero...**

Harry soltó una risa suave que le hizo sonreír- **estamos aquí por tu culpa-** acuso con una sonrisa suave.

 **¿Mi culpa?-** alzo una ceja, que el recordara no tenía poderes o algo así, solo un fastidioso padre(Deidad), pero eso no contaba ¿o sí **?- ¿cómo puede ser mi culpa?-** decidió preguntar.

 **Estuviste a punto de morir-** dijo con voz desolada, los brazos del adolecente se cerraron en el cuello ajeno en un fuerte abrazo- **no se mucho en realidad, -** declaro mientras se mordía el labio inferior **\- tendrás que preguntar por tu condición una vez despiertes, lo poco que se, fue que al casarnos formamos un vínculo muy fuerte-** le dio una significativa mirada de _"esto tenemos que hablarlo, pero no ahora_ ", el mafioso recibió el mensaje y asintió haciendo que el ojiverde siguiera con su relato.

 **En cuanto estuviste al borde de la muerte el vínculo jalo de mí, quede inconsciente por unos minutos debido al shock, luego me llevaron a la enfermería donde desperté, estando ahí el profesor de pociones me dio varias pócimas para ayudarme,-** Asami no comento nada ante el extraño termino de " _pociones_ ", más adelante pediría explicaciones, por ahora decidió no interrumpir a su pequeño esposo- **en especial me dio un revitalizante, sabes, mi magia fue lo único que impidió que murieras hasta que llego la ayuda, sé que no tenías heridas físicas sino mi magia te habría curado, bueno eso según la enfermera,-** hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento pero decidió aclarar las cosa no sea que Asami se volviese confiado- **no te habría curado de manera milagrosa, pero habría priorizado los órganos para mantenerte apenas con vida, y además no me habría drenado de manera tan atroz, pero la forma en la que mi magia actuó indica envenenamiento, como no estaba ahí mi magia no podía quemar el veneno, bueno, no desde una distancia tan largaaa, así que... fui como decirlo... mmm tu soporte de vida, sí, creo que esa sería la definición exacta de lo que hice,** \- dijo dudoso con el ceño fruncido **\- mmm Asami me estas escuchando.**

Los ojos dorados miraban con asombro a su pequeño esposo- **eso es... impresionante... es eso... ¿normal? –** por alguna razón el mafioso no creía que esa habilidad fuese común.

 **No, en realidad no es normal, pero cuando es sido normal-** comunico con humor tétrico- **lo normal está sobrevalorado, después de todo, soy El Jodido Niño Que Vivió –** se echó a reír con sequedad, Asami ladeo el rostro y lo miro con interés **\- no, no señor, no te voy a explicar nada-** dijo con un puchero- **en navidad hablaremos sobre " _eso_** ".- extrañamente Asami permitió que su curiosidad se deslizara y no pidió respuesta. Y Harry lo agradeció enormemente, aunque no lo haya dicho.

 **Bien, lo dejare por ahora, así que... salvaste mi vida desde el otro lado del mundo y...-** Asami no sabía exactamente de qué hablar, en realidad estaba tomando este asunto de la magia con relativa calma- **vamos con algo sencillo ¿cómo afecta esto nuestro matrimonio?-** Asami vio preocupación en el rostro ajeno junto a una mirada triste,- Asami frunció el ceño y le detallo detenidamente- ¿por qué su esposo mostraba tanta tristeza? -se preguntó.

 **Asami yo sé que... que tu querías que nuestro matrimonio durara unos cuatro años y que nos divorciáramos** \- dijo con aprensión, Asami se congelo por un segundo, el mafioso no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir, ciertamente se suponía que su matrimonio seria por solo por cuatro años pero como en el infierno que él le daría el divorcio, el divorcio nunca estuvo en sus verdaderos planes- **eso ya no es posible-** comunico el menor con suma preocupación.

Asami le dio una penetrante mirada- ¿cómo que no era posible? ¿Y a que se estaba refiriendo exactamente? estrecho su mirada hacia el ojiverde- **lo nuestro, Mmm como te lo digo; _nuestromatrimonioesirreversible._ –** soltó tan rápido que por poco Asami no le entiende.

 **¿Hmp? ¿Irreversible?-** ambas cejas se arquearon, bueno, eso Asami no se lo esperaba **\- ¿a qué te refieres con irreversible?** -su voz se tornó oscura y profunda haciendo temblar al pequeño en sus brazos, paso una mano por la espalda para calmarlo- **bien, aunque ese hecho no me molesta, puedes explicarme esta peculiar situación de manera que comprenda _por favor_ -** susurro lo último en voz baja directamente sobre la oreja izquierda de Harry.

 **Mm yo... bueno, esto es en parte tu culpa -** acuso con voz ahogada, Asami sintió las lagrima empapar la piel de su clavícula, Harry estaba llorando- **yo no lo planee, -** prácticamente lloriqueo **\- se supone que me casaría contigo y sería una figura decorativa, luego tú me sedujiste, y no digas que no es cierto, porque claro que lo hiciste-** se quejó, Asami no lo interrumpió y lo dejo hablar **\- tú no tienes magia o se supone que no tienes magia, ni siquiera estoy seguro, pero en teoría no tenías así que no iba a ser problema, luego intimamos y como que todo se fue al demonio, pero lo más importante todo fue consensuado lo cual nos lleva a este punto.**

Asami alzo ambas cejas en incredulidad, por supuesto que fue consensuado, el solo tuvo que tentarlo un poco y pelinegro cayó en sus brazos, aunque no se lo restregaría, no en ese momento- **Asami eres consciente de que no eres 100% humano-** la mirada de Asami se endureció y luego soltó un bufido como diciendo _: "ni me lo recuerdes",_ Harry entrecerró los ojos aun con lágrimas cayendo de estos, se limpió con las manos el reguero de lagrima y miro inquisitivamente al mafioso que parecía reacio al contacto visual, Harry alzo una ceja ante ese esquivo comportamiento y se aclaró la garganta como pidiendo una explicación,

Asami muy a regañadientes hizo contacto visual con Harry y vio la mirada que le exigía una explicación, soltó un bufido antes de hablar **.-Si, se supone que me gane la lotería y _"mi querido padre"_ es una deidad, un dios inútil si me preguntas- **Harry soltó un gemido estrangulado, eso llamo la atención de Asami quien lo miro con velado interés **.- porque te sorprende, tú tienes magia ¿no?**

 **¿Una deidad? Oh por Merlín, yo tengo magia pero un Dios es muy distinto de la magia, Asami, ambas cosas están en un nivel distinto, y en definitiva una deidad está muy por encima de mi magia -** casi chillo, de un salto se paró de su cómoda posición sobre el mafioso y comenzó a caminar por el lugar que aún permanecía como un espacio oscuro solo que tanto el cuerpo de Harry como el de Asami parecían emitir luz propia asiéndoles perfectamente visibles, el mafioso no le recordó al ojiverde el hecho de que está completamente desnudo, el solo se aseguró de disfrutar la vista- **estas consiente de que eso te hace una semi-deidad, esto en definitiva es parte de la suerte Potter, porque solo yo termino cansándome con el hijo de una deidad, ahora las cosas tienen más sentido, en especial mi frustración sexual.-** murmuro con molestia

 **¿Frustración sexual?-** pregunto Asami con interés, Harry enrojeció cuando se percató de lo que había dicho- **pero volviendo al tema, ¿qué importa quién es mi padre?**

 **Claro que importa y... estas bastante informativo, -** murmuro Harry para luego mirarlo con mucha intriga **\- Mmm y yo que pensé que me costaría más sacarte cualquier información.**

Una ladina sonrisa de Asami junto a una rica y profunda risa envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo- **regresa aquí,-** ordeno divertido mientras estiraba una mano hacia el adolecente quien la tomo sin demora **\- y para tu información-** dijo con una sonrisa depredadora en los labios **\- estoy tan informativo porque me cobrare esa información en unos cuantos minutos.**

 **¿Ah, sí?-** pregunto con descaro el adolecente para acercarse hasta donde se hallaba tendido el mafioso, con un rápido movimiento Asami lo sometió bajo su peso.

 **Mm, si,-** coincido mientras atacaba los labios ajenos en un fogoso beso, los labios del mafioso descendieron hasta la clavícula y desde ahí trazaron con su lengua un sendero húmedo hasta el estómago del pelinegro, se entretuvo jugueteando con el ombligo introduciendo su lengua, haciendo gestos sugerentes que ganaron algunos gemidos.

Asami sonrió contra la sensible piel. Si este era un sueño pues qué sueño tan placentero.- pensó para si- Harry sintió las corta y sedosas hebras del cabello de Asami rozar contra su ombligo, se sentían como suaves caricias de pluma que le hacían suspirar, Asami bajo aún más y tomo el pene semi erecto en su boca, ¡oh dulce tortura!, la boca de Asami se sentía caliente y libidinosa, Harry se arqueó involuntariamente para obtener más de esa dulce boca que le hacía delirar. Jadeó ruidosamente cuando la lengua caliente revoloteó en el saco de su pene, Asami se encontraba bastante entretenido con las reacciones que mostraba su esposo, y soltó una risa que fue ahogada por el pene en su boca.- Asami pensó pasa sí que ese sueño estaba resultando ser uno muy vívido. Aunque Harry le había afirmado que eso no era un sueño, sueño o realidad poco importaba cuando tenía a ese pequeño en sus garras.

Asami dejo su tarea y subió para apoderarse de los labios rosa, arrastrándolo en una danza cadenciosa en la que participaban afanosamente ambos apéndices resbaladizos- Asami colocó una mano en medio de las piernas ligeramente abiertas de Harry y con sumo cuidado acarició sus testículos antes de moverla hacia atrás y alcanzar la tierna piel justo detrás de éstos, sus dedos acariciaron la pequeña entrada con delicadeza y cuidado. Harry quiso llorar, eran esas pequeñas cosas las que hacían que amara más y más a Asami, el empresario lo trataba con tanta delicadeza y suavidad, como si fuera una bella joya de cristal a la que debía adorar, Asami podría ser bruco y exigente pero casi siempre lo trataba de una manera tan dulce y amorosa que se le hacía imposible no amarlo, y eso le aterraba, como podría amar a alguien con tanta pasión, de seguir así, en algún momento podría cometer una locura.

Pero lo que Harry no comprendía era que si él estaba perdidamente enamorado, Asami no estaba mucho mejor, el mafioso solo tenía ojos para él, y el destruiría el cielo y la tierra todo con tal de mantenerlo en sus manos, así bien, el amor de quien de los dos es más peligroso, lastimosamente ninguno de los dos lo notaba, por estar tan perdidos en el placer que se prodigaban. Asami rompió el beso y se llevó dos dedos a su propia boca, se aseguró de darle un muy buen espectáculo a su pequeño esposo, metiendo y sacando sus dedos de la cavidad con lentitud, disfrutando de cómo lo orbes esmeradas se oscurecía y se llenaban de deseo y lujuria.

Se sacó los dedos de la boca y los llevó en medio de las piernas de Harry, bajo la mano hasta que pudo alcanzar lo que estaba buscando. Asami usó un dedo para acariciar gentilmente la entrada del menor, para Harry se sentía resbaloso y húmedo, ¡y tan malditamente bien! la tibia saliva de Harry bajaba por una de la comisuras de sus labios y Asami diligentemente la limpio con su lengua antes de atacar nuevamente la boca del menor. El empujó solo la punta del dedo dentro del cuerpo de Harry y éste jadeó.- Asami sonrió maquiavélico, su pequeño esposo estaba más receptivo de lo normal y eso lo excitaba.

Dejando los labios del menor, subió hasta estar junto a su oído- **aun no te he castigado por la llamada telefónica-** murmuro con voz ronca **\- ¿qué era lo que hacían mis manos sobre tu cuerpo? Harry**

 **Yo... yo... pero si no fue a propósito-** lloriqueo el menor con los ojos muy abiertos mientras negaba con la cabeza **.- yo hable sin pensar.**

 **Mmm, siendo así... que te parece si hago lo mismo, y te digo que es lo que pienso en este momento, después de todo tu hiciste-** como para enfatiza hundió un poco más su dedo en el interior de Harry, ganando un sonoro gemido- **Estás tan apretado,-** murmuro complacido **\- tal y como la primera vez, no sabes cuantas noches me he despertado con una maldita erección que no se me bajaba, ni con una ducha fría, Harry, ¿cómo me vas a compensar por ello?,-** pregunto en un ronroneo bajo- **aunque... eso puede esperar, por ahora, no puedo esperar a verte retorcer de placer en mis manos.**

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba furiosamente ante esas palabras. Y cerró los ojos para no mirar la sonrisa satisfecha que se formaba en los labios de Asami, el mafioso comenzó a moverse su dedo en círculos, empujando el anillo de la entrada, preparándolo, abriéndolo. Las piernas de Harry se separaron a voluntad, dándole mas movilidad, aun así él se sonrojó ante sus propias desvergonzadas acciones.

 **Oh, veo que realmente lo disfrutas -** susurró al oído del menor, la sonrisa en sus labios ensanchándose. Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, aun así presionó el culo hacia abajo, hacia la mano de Asami quien le sonrió burlonamente.

Los ojos ámbar resplandecieron mientras observaban a Harry, lujuriosos y cautivantes –aun así continuó preparándolo, sus caderas empujaron suavemente contra las de Harry ganado un sonoro gemido que elevo su ego, Asami sonrió con malicia y empujó su dedo por completo, acariciando implacable la próstata de Harry. El pelinegro trato de tomar una bocanada de aire mientras su pene latía y escurría un poco de preseminal que goteó sobre las manos del Asami.

Harry se inclinó y presionó sus suaves y carnosos labios contra los de Asami, tomando la boca ajena en un beso desesperado. Y justo cuando Harry abría la boca para tratar de profundizar el beso, Asami se apartó de él sonriéndole con cinismo. Se miraron a los ojos por un largo momento, luego Asami bajo hasta unos de los pequeños botones rosa y comenzó a torturarlo, saco su lengua y la paseo por el suave y níveo pecho del pequeño, a la vez que su mano ejercía fricción sobre el necesitado pene del menor, pero sin dejarle culminar, ganándose así alguno gruñido insatisfechos. Asami chupaba y lamia con gula la piel expuesta, y Harry no hacía nada más que gemir entre sus brazos y rogar por más.

Asami bajo nuevamente a la entrepierna y paseo su nariz sobre los escasos bellos púbico de Harry, luego procedió a darle una larga y tortuosa lamida al pene, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Harry temblara. El pelinegro se quedó sin aliento cuando Asami comenzó a lamer su escroto, respiro profundamente y trato de calmarse. Asami jamás había hecho algo más que mamársela, sintió un tirón en su estómago a la espera de lo que ocurriría, Asami se removió y se acomodó entre los muslos de Harry, luego con cuidado levanto las largas piernas y las coloco encima de sus hombros. Harry contuvo el aliento cuando el pelicaoba enterró la cara entre sus piernas, la lengua caliente roso su entrada para luego empujar el resbaladizo apéndice a su interior, esa magistral y pecaminosa boca comenzó a lamer y succionar suavemente el orificio y con una mano impedía la liberación del menor.

 **Déjame acabar,-** gimoteó Harry; su espalda arqueada, sus manos cerrado en dos perfectos puños y sus ojos fuertemente apretados.

 **Ah, no, si apenas y estamos comenzando-** dijo cruelmente, soltando una bocanada de aire caliente contra la piel sensible de la entrepierna- **esto no es nada, y ya estas por terminar-** se burló,- **sabes Harry, quiero hacer que llores de placer, y luego quiero que me ruegues para que te deje acabar,-** murmuro contra la piel caliente- **aunque… dejare eso para cuando regreses a Japón -** prometió.

 **Por... fa...favor yo... solo… déjame acabar.-** Asami casi y cede ante Harry, quien se veía increíblemente apetitoso, la piel de su cuerpo levemente sonrosada, sus mejillas cargaban un fuerte carmín, sus labios entreabiertos temblaban, y su mirada se encontraba acuosa y llena de lujuria, la vista le hacía relamerse los labios, Harry se retorció bajo sus manos, se metió nuevamente el pene a la boca, increíblemente para Harry los labios de Asami eran en extremo suaves y calientes, como el terciopelo, luego esos suaves labios danzaron sobre la arrugada piel de sus bolas. La lengua lamió todavía más abajo, justo detrás de sus testículos, resbalándose una vez más hacia ese pequeño y apretado agujero, la lengua se deslizo descaradamente sobre su ranura una y otra vez. Los dedos diestros de Asami serpentearon contra sus nalgas para separarlas suavemente y darse espacio; Harry sintió el caliente y húmedo aliento rozando contra su entrada. Y se tensó en espera.

La boca y lengua de Asami se abrió paso a través de las nalgas y entonces el calor abrasador exploto. Húmedo. Suave. Y Resbaladizo. ¡Joder!. Asami era un puto Dios, y su lengua su arma Divina, la lengua se deslizó hacia arriba de su hendidura antes de regresar y, gentilmente, explorar su entrada. Los cabellos caoba se rozaban suavemente contra la piel de la parte interior de sus muslos. Harry se estremeció cuando los labios de su amante juguetearon alrededor de su entrada, Asami dio pequeños y delicados lengüetazos en la entrada y luego continuo oprimiendo ligeramente su lengua en el centro, adentrado así su lengua en las entrañas de menor, Harry se sentía resbaloso y tan malditamente caliente, sus gemidos no paraban de brotar de sus labios. En algún punto esos labios y esa lengua pecaminosa estimularon nervios que ni siquiera Harry sabía que tenía en su interior. Podía sentir el calor irradiando de su piel, Asami continuo lamiendo, chupando y probando, hasta el punto que Harry pensó que podría enloquecer de tanto placer.

 **Oh, Dios mío.-** murmuro Harry con dientes apretados, Asami estaba empujando su lengua dentro, y cuidadosamente estimulaba ese punto dulce en su interior. Harry sintió cómo su entrada se rendía ante Asami, la lengua siguió en su trabajo abriéndose paso hacia su interior, ensanchándolo, abriéndolo con demasiada gentileza. Asami forzó a su lengua a ir más profundo y selló sus labios alrededor de la arrugada y sensible piel, chupando firmemente **.-Oh, sí... eso se siente tan bien**. – Concedió Harry para sí, sin notar que lo había dicho en voz alta, ¿Cómo pude algo tan sucio sentirse tan bien? El cuerpo de Harry se estremeció, Asami parecía devorarlo con su boca. Me está comiendo- pensó extasiado-el pensamiento era tan sucio, tan desvergonzado, y tan jodidamente caliente, que Harry sintió que estaba punto de acabar, si no fuera por la maldita mano que se cerraba en torno a su erección **.-Oh, Dios-** volvió gemir Harry, incapaz de detenerse. Estaba al borde, su cuerpo temblando de necesidad y deseo, Era la sensación más placentera, dulce, suave e intensa que había experimentado jamás. En un intento desesperado por alcanzar su liberación Harry presiono el culo contra la laboriosa lengua que le devoraba, mientras usaba su mano para persuadir la mano ajena de que soltara su henchida erección, Asami rio por lo bajo, y permitió que su mano fuese quitada por el menor.

Harry hizo un ruido sordo cuando su orgasmo explotó estallando en miles de sensaciones. Tan devastado como un Tsunami. Mantuvo las piernas abiertas y se arqueó contra Asami sin poder contenerse; su entrada se apretó fuerte, repetidamente, aprisionando la lengua del mafioso, mientras su pene pulsaba y latía, disparando un chorro de semen caliente encima de su pecho. Asami no le dio cuartel y siguió moviendo su lengua dando suaves estocadas arrancaba otro espasmo de su cuerpo, su mente hacia mucho que había dejado de funcionar. Harry se dejó llevar por el alivio de su liberación y sin poder evitarlo cayó dormido, Asami se rio entre dientes mientras dejaba en paz la pequeña entrada, ¡ah!, su pequeño esposo aún no podía tomar todo el placer que él le daba, bien, eso no importaba por el momento, mientras Harry supiera a quien pertenecía, él podría esperar un poco más. Ahora si solo hubiera una forma de plantar un hijo en el cuerpo de su pequeño esposo el sería feliz. Cuando Harry despertara Asami le preguntaría si había alguna forma de lograr su cometido, después de todo si existía la magia… su pedido no debería ser tan imposible ¿no?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suaves y delicados pasos hacían eco en los desérticos pasillos, el castillo se sentía oscuro y peligroso como si hubiesen peligros al asecho, más sin embargó la persona que caminaba por los tétricos corredores, parecía ajena a la atmosfera, su rubia cabellera era ondeada a cada paso que daba, haciéndole parecer una pequeña e impoluta hada, en sus manos una cesta de mimbre que llevaba una valiosa carga, la joven llego a su destino sin ser notada, ni retrato o fantasma, nadie podría dar fe de que fue vista esa noche-madrugada, abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta de la enfermería y entro.

Ojos azules y brillantes observaron la estancia antes de posarse sobre la última camilla que tenía las cortinas extendidas, una suave sonrisa se posó en sus labios y camino hacia el lugar, sus pasos ligero no hicieron ruido alguno, con una mono aparto la cortina dejando que los rayos de luna iluminaran la figura que yacía dormido en un profundo sueño, la suave y nívea piel pareció brillar bajo la iluminación, sus desordenados cabellos parecían tinta desparramada sobre la blanca almohada, la joven sabía que ocultos tras los parpados cerrados se hallaban unos impresionante e irreales ojos esmeraldas.

Luna Lovegood miro intensamente al mago acostado en la camilla, sus ojos azules se desenfocaron por un segundo, cuando los orbes retomaron su nitidez una cantarina y entretenida risa broto de sus labios, su mirada se dulcifico y luego negó con la cabeza, claramente entretenida por la situación, situación que solamente ella entendía- su mano derecha brillo con una cálida luz dorada, la delicada mano se posó sobre la pijama azul justamente sobre la pelvis y brillo aún más intensa, Harry ajeno a todo solo se movió un poco sin despertar, habiendo hecho su trabajo la rubia coloco la cesta que contenía la serpiente bajo la camilla **,- aún no ha ocurrido, pero ciertamente... no es tiempo-** murmuro tanto para si como para el mago, a pesar de que este no podía oírla **,- aunque tu pareja puede que no esté de acuerdo con nosotros-** rio nuevamente solo que esta vez su voz estaba llena de diversión - **estoy segura de que tú me lo agradecerás, Harry-** y con esas últimas palabras la rubia abandono la enfermería, la cual se sumergió en una profunda oscuridad

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry se despertó entre los cálidos brazos de Asami, le tomo unos minutos recordar su situación cuando la bruma de sus pensamientos se despejaron sus mejillas adquirieron un furioso sonrojo, Asami había notado cuando su pequeño esposo había despertado pero como se veía tan adorablemente desorientado espero a que despertase por completo, el mafioso se había sorprendido al notar que el suelo era tan suave como un cojín y lo extraño es que el suelo era cálido al tacto, Asami decidió que no quería preguntar, era mucho mejor mientras menos supiera, lo había aprendido a la mala con su _padre_ , mientras menos cosas contradijeran su lógica el seria feliz.

Harry alzo la vista si moverse de su cómoda posición entre los brazos de Asami, conecto sus esmeralda con los ojos ámbar, la duda aun bailando en las profundidades de sus orbes esmeraldas, cosa que Asami noto- **Así que… no te molesta este asunto de la magia-** pregunto Harry de manera tentativa aun preocupado por lo que pensara el mafioso, Asami se sorprendió, Harry le dijo su magia fue lo único que le salvo la vida y el aun creía que lo iba a rechazar por su magia,-gruño por lo bajo- su pequeño esposo tendría que trabajar un poco en su autoestima pensó para sí. **\- ¿entonces…? Entonces umm… ¿estamos bien**?- su voz cargaba un matiz tentativo, sus grandes ojos esmeraldas le observaban con escrutinio.

Asami lo miró seriamente - ¿era en serio? ¿Cómo podía su pequeño esposo pensar que le molestaría la magia? su _padre_ era una jodida _Deidad_ \- aunque Asami no toleraba a su padre, él no lo repudiaba ni lo antagonizaba, en si ni le molestaba, solo que aun guardaba algunos resentimientos, por otra parte su esposo tenia serios problemas de autoestima si aún estaba tan inseguro,-casi rueda los ojos ante los ojos esmeralda llenos de preocupación y miedo- en definitiva, Harry tendría que ir a terapia para trabajar sobre su autoestima, -decidió Asami, además necesitaba ser claro y sacar al menor de su miseria **.**

 **No, no me molesta-** dijo y le sonrió juguetonamente para aligerar el ambiente, Harry sintió algo cálido extenderse por su estómago al ver esa sonrisa **\- ¿cómo podría molestarme?-** dijo con suavidad mientras unía sus labios en un suave roce que cortaron casi de inmediato, aun así su dorada mirada cargaba una amenaza implícita que el menor no noto- **Y Si, estamos bien** \- Harry suspiro aliviado al escucharlo decir esas dos palabras- **no me importa que tengas magia aunque hablaremos sobre esto a profundidad una vez regreses a Japón-** amenazo mientras los dedos de sus manos se enterraban en la suave piel de las caderas del menor, sus labios descendieron al hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula donde enterró los dientes, Harry jadeo y soltó un gemido placentero, su cuerpo vibro de excitación, Asami sonrió como un depredador al sentir la reacción tan sincera del cuerpo ajeno, sus manos bajaron y se posaron en ambas posaderas y las amasaron a conciencia.

 **Asami…-** lloriqueo mientras sus labios eran arrastrados a un beso demandante para luego ser soltados de improvisto dejándole francamente excitado.- **Solo… pa-para aclarar, estas consiente de que esto entre nosotros es para siempre, aquí no existe el divorcio, es imposible separarnos, mi magia y tu parte criatura sea cual sea, no nos dejara separarnos-** aporto serio y ceñudo a pesar de la lujuria que llenaba su mirada.

 **Si, aja, el divorcio no existe entre nosotros** – dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha bailando en sus labios, mientras jugaba con el cuerpo del menor- **y en cuanto a que criatura, mi padre es una _Deidad_ _Dragon_ -**

 ** _¿Dragón_**?- repitió Harry, toda la excitación anterior se le bajo al instante, el mago ladeo la cabeza y proceso la palabra " _Dragón_ ". En su sorpresa miro a Asami con ojos desorbitado y a este pareció divertirle su sorpresa

 **Si, un dragón-** confirmo con descaro mientras sonreía socarrón- **mi padre es una deidad dragón, el primero, el que dio origen a la dinastía del emperador, o eso se supone –** como pudo se encogió de hombros, un acto tan poco elegante en el **-no estoy seguro, nuca investigue. No era de mi interés.**

 **Oh genial** ,- Harry bufo y sacudió la cabeza en rendición **\- estoy casado con el peor de todos** \- refunfuño y se cruzó de brazos.

 **¿Disculpa?** –Inquirió con borde filoso- **como que: ¿ _el peor de todos?_ \- **cuestiono con molestia.

 **Si, el peor, -** confirmo como si fuese el fin del mundo, una reacción muy exagerada en opinión del mafioso- **ahora sé que esto será un infierno** \- Asami alzo una ceja ante su declaración- **mi frustración sexual se volverá tres veces peor, ya que completamos la unión cuerpo, magia y alma, los dragones son celosos por naturaleza así que tú parte criatura me hará ver el infierno** \- dijo serio y le mando un mirada furibunda al mafioso.

 **Considero que debes empezar a explicar por el comienzo** \- dijo Asami casi arrastrando las palabras mientras le miraba con dureza y eso hizo que Harry se estremeciera **\- ¿a qué te refieres con lo que acabas de _decir_?**

 **uhg bueno** ,- el ojiverde trago grueso ante la molestia de Asami, obviamente él no había querido decir las cosas de manera tan brusca pero es que la rabia le gano por un momento, suspirando internamente decidió tomar el asunto y resolverlo- **dentro de los dragones existen dos tipos: los dragones comunes y los dragones con inteligencia** \- Asami alzo una ceja ante su burda explicación.

 **Oye eso es lo que estaba escrito en mi libro, los dragones se revelaron** ,-hizo una mueca- **según la historia fue solo una _facción_ de los dragones los que se revelaron y en castigo por su rebelión estos perdieron su inteligencia y fueron relegados a bestias, sin la capacidad de vivir entre los humanos como uno más, los dragones que no participaron en esa revuelta son considerados como los Dragones del Comienzo, creo que la mayoría de las culturas humanas en la antigüedad los consideran dioses e incluso ahora tienen el estatus de dioses** ,-dijo dudoso mientras se mordía el labio inferior **\- en realidad no hay mucha información.**

 **Aun así no me explica tu reacción** \- señalo lúdico.

 **A eso iba,** -suspiro cansado y se tallo la cara con ambas manos antes de dedicarle un mirada penetrante a su esposo **\- yo he estado experimentado problemas asociados con la abstinencia,-** Asami trato, enserio que trato de no sonreír pero fue inútil la comisura de su labios se alzaron mínimamente, simulando una sonrisa pequeña, Harry se ofendió y le mando una mirada mordaz- **sí, sonríe,** -dijo con molestia el ojiesmeralda, Asami le mando una mirada llena de suficiencia y autosatisfacción, que no hizo nada por aplacar el mal humor que se estaba gestando en el menor- **anda sigue sonriendo que para ti es gracioso, casi no puedo dormir, ni siquiera mastúrbame me ayuda y el que seas un dragón hace todo más difícil, al ser tan territoriales ustedes como que hacen algo con sus ¿feromonas? Y bueno, crean una fuerte dependencia en sus parejas, se supone que pueden controlar este efecto pero… no creo que tú puedas controlarlo.**

Asami frunció el ceño y pareció pensar por largo tiempo las palabras de Harry- **Eso explicaría mucho** \- murmuro contundente el mafioso **,- y puede que el efecto este menguando.** \- razonó para si en voz alta.

Harry bufo molesto,- **sinceramente, lo dudo** – dijo con voz plana y sarcástica.

 **No me refería a ti, -** objeto Asami y le mando un fría mirada que no tuvo ningún efecto en el adolecente **\- me refiero a Feilong y a Takaba.**

 **¿Mmm?-** el ojiverde entorno los ojos hacia su esposo por la mención de sus ex's- **¿y ellos que tienen que ver en esta situación? -** cuestiono.

 **Feilong… dejo de lado su encaprichamiento conmigo, algo que pensé imposible, porque se ha mantenido al margen o eso parece** \- dijo con voz uniforme que no revelaba emoción- **y Takaba cedió con demasiada facilidad al hecho de que termine abruptamente toda nuestra relación.**

 **Mm puede que se deba a que estamos casados y tu parte creatura ya no se ve en la necesidad de buscar parejas potenciales, es decir: ya no los alienta a seguir detrás de ti de manera tan insistente** \- su afirmación fue hecha con duda **\- también creo que tu parte creatura tiene en cuenta tus gustos, ya que siempre atrajo a hombres de manera casi obsesiva** \- Harry tubo un repentino pensamiento y se enderezo, luego miro con pánico al mafioso- **Asami sé que mi tío te debía una fuerte cantidad de dinero, pero ¿qué fue lo que te llevo a aceptar el matrimonio?, por más que lo piense solo tengo quince años, soy demasiado joven para todo esto, así que ¿por qué aceptaste?-** Harry tenía una fuerte corazonada y si era cierta explicaría porque Asami nunca llego más allá de ser amantes con ningún hombre.

Harry se inclinó hacia atrás y capturó la mirada de Asami, su expresión era seria y genuinamente inocente como Asami nunca había visto en el adolescente antes **.- porque** **…-** Asami pareció aturdido por la pregunta y luego se quedó en silencio por largo tiempo- **…** \- abrió sus labios pero ni una sola palabra salió de ellos, Asami estrecho sus ojos y una posesividad casi férrea se instaló en las pupilas ámbar, Harry fue envuelto de manera posesiva en los fuertes brazos del mafioso quien soltó un gruñido espeluznante, el adolecente se encontraba extrañamente calmo ante esta situación **\- tú eras mío, en cuanto te vi eras mío** \- declaro, sus palabras llevaban un rastros de posesividad y rabia, y su voz se oía distorsionada.

 **¿Por qué?-** pregunto Harry en voz de barítono, mientras se abrazaba aún más a su esposo.

 **Esa noche, cuando pose mis ojos sobre ti, me sentí atraído,-** dijo serio y luego una sonrisa espeluznante se instaló en sus labios- **cuando literalmente te estrellaste contra mí, decidí que eras mío, -** dijo de forma tan dulcemente perversa, que helo la sangre de Harry, los ojos dorados se encendieron con luz propia brillando impíamente dentro de la pesada oscuridad que se cernía sobre ambos **\- tu _tío_ solo me hizo muy fáciles mis planes, contrario a lo que crees, no fue idea de tu tío el matrimonio-** dijo con burla mientras besaba justo detrás de la oreja derecha del adolecente quien soltó un gemido **\- el solo insinuó la posibilidad de pagar a plazos, yo le dije que no** \- Asami soltó una carcajada llena de placer y deleite, Harry se estremeció de miedo, aun así se sentía excitado por alguna loca razón,- **dio la casualidad que luego de la resección en ese hotel, él se acercó a mí, para tratar de renegociar la deuda, jum ridículo-** su voz se hacía cada vez más oscura, profunda y decadente.

 **Pero… yo… yo solo fui a llevar unos documentos que tío Vernon necesitaba-** si Harry hacia memoria el llevo unos contratos que Vernon había olvidado, Dudley no estaba en casa debido al campamento de verano y su tía había salido a hacer las compras para la cena, dejando a Harry completamente solo en la casa, su tío había llamado y como era el único en la casa le había exigido que le llevase los contratos lo más rápido posible incluso le instruyo a tomar dinero de la mesa de noche para que pagara un taxi.

 **Por supuesto que lo sé, -** sonrió, una sonrisa fría en los labios **\- solo fuiste a llevar unos papeles y te veías _tan_ fuera de lugar, como un pequeño rebelde con una camiseta negra, pantalones de cuero rojo y una cazadora negra sobre ti, aun así tu rostro no mostraba rebeldía, solo determinación, fue tal vez solo un golpe de suerte que te cruzaras en mi camino- ** dijo con sarcasmo e ironía.

 **¿Golpe de suerte?-** pregunto incrédulo, ¿qué tan manipulador era realmente Asami?

 **Si, fue solo una casualidad que lograse saber a quién llevabas el sobre al cual te aferrabas como si de eso dependiera tu vida.-** señalo con burla.

 **Oye, eso no es verdad-** se quejó con los labios fruncidos.

Asami se rio entre dientes mientras tocaba a conciencia el cuerpo ajeno- **solo le insinué a tu _tío_ que buscaba a alguien para casarme sin que me diera muchos problemas, el idiota lamento no tener una hija para presentármela-** dijo en burla- **cuando le dije mis _inclinación_ , se puso pálido y luego creo que por fin el imbécil llego al punto que yo quería.**

 **Asami… pero si me acababas de conocer** – dijo con desconcierto - **además...yo... choque contigo en el ascensor, no creo que te diera muy buena impresión además es… algo exagerado, -** sacudió la cabeza incrédulamente- **manipulaste todo solo para tenerme,-** pregunto con pánico- **además que pasa con... con lo de necesitar un esposo por un tiempo ¿Eso fue mentira?**

 **No, no fue una mentira, ciertamente necesitaba una pareja para calmar las cosas dentro de la Yakuza, pero no de manera inmediata solo manipule las cosas y te di una versión resumida de los hechos reales-** Asami apretó su agarre sobre el menor- **eras mío-** gruño posesivo con voz decadente y pecaminosa- **no me importaba como podría obtenerte solo me importaba que eras mío, puedo ser muy, muy paciente-** dijo con voz helada que hizo que Harry se sintiera incomodo **,- ¿me tienes miedo Harry? ¿Tienes miedo de que lastime? ¿Tienes miedo de mi grado de posesividad? o... ¿tienes miedo de lo manipulador que soy?-** pregunto dulcemente al oído del menor mientras capturaba el lóbulo de la oreja derecha entre sus dientes y mordía causado un quejido suave en el menor.

 **Nunca-** dijo seguro sin rastro de miedo, el menor temblaba de excitación, las manos del mafioso se posaron sobre trasero y masajearon sugestivamente llevando al ojiverde a gemir descontroladamente.

 **Eres mío, los has sido desde el momento en que mis ojos se posaron en ti, nada más importa, ¿y que si manipule todo con tal de tenerte en mis brazos? no tiene importancia, tu incluso me hiciste las cosas aún más fáciles con este pequeño secreto-** se echó a reí de manera fría y maliciosa, sus ojos dorados brillaban con una crueldad que Harry jamás había visto en él, internamente el mago sintió un fuerte malestar en el estómago y se preguntó ¿qué tanto ignoraba sobre Asami? .

 **¿Qué quieres decir?-** su voz llevaba un rastro de incertidumbre.

 **Oh, Según explicaste, nuestro matrimonio es _irreversible_ , no hay forma en la que me dejes-** una mano grande y masculina se posó sobre la pelvis del menor **\- no sabes cuantas noches desperdicie haciendo planes para hacer que te fuera imposible dejarme-** la mirada de Harry conecto con los ojos dorados que parecían muertos y sin emociones, eso hizo que todos los vellos del cuerpo del menor de erizaran **\- no tenía intenciones de dejarte ir, jamás estuvo en mis planes que me abandonaras, Harry** \- su voz sonó ronca y llena de oscuridad **\- no soy bueno, y nunca he hecho algo desinteresadamente,-** dijo sobre la piel sensible del cuello y soltó deliberadamente una bocanada de aire caliente que estremeció al menor.- **no imaginas las descabelladas ideas que se han formado en mi mente con el único propósito de someterte de manera que no puedas dejarme.**

 **¿En…enserio?-** pregunto incrédulo, el ojiverde se sentía caliente, su mente estaba embotada y el placer que le daban las manos ajenas no le dejaban pensar, aun así no pudo evitar estremecerse por lo ingenuo que era, Asami siempre le había tenido en la palma de su mano, pero aun así... no sentía miedo, aunque se supone que debería tenerlo ¿verdad?

Asami rio complacido por el estado lujurioso del joven entre sus brazos quien además no mostraba miedo alguno por sus palabras anteriores, los ojos dorados se llenaron de cierta calidez **-Si, incluso tuve la epifanía de lo grandioso que sería si pudiera planta un hijo en tu cuerpo, pase madrugadas enteras viéndote dormir mientras acariciaba tu pelvis y me llenaba de ira irracional al saber que no podría tener un hijo contigo, aunque… admito que al principio solo quería un hijo para atarte a mí de manera inexorable-** confeso en voz baja mientras besaba los labios rosa que se encontraban mudos.

 **Oh-** Harry estaba tan rojo como un tomate, él no tenía ni la menor idea de lo posesivo y lo realmente manipular que era su esposo, desde un principio él había estado bailando el Valls al ritmo de Asami, pero lo que más lleno de felicidad a Harry fue que Asami le haya elegido, no fue un matrimonio de suerte, sino que Asami manipulo las cosas de modo que obtuvo lo que quiso sin mover ni una sola mano, y por sobre todo Asami lo deseaba a él*, **-Asami… tú… ¿quieres hijos? –** pregunto con el corazón en la garganta, lo último dicho por el mafioso confirmaron su teoría, pero quería estar seguro, por lógica Harry debería sentir miedo por la confesión de Asami pero para que molestarse, él lo sabía, siempre supo que en realidad no era libre, Asami solo le había recordado ese hecho, y que si Asami podía actuar tan frio como el hielo solo para obtener lo que quería. Eso no tenía importancia, ya no, porque ni aunque quisiera podría dejarlo.

 **Si-** declaro seguro y sin duda, esa simple silaba fue todo lo que necesito Harry para sentirse aliviado.

 **Yo… puedo dátelos-** aseguro en un susurro apagado. Mientras le veía con extrema timidez, sus suaves mejillas engalanadas con un tinte rosa provocador.

 **¿Harry?-** llamo en un tono de voz bajo y peligroso.

 **Déjame… déjame explicarte por favor, cuando hablaste sobre tus _ex's_ -** pareció escupir la última palabra **\- pensé en… que era diferente entre ellos y yo, además de la edad,** -señalo como lo obvio **\- ellos podían satisfacerte sexualmente, eso fue suficiente por un tiempo, pero tu mitad criatura esta inclinada a la procreación, tu mitad dragón no quiso atarte a nadie que no pudiera darte descendientes, aunque tu parte dragón tuvo en cuenta tus gustos, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con una relación con alguien que no te daría descendencia.-** explico con nerviosismo.

 **Ah, Ya veo-** dijo con apreciación, sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa casi cruel **\- puede que estés en lo correcto, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado, yo te elegí, eres mío y solo mío desde el segundo que puse mis ojos en ti, ahora… ¿que acabas de decir con respecto a un hijo…?-** dijo con voz cadenciosa que llevaba un matiz embriagante, Harry reprimió un estremecimiento por el deseo. Asami pareció darse cuenta de esto, y sonrió satisfecho,

 **Soy un mago fértil** \- explico mientras su humor se volvía afligido y melancólico, algo que no agrado en nada al mafioso - **puedo quedar embrazado. Mi condición como mago fértil me habría llevado a contraer matrimonio antes de los veinte, los hijos nacidos de un mago son llamados niños amados de la magia, sus poderes son más fuertes que la mayoría es** **una condición poco común y los pocos magos fértiles que hay son muy cuidados. Bueno, no es como si fuera a decirle a alguien que soy una mago fértil, yo… pues veras tenía la intención de salir del país luego de cumplir los diecisiete años, ni siquiera iba a termina Hogwarts porque a final de séptimo se nos hace un examen profundo a los estudiantes y el ministerio habrían descubierto que soy un mago fértil y me habrían presionado para casarme, por supuesto, todos tendrían un partido prometedor para ser mi esposo, mi plan era tomar mis exámenes de forma externa y obtener mi título-** dijo con auto-burla- **al ser tú un _muggle_ , mi matrimonio contigo no habría contado, lo más probable es que…-**

Su garganta pareció cerrase de la emoción y sus lágrimas empezaron a fluir, se abrazó más a Asami y luego alzo la vista y vio directamente a los ojos ámbar que le veían con genuina preocupación no pudo evitar que un sollozo escapase de sus labios, aun y con todas esas emociones haciendo un nudo en su pecho se obligó a hablar- **_ellos_ te habrían borrado la memoria o te habrían hecho creer que morí en algún accidente, ellos… ellos** …- dijo con voz rota, un nudo en su garganta. El hombre de negocios le tomo del rostro y le beso profundamente, sus lenguas batallaron enseguida desesperadamente en sus bocas, Asami desde el comienzo tomo el control de la situación, y más al sentir el sabor de las lágrimas empapando esos labios suaves y delicados que aun conservaban el suave terciopelo de sus años de niñez. Busco que en ese beso Harry dejara ir toda su ira, su dolor y su miedo, porque mientras él estuviera a su lado nada ni nadie lo iba a separar de su lado, de ser necesario el llenaría las calles de sangre.

 **Eres mío, y primero quemare y arrasare Inglaterra antes de permitir que te alejen de mí, -** los ojos esmeraldas lo miraban en busca de consuelo, que el diligentemente se lo dio- **no temas** ,- dijo en voz engañosamente suave- **yo matare a todos tus enemigos y a aquellos que se crean con el derecho de mandar sobre ti, solo yo puedo y mandare sobre ti, ¿me has entendido _Harry?_.**

 **Si** \- murmuro entre sollozos apagado, Asami le tomo del rostro e hizo que le viera directamente a los ojos ante de empezar a hablar nuevamente,

 **Soy extremadamente posesivo, Harry, quien toca lo que es mío se puede preparar para sufrir. Soy un demonio cuando me enojo, pero nunca, nunca te hare daño, ten eso por seguro, tu eres lo más preciado que poseo, pero debes ser consciente de lo mucho que te restringiré, aunque solo lo hare con el único propósito de mantenerte seguro y a mi alcance. Soy vengativo y rencoroso, y muy creativo en ello, y por lo general doy en donde más duele,-** advirtió con voz helada que mando escalofríos por la espalda del menor.

 **Harry, puede que me llegues a odiar en algún momento, ya sea por atarte a mi o por mantenerte seguro entre cuatro paredes, y te digo desde ya que no me siento ni me sentiré culpable por ello. Considero a la mayoría de la personas son un gasto de espacio y sólo soporto a quienes me son útiles. –** Comunico con oscura diversión mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia el cuello ajeno a dejar suaves besos de mariposa- **Me gusta jugar con la gente, y logro con relativa facilidad que entiendan y actúen acorde a mis deseos. Harry, yo no necesito mentirles para hacerles actuar a mi favor, pero ten en cuenta que omitir partes no es igual a mentir** , - la sonrisa en sus labios era extremadamente cruel- **muy probablemente los _magos_ no estén preparados para enfrentar a alguien como yo, a alguien que está dispuesto a erradicarlos sin dejar rastro.** \- su voz bajo una octava y gano cierto barítono lleno de emociones que el menor no logro comprender por completo **\- Como dije: _primero quemare y arrasare Inglaterra_ ante de permitir que alguien te lleve de mi lado**\- y esa fue la oscura promesa que el mafioso juro a su pequeño esposo en ese lugar.

Harry se apartó un poco del mafioso, sus penetrantes esmeraldas miraron sorprendidas y en silencio a Asami por algunos segundos. El menor no pudo simplemente ignorar las palabras dulces y siniestras que pronuncio su esposo, porque estaba seguro de lo devastadoramente ciertas que podían llegar a ser esas palabras, el ojiverde era consciente de que Asami era muy, muy capaz de llevar a cabo tal amenaza, pero… Asami había sonado irritado, y también había algo oculto detrás sus palabras, era como si lo provocara, como si lo probara, ¿acaso Asami quería que le temiera? Porqué… ¿de qué otra forma podía interpretar esas palabras?, él tenía miedo, por supuesto que tenía miedo de que Asami llevara a cabo esa amenaza, sin embargo Harry también debería sentirse horrorizado ante tal amenaza, pero no lo hacía, porque a pesar de las siniestras insinuaciones en las palabras de Asami el… él las encontró reconfortantes y calmantes.

Harry creció como un niño que temía el rechazo e intento por años que no se notase. Así que tal grado de protección de parte de Asami le hacía sentí seguro, y que si morían algunos cuantos, eso no le importa, porque él no taparía el sol con un dedo, él sabía que Asami no le mentía, y que cada palabra que salió de sus labios llevaban una brutal y cruda amenaza que a simple vista para un mago no parecía la gran cosa.

 **Yo…-** murmuro, ¿pero qué podría decir él?, no podía decir que se sentía engañado o temeroso, porque no era así, además él ya había visto destellos de todo ese comportamiento en todo el tiempo que llevaban de casados. El silencio se prolongó entre ellos y por un momento Harry pareció dudar en hablar **\- yo…-** las palabra parecían habérsele acabado, Harry aparto su mirada, indeciso de cómo proceder, Asami vio la obvia preocupación del menor y decidió que era mejor dejar esa conversación por el momento, tendría mucho tiempo para lograr que su pequeño esposo entendiera quien era él realmente, así que se dispuso a cambiar el tema.

 **Harry-** murmuro Asami sobre el oído de este, tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se había tornado algo pesado y peligroso- **he de suponer que tu educación es sobre magia, si es así,** **¿no hay forma de que termines tu educación en Japón? Y… ¿Japón tiene una escuela de magia?**

Como si saliera de un trance el menor ladeo la cabeza y le vio con desconcierto. Luego pareció dejar de lado lo antes dicho y le respondió- **de hecho, si hay una escuela en Japón, -** confirmo **,** luego se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo- **pero debemos tener un mínimo de un año de casados, para poder hacer un traslado, y tú, al no ser un _muggle_ cambia las cosas.**

 **¿Qué es un muggle?-** pregunto con el ceño frunció, la palabra le era desconocida y por alguna razón no le gustaba para nada.

 **Es el término para una persona sin magia-** explico sin mucha ceremonia.

 **¿Podemos tener hijos?-** volvió a preguntar como para confirmar, retomando así el hilo de la conversación anterior, sinceramente, ninguno de los dos noto cuanto cambios de humor habían tenido a lo largo de la conversación, para cualquier espectador, ambos tenían cierto grado de bipolaridad en sus emociones, pero como no había nadie que lo señalara ambos felizmente ignoraban ese hecho, Harry lo miro fijamente y luego asintió ante la pregunta, las esmeraldas miraron con sorpresa al mafioso. Porque los labios de Asami cargaban una suave sonría que hizo que el corazón del menor saltase (ciertamente ambos tenían cambios de humor tan rápido de que era espeluznante) **.- bien… esa fue mi última pregunta.**

 **¿No harás más preguntas?-** dijo incrédulo luego de recuperar un poco los sentidos.

 **Dejare que mantengas algunos secretos, por ahora** , - su voz cargaba un tinte divertido- **creo que de ese modo nuestra vida será más interesante-** , Asami le sonrió de manera suave tan atípica a él.-M **mm así que, podemos tener hijos propios.-** declaro francamente encantado con la perspectiva.

 **Si, si podemos tenerlos-** confirmo con las mejillas arreboladas,

 **Mmm Sería demasiado pronto si te pido un hijo para nuestro tercer año de matrimonio** -pregunto.

 **Yo… pero si solo tendría diecisiete-** dijo perplejo.

 **¿Y?** –pegunto arqueando una perfecta ceja.

 **Pues, pues… soy demasiado joven, no estoy seguro de cómo cuidar un bebe ¿y si no lo hago bien? bueno dentro de los magos fértiles las mejores épocas de gestación es después de los diecisiete porque nuestro núcleo mágico termina de madurar pero… !yo soy demasiado joven!-** dijo con preocupación, él no se sentía preparado y menos para tan ardua tarea como era la de tener un hijo así fuera dentro de dos años.

 **Estoy seguro de que podre convencerte-** declaro seguro de sí mismo y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios **\- y en cuanto al cuidado, puedo contratar a alguien que te ayude cuando llegue el momento, con él bebe y con Hibiki si es que realmente se convirtió en nuestra hija-** Harry le mando una mirada enfadada **\- estos es nuevo para mí, discúlpame si dudo de que haya adoptado a la pequeña princesa.**

 **Pequeña princesa, ¿eh? le queda bien, y por cierto, ¿quién la está cuidando?-** pregunto curioso.

 **Takaba.-** dijo indolente y sin preocupaciones.

 **Repite eso por favor-** pidió el ojiverde en un tono de voz dulce y empalagoso con una sonrisa suave posada en sus labios.

 **Takaba Akihito la está cuidando-** dijo sin emociones con los ojos cerrados, por un momento sintió un mal presentimiento pero lo ignoro, Asami desato sin querer y sin saber una tormenta de celos que no noto por tener los ojos cerrados, si hubiese tenido los ojos abiertos habría visto como la sonrisa suave se tornaba francamente espeluznante y como las esmeralda se enrojecía pareciendo dos perfectos rubíes brillando impíamente en la oscuridad- **en este momento ambos están en Inglaterra, se alojan en el departamento que usamos.-** informo sin mucho interés, solo un segundo después Asami sintió una sed de sangre que le hizo sobresaltar pero cuando se incorporó noto que estaba completamente solo, y que poco a poco todo a su alrededor se estaba difuminando llevándole a la completa inconciencia.

.

.

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry se movió un poco en la camilla, para luego abrir los ojos de golpe, su magia se desato llena de rabia mal contenida, fría y aterrorizante. Quien diría que algo tan pequeño como que Takaba cuidara a su _bebé_ sería algo que desataría su mal genio, pero lastimosamente así fue, Harry se sentó y luego dio un paso fuera de la camilla, sus inquietantes ojos verdes brillaron siniestramente, miro por la ventana y vio el cielo nocturno en todo su apogeo- Harry esbozó una pequeña y oscura sonrisa.- aun había tiempo de ir a conocer a su bebé. Aunque primero tendría que cambiarse su pijama azul, porque como podría infundirle al ex de su esposo estando en pijama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran casi las 12 de la noche y Takaba se encontraba paseando a la bebé por todo el living del departamento de Asami, el acomodo a la niña que se revolvía entre sus brazos Sujetando la plateada cabeza con una mano, acomodando así el rostro del infante en su pecho, sostenía el peso de la niña con el antebrazo izquierdo y al mismo tiempo le daba palmaditas en su espalda con la otra mano, previniendo cualquier posible berrinche, la niña hipa del llanto y Takaba se sentía inútil al no poder calmarla. Luego junto sus labios con la frente de la nena y susurro palabras amorosas, ella pareció más calmada después de eso, se alejó por unas milésimas de segundo, dándose la oportunidad para contemplar a la niña, ella abrió ligeramente los ojitos zafiros que se veían rojizos por el llanto, su nariz fuertemente irritada por frotarla constantemente con sus pequeñas y regordetas manitos, al fotógrafo esta acción le parecía adorable aunque no le gustase las consecuencias(se le partía el corazón el verla en tal estado)- suspiro con desanimo.

La niña desde que se levantó por la mañana había estado irritada y molesta, apenas y durmió su siesta de la tarde, Akihito no sabía la razón de porque estaba tan irritada, ¿Se sentía mal? ¿Tenía alergia? Casi diría que la niña parecía ansiosa por algo que se escapaba de su comprensión, aunque ese pensamiento era ridículo, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente era casi, casi como si ella hubiese estado esperara algo todo el día,- el joven fotógrafo sacudió la cabeza- no, ese pensamiento era ridículo, por otro lado Takaba se había acostado temprano porque se sentía exhausto, pero se había despertado hace un rato tras escuchar el llanto de la niña, era poco probable que volviese a dormí pronto por lo que decidió darle un baño tibio a la pequeña.

Luego del baño que resulto ser toda una travesía*, hurgo entre la ropa que había traído de Japón y encontró un precioso pijama enterizo que se asemejaba a la forma de un oso polar con grandes orejas afelpadas, tenía la parte de la pancita de color lavanda, el pijamita era simplemente bello, si mal no recordaba ese era uno de los tantos y extravagantes conjuntos que le había comprado Asami- bufo divertido.

Le coloco el pañal, al instante busco un potecito, saco una generosa porción de crema perfumada para bebe y se lo unto por todo el cuerpo, la vistió y luego la llevo consigo a la sala, coloco una manta de un suave rosa sobre la alfombra por si acaso y la coloco ahí, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como la nena trato de gatear hacia las puertas francesas que daban al balcón del departamento, ella gateo…(o mejor dicho trato de gatear) eso era algo inaudito, ella jamás habida gateado, solo se sentaba o se acostaba y se daba vuelta, pero jamás la había visto gatear o intentarlo gatear en dado caso, fue más que obvio que no obtuvo resultados de su primer intento de gateo.

Takaba presencio como la niña se puso en posición de gatear, sosteniendo su cuerpo en sus frágiles y suaves bracitos, fue doloroso ver como la niña se desplomo sobre la manta en el suelo, aun no estaba lista para gatear, su cuerpo aún era demasiado pequeño y frágil, inmediatamente la nena lanzó un sollozo lastimero y Arrugo su frente, sus labios temblaron y fue ahí donde comenzó el llanto desconsolado.

El fotógrafo la alzo con rapidez para calmarla, la llevo al balcón pensando que eso la calmaría pero fue inútil, hacía más de una hora que había comenzado el llanto y la nena aun no paraba de llorar, aunque los últimos 15 minutos ya no lloraba sino que gimoteaba pero aun soltaba gruesos lagrimones, por un momento se preguntó si debía llevarla al médico porque ya le preocupaba que se deshidratara de tantas lagrimas- el fotógrafo suspiro y tarareo una melodía tratando de apaciguarla.

Camino por todo el living del departamento paseándola de un lado al otro sin parar de tararear una melodía suave (porque a su vergüenza no se sabía ni una sola canción de cuna). No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se percatara que el pequeño copo de nieve (como había bautizado a la nena en su mente) en sus brazos había parado de gimotear, el copo de nieve se había quedado dormida, probablemente exhausta de tanto llorar. Estaba concentrado viendo su rostro, y entonces, percibió un sonoro CRACK a sus espaldas, y volteo con rapidez hacia el sonido, con la niña fuertemente agarrada, listo para correr de ser necesario, casi se le cae la mandíbula del asombro, en mitad de la sala estaba ni más ni menos que el esposo de Asami, el joven ingles tenía un fría y cortes sonrisa en sus labios, su orbes esmeraldas parecían chispear y vestía de manera extraña, parecía que llevaba una toga* negra con un escudo bordado a un lado.

 **Buenas noches, Takaba-san-** a pesar de que la voz sonaba suave y conciliadora Akihito sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

 **Bu-buenas noches-** regreso con algo de terror,- **Harry-san-** añadió lo último con algo de aprensión **\- ¿cómo lleg…?**

 **Eso no importa-** le cortó con voz fría, la sonrisa en su rostro se volvió tan dulce que le dio repulsión a Takaba- **¿podrías dármela?-** fue una orden disfraza de pregunta, el británico extendió los brazos a modo de alzar a la niña, el fotógrafo estuvo por negarse pero algo en esa mirada esmeralda le dijo: " _que ni se le ocurriera hacerlo o lo lamentaría."-_ Takaba sintió terror puro aplastar su corazón al verlo acercarse, él no quería entregarle a la niña porque sencillamente ese adolecente le aterraba de una manera espantosa. Aun con reservas dejo que el inglés tomara a la niña de sus brazos. Vio casi hipnotizado la delicadeza con la que alzo a la beba, y repentinamente un dolor fantasma se instaló en su pecho,-repentinamente sintió agria su boca, la agria bilis se le subió por la garganta, tragó grueso y al hacerlo sintió súbitamente arcadas que apenas y controlo- Takaba se sintió enfermo, instintivamente lo supo, acababa de perder algo invaluable al permitir que el británico alzara a la niña, y ante esa revelación su estómago dio un vuelco, simplemente quería vomitar, tal vez si vomitaba se le fuera esa sensación tan horrible que le embargaba con solo ver al adolecente cargando a la niña.

Takaba a pesar de su malestar siguió observando la escena (parecía masoquista - se admitió a sí mismo- y más por no dejar de mirarlos, puede que al final Feilong tuviese razón con sus inclinaciones- razono.), en pocas palabras lo que observo fue simplemente fascinante, ver la interacción entre ellos fue algo extraordinario, casi diría que fue un momento mágico, en cuanto la niña conecto su mirada con la del adolecente su boca dibujo una amplia sonrisa desdentada, sus ojos zafiros adquirieron un brillo alarmante, el joven acerco su rostro a la niña, enfrentando así sus esmeraldas contra los zafiros.

Takaba jadeo cuando sintió que el aire se enfriaba, por imposible que sonara el aire se escarcho y sintió en su piel ligeros copos de nieve que se derritieron al tacto, una gran presión se dejó sentir en el departamento, Akihito se sintió abrumado de un momento a otro y fuertes mareos le atacaron*. Dio un paso tambaleante hacia atrás agarrándose la cabeza entre las manos, trastabillo con la felpuda alfombra de un blanco nácar y cayó sobre el sofá de cuero negro, gimió por el golpe, pero rápidamente se olvidó del dolor y presiono su estómago resistiendo el impulso de vomitar. Se acurrucó en el sofá, aunque su posición era incomoda cerró los ojos sin importarle nada, se percató con somnolencia que todo su cuerpo estaba perdió su calor corporal, todo el living se sentía frio, tanto que empezó a tiritar y luego su vista se nublo, cayendo así en la inconciencia

Harry sintió una turbación a su alrededor y dejo de mirar a la niña, rápidamente encontró la razón al posar sus ojos en el ex-amante de su esposo, noto la palidez enfermiza que se apoderaba con rapidez del fotógrafo, saco su varita hecha de Sachinboku sagrado y normalizo la temperatura en el ambiente con un simple hechizo de calefacción(hechizo que aprendió de la señora Weasley), Harry ahora sabía que era exactamente su _hija_ , no se equivocó al pensar que tenía sangre de criatura, el frio que había sentido fue más que suficiente para dejárselo en claro, la pequeña era un hada de la naturaleza- en algún recóndito lugar su mente le susurro _Yuki Oona_ , - y fue como si de repente el tuviese conocimiento de que era _exactamente la niña_ , ahora, Harry sabía que _la beba_ era una mujer de las nieves o debería decir ¿niña de las nieves?, bueno, lo importante es que ella era algo así como un hada del frio. La miro con ojos amorosos, casi tiembla de emoción al sentir como ella recostaba su pequeña cabecita contra su pecho y soltaba un suspiro satisfecha, Harry rio encantado al ver como frotaba su carita contra su túnica.

El mago observo con interés al _niñero_ que aún permanecía pálido y acurrucado en el sofá. Se acercó a él con la niña cargada en un solo brazo, le lanzo un hechizo diagnostico (tenía que aprender algo de sus estadías frecuentes en la enfermería). -Chasqueo la lengua al leer los resultados del hechizo- Ugh pues… casi mata al fotógrafo sin querer, Ups- hizo una mueca, por más que no le agrada el ex amante de su esposo, nunca quiso hacerle daño, tal vez estaba un poco sensible luego de despertar y por eso lo trato tan fríamente, pero aun así jamás se le paso por la mente lastimar al fotógrafo, suspiro desganado y se sentó en el sillón de cuero marrón-oscuro que estaba perpendicular hacia el sofá- Lo que ocurría era simple: _Takaba Akihito_ era un simple _muggle_ sin una gota de magia en su cuerpo, era obvio que sentir tanta magia de golpe fue un shock para su cuerpo, lo más probable es que no haya llegado a mayores por la sencilla razón de que era japonés, Japón tenía casi 7 veces la cantidad de magia en el aire que tenía Hogwarts, y con tantos templos y lugares santos que visitan lo japoneses, pues el cuerpo de Takaba ya debía estar acostumbrado a sentir en menor medida la magia.

No había nada que hacer, más que esperar que Takaba se recuperara en un par de horas(si es que estaba con suerte), no tenía ninguna poción que darle y lo más probable es que no fuese sabio darle ninguna, porque ese malestar fue causado por la magia que soltó insensatamente en el aire, fue un milagro que no apareciera nadie del ministerio de magia para investigar el porqué de un pico de magia tan alto en una zona muggle(poco sabia Harry que Voldemort en ese momento estaba manipulando el departamento de monitoreo de magia del ministerio Británico). Solo le quedaba esperar a que despertara, mientras, él se entretendría con su pequeña y hermosa hada de nieve.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

.

El eco de sus pasos mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de aquella mansión parecía casi tétrico y siniestro al igual que su semblante. En esos momentos, en el rostro de Sergei Cristoff no había ni un solo rastro de las radiantes y despreocupadas sonrisas, su aire juguetón y voz alegre habían desaparecido. Alguien que solo conociera la fachada del rubio podría decir que este Sergei no era el que ellos conocían. Oh, pero que equivocados estaban, este era indiscutiblemente el verdadero Sergei.

Su antes inmaculado traje blanco se hallaba bañado en carmesí, sus ojos zafiros carentes de su usual calidez y cordialidad, mostrando únicamente el reflejo de algo gélido y cruel, si esas personas de la alta sociedad que se jactaban de conocerlo lo vieran, tal vez se replantearían si de verdad lo conocían. Sin embargo, si lo hicieran y conociesen la verdad. Posiblemente su destino seria la muerte. Mientras menos supieran sobre sus verdades negocios mejor.

Los zafiros estudiaron los pasillo desconocidos y desolados de esa mansión en la que se hallaba,- ladeo el rostro cuando una sombra cacto su atención- camino hacia el lugar con sigilo, la puerta de una habitación al final del pasillo estaba abierta, el entrecerró los ojos y saco un binocular nocturno, para ver mejor bajo el amparo de la oscuridad que se cernía en esa mansión, pero lo que vio le helo la sangre, por una parte su sangriento y maldito objetivo estaba sentado en un sillón de lo más campante, ¿pero qué mierdas hacia Ynick ahí?, Sergei estaba en busca de su hermano no del maldito ese, hablando de su hermanito… lo que helo la sangre de Sergei fue el ver a su jodido hermanito «yo-me-puedo-cuidar-solo», con algunas manchas de sangre y esposado a una rejilla de ¿hierro?, que a saber de qué era,- soltó un suspiro lastimero y sonrió con amargura, -si su madre se llegaba a enterar de esto, él podía irse despidiendo de su hombría.

Sergei se preguntó cómo había terminado de esta forma, él había llegado al maldito país para el puñetero concierto, debía admitir que lo había disfrutado, en especial disfruto del aire descontrolado, el licor y el sexo con adolescentes hormonales, más de uno perdió su virginidad en sus manos en esos tres días, las cosas habían estado bien hasta que a _Lyan_ se le ocurrió ir a gales de visita turística, el aprovecharía e investigaría si Ynick estaba en gales del norte, con lo que no conto fue con que su jodido y mimado hermanito terminara secuestrado, de por si encontró ese hecho hilarante, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría secuestrar a su hermano?

Lo que si no le causo nada de gracia fue que Vasic fuese baleado y ahora se encontraba en estado crítico, cuando lo dejo en la clínica aún se hallaba en plena cirugía, con pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, mierda, Vasic tenía que sobrevivir, porque si moría… su hermanito haría arder Troya, el hecho de que él se hiciese el desentendido solo para molestar a Vasic no significaba que no estuviese al tanto de los sentimientos de Lyan por el moreno- sacudió la cabeza exasperado, miro nuevamente a Lyan que tenía cara de aburrimiento. ¿Y ahora como lo recuperaba?, no podía entrar de frente porque se arriesgaba a que algún estúpido subordinado lo hiriera, y eso sí que no, en primeras porque no vería descanso si por su culpa Lyan ganaba alguna cicatriz y en segunda porque su querida madre no lo dejaría salir indemne si eso pasaba.

Hablando de su madre ella había estado encantada cuando escucho de su tiempo de calidad como hermanos «claro como si el tuviera tiempo para pasarlo con mocosos insufrible» su madre llegaba a Inglaterra dentro de 10 horas si no hacia mal la cuenta, solo para pasar tiempo de calidad con sus dos _bebes_. Oh mierda, reviso la hora en el reloj de muñeca y soltó un suspiro aliviado, si las cosas salían bien podría arrastra el trasero de su hermano con él al aeropuerto y así evitaría la amenaza inminente de muerte. Y ahí estaba. Era ahora o nunca y lo sabía, debía recuperarlo. De lo contrario se podía dar por muerto.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, y se preparó para irrumpir, jodida mierda, él no tenía tiempo, así que medidas desesperada, y rogaba a cualquier deidad que a su hermanito no le rosara ni una bala o está muerto, «porque dios sabía que Ynick era solo una hormiga a sus pies, una hormiga difícil de matar, pero al final una simple hormiga» le coloco a su arma silver G23 un silenciador, cuando buscaba las balas en el interior de su chaqueta encontró algunas bombas de gas y un plan se formó rápidamente en su rubia cabeza, rápidamente, con el plan trazado mato de un certero balazo en la cabeza a los dos guaruras en la puerta quienes cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido hueco, saco una bomba de gas para dormir, si mal recordaba Lyan era inmune, o eso creía, en fin lidiaría con las consecuencias luego. Lanzo la pequeña bomba al interior de la habitación, se escuchó la agitación de los ocupantes, pero fue demasiado tarde, el efecto del gas era inmediato y en algunos casos mortal para quien respiraban, se levantó de su posición semi agachada y camino hasta el lugar, encontró a Ynick semi consiente tratando de escapar- un risa -sádica, cruel y malvada- se escapó de sus labios.

 **Hola, Ynick-** canturreo con cinismo **\- dime; has disfrutado de tu vida de prófugo.**

 **Maldito-** el hombre no pudo decir nada más, una certera patada en su estómago lo hizo callar.

 **Fuiste tan osado, mira que secuestrar a mi hermano, acaso estas demente-** pregunto con una sonrisa fría.

 **Espera buf..-** escupió una bocanada de sangre- **¿de qué hermano hablas?-** pregunto desconcertado.

Sergei alzo una ceja y miro en dirección a Lyan que seguía con cara de aburrimiento- **acaso me dirás que no lo sabias.** \- pregunto con ironía.

Ynick palideció y sus ojos se agrandaron **\- si estás aquí por el puedes llevártelo.**

 **No seas imbécil-** dijo con un bufido **\- te he estado buscando por un tiempo, crees que te dejaría ir.**

 **No ganaras ni un centavo con mi muerte-** Ynick era consciente de la reputación de Cristoff «nunca matara a nadie si no hay un beneficio de por medio» siendo así, no había razón para que lo matara.

 **Oh, en eso te equivoca-** la maligna sonrisa en sus labios erizaron todo los vellos del cuerpo de Ynick **\- ganare mucho con tu muerte, en especial que mi madre no me despelleje.**

 **¿Qué?-** el mafioso recibió otra patada pero esta vez en la cara, se escuchó el fuerte crack de los huesos al partirse, Sergei no podía darse el lujo de jugar con el poco tiempo qué tenía, coloco su arma sobre la cabeza del hombre y disparo a quema ropa, un reguero de sesos y sangre fue todo lo que quedo del hombre llamado Ynick, esa muerte fue tan antiestética para los estándares de Sergei que el rubio estuvo a punto de hacer un pataleta.

 **Ya terminaste-** hablo una voz llena de molestia a sus espaldas- apurate y **quítame esta mierdas, que tengo los brazos entumecidos.**

 **Lyan se puede saber cómo mierdas terminaste aquí-** pregunto con cara de poco amigo su voz cargaba una amenaza implícita.

 **No fue mi culpa-** se defendió con una mirada gélida.

 **Aja, lo que sea solo responde** \- pidió sin mucha paciencia.

 **Es culpa de mama-** dijo como lo más normal del mundo.

 **¿Qué?-** pero que desfachatez estaba diciendo su hermano.

 **Es su culpa, por hacerme tan hermoso, jum-** hizo un puchero, Sergei casi se da una palmada en la cara por las palabras desvergonzadas del menor

 **A ver si entendí, es culpa de madre por hacerte hermoso.** -Alzo un ceja escéptico.

 **Pues sí, eso digo, el idiota _ese_ -** señaló al cadáver **\- me vio en el centro comercial y se encapricho conmigo-** Lyan frunció el ceño y miro por todo el lugar en busca de alguien- **Hey, donde esta Vasic…-** pregunto con voz de ultratumba haciendo que Sergei sudara frio.

 **En la clínica en caminos de recuperación-** informo sin tacto.

 **¿Q..Que…?-** pareció trastabillar con las palabras, el menor sintió como su corazón se detenía.

 **No hagas drama que Vasic está bien-** aunque por dentro Sergei rogaba que la operación haya sido exitosa si no, pues… él no quería estar presente cuando se le diera la noticia a Lyan **\- ahora explícame mejor como terminaste en las manos del bastardo.**

 **Ya te lo dije: me vio, le parecí bonito y me secuestro-** respondió de mal humor **\- que más quieres que te diga ah.**

 **Lyan seamos sinceros, la probabilidades de que estas basuras te lograran secuestrar con éxito son ínfimamente bajas, tu primeros los matarías y luego juegas con sus cadáveres, así que ¿Cómo paso esto?** -pregunto oscuramente, su temperamento casi agotado.

 **Ellos no fueron los que me secuestraron-** dijo con el ceño fruncido, sus zafiros se estrecharon como tratando de recordar- **había un hombre, el hizo algo y yo quede aletargado, sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero no pude hacer nada, yo… fui el pago, ese hombre me dio como pago a Ynick porque yo le guste al bastardo-** su voz se llenó de irritación y los zafiros se estrecharon peligrosamente- **hermano los subordinados aún están vivos ¿verdad? –** pregunto con voz extrañamente dulce.

 **Ah no, tu no vas a torturar a nadie, matare a todos los guardias y…,-** Lyan le dio una mirada de muerte, Sergei soltó un suspiro y cedió un poco, de lo contrario tendría que tratar con un berrinche- **sabes que, agarra dos e interrógalos o tortúralos no me interesa, pero solo tienes 10 minutos para cada uno ni más ni menos, mientras, yo matare a los que quedan y no vamos.**

 **Pero…-** trato de negociar, más la mirada de pocos amigos que Sergei le mando le hizo retroceder, incluso el sabia hasta donde podía empujar los límites de su hermano.

 **Pero nada, madre llega en unas horas así que ni hablar, debo bañarme, cambiarme de ropa y estar en Londres dentro de un par de horas, ¡no tengo tiempo para esto!,-** señalo los cuerpo de varias personas inconscientes en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación- **si quieres venganza yo te ayudo a rastrear al desgraciado que ayudo a estos idiota a secuestrarte, pero no hoy.**

Lyan bufo pero le dio la razón, una vez libre de sus esposas tomo a dos sujetos que el recordaba le habían hablado con altanería, eso quería decir que sabían algo ¿no? Media hora después ambos rubios iban en una camioneta felices de la vida **,- sabes aunque no logre saber nada, mi humor mejoro-** dijo con una sangrienta sonrisa en sus labios.

 **Si, si como digas, pero que ni se te ocurra decirle algo de esto a madre.-** amenazo con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

 **No te preocupes, no lo hare, Mmm Sergei, ¿cómo termino Vasic en la clínica?-** pregunto con un semblante adorable e inocente.

 **Vio cuando te metían a un auto y trato de detenerlos, pero en cambio recibió un disparo en el pecho, lo bueno es que logro colocar un rastreador en el auto de otro modo no te había encontrado tan rápido, y hablando de eso-** miro con suspicacia el cuerpo del adolecente que temblaba ligeramente **\- que te hicieron exactamente.**

 **Me drogaron, aunque con mi alta tolerancia a los venenos he logrado mantener los efectos al mínimo.-** dijo con molestia **\- me dieron un mezcla entre un fuerte afrodisiaco y éxtasis, al parecer el idiota creía que le rogaría para que me follara, jum, si como no, el único que va tener el placer de estrenar mi culo virgen va ser Vasic.**

Sergei rodo los ojos, demasiada información,- **no era necesario saber eso-** aporto **\- bien, si no encontraste nada que te lleve a tu secuestrador, no importa, si sigue en este mundillo nuestro, tarde o temprano lo encontraremos**.

 **Si, ciertamente-** concordó con una sonrisa macabra que Sergei compartió.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

bien, a este capítulo le falta una parte por la jodida y sencilla razón de que se me frito el disco duro de mi laptop por culpa de una sobrecarga de luz(culpa del maldito gobierno y sus corte arbitrarios de luz)y tuve que reescribir esta capítulo, siento que no quedo como el original, falta esperar la parte de SERGEIxSEVERUS, me dio pereza escribirla, dure tres PUÑETERO días enteros haciéndolo(agradezcan que use mis días de descanso para escribirlo) y si no fuera porque ya tengo casi dos meses sin actualizar ni les público, monocromatico tendrán que espera una semana más o menos apenas llevo mil quinientas palabras y falta la escena en la que severus discute con el viejo chocho por el sello de supresión no la escribí por rabia, pero si ya la habia escrito. siii señores este capítulo será editado en el futuro cuando termine las partes faltantes pero por ahora creo que los calmara por una semana más o menos, siento que deje un poco sobre cargado todo, he incluso no les escribí lemon COMPLETO porque me dio rabia perder el capítulo que ya tenía escrito debí publicarlo la semana pasada pero como no tuve tiempo.

Bueno comente que les pareció si realmente está muy cargado me lo dicen y lo edito de mejor manera y les añado algunas escenas después de todo, tengo planeado HACERLO. Se les quiere besos...

Le aviso que Voy a editar los capítulos poco a poco, algunos tienen errores ortográficos no muy notorios pero los tienen, si son tan amables y me los señalan los corrijo, faltan puntos y comas en algunos párrafos y demás cosas, ah sí, casi se me olvida, quieren que les coloque fecha, lugar y hora a esta historia como lo hice en monocromático, me va a costa y estarán retrocediendo porque algunos punto de vista están en tiempos distintos algunos ocurren al mismo tiempo solo que como están en el otro lado del continente tienen una hora distinta, ustedes deciden si lo hago o no, bueno eso era todo ahora si chaitooo se cuidan

29/03/2017


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Harry giró la cabeza y vio a Takaba aun tendido en el sofá, había pasado más de una hora y como el japonés no se despertaba tomo la decisión de moverlo a la habitación, afianzo con una mano la cabeza de la nena que reposaba contra su pecho ante de susurrar un hechizo para levitar al fotógrafo. Lo dejo sobre cama con sabanas de seda y se dispuso a seguir escudriñado a la niña como si así pudiese desvelar cada uno de sus secretos en el poco tiempo que tenía, apartó la mirada y miró por la ventana y vio que aún estaba oscuro, por lo que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde su llegada al departamento o eso creía, no estaba muy seguro.

La nena hizo unos suaves murmullo de bebe, y con sus pequeños y regordetes deditos apretó con suavidad la manta lila que le arropaba, Harry casi y se derrite de la ternura que le provoco la niña.

No mucho después Takaba se despertó con un sobresalto, el fotógrafo noto que estaba boca abajo sobre un par de sábanas de seda blanca muy familiares. Por un momento, se sintió mareado y desorientado, sin saber en dónde estaba hasta que algo hizo clic en su mente y se sentó rápidamente. Cuando Takaba se sacudió el sueño de su persona miro frenéticamente en todas direcciones hasta que su mirada descanso sobre el sofá de la habitación, donde encontró lo que buscaba, la nena se encontraba en brazos del británico que parecía entretenido con la niña y en un momento dado este alzo la mira y lo paralizo en el acto( _una parte de él se sintió en presencia de su verdugo_ ) trago grueso ante el escrutinio. Luego el trance se rompió y el fotógrafo se vio algo abrumado por la cantidad de preguntas que el británico le hizo sucesivamente, ¿qué le gusta comer a nena? ¿Cuándo comenzó a gatear? ¿Ya camina, me lo perdí? Tienes fotos de ella- la mirada esmeralda cargaba un brillo inquietante cuan pregunto lo último,- el chico parecía querer saber todos y cada uno de los pequeños detalles que rodeaban al infante, después de media hora de interrogatorio Takaba por fin tuvo un respiro.

Harry sólo deseaba saber y entender a su bebe, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que iba a suceder. Por lo general, podía predecir lo que haría las personas a su alrededor y trabajaba acorde a ello, pero desde que se casó... las cosas cambiaron. Asami estaba haciendo que el actuara de un modo que nunca antes lo había hecho. Ahora mostraba aún más emociones que antes, por ejemplo cuando supo que tenía una hija fue un Shock, luego felicidad, a esto le siguió la incertidumbre, y después el deseo de proteger... todo era tan nuevo para Harry. Era como si fuera una persona completamente diferente. Pero eso no significaba que había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, seguía siendo el, pero con un instinto de protección que le hacía sentir temeroso, no era miedo hacia alguien sino a hacia sí mismo, porque si algo amenazaba a su bebe el haría algo imperdonable o iba a intentar algo, ¿qué?, no lo sabía. Todo lo que Harry sabía era que tenía que estar preparado porque el haría arder el mundo en cualquier momento y eso le asustaba ( _e irónicamente el detonante para que ocurriera una desgracia sonreía brillantemente entre sus brazos_ ).

Suspiró y miró a su hija, que estaba tumbada de espaldas en el sofá con una manta lila envuelta en sus manos **-Lo tienes todo sencillo,** -suspiro y paso una mano sobre el cabello plateado **-¿sabes? Mi vida es tan complicada, incluso cuando no estoy haciendo nada en particular. A diferencia de ti mi princesa que estas risa y risa-** comento juguetón mientras simulaba darle un bocado a los pequeños piecitos ganándose una cantarina risa de bebe, Takaba miro algo desconcertado al británico que parecía absorto en sus pensamiento, el más joven hablaba como una persona mayor por momento y eso extrañaba al japonés. Tanto Harry como Takaba vieron como la niña miró al británico y luego parpadeó repetidamente con sus brillantes ojos zafiros, sonriendo ligeramente detrás de su chupón _(chupón que en algún momento había aparecido y ninguno de los dos notos, bueno Harry noto la magia accidental pero poco le importo)_

 **Quédate quita-** ordeno con suavidad mientras le daba una mirada al fotógrafo **\- tienes una cámara a mano-** Takaba no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces y como resorte salto de la cama a buscar lo pedido a una estantería al otro lado de la habitación, tomo la cámara que reposaba tranquilamente ahí y la paso al británico luego de comprobar la batería,- **bien amor, posa para _papi ¿sí?_** \- la niña hizo ruidito y sonrió aun con el chupón en la boca **\- bueno, no es que me entiendas a esta edad** \- le dijo mientras la arreglaba un poco y enfocaba la cámara - **Pero eso está bien. Sólo quédate allí y luce linda.**

Harry tomo la fotografía y luego miró a su hija como si fuera por primera vez. Dos pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras miraba ese pequeño cuerpo. La nena tenía los ojos ligeramente entreabiertos por el sueño y Harry pudo ver el azul oscurecido por debajo de los pequeños párpados. Ahora que la detallaba ella tenía una pequeña nariz y boca rosadas, mejillas sonrosadas y una mata de pelo suave y plateado sobre su cabeza. Él también notó que la niña tenía los pómulos altos y nariz ligeramente respingona. Si no lo supiera diría que esas rasgo los había heredado de Asami- hizo un puchero interno, él también quería que la niña se pareciera a él, tendría que hablar con los duendes pensó distraído. Su bebe no era muy grande pero era perfecta para el, su pensamiento hicieron eco en sus palabras.

 **Eres perfecta-** Harry susurró con vehemencia mientras la revisaba por última vez de pies a cabeza.

 **Lo es -** dijo Takaba concordando en voz baja, poniéndose a su lado en el sofá- **Ella es hermosa. Uh… ¿vas a llevártela? A-Asami me pidió que la cuidara porque era muy peligroso que permaneciera en Japón así que…-** Harry noto con diversión que el fotógrafo estaba algo nervioso, sus esmeraldas estudiaron al japonés por unos segundos antes de responder.

 **No, aunque quiera no puedo, umm gracias por cuidarla—** dijo Harry ganándose una mirada extraña del contrario- **perdón por interrumpir a medianoche sin avisar-** dijo con algo de vergüenza **\- estaba algo molesto así que…**

 **Oh, no es necesario que te disculpes,-** dijo sin entender muy bien la situación **\- y discúlpame a mí por la forma en la que actué cuando nos conocimos.**

 **Ummm, no hay problema–** desestimo, el británico le dio un sonrisa de diente afilados como si ya no lo considerase una amenaza o eso creyó el **\- ¿eh… puedes imprimir la foto para mí?, para la próxima vez que vuelva.**

 **Si, por supuesto** \- acordó con facilidad el fotógrafo.

 **Debo irme, he estado demasiado tiempo fuera del… internado y alguien puede notarlo** \- Harry en realidad no quería irse ahí estaba su bebé, finalmente en sus brazos. Ahora que la había visto, nunca iba a dejarla ir. Le era tan difícil dejarla ahora que la había visto, pero debía regresar al castillo, y ahí había demasiadas cosa que podían salir mal si se empeñaba en mantener a la beba con él, y el no pondría en peligro la vida de un inocente. De su bebe por un deseo egoísta, Takaba la estaba cuidando bien y luego de verlo noto que ya no le miraba con resentimiento por su relación con Asami, así que quien mejor para cuidar a su niña sino alguien que se había encariñado profundamente con ella, ¡oh! porque él no se engañaba, jamás podría sacar a Takaba de su vida no definitivamente, pero ese pensamiento no lo molesto, tal vez haría del fotógrafo el padrino honorario de su bebe.

Harry hizo una pausa mientras su mente procesaba esa idea. ¿De verdad acababa de pensar en hacer que Takaba fuera el padrino de su beba? Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, umm tal vez estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Atrajo a la niña hacia sí y la acunó más cerca **\- no me es posible llevarte-** dijo con pesar a la nena, la niña le observó con sus grandes ojos azules y bostezó, para darle una sonrisa soñolienta.

Harry sonrió **-¿Cansada, eh? Supongo que ya paso tu hora de tu dormir-** ella volvió a bostezas y se apoyó contra él mientras se dirigían hacia la cuna en la habitación, luego de acostarla en la cuna mecedora, y mecerla hasta que se quedó casi dormida, por poco arrullo cuando ella le observó con ojos soñolientos pero llena de adoración que Harry le devolvió con una sonrisa, acariciándola suavemente **\- nuestras vidas no es que sean fáciles, pero te protegeré de todo, claro si nuestras vidas fuesen sencilla. Estaríamos tan aburridos, y tú no serias mía-** dijo divertido, eventualmente la nena se quedó dormida y la puso en una mejor posición, arropándola **\- Duerme bien, mi princesa.**

Harry suavemente caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró con la misma suavidad, en algún momento Takaba había abandonado la habitación dándole algo de privacidad con la niña, privacidad que el mago aprecio, el adolescente se movió de nuevo hasta la sala de estar. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió a alguien allí aparte de Takaba, y su mano ya estaba a medio camino de su varita antes de darse cuenta de quién era. Era uno de los dos guardaespaldas que lo había acompañado en sus compras, ambos parecían estar en medio de una conversación, el guardaespaldas termino de informar lo que sea que fuese y salió del departamento, hasta que no supo con seguridad que el hombre trajeado se marchó Harry no salió de las sombras, - **me marcho, pero volveré dentro del algunos días, dame tu número de teléfono para avisarte la próxima vez-** dijo con humor al sobresalto rubio-pajizo.

 **Ah… sí, por supuesto** \- Takaba anoto con rapidez su número en un papel antes de pasarlo al adolescente, de improvisto una ráfaga de aire frió entro por las puerta francesas que aún permanecían abierta, fue y cerró las puertas pero cuando volteo el británico ya no estaba en la sala, busco por unos minutos y llego a la conclusión de se había marchado pero… ¿cómo? y en primeras… ¿Cómo había llegado ahí en primer lugar? Y más sin pasar por la puerta. Tal vez estaba dándoles demasiadas vuelta al asunto, agotado se regresó a la habitación donde dormía la niña profundamente, bueno tenía tiempo para entender la situación otro día, por ahora se largaría a dormir había sido una noche tan cansada y algo le decía que no sería la última.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry regreso al castillo tan casado, tanto física como emocionalmente que apenas y se cambió antes de regresar a la enfermería, aun no sabía quién le había dado el suave y delicado pijama azul que llevaba puesto, pero lo agradecía, lo último que su mente cansada pensó antes de quedarse dormido es que Asami tendría que darle algunas explicaciones cuando se volvieran a ver.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

Severus se encontraba recostado en un sillón conjurado en la enfermería, observando fijamente al hijo de Lily, se levantó del sillón con pasos firmes, el pequeño Potter usaba un simple pijama azul que su elfina le había conseguido. Mientras avanzaba, no pudo evitar recordar la forma del chico de moverse, de caminar, su mirada suave y atrayente, incluso el color de sus ojos era cautivante, todo en el chico le recordaba a una mezcla casi armoniosa de ambos padres, soltó un hondo suspiro ante de masajearse el puente de la nariz en una rara mezcla de irritación.

 **A pesar de ser solo un mocoso, tienes un encanto arrasador, ¿Eh? Potter-** dijo con burla el pocionista, Severus le dio una mirada desganada al vaso de whisky de fuego en su mano la cual termino bebiendo, como si así desaparecerían sus preocupaciones – **no cabe duda que eres igual a tu padre en lo problemático.-** el maestro de pociones se dirigió hacia la ventana donde se podía apreciar los primeros rayos del sol, desvió su mirada oscura e insondable hacia el cuerpo del adolescente, Dumbledore había cometido error tras error en su afán del bien mayor, el viejo mago a pesar de tener buenas intenciones no poseía la más mínima idea de las consecuencia de sus actos, porque al igual que todos, solo era un mago mezquino y parcial que creía que toda la magia oscura era mala, miro el horizonte y se sumergió en sus recuerdos de unas horas antes.

.

..

…

…

A pasos presurosos el porcionista logro alcanzar al viejo mago, sin siquiera tocar entro al despacho del director donde Albus Dumbledore se hallaba paseaba como gato encerrado en su propia oficina, el maestro de pociones le observaba desinteresado pero a la vez entretenido, el viejo parecía a punto de tener un colapso nervioso o eso creía, desde que había llegado de la enfermería el anciano director empezó a murmurar en voz baja y a pasar sus dedos por varios objetos que parecían más cachivache sin ningún uso, o al menos eso perecían a simple vista.

 **¡Ah! Severus,-** murmuro en voz alta el mayor llamando la atención al pocionista- **crees que Harry… crees que mi muchacho sea lo suficientemente maduro como para la carga que se le vendrá encima-** dijo con voz atormentada, severus frunció el ceño y vio con velado recelo al director ¿y ahora de que diablos estaba hablando el viejo? Se preguntó.

 **Y ahora ¿de qué hablas Albus?-** pregunto agrio con una mirada furibunda- **¿de qué carga hablas… exactamente?-** dijo burlón- **de la profecía ¡oh! déjame ver, no sé, tal vez por carga te refieres al hecho de que es un horrocrux y debe ir al matadero-** dijo cínico- **así que ¿De qué otra cargas hablas?-** inquirió.

 **Ah Severus, ¿por qué dejas que el resentimiento te cegué? -** dijo con lastima, Severus se tuvo que morder la lengua para no decirle un par de verdades a ese viejo, ¿que se creía? ¿la encarnación del merlín moderno?- **hay cargas aún mayores, Harry el… bueno el… es un necromante, no uno estudiado, sino uno de nacimiento, eso significa que la muerte le seguirá a cada paso, hay muy pocos, casi son inexistente actualmente,-** suspiro con desgano parecía haber envejecido en cuestión de minutos- **nunca he estado seguro con ese epitafio que aparece en cada libro que habla sobre los necromantes nacidos, pero temo, temo por mi muchacho severus, -** Severus estaba ligeramente sorprendido y aturdido ante la revelación, aunque en ningún momento demostró esto al otro, a regañadientes el pocionista tuvo que admitir que el viejo mago se preocupaba a su manera por Harry a pesar de que eso no quitaba que el anciano viera al chico como el elegido-que-debe-ser-sacrificado, ¡oh! ironías de la vida. - **el ultimo necromante registrado fue en principio de los veinte y murió por suicidio, ves mi preocupación severus, se cree que por ser tan cercanos a la muerte tienden a despreciar la vida y temo, oh temo que Harry sea igual a los que le precedieron.**

 **Y eso que tiene que ver con su estado actual-** pregunto inseguro con el ceño levemente fruncido

 **Todo y nada, -** hablo con un cansancio que le hacía ver viejo y derrotado,- **yo selle su habilidad y una parte de su magia, el sello se rompería dentro de dos años pero… parece que se rompió antes de tiempo, eso implica que su habilidad como necromante ha despertado, sabes las consecuencias más aterradoras de ese hecho,-** Severus parpadeo y negó con la cabeza, el viejo mago siguió con su diatriba **\- que la muerte hará su jugada, y será muy pronto,** -las palabras parecían una sentencia de muerte- **ah, no me mires así Severus, esa entidad a la que muchos temen ha estado ansiosa por años y ahora no hay nada que la detenga de hacer su reclamo.**

 **¿Reclamo? Albus deja de hablar en acertijos, ¿qué tiene que ver la muerte en todo esto?** \- el pocionista se estremeció de solo pensar en esa entidad.

 **Has escuchado el relato de los tres hermanos-** Severus asintió- **bien, los Potter son descendiente de uno de los tres hermanos, no estoy seguro de que implica, pero cada uno de los necromantes nacidos en el linaje Potter han encontrado un prematuro final, pensé que sellando las habilidades de Harry lograría tal evitar lo inevitable, que tonto de mi parte, pero que puede hacer un viejo sino es tener esperanza.** \- el viejo mago se escuchaba tan melancólico y desesperado que el pocionista tuvo que mirar dos veces, ese hombre frente a él no se parecía en nada al líder fuerte, decidido y confiado que él conocía, parecía casi una mala imitación del viejo mago que él estaba acostumbrado a ver.

 **Toda acción, tiene sus consecuencias, puede que hayas hecho eso pensando en su bien-** dijo casi conciliador, los ojos azul bebe lo veían con profunda tristeza **\- pero no cambia el hecho que cástrate mágicamente su talento innato y más aún, suprimiste parte de su magia para que te fuera más fácil de manejar-** Dumbledore abrió la boca para protestar pero severus solo le dedico una gélida mirada **\- no te excuses, que eso es exactamente lo que hiciste, no había razones para que suprimieras su magia, la única razón plausible es que no querías que el chico se saliera de tu redil, no te señalare ni te condenare, pero Albus… llegara un momento en el que deberás dar explicaciones, y sinceramente cuando ocurra no quiero estar presente, y volviendo a tu pregunta creo que Potter puede cargar con el peso de sus dones, si no fuese así madre magia no se los habría dado, no te creas dios porque no lo eres, eres un mero mortal tu no decides que es blanco y que es negro, y es mejor que lo recuerdes** \- el maestro de pociones se dio media vuelta y salió de despacho sin siquiera despedirse.

Severus regreso a sus aposentos dentro del castillo, luego de horas de dar vueltas en su cama se fue y se sirvió una vaso de whisky de fuego, al tercer vaso sus piernas lo llevaron a recorrer los pasillos del castillo, sin siquiera notarlo llego al ala de enfermería donde se sumió en sus pensamientos, he ahí estaba el, viendo el amanecer, el pocionista se sentía un poco más cansado con el nuevo conocimiento pero a la vez más decidido, el único lado en el que Potter podría tener alguna oportunidad era con el señor oscuro, al parecer era hora de reafirmar lealtades.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La Marca Tenebrosa parecía saludarle desde la piel de su antebrazo izquierdo, la marca era una complicada y delicada pieza de magia. Era más que un símbolo, era más que un tatuaje que ardía a fuego vivo cuando lo llamaban; la magia que formaba la Marca estaba ligada a la magia de Severus y lo llevaría al lado de Voldemort. Por lo general, solo tenía que aparecer, dejando que el tirón de magia lo llevara al lugar donde el Señor Oscuro lo estaba esperando, pero actualmente no había un tirón, porque era el quien necesitaba ver a su señor. Severus aún se preguntaba si no estaba caminando hacia su muerte, había solo dos forma en las que podría salir sus planes y siendo sincero no sabía si tendría existo o no.

Se apareció en los linderos de la mansión Riddle, su marca le permitió traspasar las barreras con facilidad, pudo sentir el pulso de magia que lo estudiaba, una vez dentro de la mansión, casi por instinto supo donde se hallaba su señor, Voldemort estaba cerca. Y Severus tenía una idea bastante buena de dónde estaría el Señor Oscuro. Entro a un comedor más lujoso que el de Lucius, que estaba casi vacío de muebles, con una sola excepción. El comedor estaba Iluminado solo por 8 antorchas pegadas a la pared, la tenue luz de la habitación parecía casi inquietante, una impresión que no fue ayudada por la forma en que las llamas parpadeantes de las antorchas hacían sombras alrededor de la habitación, arrastrantes y bailantes haciéndole ver siniestro. Solo había un pesado asiento situado en el centro del comedor, estaba apartado de la entrada y Severus solo pudo distinguir la oscura silueta de un hombre sentado sobre ella.

No, no, el que se hallaba allí sentado no era un hombre, sentado en una silla que simulaba un trono se encontraba el Señor Oscuro.

Su señor

El aliento de Severus fue rápido y superficial y se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido abruptamente, justo en el umbral del comedor. No se atrevió a decir nada ni a dar un paso más. Había hielo en el estómago de Severus cuando se dio cuenta de que podía morir en los siguientes momentos. Cada latido acelerado de su corazón contra sus costillas lo hacía dolorosamente consiente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, en algún momento el sonido de su sangre golpeando en sus oídos era todo de lo que era consiente, la tensión en la habitación parecía aumentar; el miedo y la anticipación eran espesos en su boca y pesados en el aire, Severus se sintió momentáneamente mareado y por un momento sintió como si pudiera ahogarse con la tensión en el aire.

Y luego una voz escalofriantemente familiar habló, la silla donde se encontraba su señor se sumergió en la más profunda y fría oscuridad.

 ** _Severuss_** **… a que debo el placer de tu visita, mi querido _esspía_** \- dijo alargando la _S_ es un silbido bajo, Severus se atragantó, el lord se hallaba con la cara envuelta en oscuridad, cuando la luz de la antorcha disipo la oscuridad, casi y se le salen los ojos al pocionista al ver el hermoso rostro de su señor, el joven (porque a pesar de saber su edad aproximada el joven sentado frente a él no se veía mayor de dieciocho años) de pelo oscuro ante él. Era llamativamente atractivo con sus rasgos angulosos, era apuesto de una manera muy clásica y aristocrática, para él el lord era particularmente atractivo de una manera muy familiar, casi rayando la obsesión. Voldemort intuyendo la sobrecogedora sorpresa le sonrió con ardientes ojos escarlatas.

 **Mi señor** \- dijo finalmente mientras se postraba, cuando lo hizo por fin noto que no estaban solo en la habitación, un par de mortifagos incluyendo a Bellatrix y Lucius estaban allí, todos se encontraban en el lugar arrodillados, solo que la oscuridad se arremolinaba en torno a sus cuerpos de una manera muy inquietante, haciendo que fuese casi imposible notarlos.

 **Has llegado en buen momento-** comento con voz suave y agradablemente sedosa, una sonrisa oscuramente malvada se dejó ver en los hermosos rasgos del joven, aun no podía creer por completo la apariencia del lord, pero por algún motivo se sentía aún más intimidado por el hermoso y cincelado rostro que por la cosa amorfoga mitad serpiente, si solo se fijaba en la piel expuesta de la barbilla cincela(porque oh su rostro volvió a ser envuelto en un manto de oscuridad), diría que el lord tenía una apariencia bastante atractiva… oh a quien engañaba, alguien tan peligroso no debería verse con un dios en su humilde opinión, se tragó su disconformidad justo cuando el lord comenzó a hablarle con un tono de voz decadente y suave- **Dime, _Severuss_ , ¿por qué te convertiste en uno de mis mortífagos?-** La pregunta tomó a Severus tan desprevenido que en su estado de shock tropezó con sus palabras antes de escupir la verdad, algo en lo más profundo le decía que su repuesta tendría consecuencias trascendentales. Hizo caso omiso de la audiencia en la sala y miro con tranquilidad y determinación al señor oscuro, cuadro sus hombreo y parecía que sus palabras se volvieron un rio incontrolable.

 **Yo-yo-uh. . . Yo era joven,-** admito sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias.- **las cosas estaban mal con el mundo y yo… yo estaba enojado, enojado de que las cosas no eran tan bellas y justas como todo el mundo trató de hacerlas parecer.** – un cumulo de emociones contradictorias se instaló en la garganta del pocionista- **Estábamos en mitad de una guerra, mis compañeros se estaban muriendo o perdiendo a sus familiares, todos estaban siendo desgarrados por la guerra, y luego…-** su voz se volvió lúgubre, el señor oscuro miro con fascinación a su espía que mostraba una gama de emociones inimaginable **\- tuve la discusión con Lily, donde yo la llame sangre sucia enfrente de muchas personas, eso destruyo nuestra amistad, y quede solo, poco después hubo la súbita demanda de "escoger lados". En ese momento, no era realmente una opción dejar la escuela, yo era un mestizo pobre y sin nombre, y conseguir un trabajo estaba fuera de mi alcance, quise permanecer fuera de la lucha; muchos de nosotros estábamos casi seguros que no viviríamos para ver nuestros dieciocho o diecinueve años sin importar el bando que tomásemos**.

tomo aire y calmo su agitado corazón que parecía una bomba a punto de explotar- **Debido a eso, estaba enojado, y luego llego Lucius y me dio un lugar. A cambio debía convertirme en un mortifago, y yo estaba solo, enojado y decepcionado, me encontraba hastiado del mundo sin nada que perder, yo creía en muchos de sus ideales My Lord, pero nunca creí en el derramamiento de sangre, y menos la pérdida de sangre mágica, mi señor… me permite hablar de cómo veía… nuestra causa**.- la última parte la dijo titubeante.

 **Adelante, habla-** dijo con voz rica y aterciopelada con un deje de burla **\- no te castigare si esa es tu preocupación.-** una sonrisa positivamente malvada adorno las hermosas facciones del lord.

 **Mi señor sus métodos, eran demasiado violentos y eso alimentó algunos de los prejuicios que las familias de sangre pura celebró, eso hizo que su causa fuese más atractiva, y eso fue tal vez su más grande error-** dijo con solemnidad, Severus tenía sus labios apretado en una fría línea- **pero había algo más**.- su voz gano un tono maravillado y una excitación difícil de enmascarar- **Es difícil de explicar incluso para mí, pero había este _propósito,_ esta _pasión_ y la unidad dentro de la causa que era contagioso. Me hizo sentir, no, nos hizo sentir, que lo que estábamos haciendo era lo más importante en el mundo, no hizo creer que podíamos _cambiar_ el mundo. ¡No éramos sólo un _Levantamiento_ , éramos una _Revolución!_** -la emoción en su voz era palpable- **Fuimos los defensores de un ideal y una fuerza casi imparable. Y pensamos, pensamos que podríamos salvar al mundo mágico que se desmoronaba entre la complacencia a los nacidos muggle, la corrupción y la falsa moral.** -Un brillo impío moro en las oscuras pupilas del pocionista que rememoraba sus primeros años de servicio al señor oscuro, su tiempo como un " _luchador por la libertad",_ como lo había visto, trajo a la memoria los recuerdos y las emociones que lo habían llevado a maldecir su ingenuidad, al ver como de machadas se hallaban sus manos por perseguir un ideal que al final se desmorono como una torre de naipes.

 **Oh** \- la mirada carmesí estudio al joven que ahora era un hombre y recordó, recordó que en un momento dado el también creía en un ideal, un ideal que lo llevo a cometer errores imperdonables **\- y entonces ¿qué cambio?-** pregunto con una calma perturbadora que helo la sangre del maestro de pociones.

 **Entonces algo en usted cambió. Mi lord, nuestra causa ya no era un movimiento, sino una matanza sin propósito –** el pocionista se veía agitado como si decirlo le doliera- **matamos a enemigos e inocentes por igual. _Usted se_ convirtió en un monstruo que aun hoy aterroriza a las masas-** hubo un jadeo generalizado en la sala, más el señor oscuro mantuvo una mirada imperturbable, - **no solo usted, nosotros también nos convertimos en monstruos. Aquellos que habíamos jurado lealmente a la causa nos convertimos en sus esclavos, nuestras insignias de honor y orgullo se convirtieron en nuestros collares y cadenas. El hombre que yo decidí seguir y el monstruo que murió al final de la guerra eran dos personas distintas para mí-** dijo con convicción, Severus se perdió, después de haber sido arrastrado por sus recuerdos, volvió de pronto en sí mismo, recordando exactamente con quién está compartiendo sus pensamiento de guerra, su tez se volvió terriblemente pálida al comprender lo que había hecho.

Voldemort se inclinó hacia delante aun sentado en su trono y capturó la mirada de Severus, con la expresión seria y sorprendentemente abierta, el lord parecía curioso, sus labios se rompieron en una sonrisa de dientes afilados **\- hay algo más… algo que aún no me dices-** la mirada que le dedico fue casi divertida, Severus estaba seguro que recibiría como mínimo un crucio pero no fue así, y ahí está el señor oscuro pidiéndole que terminara de hablar, tomo una temblorosa respiración y se armó con el poco valor que le quedaba

 **Ese hombre, el hombre que yo decidí seguir tenía un propósito y creencias reales, el lord al que jure mi lealtad era aquel cuya convicción podía dividir un país entero para cambiar la sociedad, el que ganó compañeros para su causa y no _seguidores_ , aun hoy anhelo al hombre que vaciló a través del monstruo y nos dio algo para creer, _que_ nos dio un propósito y algo que salvar. -** Severus permitió que sus sentimientos se apoderaran de sus palabras,- **Había un hombre ante de 'Voldemort', un hombre cuya ambición era más poderosa que su sangre o sus antecedentes. Ese hombre fue ahogado por la sociedad, antes de que fuera lo suficientemente mayor para alcanzar su máximo potencial, y anhelo tenerlo de vuelta, estoy seguro que el hombre al que decidí seguir podría hacer algo maravilloso por el mundo mágico**.- se veía que la convicción del pocionista era inquebrantable, y de la nada el lord oscuro echo la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una rica y profunda carcajada llena de deleite y satisfacción, los mortifagos reunidos en el salón del trono(comedor) solo podían ver maravillados como el lord parecía casi humano.

A Voldemort le tomo semanas regresar a su antigua gloria, el mago oscuro había estado replanteándose sus objetivos, pero ninguno de sus _seguidores_ le satisfacía con sus respuesta, entonces su _espía_ había aparecido de la nada y le había dado la respuesta que esperaba, se sentía casi eufórico, esto era, esa era la respuesta que busca, lo que anhelaba, quería alguien que aun viera su causa por lo que era, cuando recupero los fragmentos de su alma almacenados en nagini y la copa, algo dentro de él pareció despertar de un largo letargo, no solo se sintió más lúcido sino que recupero la apariencia que creía perdida, y luego, llamo a algunos de sus seguidores dentro de la mansión, quería… quería creer que alguno de ellos aun apoyaba su causa, y no solo la matanza que su locura había creado, algo se sintió frio en su interior cuando los demás le dieron respuestas vacías, por un momento pensó en matarlos a todos, después de todo solo ensuciarían su camino si los dejaba a su lado, y entonces, su pocionista, su espía, su compañero*, dijo las palabras que tanto esperaba escuchar, le hizo saber que sus ideales no estaban del todo perdidos.

Él no podía negar que fue un monstruo, eso poco importaba, no podía revivir a los muertos ni cambiar la historia, por lo que seguiría sobre la marcha **\- bien, bien, Severus-** dijo complacido **\- creo que has venido a algo en particular, antes verte atrapado en este pequeño _interrogatorio_.**

 **Uhg mi señor, si pudiera…-** miro hacia los mortifagos que permanecían con la cabeza gacha.

 **Retírense –** ordeno, en menos de 3 segundos todos habían salido de la habitación, nadie se veía con secuelas de crucio pero aun así, su semblante no era muy favorecedor, cuando quedaron solos el silencio se volvió incomodo, el pocionista tomo una respiración antes de poner en marcha su plan.

 **Yo, Severus Tobias Snape Prince juro por mi vida que todo lo que estoy a punto de revelar al lord oscuro Voldemort, es la verdad y solamente la verdad sin alteración o cambio alguno, que así sea-** una pequeña onda de magia reverbero por toda la habitación

 **Oh, que interesante forma de comenzar una conversación-** dijo divertido, mientras reía entre dientes, con un ademan de mano conjuro una asiento donde Severus procedió a sentarse **\- y que sería eso tan importante por lo que estas arriesgando tu vida, que verdad estas a punto de revelar que no quieres que haya duda de mi –** astutos y fríos ojos escarlata lo estudiaron por alguno segundos ante de hacer aparecer una mesa donde habían dos tazas de porcelana llenas de un aromático te, el lord hizo un ademán instando al contrario a tomar el té, la escena se sentía tan irreal que por un momento Severus estuvo tentado a pellizcase para comprobar si era real o no,- **habla-** le exigió con voz fría el lord mientras sorbía el té con una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

Bien sé que es corto pero era esto o nada, comenten y díganme si me quedo muy raro este Snape y este Voldemort, el señor oscuro no es bueno, pero tiene ideales y como todo revolucionario quiere un cambio aunque sabe que cometió errores, pero es horrible volver en si darse cuenta que sus ideales están tan torcidos que un con martillo los endereza

Cuando dice compañero se refiere a camarada nada de pareja, aun que les abierto que puede que haya sexo entre ambos pero nada sentimental, mujer al final si te daré tu tom x snape aunque esa no es la pareja final sino Sergei x severus.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Los labios del Lord se levantaron en una sonrisa mientras una chispa de sadismo familiar brilló en los iris carmesí. La cabeza fue echada hacia atrás y una carcajada llena de sorpresa y satisfacción lleno la estancia, Severus se estremeció pero se mantuvo erguido en su silla **,- Así que ese era tu plan, viejo metiche-** comento el Lord con una sonrisa positivamente malvada, fijo su mirada en el pocionista, podía entender la ira del hombre, y no era tan cínico para no comprender los patrones emocionales que experimentaban los demás, no es que el los haya experimentado de primera mano. Entendía la traición, Severus no lo había traicionado a él exactamente, sino al monstruo en que se había convertido al final de la guerra, él podía entender eso, y aquí estaba, su espía, su _compañero_ ; dándole información invaluable que no solo era para la causa sino para mantener vivo al niño al cual había jurado (un juramentó mágico nada más ni nada menos) proteger, al mismo niño que era su Horocrux accidental y un niño amado de la muerte.

El viejo tonto no entendía en que se estaba metiendo, mira que sellar un necromante, él no sabía mucho del tema, lo que si estaba claro era qué quienes encontraban un final prematuro eran aquellos que negaban su propia naturaleza, según los poco libros que encontró: todos los magos que trataron de reprimir su naturaleza se volvían lentamente locos, era un milagro que el mocoso Potter no fuese una bomba de tiempo.

Voldemort sabia ahora que matar a Potter no era conveniente, en primeras porque era su Horrocrux… accidental o no; lo era y punto, y el no mataría una parte de sí mismo. Por más narcisista que sonase, además, el mocoso era un necromante y si no quieres cabrear a la muerte misma, no te metes con ellos, y por ultimo su pequeño espía era muy aficionado al mocoso, es que… ¿El mocoso tenía un halo dorado o qué? o acaso lo habían bañado en alguna poción para la suerte, salió de sus pensamientos cuando su espía empezó a hablar **.**

 **My lord, aún hay algunas cosas que no puedo compartir con respecto a Potter, no antes de pedir permiso debido a un juramento inquebrantable,-** informo con voz tensa, sintió un tirón en su magia advirtiéndole que no se sobrepasara con la información dada.- **aunque le aseguro que Potter ha expresado su deseo de permanecer neutral, además-** se relamió los labios resecos- **si usted dejara…**

 **Habla Severus-** ordeno y estrecho sus ojos hacia el pocionista. Genial ahora sabía que Potter tenia secretos pero no podía usarlo, su humor no era bueno pero se obligó a escuchar lo que tenía que decir Severus.

 **Seré sincero,-** ese conjunto de palabras hizo que las cejas del Lord se juntaran en un ceño fruncido que disipo con rapidez, le estaba costando mantener sus emociones fuera de su rostro, pensó tardíamente que tal vez se debía a la unificación de varios fragmentos de sus alma- **tratar de ir contra el mundo muggle sería un curso de acción errado** ,- Explico Severus con nerviosismo, pero necesita, eh error, él debía explicarse de forma clara y concisa para que el señor oscuro no tomara una decisión que podría terminar en desastre **.**

 **¿Errado?-** pregunto sombrío, Severus trago grueso por su miedo, aunque eso lo ayudo a concentrase y mantenerse firme, era ahora o nunca, debía dar a entender su punto de vista si quería que este movimiento revolucionario no terminara en fracaso.

 **Si, Sería un error no solo por la gran cantidad de nacidos muggles y mestizo que hay, sino por la gran tecnología que tienen los muggles a su disposición en la actualidad, en las últimas dos décadas ha habido un desarrollo considerable en su tecnología que ni podrías imaginar hace dos décadas-** el lord no parecía enojado por su evaluación, sino que solamente permanecía contemplativo, Severus decidió continuar con su explicación mientras podía- **No digo que no se deba hacer nada, por el contrario, debemos tomar medidas, la tradiciones mágicas se están perdiendo y la magia se está muriendo,-** en este punto sonaba desesperado **\- Pero tampoco podemos retrasar el progreso, he pensado en ello My Lord, he visto la tecnología que tienen los muggles, y lo que pueden lograr con ella, la mayoría de los magos no comprenden lo malditamente afortunados que somos al no tener a los muggles de enemigos.**

 **No les temo, no a ellos, a lo que le temo es a lo que están dispuesto a hacer con tal de eliminarnos si se enteran de nuestra existencia y nos ven como una amenaza.-** Dio un hondo suspiro antes de proseguir, por Merlín, su corazón parecía a punto de salir de su pecho, por pura determinación y terquedad siguió hablando- **El estatuto del secreto debe replantearse, además, debe haber un contrato mágico que los padres muggles deben firmar una vez el niño muestra magia accidental para evitar que dañen al menor, por ello se debe cambiar y reestructurar toda la esfera de gobierno, se les debe mostrar al mismo Wizengamont* lo peligroso que son los muggles, hay tantas cosas que debemos hacer para asegurar nuestra existencia que… considero algo inútil y sin sentido un enfrentamiento con los muggles.**

 **Mi seguidores, no lo aceptaran-** comento Voldemort con monotonía y desapego, en realidad no era como si le importase lo que sus actuales seguidores quisieran o pensasen, harían su voluntad o se desharía de ellos, además, lo que había dicho su espía tenía mucha lógica, había demasiadas cosas por hacer como para estar perdiendo el tiempo en nimiedades y mezquinos rencores, total, ya había matado a suficiente muggles.

Severus se abstuvo de resoplar, como si la opinión de sus seguidores le hubiese importado en algún momento al lord, nadie actualmente lo cuestionaría, porque todos… solo recuerdan al loco genocida que repartía crucios como ranas de chocolate, ya nadie recuerda al hombre carismático sentado frente a él, capaz de encantar a las masas de una nación entera, que podía y puede mover corazones a pesar de no sentir ninguna emoción el mismo(o eso creía, mucho tiempo después comprendería lo equivocado que estaba en pensar que el lord no tenía emociones), realmente, Voldemort era un monstruo, uno que a pesar de ser un monstruo quería lograr un cambio, un cambio que ayudaría a cientos indirectamente. Y maldita sea, el ayudaría a ese cambio.- **My Lord, se necesita del miedo para impulsar un cambio** \- dijo con seriedad **\- Y ciertamente sus mortifagos no se atreverán a desobedecer sus órdenes. Lo que quiero decir-** se relamió los labios resecos- **Es que se necesita un detonante, para iniciar el cambio.**

 **Ya veo-** la rica voz aterciopelada hizo estremecer al pocionista **\- Dime Severus ¿Estamos en la misma página? Porque, creo que lo estamos** –una sonrisa predadora se entendió en el rostro juvenil, su voz un bajo barítono pecaminoso que envió un escalofríos que se extendieron por toda la espalda del pocionista **,** ¡Oh! Se escuchaba tan mal y a la vez tan correcto que el Lord utilizara un dicho muggle, Severus se despabilo y estuvo a punto de hablar pero el lord no le dejo **\- Oh, sí, cierto… Voldemort debe morir-** comento como una ocurrencia tardía, los ojos del mago parecía desorbitados y llenos de incredulidad **\- ¿por qué tanta sorpresa mi querido espía? ,-** sonrió complacido, el Lord parecía sinceramente entretenido por el shock que había recibido el maestro de pociones, se levantó de su trono, y con una mano tomo la mandíbula del pocionista he hizo algo de presión obligando a que sus ojos rojo rubí se encontraran con los ojos ónix, **-Voldemort es solo una anagrama, un nombre que invente por una rabieta infantil, -** el Lord estaba midiendo la respuesta del contrario y estuvo gratamente satisfecho cuando su mirada no encontró ni un gramo de vacilación en la ajena **,** a pesar de estar enfocadas directamente- **En ese momento aún no comprendía ni me importaba nada, era solo un niño demasiado lleno de sí mismo en aquel entonces.**

 **Dolorosamente, cada nombre tiene poder, y el nombre de Voldemort está cargado con magia maldita, incluso sin que me lo dijeras "El Lord Oscuro conocido como Voldemort" iba a desaparecer en una pelea espectacular con un joven y prometedor mago, que… se convertiría en un icono por evitar el levantamiento de Voldemort, ¿No te parece un plan perfecto?** \- Severus casi no podía respirar, se sentía sofocado por el peso de la realidad ¿Que tan tonto era como para no darse cuenta que este no era solo un lord oscuro, sino el mago más inteligente que alguna vez piso Hogwarts? ¡por supuesto que el Lord ya había notado la precaria situación! y ya había planeado en consecuencia, y en gran medida ya había planeado como deshacerse de lo que ya no le servía y en el camino sacaría todos los beneficios posibles.- se estremecido- ¡Que mente más aterradora!

 **Entiendo-** susurro con voz estrangulada.

 **No, mi querido Severus, aún no comprendes-** murmuro con voz baja, se pasó una mano por el cabello pulcramente arreglado desordenándolo en el proceso, para Severus el lord se veía dolorosamente joven, tan joven que dudaba que alguien aparte de los motifagos y el pudiera decir que el lord tenía más de 17 años, no sabía de donde venía el sentimiento pero sentía que el que estaba frente a él era un chiquillo que buscaba aun su lugar en el mundo(poco sabia Severus que su pensamientos no estaban lejos de la realidad),- **Esta vez no seremos vistos como terroristas entre nuestros pares, no seremos reprimido, esta vez lograremos un verdadero cambio-** afirmo con seriedad.

Severus vio al lord con ojos distantes, cualquiera aparte de él vería solo a un joven con un poder extraordinario y una mente magistral, pero aun así era un joven _perdido_ en el que hacer, si avanzar o retroceder, si seguir o desviarse, era, era… desconcertante. El lord podía afirmar estar tratando de crear un cambio pero en cierta forma su esfuerzo se sentía infantil (poco tiempo después entendería que debido al ritual hecho por el lord para restaurar su cordura, se mantenía en un madures emocional no mayor a los diecisiete años, a pesar de que su mente aún era tan increíble y prodigiosa como antes) aun así, Severus estaba seguro de estar viendo cómo se forjaba ante sus ojos un mago extraordinario, un mago que sacudiría los cimientos de la comunidad mágica, y solo podía temblar de emoción.

Este ya no era solo un lord oscuro, después de todo ¿Que era blanco? ¿Que era negro? ¿Que era gris? Todo era desde la perspectiva que lo mirases, muchos encasillaban a las personas por su magia, pero la magia no discrimina, y ante él mirándolo fijamente, estaba un hombre con la apariencia de un jovencito recién salido de Hogwarts que haría temblar al mundo entero. Bueno, eso sí Potter no hacía de las suyas por el camino. Mmm ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cómo le explicaba esto a Potter? Bien, era oficial, necesitaba un trago. Y con urgencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

En una lujosa habitación de hotel, se encontraba un jovencito que miraba su obra con deleite, en el suelo de mármol alfombrado yacía un hombre que respiraba trabajosamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada horrorizada al chiquillo-¿ **Qué clase de monstruo eres?-** dijo el moribundo, Lyan arqueo elegantemente una de sus cejas, para luego solo reír, de forma tan dulcemente perversa, que helo la sangre del hombre.

 **Veras, no tengo mucho tiempo, mamá llega en unas dos horas y mi hermano está tomando una siesta, así que… terminemos rápido-** dijo sin interés.

 **De qué demonios estás hablando, demente-** gritó el desdichado **.- me acabas de secuestra y…**

 **Haaa, eres tan aburrido, veamos si te refresco la memoria, Mmm, te hiciste pasar por unos de nuestros reclutas, _si te vi_ , mientras más tratabas de no destacar más lo hacías jijiji,-** el hombre empalideció- **Y luego te vi en la misma habitación en la que me tenían encadenado, saliste ante de que llegara mi hermano, ¿que fue después…? ah sí, estabas en una esquina al otro lado en la sala de urgencias cuando fui a ver a mi amorcito,** \- el hombre lo miro en blanco, Lyan solo soltó una risita macabra **\- Veras, tengo memoria perfecta y me es imposible olvidar una cara una vez la veo, así que mentir no te servirá-** se acuclillo a un lado del hombre que se desangraba a pasos agigantados sobre la alfombra blanca que poco a poco se volvía borgoña **\- Dime: ¿a quién perteneces _perro_?**

 **Crees que te lo diré-** dijo altanero, esta vez no trato de fingir ignorancia, pensando que no había nada más que perder el hombre escupió un bocado de sangre directamente a la cara del rubio **\- Mátame si quieres.-** rebatió prepotente a pesar de su precaria posición.

 **Oh eso hare, y al final rogaras que te mate, pero antes me dirás lo que quiero saber, _perro_** \- la sonrisa espeluznante en el rostro del rubio no fue un buen augurio para el moribundo, que empezaba a arrepentirse de su osadía.

Cuando Sergei despertó de su corta siesta se encontró con una escena interesante, le tomo solo unos segundo comprender lo que ocurría, su pequeño hermanito estaba entretenido con un hombre de cabello castaño de edad desconocida, no podía saber su tono de piel debido a la cantidad de sangre que cubría el cuerpo del desafortunado, Sergei no tenía ni puñetera idea de que había hecho ese hombre para cabrear a su hermanito, pero él no era suicida, así que no preguntaría, además, Lyan se veía hermoso, Sergei tuvo que admitirlo, su pequeño hermanito convirtió la tortura en una forma de arte.

Cada grito era como música y Lyan era el artista que se movía con una gracia fluida que casi, casi parecía una especie de baile. Nadie habría pensado que la tortura fuera tan hipnóticamente y hermosa, ociosamente se preguntó cuántos cables en su cabeza estaban cruzados para disfrutar de tal cosa. Luego decidió que no le importaba, él había nacido y vivido en ese entorno lleno de muerte y tortura, así que no era algo nuevo.

Los ojos de Sergei ardiendo como dos perfectos zafiros rebosantes de morbosa diversión, al escuchar los gritos, las comisuras de su boca se curvaron en una sonrisa de dientes afilados,-el rubio mayor disfrutaba de como el pobre desafortunado daba su último aliento, mientras Lyan sonreía tan inocentemente que tendrías que prestar atención al hecho que sus semblante no concordaba con toda la sangre que lo teñía de pies a cabeza, se veía tan hermoso, ¡ahh! ciertamente era una lastimas fueran hermanos pensó con oscura diversión, sino Lyan sería su pareja perfecta.

 **¿Terminaste? –** Cuestiono divertido **\- Mmm ¿quieres que pregunte…?-** hizo una seña hacia el cadáver, el menor negó con la cabeza **\- Bueno si no quieres, no lo digas, ahora bien… ¿nos vamos?**

 **Si -** su sonrisa fue deslumbrante al responder **\- Ya me cambio, ¿aún queda media hora antes de que el avión de mamá aterrice?-** pregunto con mejillas arreboladas llenas de felicidad infantil.

 **Si, así es,-** concordó mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca- **Solo apresúrate, no queremos hacerla espera o ¿sí?–** dijo mientras se reía entre diente al ver al menor actuar como un niño emocionado, ah, sí tan solo se comportara así de lindo más seguido su vida sería más fácil, ahora… ¿qué diablos hacía con el cadáver?

Sergei llego apenas con tiempo al aeropuerto, cortesía de su pequeño y para nada _adorable_ hermanito, ¡Joder! Que deshacerse de un cadáver no era fácil. Y menos si tu mano derecha estaba hospitalizado, Duh, tal vez Vasic merecía un aumento,- miro con apatía la pista de aterrizaje a través de los grandes paneles de vidrio templado, él aun no entendía… ¿Por qué sus madre quiso viaja en un vuelo comercial teniendo un jet privado? bueno, pero lo que su madre quiere ella lo consigue, para que discutir o quejarse si no iba al caso.

Veinte minutos después del arribo del vuelo, vio salir a su madre por la puerta de pasajeros, iba vestida de forma sencilla aun así se destacaba con un aire de diva, no que le molestara, su madre se comportaba de ese modo siempre… pero lo que enfureció a Sergei fue la cantidad de atención que estaba recibiendo de algunos hombre (que pronto dejarían de ser hombres si se atrevían a acercar sus sucias manos a su madre y… por la cara de Lyan muy felizmente le daría una mano en su cometido) su madre parecía entretenida por la atención recibida y de manera suave y delicada despidió a sus admiradores con un ademan de mano como toda una diva, Hmmp, bueno, de algún lado debía haber heredado Lyan su comportamiento ¿no?

 **Oh, mi pequeño príncipe, mami te extraño demasiado-** dijo la mujer rubia, mientras su ojos se suavizaban, contrariamente a lo que creerían no fue Lyan quien se vio envuelto en los brazos de la fémina sino Sergei, el rubio mayor hacia todo lo posible por esconder el sonrojó que trepaba a sus mejillas- **Sino me digno a venir, no puedo verte. Además, Ni te molestas en regresar a casa ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir eso? ¿Eh?-** comento acaloradamente con ojos entrecerrados que hicieron enrojecer aún más a Sergei **.- Ah hola, bebé ¿te divertiste en tu concierto? ¿Fue todo bien? –** cuestiono al más joven con una sonrisa acogedora y maternal.

 **Por supuesto mami, aunque, hubo un pequeño incidente…-** comento en un susurro.

 **¿Incidente?-** inquirió la rubia con una ceja levantada e intenciones asesinas brillando en las profundidades de sus ojos zafiro.

 **Si, pues veras…-** dijo con fingida vacilación, para luego sonreír de marera maliciosa ante de hablar **\- Vasic estaba algo achispado de tantas bebidas, y bueno, ya ves, fue asaltado por unos matones al salir del concierto, así que ahora está en el hospital, nada grave, lo matones ya están del otro lado no te preocupes, pero debido a eso** \- comento Lyan con una sonrisa astuta- **Me ofrecí a cuidarlo mientras se _recupera_.**

 **Oh, es eso así, por mi bien,** -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y después agrego **\- Pero recuerda, debes presentarme correctamente a mi yerno antes de ir un paso más allá de los besos ¿entendiste?, no creas que no vi tus intenciones jovencito, además, debo probarlo-** los ojos zafiros brillaron por unos segundos que si no estabas prestando atención jamás lo verías.

 **Ah, pero mamá-** se quejó Lyan con un tierno puchero.

 **Ehem –** tosió Sergei llamando la atención de ambos- **Creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar más… umm no se ¿privado? Antes de seguir tal… conversación ¿no les parece?-** dijo con la mejillas tintadas de carmín por las miradas indiscretas que está recibiendo de los demás pasajeros en el aeropuerto.

 **¿Ah?,-** dijeron ambos rubios sin entender, a veces Sergei se pregunta si acaso él era el único con sentido común en su familia aparte de su abuelo.

 **Vamos a almorzar ¿Qué les parece?-** dijo cambiando de tema, para que molestarse si no podía ganar, aun teniendo la razón.

 **Esa es una idea maravillosa, mi príncipe-** dijo la mujer enganchándose con facilidad de uno de los brazos de Sergei, Lyan imito a su madre y tomo el otro brazo,- **comamos algo típico del país, y mientras, me contaras como te ha ido estos últimos 8 meses en los que no te has dignado a regresar, todo con lujo de detalle-** pidió con una sonrisa que prometía dolor si siquiera se lo ocurría mentir- Sergei retuvo un suspiro por pura fuerza de voluntad, -sería un día muy largo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

Irónico, para Tsubasa era simplemente sardónica su situación, no sabía si reír o llorar, el primer ministro (total imbécil cabe destacar) le ordeno que eliminara a Asami, a él, esto era una broma o el mundo se había vuelto de cabeza y él no había recibió el memorándum, cuando paso el shock vino una ira fría, una furia tal que le helo la sangre a tal punto que sentía que podría matar a un batallón y no sentir remordimiento alguno, aun no sabía cómo había llegado a eso.

Él había estado recuperándose muy feliz de la vida en la enfermería militar, había logrado que la loca de su nueva mano derecha(wakabayashi) recogiera a la niña y la cuidara por los próximos tres días de baja, claro, todo por un precio(la loca quería material sobre él y el conejito si es que lograba cazarlo, pero... al paso que iba, wakabayashi iba a estar esperando un buen tiempo por ese material) así que sin más preocupaciones había estado Acurrucándose en sus almohadas( almohadas que robo a las demás camas de la enfermería), y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran por un momento y solo dejó que el hecho de estar vivo se hundiera en su ser.

Él estaba vivo. Sobrevivió al escuadrón de asesinos independientes, había estado tan feliz cuando se había ido a dormir, y luego zass, llega el inútil del primer ministro a... a darle tal desfachatez de orden, Tsubasa tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol, su ojos brillaron con una luz peligrosa que el ministro no noto mientras daba un egocéntrico discurso. Oh por favor, a quien creía que engañaba este idiota, ir contra Asami Ryuichi era como una sentencia de muerte para cualquiera y el estúpido lo hacía sonar tan fácil, después de escucharlo el tiempo suficiente, hizo un gesto con su mano para interrumpir la diatriba, aunque lo que realmente quería hacer Tsubasa era partirle la cara al hombre sentado frente a él, por el bien de su fachada mantuvo su rostro libre de cualquier expresión que le delatara- **Comprende mi pedido comandante de brigada.**

 **Considere más la situación,** **_Ministro_ , actualmente la Yamagushi tiene una pelea interna, o eso _creemos_ ,-** dijo con cuidado sin dar más detalles que pudieran dañar todo su trabajo encubierto- **nuestra brigada, en especial nuestra rama se especializa en operaciones anti-drogas, anti-terroristas y secuestro de alto perfil, lo que usted está pidiendo es un escuadrón de asesinato.**

 **Lo cual no _somos_ , además, parece que usted nos ve como carne de cañón o eso creo ya que descaradamente pretende que nos unamos a una guerra que esta por estallar, - **Tsubasa le dio una mirada fría con una sonrisa de dientes afilados, Tsubasa fue muy consciente del hecho que hizo temblar de miedo al ministro- **no conforme con eso, pretende que apoyemos uno de los lado y…, mire, puede quedarse con mi cargo, porque no llevare a mis hombre a una muerte segura, no somos y nunca hemos sido carne de cañón, lo repito: _si quiere tomar mi cargo de vuelta, bien, hágalo._**

 **Puedo darlo de baja por insubordinación-** amenazo el ministro con la poca valentía que podía reunir, aunque fallo estrepitosamente a juzgar por la mirada casi plana que le estaba dando Tsubasa,- **E incluso puedo dar la orden de arrestarlo si se niega a seguir ordenes-** volvió a amenazar más contundente al no ver reacción alguna en el nuevo jefe de las brigadas de asalto; esta vez Tsubasa lo escudriño largo y tendido, aquí había algo de lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Oh, pero que interesante se estaba tornando esta situación, le dio una sonrisa sangrienta que hablaba de muerte y caos,- **Búsquese a otro-** hablo sin miedo, o tal vez… simplemente estaba molesto de que un político de mierda (que no sabía nada más que dar órdenes desde una posición protegida) le viniera a joder la vida. Ordenándole que matara a su jefe, como en el infierno él estaba siguiendo esa orden, al no ver reacción del jodido primer ministro repitió lo dicho **\- Bús-que-se A O-tro-** esta vez escupió las palabras silaba por silaba, parecía que había veneno goteando de cada palabra junto a una sonrisa espeluznante, que parecía desestabilizar al hombre que se le quedo viendo como un ciervo encandilado, Tsubasa rodo los ojos antes de iluminar al pobre diablo **.- Oh, por favor ¿Acaso no entiende? Búsquese a OTRO que haga el _Mandado_ ,-**dijo con énfasis- **Porque no estoy dispuesto a llevar a _mis_ hombres a una muerte segura, además, se supone que somos la policía, los _BUENOS_ y usted pretende que me alié a unos criminales-** resoplo con indignación genuina, ¡Joder! Que Él no se aliaria a nadie que no fuera Asami Ryuichi, el gobierno, en especial el primer ministro se Podía ir a la mierda, si por el fuera el idiota estaría tres metros bajo tierra- **Búsquese a otro.**

 **Creo que no entiende la situación, Tsubasa Sumei, esto no está en discusión, fue el _Príncipe_ _Heredero_ quien ha ordenado la muerte de Asami Ryuichi, y su _escuadrón_ hará hasta lo imposible por llevar a cabo esa orden o será acusado de traición-** dijo prepotente, como si mencionar al príncipe heredero lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, Tsubasa estuvo a punto de reír, traición, si aceptaba esa orden eso sí sería traición.

 **No somos un escuadrón de _asesinato_ -** replico con frialdad **\- y usted muy convenientemente perece haber olvido lo que ocurrió hace unas horas, un grupo no identificado irrumpió en la casa menor de gobierno, y usted en conjunto con príncipe heredero están más preocupado por un hombre de negocios con conexiones dudosas no confirmadas, antes que preocuparse por esos maniáticos que volaron la mitad de la casa menor de gobierno, en un inciden, en el que por cierto, por poco lo matan primer ministro, creo que debe reevaluar su prioridades _Ministro_ -** dijo con una sonrisa fría, mientras el ministro empalidecía- **además, está delirando si cree que tengo oportunidad siquiera de acercarme a Asami Ryuichi antes que sus perros guardianes me maten-** alzo una ceja y le dio una mirada llena de escepticismo **.- discúlpeme, pero lo que usted pretenden es que tomemos una misión suicida, en la que no estoy participando.**

 **Se equivoca, no es una misión suicida como _dices_ , Tenemos información fidedigna de que Asami Ryuichi se mantiene en estado de coma en una clínica privada, -** ¿Pero qué…? Como mierda tenia este estúpido político esa información. Oh Troya iba a arder cuando krishima se enterara de esta información y con esto un topo tenia contados sus días, lástima que el estará atrapado por un tiempo dentro de la burocracia, tal y como se lo había explicado el ministro de defensa(el hombre no había estado muy impresionado con que le dieran el ascenso de manera tan arbitraria) el día anterior, el primer ministro siguió hablando sin reparar en la tensa sonrisa que se gestaba en su rostro ¿Es que el idiota no sabía cuándo callarse?- **Su escuadrón solo debe entrar y matar a los testigo e ir a la habitación del objetivo y eliminarlo-** explico con estoicismo, el ministro era un hombre mayor de unos sesenta años, cabello negro salpicado de canas y piel oliva con los típicos ojos rasgados, enfundado en un traje azul marino con zapatos de punta cuadrada, toda su apariencia parecía afable mientras hablaba pero Tsubasa podía apostar a que era una fachada- **Será muy bien recompensado si lleva a cabo la orden-** dijo con una sonrisa falsa, Tsubasa seriamente se cuestionó el nivel intelectual del primer ministro el hombre era idiota o se la daba.

 **Ministro -** con dientes apretados y ojos entrecerrados **\- ¿Qué parte de búsquese a _otro_ no entendió?** **no me importa si mi promoción fue gracias a un capricho del príncipe heredero, eso no me convierte en su perro faldero y dudo que pueda bajarme del cargo sin una razón lógica más allá de desobedecer ordenes de un niño mimado, lo cual lo convertiría en el hazmerreír dentro de la política.**

 **Como te atreves a…-**

 **Déjeme termina-** ordeno con una sonrisa sedienta de sangre **\- no se a que jugaba o que esperaba el príncipe heredero cuando me dio este ascenso, pero si cree que estaré a su entera disposición, tomando sus órdenes como perro faldero está muy equivocado, yo no necesito el cargo, así que como dije: Búsquese a otro primer _Ministro_ -** dijo con sonrisa maliciosa llena de burla, se levantó de su cómoda posición en la cama de la enfermería y aun con el cuerpo dolorido salió del lugar con la dignidad en alto a pesar de solo vestir una simple bata, ¡a la mierda! Él podía estar esos tres días de baja en su casa sin políticos molestos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

Kazuma estaba harto, dos semanas y aun no lograba dar con el puñetero hackers, para agravar la situación no sabía nada sobre el estado actual de jefe, según lo que escucho; Asami se encontraba en cuidados intensivos desde hacía una semana, pero el aun no sabía si era cierto o no, miro la pantalla del computador con genuina rabia, a la mierda, estaba por golpear la pantalla del computador cuando su teléfono vibro, leyó con rapidez el mensaje y levanto ambas cejas, ¿Era enserio? Bueno, siempre había gente loca y suicida en el mundo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

El puerto marítimo Chu Zhou se encontraba desolado a esa impía hora de la madrugada, sin embargo había varios hombres que caminaban diligentemente entre los contenedores apilados en las plataformas de carga buscando uno en específico. Al mando se encontraba Feilong envuelto en un grueso abrigo de invierno gris, sus hombres solo vestían traje formal cosa que poco le importo al mafioso ya que para variar estaba de mal humor, nadie se quejó, todos sabían que no debían quejarse ni mucho menos abrir su boca si no querían terminar nadando con los peces, ya todos estaban claros en ese hecho, así que sabiamente se mantuvieron callados a pesar de estarse congelando con los vientos helados que venían desde el mar, casi un cuarto de hora después de su llegada, lograron dar con el contenedor que buscaban.

 **Ábranlo-** ordeno el chino con voz helada, sus hombre hicieron lo pedido de inmediato.

 **¿Estatuas? Es una broma-** susurro alguien al ver las esculturas hechas de los que parecía ser mármol apiladas en el conteiner.

 **Traigan las camionetas y metan las esculturas, asegúrense de que no se dañen** –ordeno el mafioso sin ninguna expresión que delatara sus pensamientos,- ¿han entendido?- los hombre no se atrevieron a opinar simplemente envolvieron las estatuas con plástico de burbuja y las subieron en la parte trasera de tres camionetas, los subordinados se vieron en la necesidad de quedarse y esperar en el puerto a que los recogieran debido a que no había espacio para ellos en las camionetas, lograron subir 9 de las 10 estatuas en las camionetas, debido a que aún faltaba una se utilizó el auto que transportaban a Feilong, el chino no estaba de humor así que nadie le cuestiono cuando ordeno que subieran rápido la estatua faltante en su auto, debido a esto Feilong se vio obligado a ir de copiloto, mientras la estatua era acomodada en el asiento trasero, dos horas de viaje después, y Feilong estaba por perder la poco paciencia que tenía, ordeno que llevaran las estatuas al sótano del edificio que usaba como tapadera actualmente, luego mando a descansar a los conductores y ordenó a otros que fueran en su lugar en busca de quienes se quedaron en el puerto, cuando todos se fueron a cumplir sus órdenes solo quedaron dos hombres, Feilong y las diez estatuas.

 **¿Señor…? –** pregunto incierto el guardaespaldas que le acompañaba.

 **Extiendan una lona y acuesten una de las escultura –** ambos guardaespaldas compartieron una mirada, no entendían que planeaba su jefe pero obedecieron **\- Tomen un mazo y aplasten la estatua-** ambos subordinados lo miraron perplejos antes de tomar unas mazas que estaba convenientemente apoyadas en la pared del fondo, crak, crak uno, dos tres, cuatro golpes resonaron y la estatua yacía en el suelo hecha pedazo.

 **¿Qué hacemos ahora?-** pregunto uno de los dos guardaespaldas que no entendía, Feilong camino hasta una de las piezas del supuesto mármol y lo coloco dentro de una solución transparente que rápidamente se tornó azul, ambos guardaespaldas aspiraron aire frio, ¡así que eso era! Las esculturas estaban hechas de cocaína, que forma más ingeniosa de pasar los controles.

 **Pulvericen esta estatua lo mejor posible, y colóquenla en contenedor de plástico y llévenla al barrio rojo y entréguenlo a Zhang Yu el sabrá que hacer, envuelvan el resto de las estatuas, deben estar en perfecto estado para ser trasladadas dentro de unas horas ¿han entendido?** – ambos hombre asintieron con rapidez, sabían que a Feilong solo le gustaba la eficiencia y debían serlo si no querían tener problemas- **estaré en mi hotel, mándenme un mensaje de confirmación cuando Zhang Yu reciba el paquete** \- sin más el chino abandono el lugar dejando a dos pobres hombres trasnochados trabajando horas extras.

Feilong aun quería matar al maldito informante, lástima que alguien ya lo había matado, solo pudo recuperar la mitad del cargamento que le fue robado, pero fue suficiente por el momento, además, estaba algo preocupado por los movimientos que se estaban dando en su territorio, y Asami aún estaba incomunicado por lo que sabía, así que no había forma de saber cuál era la situación actual en Japón, si no fuera porque tuvo la confirmación de que Takaba no estaba en Japón lo habría mandado a traer, interesantemente su escurridizo fotógrafo está demostrando ser un desafío, oh, no importaba, la cacería haría que el sexo fuese más… satisfactorio de esa forma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

Severus suspiró cansinamente, miro a la multitud que tenía delante con desapego. Este no era su tipo de lugar, y sinceramente, si no fuera porque necesitaba unos trago sin miradas sospechosas, no estaría ahí, ciertamente podría estar bebiendo en sus habitaciones en Hogwarts pero en ese momento necesitaba la distracción que el bullicio del lugar le daba, su cuerpo aun temblaba de recordar la mirada escarlata que le desnudaba el alma con tal facilidad que le aterraba.

Al ser mortifago evitaría los bares, los evitaría como la peste. Un bar, que ironico. De todos los lugares a los que tenía que ir para encontrar un poco de paz, tenía que ser un bar. Pero eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, cumplía con sus necesidades; era bullicioso y tenía galones de licor a disposición, y por sobre todo, no había magia, si, estaba en un bar muggle donde podía tomar sin preocuparse que alguien lo maldijese por la espalda. Oh, hasta donde había llegado-pensó algo deprimido.

El pocionista miró por encima a las numerosas personas que estaban sentadas en los taburetes frente a la barra, bebiendo alcohol como si no hubiera un mañana, la mayoría vestía ropas excesivamente cortas de lentejuelas y colores brillantes, así que el desentonaba un poco con una camisa manga larga blanca y pantalón negro corte padrino, con zapatos de punta cuadrada, Severus estaba al fondo del bar, con un trago en la mano sentado en un sofá que estaba algo escondido del ojo, las personas que estaban ubicadas en los puestos frente a él obviamente estaban coqueteando con el sexo opuesto o el mismo sexo. Para él estaba claro qué estaban pensando, sonrió sínico al ver a los "jovencitos" dándose toques obvios (por no decir descarados) y sonrisas maliciosas que dejaban en claro sus intenciones. Un puñado de personas bailaban en el centro de la pista del bar, frotando cuerpos contra cuerpos, haciendo fricción entre ellos, sudor mezclado; sus pies bailando con el ritmo de la música, se sentía como ver una orgia con ropa.

El pocionista frunció la nariz ante el hedor a sudor, alcohol y otros olores diversos que preferiría no revelar. En general, era un lugar podrido. Tuvo que ignorar las diversas miradas que le lanzaban, miradas que no eran para nada agradables, ni halagadoras. Reprimió un escalofrío cuando una mirada permaneció demasiado tiempo sobre él y estuvo tentado de lanzar un crucio, pero se conformó con dar una mirada furibunda hacia el hombre, aun se preguntaba: ¿por qué demonios no regresaba a Hogwarts? Ah, cierto, porque tendría que verla la cara al viejo,-su humor se ensombreció de solo pensarlo, encontrarse con el viejo come caramelo haría que la poca cordura que tenia se fuera por los aires.

Por supuesto, su estado de ánimo sombrío se animó cuando un par de borrachos cayeron de sus taburetes después de que una hermosa rubia le diera una cachetada, Oh espera, era una mujer o un hombre, a esa distancia el pocionista no estaba muy seguro, y la ropa ambigua que usaba el blondo no era muy fácil de encasilla en ninguno de los dos sexo, ah, en fin… la escena le hizo sonreír, no mucha gente presto atención a la escena, porque estaban ocupados en coquetear, aunque había algunas personas que parecía no importarle con quien exactamente coqueteaban, al parecer, una pieza de carne era la misma en cualquier lugar, y mientras hubiera un agujero, estarían satisfechos, le daba algo de asco cada vez que pensaba de esa forma, pero parece que no todos pensaban igual que él, aunque claro está, había alguien que parecía compartir sus pensamientos por ejemplo: la rubia que salía hecha una furia del bar.

Sus ojos negros se volvieron hacia la pista de baile, su vista fijándose en un rubio que estaba sentado dentro de las cabinas al otro lado del bar, bebiendo y ¿coqueteando? Con una mujer de aspecto escandaloso. Las mujeres apenas tenían ropa, revelando casi todo su cuerpo ante los ojos del público, el rubio parecía más entretenido que otra cosa, ni siquiera le daba más de una mirada a las mujeres que se le acercaban,-entrecerró los ojos, ¿eran ideas suyas o el rubio le acababa de mandar un mirada? Por desgracia una mujer también miro en su dirección y le dedico a Severus una sonrisa que ella creía coqueta. Para él fue insultante, Severus se giró sobre el sofá para mirar la barra de tragos, mientras trataba de mantenerse oculto en ese rincón del bar. Por desgracia, al parecer no funciono.

Porque todavía podía sentir unos ojos errantes sobre todo su cuerpo, aunque ignoraba de dónde provenía tan ardiente mirada, se sentía como si le desvistiesen con la mirada. Un vaso de ron en las rocas estaba en sus manos, sin embargo, no había tocado la cosa más de una vez después de pagar, se supone que estaba ahí para beber pero no lograba que bajara ni un sorbo de la bebida por su garganta, bueno, negociar con un lord oscuro te hacia triza los nervios,-pensó sínico- aun temblaba de solo recordar. Pasó una mano por su cabello, -suspiro molesto, y movió su cabello hacia atrás para que no cayera sobre su rostro.

 **Sabes, no deberías beber si no quieres,-** Severus alzó la cabeza para mirar a un hombre que se había acomodado elegantemente en el sofá en el espacio junto a él. Sus ojos se posaron en la elegante chaqueta blanca que estaba abierta, llevaba una camisa negra que le recordaba a esa oscuridad insidiosa que llenaban su cuerpo de terror, sus piernas estaban envueltas en un apretado pantalón blanco que no dejaba a la imaginación el paquete en medio de esta, la cara de sujeto era demasiado hermosa.

Tuvo que hacer una pausa por un momento para ver el aspecto nuevamente. El hombre que tenía delante tenía un atractivo cabello rubio oro que parecía de color sol, las suaves hebras caían desordenadas dándole un aire juguetón. Lo estudió por un momento, su cabello casi brillando por las luces detrás. La cara era de un color ligeramente pálido, pero saludable en cierto sentido, y esos astutos ojos de color Zafiro eran nítidos y observadores. Parecía tener entre 25 y 30 años, pero tenía ojos que decían que lo había visto todo. Y a pesar de todo, la persona a su lado parecía alguien despreocupado, era como esos hombres que estaría en una revista muggle, ¿Cómo se llamaban…? ¿Modelos…?

Aun así, Severus era un mortifago. Las apariencias de una persona no lo influenciarían tan fácilmente y él había visto a muchos hombres tan apuestos como el hombre ante él. No caería, no señor. Miró hacia su bebida y finalmente tomó un sorbo, sintiendo la familiar quemazón de alcohol corriendo por su garganta-casi hizo una mueca **.- Estoy trabajando en acabarla-** movió el líquido en el vaso, como para dar énfasis.

Sin embargo, el rubio no se detuvo. **\- Mira, has estado mirando ese vaso durante casi una hora.** –Comento en tono ligeramente burlón- **El hielo ya se ha derretido, hace tiempoooo,-** recalco señalando con un dedo la bebida con una sonrisa satírica, su voz bajo una octava al volver a hablar- **Y a veces, lanzas miradas a la pista de baile pero solo como un espectador, sin intención de unirte, miras la pista como agraviado** \- rio entre diente el hombre desconocido, Severus lo ignoro pero aun así miró su vaso y de hecho, el hielo se derritió por completo. Había una capa que separaba el alcohol del agua, que era fácil de ver, ya que había estado quieta durante tanto tiempo y había sido perturbada bruscamente cuando él bebía, las líneas que los separaban ondeaban hacia arriba mientras intentaba fusionarse **.-Ahora, deja ese trago, -** instruyo **–Que placer puedes obtener se ese licor arruinado,-** comento suavemente- **Si tratas de beberla te la quitaré, a menos… que realmente quieras beber esa cosa.-** dijo insinuante, alzando ambas cejas en un gesto desafiante.

El británico entrecerró los ojos por un momento, no le gusto para nada el tono mandón empleado por el rubio, su mente corrió a toda marcha, tratando de encontrar una forma de lidiar con el desconocido-dio un bufido frustrado- antes de llevar el vaso de nuevo a sus labios. Bebió todo de un trago, ignorando la sensación de ardor y el sabor aguado de la bebida, y golpeó el vidrio contra la mesa frente al sofá. Severus dio un bufido desdeño y respondió. – **Ya está hecho, termine el trago**.- dijo, sin darse cuenta, Severus había sido provocado exitosamente por el rubio, que se veía sumamente satisfecho.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio, el hombre apartó la mirada de Severus hacia un mesero que pasaba para gritar **–Oye, camarero, dame dos copas de tu mejor licor.**

Los ojos del pocionista se ensancharon momentáneamente, sobresaltado, intuyendo las intenciones del hombre desconocido hablo. **–Espera un minuto. No estoy interesado en beber contigo-** dijo desdeñoso y altivo- **Sea cual sea el juego tonto que estés planeando, no estoy interesado.**

El hombre no se amedrento simplemente miro hacia atrás y le sonrió ligeramente. **-Oh, solo te compro una bebida. Así que Disfrútalo** \- el rubio sacó un par de billetes que fueron entregados al camarero quien paso las bebidas, dos copas de cristal con un líquido ambarino terroso fue empujado hacia el otro. Severus solo miró al desconocido hombre como si fuera una especie extraña, negándose a reconocerlo, desvió la mirada e hizo caso omiso de la bebida ofrecida **-Vamos, parecías un poco solo aquí. Bebe, te gustara-** el rubio trato de engatusar. Severus suspiró pesadamente, luego tomó su vaso y sorbiendo lentamente. Era fuerte, podía decirlo por el sabor, pero extrañamente agradable, el licor dejaba un fuerte regusto en el paladar **.- ¿Qué tal, te gusto?-** la voz al preguntar llevaba un deje de ronquera que hizo estremecer al pocionista.

 **Es pasable** \- comento sin ahondar y desvió la mirada, Severus no estaba dispuesto a admitir que había disfrutado el trago así que fingió indiferencia, por su lado los ojos zafiros se embebieron la figura del pocionista de manera hambrienta, una luz peligrosa se deslizo en la mirada del rubio ante de oscurecerse, el rubio sintió sed y sus manos picaban, podía imaginar al azabache con cara de pánico mientras arrancaba su ropa y entraba en su cuerpo, su lengua rosa y húmeda se paseó por sus labios degustando la escena imaginaria, lastimosamente no podía llevar a cabo sus planes si quería que la mariposa regresara por mas, Oh, pero que interesante pensamiento, hacia pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien llamaba tanto su atención, por el momento lo tentaría y le mostraría el placer que podía darle, le daría libertad hasta que… sin darse cuenta, la pequeña mariposa negra terminaría atrapada en su red, una sonrisa endiabladamente pecaminosa se formó en los labios del rubio, que empezó a tramar su red detrás de una sonrisa coqueta. Además el planeaba pasar mucho tiempo con él azabache en el futuro. Tenía suficiente paciencia para tejer una red y lo ataría a la red para siempre

 **Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo alguien como tú en este lugar?-** el rubio le dio una mirada significativa, un suave rubor tinto la mejilla de Severus- **Discúlpame, pero no te ves como el tipo de persona que va por ahí a bares-** comento alzando una ceja con seriedad

Severus quería murmurar algunas palabrotas, es que ese hombre no entendía de sutilezas, prácticamente lo había despedido con su indiferencia pero aún se mantuvo ahí, además ¿no era ese rubio un descarado? Haciendo presunciones como si le conociera, pero… por desgracia, el desconocido había dado en el clavo, él no era de ir a bares a menos que estuviese en alguna misión.- **Necesitaba un trago** -dijo, a decir verdad el mago se sorprendió así mismo al darse cuenta de que había respondido la pregunta.

 **¿Hump? ¿Es así?-** inquirió con leve escepticismo- **Me parece que eso no es exactamente lo que buscas, pero bueno, Los bares son para todo tipo de personas. Aunque no lo creas, se puede encontrar muchas cosas en este tipo de lugar, aun diciendo eso, no me gusta ir a este tipo de bares, pero es el mejor lugar para simplemente mezclarme con todos los demás, -** la voz de desconocido se tornó profunda y cargada de doble intensiones- **Este lugar es perfecto para simplemente perderse entre la multitud. Nadie te hará preguntas. Nadie esta mirado. Porque todos tienen su propia agenda-** El rubio tomo el vaso lleno del líquido ambarino que yacía olvidado para darle un largo tragó, pero en realidad no parecía estar disfrutarlo. Con un ruido sordo coloco el vaso sobre la mesilla, hizo un movimiento casi perezoso y levanto una mano señalando a alguien en la multitud **.-Por ejemplo: ese hombre allí con la camiseta negra, ¿le ves?**

Curiosamente Severus se sintió atraído por la conversación así que estaba prestando atención, cuando el desconocido hombre señalo, él obedientemente alzo su vista hacia donde la mano señalaba y vio al hombre mencionado. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra con el logotipo de un perro rabioso y sus brazos mostraban varios tatuaje que había en su cuerpo, su cabello era de color azul obviamente tintado. Unos Jeans azul ajustados cubrió el resto de su parte inferior junto con unos zapatos deportivos blancos.- **¿qué ocurre con el?-** pregunto, no entendiendo que quería dar a entender el rubio.

El hombre desconocido le dio una sonrisa desdeñosa que no supo interpretar- **El simplemente está buscando a alguien con quien dormir esta noche. Allí vez el travesti,-** continuó el rubio y Severus siguió con la vista donde señalaba la mano, miro a una pelirroja despampanante enfundada en un vestido tipo coctel color purpura, estaba sentada en un taburete frente a la barra, tuvo que mirar dos veces antes de notar que su mandíbula era obviamente masculina, era lo único que le delataba, el resto de su cuerpo parecía femenino. **–Solo quiere emborracharse y olvidarse de sus problemas y preocupaciones.-** señalo un poco a la izquierda- **Allí, ese hombre está buscando a alguien que le haga compañía mientras desahoga su desamor.-** efectivamente había un hombre castaño vestido de traje formal azul algo desarreglado que engullía tragos a un ritmo alarmante **\- Ese hombre allá solo quiere compañía de cama pero no quiere algo fácil, está en busca de un desafío.-** el mencionado en cuestión era un rubio vestido con una camisa amarilla mostaza y pantalones blancos ajustados, todo revelaba un excelente estado físico y sus labios llevaban una propuesta libidinosa **\- Como puedes ver, se puede encontrar muchos tipo de cosas en un bar.-** comento con una sonrisa satírica.

Cosas ¿eh? Estás hablando de personas pero te refieres a ellos como cosas,-pensó entretenido el pocionista- ¿me pregunto… también seré una casa en sus ojos? Severus tuvo una leve chispa de interés por el rubio y se atrevió a preguntar- **Todos parecen estar buscando algo en este bar.** **Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tú buscas?** \- cuestionó, claramente entretenido por el hombre desconocido. Era obvio que el rubio no era como los demás en ese decadente bar, si solo te guiabas por su capacidad de leer a las personas, era una persona sumamente interesante.

El rubio solo sonrió, moviendo el líquido ambarino en su vaso de un lado al otro **.-Estoy aquí por entretenimiento visual. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Tuve una buena comida con mi madre y mi hermano hace un rato, y quería sentarme a relajar lejos de sus tiernas manos** \- dejo salir una risa jocosa **-. O eso fue, hasta que me llamaste mi atención.** \- se inclinó y le dio una mirada penetrante al mago.

 **¡Ah! ¿¡Oh!?-** Severus casi se atraganta con su saliva al escuchar a ese desvergonzado*, sus mejillas enrojecieron dándole un aspecto apetecible a los ojos del rubio. Tomo una respiración profunda ante de animarse a hablar- **Por lo menos deberías presentarte, antes de comenzar a coquetear tan, tan descaradamente, hump** \- sin se consiente sus labios hicieron un ligero mohín indignado, los zafiros parecieron brillar mientras lo miraban vorazmente, desafortunadamente Severus seguía ajeno a las intenciones reales* de rubio.

 **Ups, mi culpa,-** el rubio se levantó he hizo un leve reverencia, tomo entre sus manos una de las de Severus y dio un beso educado en los nudillos **\- Sergei Cristoff a tus servicios.**

Adulador, Severus no pudo evitar sonreír, el hombre que tenía delante era astuto, un perfecto Slytherin eso era seguro y eso era claramente entretenido, el rubio tenía un carisma arrollador, le recordó a cierto mocoso en ese aspecto, quiso alargar las espera y continuó sorbiendo su bebida,- **Severus Snape** –dijo al fin, dio un pequeño asentimiento y se llevó el vaso nuevamente a los labios terminando rápidamente su bebida en cuestión de segundos, se podía decir que el fuerte alcohol estaban comenzando a reaccionar dentro de él. Sacudió su cabeza para aclarar su mente, ¿Qué diablos? Su resistencia al alcohol era alta, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan desorientado?

 **Entonces, Severus ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando…?-** la sonrisa en los labios del rubio era pecaminosamente sensual, Severus se relamió los labios bajo la atenta mirada de Sergei.

 **Yo… busco una distracción-** respondió, su voz estaba un poco ronca, sus pupilas de dilataron, noto tardíamente que el alcohol no era el problema, sino su propio cuerpo, se sentía tan malditamente caliente, su frente se llenó de sudor y su manos se crisparon cuando las manos cálidas del rubio apretaron sobre una de ellas.

 **¿Distracción? –** Sergei parpadeo y luego le dio una sonrisa perversa y bajo el tono de voz antes de responder- **Yo soy muy bueno en ello. Digo, en _distraer_ -** la insinuación casi hizo que Severus se arrojara a los brazos de descarado rubio, maldición, se sentía avergonzado. Justo hoy tuvo que tener un golpe de calor, bien, era su culpa, olvido tomar sus pociones, pero él era un mago fértil perfectamente sano que también experimentaba súbitos golpes de lujuria inducido por la alta cantidad de hormonas, estar babeando por un perfecto desconocido no era algo de lo que sentir vergüenza

 **Yo… bueno…-** aun así, a la hora de la verdad se sentía cohibido, el aún era casto, no quería ir a perder su castidad con alguien que no volvería a ver, y en primeras él no tenía intenciones de perder su castidad en un sucio bar, no señor, eso no, el pánico en su rostro fue evidente, Sergei no se desanimó, su sonrisa se ensancho.

 **Ssh, calma, solo te estoy ofreciendo mis servicios-** dijo en tono suave al oído, un estremecimiento corrió a través del mago- **No te forzare a nada, todo depende de lo lejos que estés dispuesto a ir-,** comento el rubio, sus ardientes zafiros parecían desnudar al pocionista, los ojos color ónix observando a Sergei con cuidado. Como si de una serpiente se tratara, la cautelosa mirada hizo sonreír aún más al rubio, ¡Oh! Parecía que su mariposa negra no era tan fácil de engatusar después de todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

Para Asami El mundo de ensueño se desvaneció en los bordes, la oscuridad surgió y lo envolvió por unos instantes hasta que sintió su cuerpo nuevamente, se sentía debilitado, cuando abrió los ojos sus iris eran de un dorado deslumbrante y cuando los enfoco, noto que se encontraba en una habitación a oscura con varias máquinas monitoreando sus signos vitales- su mirada se estrechó con peligrosidad- se sentó en la cama quitando en el proceso varios cables, su cuerpo se sentía algo entumecido, pero no era tiempo para debilidades, era hora de cazar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **.**

 **.**

Decidí cortar aquí el capítulo, tengo 6,000 palabras más del siguiente capítulo lo más tardar lo público el 27 que cumplo año, tengo un omake no sé si lo quieren como un oneshot o lo meto en esta historia, verán Harry se topa con Feilong en Hong Kong y tienen una noche de placer nada mas eso es todo, no hay argumento solo 2500 o algo asi de puro yaoi hard.

Oh, pregunta ¿quieren lemon de Sergei x Severus en su primer encuentro? O dejo la escena para otro capítulo. La parte de Asami fue cortísima pero lo compensare en el síguete capi disculpen por la espera es que me vi en la necesidad de tomar dos empleos para poder medio mantenerme, ufff gracias a dios aún vivo con mi madre.

Comenten que tal quedo. .


End file.
